Heaven's Claws
by AngelxYasutora
Summary: Angel, A Princess from a Long forgetten race, reunites with an old friend named Sophie. But who is she? Better yet. What is she? Angel then meets a Girl named Keisha who reveals herself to be Angel's cousin. It's Finally Senior year and Ichigo has lost all his powers. Chad and Angel are finding a way for him to regain his powers. So they go to a mysterious group called the Xcution.
1. Angel's Goal

It was hot in Mexico, May had just started, kids were finally free of their school work. Past the school and down the road you'll find yourself at the St. Marie Hospital, were a mother had just gaven birth to a set of twins. Unfortly the mother didn't make it but left her children with the rest of the world. The baby girl with golden brown hair like honey and a tiny tint of red, big brown eyes that could warm any heart and light brown skin like melted milk chocolate. Her sister wasn't as lucky she was slowy developing still and wouldn't make it, if she wasn't put into a Isolation Inkibator. She would finish developing in that, but that prossess was taking alot longer then the Doctors thought. A man found the golden brown haird baby one day as he was looking for suviners to take home to his wife and took her home to Japan and called her Angela. but when the man came home his wife told him to get rid of her. So the man did what he was told and put her into an orphanige close by Karakura Town. As she grew she began to forget where she came from. When she turned four she was adopted by a young lady and her thirteen year old daughter. the women named her shiki. Three weeks later Shiki started going to school. When she turned thirteen she met Ichigo and Tatsuki. When she was fourteen she met Oriheme, Mizurio, and Keigo in middle school. When she was fifteen she met Yasutora, Rukia, and Uryu, but when she met Yasutora, She felt that she had met him somewhere before. Ichigo says that she should call him Chad but she says that she should call him the name his parents gave him. Two years later they were walking to their first day of Junior year of high shcool. "So what classes are you taking Shiki" Asked Oriheme. "Well I know I have Chior, Ceramics III, Algebra IV, Biology III, and Creative Writting" Shiki said as she turned to the red-haired girl. "What about you Chad" She asked as she looked at the tall man. "Algebra IV, Biology III, Ceramics III, Weights, and Creative Writting" He said as he looked at his scedule. "Wow Chad you have almost the same classes as Shiki" She said. "Isn't that great Chad now you get to be with her every day" Said Rukia as she patted his back. He blushed but hid it with his bangs. "W-What about you......Ichigo" Oriheme Asked hesitently. "mostly the same 'cept I have English II" He said. "it seems that all but one of our classes are the same" Said Rukia as she examened everyone's scedule. "It's strange" "What's so strange about having the same classes together that way we don't feel lonely when we go to the classes we're not together in" Exclaimed Shiki. "that's quite true Shiki" Said Oriheme. she looked down at her lunch bag in wonder as she felt a strong spiritual pressure nearby. Everyone else felt it too. "can you guys feel that too or am I the only one" Asked Shiki. "You can feel it too" Asked Chad. Shiki noded her head yes. "I've always been able to sence these things ever since I was a child but I just don't know what it's called" "It's called a Spiritual Pressure" "is that what this feeling's called" She asked. "Yes......let's go guys....Shiki think you can tell the teacher we'll be a little late to class" Rukia asked. "Um Sure" She said hesitantly as everyone ran tward the river. "Oh well I guess that gives me more time to study fighting Maria's teaching me" She said. "Annoyingly hyper as alsways eh Shiks" said a voice from afar infront of them. Shiki's eyes widened then ran tward the person. "SOPHIE" She yelled as she ran to her. "Hey what's up" She said as she hugged Shiki. "I haven't seen you in FOREEVER Where have you been" She said. "Well I moved remember but now that my training's done I came back here so that I can come to school" Said Sophie. "What classes do you have" Asked Shiki. "Lemme see yours and maybe you'll find out" She said. Shiki handed Sophie her scedule. Sophie looked at it closely but then ran off with it. "Thaanks" she yelled. "SOPHIEEE That's MY scedule Give it back urrgh why is she always taking my stuff" She said as she chased after Sophie.

After a while she gave up on her chasing "My classes are a surprise" She said. "Why do you always keep secrets from me Sophie" She thought as she saw Sophie rin into the school. "Man why does she always do that" She said to herself. "Did you say something" Ichigo asked. She jumped when she heard Ichigo's voice behind her. "I-It's nothing Ichigo Come on let's get to class" She replied as she walked into the classroom. Everyone sat in their seats. Shiki sat by Chad as usual. "Do you know that girl Shiki" Asked Oriheme, who sat on the other side of her. "She and I used to play together when we were really little kids....but when I was ten she moved away with her parents" She explained. After a few months of being in school everyone was walking home. "Hey Shiki what are you going to do for the fourth of July" Asked Oriheme. "I'm not sure probibly just practice on my fighting skills some more" She replied. "Shiki you're ALWAYS practicing you need to take a brake every now and then I'm sure your mother wouldn't mind if you hung out with us for a while" She said. "Hey whenever my sister wants to teach me a new move she doesn't want me to be skipping out" Said Shiki. "Oriheme's right you need to allow some time off to rest your muscles" Chad said. "At least ask them if you can come to the festival with us this weekend" She said. "I will I wouldn't want to miss the festival for anything especually the fireworks" She replied. "Alright Hope they say it's ok.......Well this is my stop see ya round guys" Said Oriheme as she turned on the street her appartment was on. "Bye Oriheme" Said Shiki as she waved at her. Rukia and Ichigo were next to head home then Uryu. Only Chad and Shiki were left. She looked at him. "Y'know you need to learn to smile more I mean come on quit being so serious all the time you need to have at least SOME fun in your life, Something that makes you smile and laugh you know laugh at jokes and things like that" She said as they walked. He looked at her. She looked at him closely in the eyes. "I know I know it's because of your past you told me that last year, but that was the past and this is the present so stop sulking on what happend in the past and start thinking about the future come on smile SMILE ya idiot" She said as she got onto his back and put his fingers on the edges of his lips and forced them upwards forcing him to smile fakely. "Sheesh you're such a downer......................Alright that's it I had JUST set a new Goal for the year" She said as she got off of him and walked becide him once more. "What's that" He asked. "To teach you to have fun......Meaning I am going to teach you to smile truely and have fun every now and then" She explained. "How are you going to do that" He asked. "I'd always thought that there was a reason why your appartment bedroom and My appartment bedroom were next to eachothers.......I mean we live in the same appartment company just not in the same roof but our windows are next door to eachothers Why did you think I was making funny faces at you every night......that was to get you to smile truely for the first time.......but you never did that..........it's like you forced yourself not to smile Almost as if you'd banned yourself from ever smiling............Like you have a heart that feels so cold but can't find anything to keep itself warm" She said as she looked at him. he looked at her and blushed slightly but hid it with his bangs. "So you're telling me to let go of my past and grab ahold of what's in my future" He asked as he looked off to the side beginning to blush a little more. "Yup and I'm gonna help you along the way........and the first lesson will start tonight" She said. "why.......Tonight" He asked. "I don't just have that year goal I also have a goal for tonight too and that's to make you smile at least a little bit" She said.

He just looked at her as if she was a nut job but hid a small blush under his bangs. When they finally reached their appartment buildings they said their goodbyes. "Remember watch for my wondows to open alright" She said. he just noded his head. she smiled. "good........See ya soon big guy" She said as she headed into her appartment as he headed inside his. When he got into his appartment he leaned aguinced the door. "What's this strange feeling I get whenever I'm around Shiki.........And why do I get these urges to call her Angel and not Shiki" he thought to himself as he got into the shower and got ready for bed. After his shower he was sitting on his bed playing his bass guitar. The song he was playing was "A Whole new World" from the Disney movie 'Aladin'. He had just started playing Aladin's part when Shiki came into her room. She had left her window opened all day for fresh air but just a crack when she heard Chad play his bass guitar. Chad didn't notice her. She listened very carefully to the music he was playing then quickly but quietly ran over to her Piano she had gotten for her birthday from Maria. As Aladin's part was ending Jasmine's part began as Shiki began to play her part on her piano. Chad jumped when he heard Shiki play her piano. He looked at her, eyes widned. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was playing her part as smooth and calm as a river flowing twards the ocean. As they both played their parts through out the whole song, they would glance at eachother every once in a while. When the song was finished they looked at eachother. Chad's eyes were still widened but hid them with his bangs. "I dunno bout you but I thought that sounded awsome" She said as she got up from the piano seat. She hoped onto her bed and just stared at him. "how do you think it sounded" She asked. "I think it sounded wonderful you two should dop a Duet someday little sister" said a voice from behind her. Shiki Jumped then turned around. "Maria when did you get here you scared the friggin crap outta me" She said as a little girl climbed onto her bed and hugged her tightly. "Aunt Angela" She said. "Alejandra just couldn't wait to see you so Jesus and I came here not too long ago....And why does Alejandra always call you Angela that is so strange" She said as she sat down. "Soooo What are you doing" she asked. "I'm trying to make him smile at least once it's a goal....And i'm not sure why she calls me that I mean my name isn't Angela it's Shiki just as mom called me when she adopted me" She said. "Hmm....but like I said you two should do a Duet someday I'm sure that you two will be really good at it" She said as she got up. "come on Alejandra it's your bed time" she said as she held out her hand for her daughters. "but mommyyyyyy I wanna stay up with Aunt Angela and her boyfriend" She wined. "bed time means bed time" She ordered. "Alright" She said as she grabed her mother's hand. Shiki and Chad blushed madly with eyes widened. "Come on Alejandra sheesh he's not my boyfriend we're just friends" She said. "Whatever you say Shiks goodnight" Maria said as she headed out the door and shut it behind her. "Man why do they always do that" She said as she pouted. "Cute kid" Chad said. "True but she always calls me Angela I'm not sure why" She said as she laid down on her bed. "I'm not sure.....but maybe.......you look more like an Angela then a Shiki" He said. "Who knows.....Wait....What did you say" She said as she sat back up looking at him confusingly. "You look more like an Angela then a Shiki" He repeated as he looked off to the side as he began to blush ever so slightly. She looked at him and blushed then she smiled. "Thanks Yasutora........I never really liked the name Shiki....it just doesn't suit me...Y'know" She said. He looked at her and noded his head. she looked at him and smiled. "No matter what I'm still gonna make you smile before the night's over got it........................hey I know" She said as she quickly got off her bed and digged through her drawers. "now where did I put it........AHA here it is" She said as she grabed a pair of fake glasses with green eyes, a big nose and a mustache on it. She put it on then grabed a pencil then climbed back on her bed. "Now class I want you to take out your reading books and turn to page 152 and read chapters ten through twelve on your own" She said as she changed her voice to a little lower then her own, as if she were a man. Chad's eyes widened then turned around as he tried to keep himself from laughing. He looked back over to her as he smiled for the first time in years. She smiled then cheered quietly to herself. "Finally I got you to smile and first try too that's a start. Goal complete. Now I need to try to get you to smile when we're around the others" She said as she took off the glasses and put it and the pencil away. She looked back at him and smiled widely. "Alright you made me smile now it's time to go to sleep we have school tomarrow remember" He said as he smiled slightly. "Oh alright fine....but I don't wanna" She said as she looked at him with puppy eyes. he smiled a little more. "Get some rest....you need it" He said. "oh alright....Goodnight Yasutora" She said as she put her hands on the window. "Goodnight....Angela" he said as he gently shut his window and she shut hers then closed their blinds. She blushed when she heard him call her Angela. she looked down and gently grabed her necklace and held it tightly in her palms. The Necklace was sterling silver and gold with a silver chain and had the same symbol as Chad's Tattoo on his left sholder. She laid back down and went to sleep.

The next morning was Friday. Everyone was walking to school. "Man I can't wait till this day is over" Shiki said. "Why it's only just begun" Asked Oriheme. "Well I have like three tests today one of them being a chior test and if I get an A on the Chior test then I'll get to do the girl's part in my all time favorite song in the whole concert" She replied. "What kind of Test is it" Asked Rukia. "it's a Solo Test....meaining you sing it alone" She said. "do you not like to sing solos" Chad asked. "Well it depends on what I have to sing cause Sensei assigns each one of us a song the day of the test that means we don't get time to practice it before we perform" She said as she sighed. "don't worry....I'm sure you'll do alright" He said as he put his hand on her head. She looked up at him smiling. "Thanks Yasutora" she said as she smiled. Are you nervous" Asked Ichigo. "A little cause Sensei told us that there's gonna be some students from the wheights class coming in to observe us and I'm not used to singing with an audiants around becides my classmates......Aren't you in that class Yasutora" She asked. He noded his head yes. She looked down as she started to blush slightly. "Lemme guess you hope that Chad will be one of the ones to be there right......he's never heard you sing has he" Ichigo asked. "He's heard me play the Piano before but he's never heard me sing..............and nither have you guys" she replied. "Don't worry........You'll sing just as good as you play the piano" He said. She looked up at him holding her necklace gently in her palms and smiled. "Why are you always holding that necklace of yours Shiki" Oriheme asked. "I'm not sure why but I've had it since long before I met you guys.............And it all started when I lost my first baby tooth" She said. Rukia looked down in wonder as she put her hand on her chin as she thought. "Could she be......No she couldn't be 'the one' Head Captin Yamamotou's looking for" She thought. "What's bugging you Rukia" Asked Ichigo. "I-it's nothing I'm fine" she said as she got out of her thaughts. "Hey guys.....Do you ever get the feeling we're being watched" Ashed Shiki. "Now that you menchion it ever since yesterday I've been feeling something like that" Said Rukia as she looked around. "I hope it isn't a stalker" Said Oriheme. "I don't think it would be a stalker but it's spiritual pressure's strong but not that strong....and yet it's familier somehow" Said Uryu. "How can it be familier to you" Asked Shiki. "It's alot like yours Shiki and everyone knows it" He said as he looked at her then at the others. They noded their heads. "You guys aren't the only ones that can feel spiritual pressure I can feel it too....It's strong like you said but how can it be similar to mine I can't sence my own spiritual pressure" Said Shiki. "You're not suposed to you can only sence other spiritual pressures around you but never your own" Said Uryu as he ajusted his glasses. "We have to get to class so we should wait untill after school to check it out" Said Rukia. Everyone nodded their heads and headed into class.

A few hours later they headed off to lunch. "So Shiki tell us about that necklace" Asked Oriheme. "Now while......'you know who's' around" She said as she pointed at Chad without him noticing. "Ohhhh I get it....it's about 'him' isn't it" Said Oriheme. "I'm not sure but the symbol I have matches the tattoo he has....and yet I've had this necklace since long before I met you and the others" She whispered to Oriheme, Rukia, Sophie, and Tatsuke and showed them her necklace. Rukia examined the necklace closely. "This is very strange.....Shiki....Can you tell me how you got this necklace" She asked. "it's kind of a long story" She said. "I see.....Alright then Tell us after school alright......We can discuss it around the boys but don't show any of them that symbol got it" she exclaimed. Shiki noded her head. The Bell rang and they headed on to their fourth block classes. Shiki and Sophie to Chior, Yasutora to Weights, Oriheme, Rukia, Uryu, and Ichigo to math, and Tatsuke, Mizuro, and Keigo to art. "Alright class it's time for our Solo Tests is there anyone who would like to go first" Asked the sensei in the chior class. "I'll go Sensei" Said Sophie as she got up. "Alright Miss. Iwa The song you will be singing is 'Punk Rock Princess'" Said the sensei. "ALRIGHT" Said Sophie. After when her song was over she sat back down at her spot at the risers. "Alright Who would like to go ne- oh......Mr. Ganjou....I didn't hear you or your students come in" Said the teacher as she looked over at the door. Shiki looked over and seen Chad in his Gym Weights uniform and blushed madly then looks off to the side. "Ohhh who you got your eye on shiks" Asked Sophie as she elbowed her. She looked at her. "N-no one" She lied. "Whatever" Said Sophie as she rolled her eyes. "Alright if anyone isn't volunteering I guess I'll pick the next singer......................Miss. Shirourufu why don't you go next your song shall be 'Birds'" She said as she looked at Shiki. "M-Me......O-okay" She said as she steped forward. "Good luck Shiki We're rooting for ya" Said Sophie. She looked at her and smiled as the song began then she looked at Chad and his classmates. When she had began to sing his eyes widened but hid them from his classmates with his bangs but blushed slightly. "Hey Yasutora Are you starting to get the hots for that girl" One of his classmates Wispered to him. "N-No....She just......has a good voice" He wispered back. "That's not how I'm seeing it I see you blushing like a cherry" He wispered. Chad blushed a little more then looked away from him looking at Shiki as she sang. He looked over at Sophie as she smiled at her. She looked at him the pointed at Shiki as she liped the words "Show off" as she pointed at her. Chad Nodded his head no then looked at Shiki and smiled slightly without anyone but the boy sitting next to him noticing. He looked at him then smiled. "He's really changed alot since the first time I met him. She's actually managed to make him smile somehow. This is the first time I've seen him act like this before" He thought to himself. When Shiki was done singing She went back to her spot at the risers. "Way to go Shiks I think you've made a cirtin someone speechless with that voice of yours" Said Sophie. "Yeah right I was so embarassed and nervous at the same time. I'm just glad that I got through the whole song without making any mistakes like I thought I would" She wispered. After all of the girls have sung their songs, the boys stood up. "Well thanks for letting us studdy your lovely girls Miss. Kyouwa but we should get back to weight lifting say thank you boys" said Mr. Ganjou. All the boys bowed and said thank you to Miss Kyouwa then headed out of the room and back to the gym.

"Alright boys I hope you all took some notes because does anyone know why we studied those girls as they took their solo test" Asked Mr. Ganjou. One of the boys raised his hand. "Is it to check them out" he asked as he elbowed one of his friends. "No you dumbass it was to study on what kind of music that gets us pumped up" Said the boy next to Chad. "That's correct Mr. Koiji it is to see what type of music gets you worked up and ready for the day" Said the sensei. "I alredy know mine and that's rap" Said the boy. "True but we need to know what everyone elses' type of music gets them worked up" Said the sensei. "I don't think Yasutora gets worked up on music but probibly a cirtin girl from that chior class" Said the boy as he and the others but Koiji laughed. Chad tenced up. "Alright that's enaugh I'm sure Yasutora has some type of music he likes don't you Yasutora" He said as he looked at him. he noded his head. "Soft music" He said. "Soft.....As in like luluby type of soft right" The sensei asked. He noded his head as he looked at him. "A strong man like you likes soft songs.......wow....that's unusual I thought for sure he would pick like pop or rock" Said the boy. "It's not that unusual Just Unexpected" Said Mr. Ganjou. "Oh How so Sensei" Asked Koiji. "Well some people like cirtin types of songs that we would never expect them to like Yasutora with soothing songs for example........Alright Enaugh talking and get back to lifting boys" He replied. "Yes sir" Everyone said. "So Tell me about that girl you were looking at Yasutora" Koiji asked. "I met her a couple of years ago" He said. "Aaaaand What's she like Come on there has to be something about her that makes you go head over heels for her" He asked. "What do you mean" He asked. "I saw you blushing. You were hiding your eyes as always but I know that they were wide that's for sure it's like you've never heard her sing before" He explained. "I haven't................that was the first time" he said. "But what I really wanna know is Who is she" He asked as he looked at him. "I'm not trying to steal your girl or anything I just wanna know a little about her" he asked. "Her name's......Shiki" He said as he thaught about her making himself blush slightly. "Shiki huh.....that doesn't really suit her but it's alright.......But How did you meet her" he said. "I met her through Ichigo He was friends with her longer then I have" He said as he looked at him. "Hmm.....interesting" He said. After school everyone walked home. "So Shiki what did your mom say about comeing with us for the festival" Oriheme asked. "that's right that's this weekend isn't it" Said Rukia. "My mom said it was ok as long as I stay close to everyone and Maria wants me to bring Alejandra with me too cause she wants to go. Man Mom's such a worry wort I mean last night when I had to use the sissors She was like 'be careful don't cut yourself' so I'm like 'I'm fine mom I'm friggin seventeen I can take care of myself' sheesh What's with her these days" She said. "She's just looking out for you" Chad said as Oriheme cheered. She looked up at him then looked down and smiled. "You're probibly right Tora She's just worried that I might get hurt........but come on She knows that I can take care of myself I've been practicing my fighting moves like Maria's been telling me plus the fact about babysitting Alejandra for her" She said as she looked at him. "There may be times where you might get hurt Shiki" Said Ichigo. "I know that's why I always have my guard up all the time" She replied. Just then she felt a hand on her sholder so she jumped.

"ALL the time huh more like never" Sophie's vopice was heard from behind them. She turned around. "Sophie how long have you been behind me" She asked. "The whole time I'm surprised that you didn't notice" She said. "I had a feeling that there was one more spiritual pressure around us But I never imagined it being so strong" Uryu thought. "Well gotta go guys I have to finish up some homework See ya" Said Oriheme as she ran down the street. Everyone waved at her Uryu looked at her. "I hope that girl doesn't run into anything like last week" He thought. Just then he saw her run into the pole as she looked back to wave back at them. "Thought too soon" He said as a sweat drop appeared behind his head then ran over to help her. "Hmm....I say those two make a good couple don't you think Shiks" Sophie said. "I dunno maybe" She replied. Sophie looked at her then Chad and smiled. "So are you goin to the festival this weekend you guys" She asked. "Well duh of corse we are we're probibly gonna go on saturday or sunday but I'm not sure about tonight" Said Shiki. "Are you guys gonna go together" She asked. "we're all why don't you join us what do you think boys" Said Shiki as she looked at Chad then ichigo. "Yeah come on Ichigo why don't she join us hey maybe Renji can come too" Asked Rukia. ".......Fiiiine" he said as he sighed. "But be sure to stay out of trubble got it Sophie" Shiki said. "I will don't worry about it" She replied as she turned down her street. "See yas" She said as she waved then ran to her house. Ichigo and Rukia turned on the next block. "I guess it's just you and me again huh Yasutora" She said. "You can call me Chad if you want.....Everyone else does" he said. "I like the name but....I wanna call you by the name your parents gave you Y'know........how bout this I'll give you your own nickname that only I will call you what do you say" She said as she looked at him. he blushed slightly as he turned his head to her. He noded his head. "it's up to you.............But didn't you already call me a nickname" He said. "Umm......I don't think I did............Did I" She asked. "You called me Tora earlier" He said. "Hmm.........Alright then that'll be your nickname that only I will give you" She said cheerfully. He smiled as he saw her jump up and down with joy. He put his hand on her head. "Alright that's enaugh jumping you might hurt yourself if you keep jumping at the height you're goin" He said as he stoped her from jumping and stroked her hair gently. She blushed as he stroked her hair and in embarassment. "S-Soo...What did you think of the Solo Tests today" She stampered. "You were great" He said. "I think I got a little too into it I'm so embarassed" She said as she blushed a little more. "Don't be....You did wonderful I'm sure you'll get an 'A'" he said.

He looked over to the side sencing a strong spiritual pressure nearby. "So you feel it too huh Tora....That spiritual pressure....or whatever Rukia called it" She said as she saw a hollow appear from the split in the sky. "What is that......It's ugly" She asked. "You mean.....You're able to see hollows as well as sencing spiritual pressure" Asked Yasutora. She noded her head. "I've been sencing them since I was ten but as for those hollows this is the first time I've seen one So far I've only seen ghosts with chains on their chests untill now" She explained. "Stay close to me" He said as he picked her up as the hollow was attacking her. 'Why's it attacking us" she asked. "Hollows attack people with strong spiritual pressure like you and me" He said as he put her down as his right arm formed his El Directo. Her eyes widened. "Y-Your arm........What are you" She asked. "I'm still human......Just with a special ability" He said as he gently moved her behind him. "Stay behind me" he said. "Tora I can help I've been practicing my moves now it's time to put them to the test" She said. "Normal attacks won't work on them you'll only get yourself killed" He said sounding a little worried. "I at least have to try" She said. He looked at her with one eye visable then looked down covering both his eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt" he said as he looked at the hollow then attacked it. "I don't want you to get hurt either....Tora" She thought to herself as she watched him fight the hollow. When the hollow was knocked out Chad looked at her as he saw a worried look in her eyes. She has seen some injuries on his face, arm, and chest. "Are you alright Shiki" He said as he looked at her. She noded her head. "but are YOU alright" She asked. He noded his head. "I'll be fine Shiki Don't worry about me" He said as he put his hand on her head. She looked at him worriedly. "Come on don't worry I'm used to this kind of stuff" He said as he smiled but then he senced that the hollow was attacking. he turned around as he looked at the size of the attack. His eyes widened. for some reason but he couldn't move his legs. It's as if they were pinned down. Shiki got infront of him as she spread her arms out facing tward the hollow's attack. "Shiki no" he said. "I won't let it hurt you anymore Tora" She said. he looked at her worriedly but hid it behind his bangs. The attack was coming closer and closer to them increasing its speed. She jumped on him. "GET DOWN" She said as she pushed him down backwards. as the attack increased its speed coming even closer to them. 


	2. Hidden Truths

The attack hit them with full force creating a dome of smoke. "Are you alright Tora" Shiki asked. He looked at her, eyes widend then noded his head yes as he blushed. She smiled. "That's good" she said as she sighed in relief. "Shiki you.......You have........wings" He said. She looked behind her and noticed that she did infact have white angel wings that had created a dome above them out of its fethers. Her eyes widened as she got up and the winged dome shrunk to beautiful furty-eight inch long white wings. She looked down and noticed that her whole outfit had changed completely. Instead of waring Jenes and a t-shirt she was waring a silky white angelic dress with sparkling gold lacings. Her left sholder was strapless while her right had a silky laced sleeve on the side of her sholder. She looked up and noticed a gold halo above her head, then she looked down and noticed that she had no shoes. "W-What's happoning to me" She said as she started to get a little scared of her new form not knowing that the hollow had attacked her again. She looked at the attack and covered her face with her arms. Just then her wings moved around her and wraped themselves around her shielding her from the attack. the attack hit her wings creating some damage. "SHIKI" Chad yelled. "I'm alright.....These things........protected me" She replied as her wings moved back into their original position. She looked at him and smiled. "Now let's see what I can do with this form" she said as she flew into the air. She grabed her halo and threw it at the hollow. It did do damage but not enaugh. "Tora we need to combine out attacks" she said. He noded his head and a white oura formed around his right arm then threw it at the hollow as Shiki used her halo again. It hit the hollow and it disappeared. Shiki did a backflip. "WE DID IT" She said as she landed on the ground. He looked at her as she cheered. her outfit changed back to normal as her wings and halo disappeared. "We should get home my mom's probibly wondering where I am" She said. "Yeah" He said as he followed her. "that was strange wasn't it......How I have this.....thing...I wonder what it could be" She said. "I know someone that might know something about it maybe we can ask him" Chad said. "Really Who" She asked as she looked at him. "His name's Kisuke Urahara He owns a Candy shop not too far from here" He said. "Well what are we waiting for let's find out about some things about what I am" she said as she grabed his hand trying to pull him tward the other direction. He smirked. "Alright" He said as he started walking again. "Soooo how are you able to sence spiritural pressure" She asked. "I'm not sure exactly.......but I think......that you have to have a strong spiritual pressure yourself in order to sence other pressures. Your spiritual pressure's very strong" He exclaimed. "But not as strong as Ichigo's huh his is termendously strong I've never senced anything like it before even when we were in middle school it was strong............When I met you your pressure was also strong now it's even stronger.............probibly because you fight hollows like that all the time" She said. "You sure know alot for someone who found out that she has special abilities" He said as he smiled. "Hey I just say what pops into my head............but not all the time though" She said as she looked at him smiling widely. He gave her a gentle noogie. She giggled. "I'm actually starting to get through to him....he's becoming more talkative and he's smiling more" She thought to herself.

When they got to Urahara's shop Ururu was sweeping while Jinta was using his broom as a baceball bat. Jinta looked at Chad. "Well if it isn't the big guy Long time no see Chad how's it goin" he said. "Mr. Urahara's in the shop and Tessai's at the store" Ururu said. "We need to talk to Urahara is he available at the moment" Chad asked. "Chad....Long time no see Ah and I see you braught a friend" said Urahara as the sliding door opened sencing Shiki's spiritual pressure. "This girl's spiritual pressure........it feels familier but I've never felt a spiritual pressure like this in seventeen years.......Could she be........." He thought. "please come inside Ururu will you make us some tea please" he said as he guestered them in. "Sure thing" She said as she walked inside and into the kitchen. They sat around the short but big round table in the living room. "You have a lovely shop sir" She said. "I thank you please allow me to introduce myself I am Mr. Kisuke Urahara" He said as he introduced himself. "I'm Shiki it's nice to meet you" She said as she bowed. "Mr. Urahara Do you know anything about living angels" Chad asked. "Why do you want to know that" He asked. "Well......" Shiki began. "Did you feel any spiritual pressure by the river earlier" Chad asked. "Yes I did but it was defeted an hour after it had arrived I figured that Ichigo did something about it" Said Kisuke. "We were the only ones by the river ichigo and Rukia had already went home We saw a hollow there and we faught it but I don't think we killed it" Shiki exclaimed. "Ah so you were the ones that defeted the hollow....A hollow is cleansed not killed meaning it goes to the Soul Seciety but I don't get how a regular human could defete a hollow" Kisuke explained. "That's the thing we came to talk to you about" Chad said. "I don't think I'm human.......At least not a normal human" She said. "Oh and how so" he asked. "When Yasutra was about to be hit by the hollows attack I pushed him down but a pair of wings appeared on my back and surounded us creating a dome" She said as she began to tell the story. When she was finished Kisuke eyes widened slightly. "So that's why I don't think that I'm a normal human Mr. Urahara" She said. "That's because you're not human at all......Your appearance is human but you're actually one of the last remaining Angels on the face of both the World of the Living and the Soul Seciety" He exclaimed. "How would you know that" Chad said. "unlike Quincies Angels help the Soul Reapers cleans souls and hollows and send them to the soul seciety" He said. "But how can I be an Angel I can't be as nice as one" She said. "Angels are like normal humans only with wings and a halo that aren't just halos but also wepons....Tell me Shiki have you ever been called a name other then your own by one of your family members" Asked Kisuke.

"Well.....my neice always calls me Angel or Angela and if she's mad at me she calls me Angeleena and yet I'm not sure why" She said. "Hmmm........that is unusual for someone who doesn't even know anything about the soul reapers or any other races know about a name that hasn't been used in seventeen years" He said. "I don't understand Mr. Urahara......What do you mean by 'hasn't been used'" Chad asked. "A long time ago there used to be alot of angels around both the Soul Seciety and the World of the Living............but seventeen years ago most all of them died.......today only three remain......And you Shiki....are one of them" he said. "Just like Soul Reapers and hollows Did the angels have their own enemy to fight" She asked. "Their used to be grim reapers but they vanished as well....als I know is that today there's only one left and they were on the side of hollows" He explained. "So you guys ceans souls while the Grim Reapers......well Reap them.......or do they bring them to the Soul Seciety" She asked. "That we're still wondering ourselves......And we may never know as long as the last one's still in hiding" he said. "You said that there were only three angels left if Shiki's one of them then who're the other two" Asked Chad. "RIGHT HERE" Said a small voice from behind as it pounced on him. Chad's eyes widened as a little girl pounced on his back "This is Rosaleena....Rosa for short" Said Kisuke. "Rosaleena.......She looks so......familier" Said Shiki. "I SHOULD I'M YOUR TWIN SISTER" She said as she then pounced on her. "My twin....but you're like what seven" She said. "She's right she is your twin sister but when both of you were born she was still three months under developed so she had to be in a type of Inkibator that doesn't kill her but takes a long long time to allow her to grow and fully develop......like Sleeping for ten years" He said. "Like being in a coma" Chad asked. "Exactly" Said Kisuke. "but I don't understand how can I have a twin sister that's ten years younger then I am that's impossible" Shiki said. "Notice that she looks axactly like you when you were her age" Kisuke asked. Shiki looked closely at Rosa's face then her eyes widened. "she really does look like me" She said. "Why does everyone Call you Shiki Almost every Soul reaper knows that your real name's Angeleena" Rosa asked. "my name isn't Angeleena that's just a name my Neice calls me when she's mad at me" Shiki said. "but rukia gets this strong but strange and familier feeling from you whenever she's around you" She said. "How do you know Rukia" Shiki asked. "I know all your friends I know Yasutra Nicknamed chad who's sitting right next to you, Oriheme, Ichigo, Uryu, and Rukia and Sophie" Rosa said. "no wander everyone senced a strong but familier spiritual pressure it was you who was fallowing us" said Shiki as she gave her a gentle noogie as punishment. She giggled.

"See you two are acting like sisters already" Said Kisuke. Chad smiled at them. Rosa looked at him then pounced on him again. "hey you actually manage to make him smile for once when did you do that" she asked as Kisuke looked at him as well. "Now that you mention it I've never seen you smile before Chad.......not once since I've met you" he said. "Well.........I'm not really sure how I made him laugh but I did use one of my props for when I was in a drama class freshman year.............plus he has been alot more communicative whenever he's only around me I mean when I'm around when he's with the others he's his normal self but whenever I'm only with him he talks to me as much as I'm talking to you now" Shiki said as she glanced at him. "Some people can never truely let go of the past but someone they hold pretious to them can help them forget about it untill they want to remember it again" Rosa said. "What do you mean Rosa" Asked Kisuke. "Isn't that why he's so quiet plus the facts that he covers his eyes and is always so sad and serious" She said. "Maybe so but any one of our friend can help him forget about his past if he just lets them I mean all of us are pretious to him.......Right Yasutora" She said as she looked at him. he noded his head yes as he smiled a little. "Ture but someday there's going to be someone in his life that'll be more pretious to him then his friends but no matter who comes into his life all his friends are still pretious to him no matter what....I can see that in his eyes already" She said. "Alright that's enaugh outta you it's getting late and you should get to bed Rosa" said Kisuke as he gently puched her tward her room. "Oh alright.....night sissy night Mr. Sado" She said as she headed into her room. "Goodnight rosa" They both said at the same time. They looked at eachother. "You two should go as well I have a feeling that someone's gonna be looking for you Shiki so it's best you be safe in your appartments" said Kisuke. "Alright see you soon Mr. Urahara and thank you for your time" Said Shiki as she bowed to him as Chad did the same. "Please Call me Kisuke.....Here take this book it'll help you find out more about your race" He said. "Alright thank you Kisuke see you soon it was a pleasure to meet you and the others" She said as her and Chad walked tward their appartments.

As they were walking home Shiki began to read the book. She turned to a page about loosing baby teeth. "Hmm.....this is interesting" She said to herself. "What is" He asked. "it's nothing just this page about a Tooth Angel or something or other" She said as she showed him the page. "It says here that 'When a young angel looses his/her first baby tooth they are to put it under their pillow just like humans do then while they're sleeping the tooth angel comes and takes the tooth and gives them a gold coin and a note. The note will say that if they keep all nineteen coins then the last baby tooth that they loose she'll give them something special'...............that's strange......When I lost my baby tooth.....I got a gold coin and a note...and when I lost my last baby tooth I got this necklace" she said as she read the page then looked down at her necklace chain. "that is strange.....She sounds like a tooth fairy only for angels" he said as she turned to the next chapter. "Laws of the Angels" She said as she read the chapter's title. "Angels had laws to fallow......hmmmm" She said as she scaned the chapter. She found the passage she was looking for and began to read it. ".............WHAT......." She said as her eyes widened. "What's wrong" he said. "It's nothing" She said. "it says here that 'Angels can only marry either other angels or soul reapers but angels will never be allowed to marry a human. If one should brake this law......death shall be put apon both the human and the angel' that's just wrong" She thought as she reread the passage. Then she saw a picture of the man who made the rules Chad looked at the picture then his eyes widened. "That's....." He stampered. "That's what" She asked as she looked at him. "that's the head Captin of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads........Captin Yamamoto" He said as his eyes widened. "it says here that 'the head captin Yamamoto and one other were the ones who creating these laws for the angels and if they brake a law......serious punishment will be laid opon them. Punishment could be execution if nessessary'........that's just wrong" She said. Chad's eyes widened. "I guess I'll just have to memorize and fallow them then" She said as she looked down in sadness. just then she felt his hand on her head. She looked up at him and smiled. "But there will be one that I will never fallow in the furture no matter what the punishment is" She said as she smiled at him. "What would that one be" He asked. "I'm not telling....It's a secret" She said as she winked at him which made him blush slightly. "but I will tell you this.......'You never know what the future will hold" She said as she continued to read the book. He looked at her and smiled then gave her a gentle noogie. She smiled but then looked down in sadness again "Now that we know what I am I just hope that this doesn't ruin our friendship" She said sadly. he looked at her with wide eyes then he stoped infront of her and bint down till he was eye level to hers. "...Ichigo, Rukia, And Renji are Soul Reapers....Uryu's a Quincie, and Oriheme's a Human like me....but with a different kind of power.....But they're all our friends.....It won't ruin our friendship just because you're not human like you've always thought you were.....it'll only make our friendship stronger" He said.

She looked at him. "What do you mean" She asked. "Friendship is a bond that you have with people you care about.....No matter who or what the friends are that bond will still grow even if you've been apart from them for so long" he exclaimed. "......Ohhhhh I get it now it doesn't matter wether your a human or an angel you'll still be friends no matter what right.........it's like with Me and Sophie She's been away from me for ten years and then on the first day of school she came back......Then it's also like you and me I'm an Angel and your a human with special powers...right" She said as she looked at him. he stared at her for a minute then he smiled and noded his head. "Right" he said gently as he smiled. She smiled and gently hugged him. His eyes widened as he blushed with confusion but happiness then he smiled and hugged her back. "No matter what happens let's all be friends forever got it" She said. "Got it" he replied. "Pinky Promise on it" She said as she held out her left pinky. "Promise" He said as he smiled and intertwined his left pinky with hers. just then they felt a small shot between the two pinkies as they let go. "What was that" He asked. "I'm not sure.............We should get home it's getting late plus my mom and my sister are probibly worried sick about me" She said. "Alrght" he said as he got up and they started walking again. When they got back to their appartments it was already almost eleven at night. Both of them took their showers and gotten ready for bed. Now they were on their beds starring at eachother as if they were having a starring contest. "Come on Mr. Grumpy lighten up you were so good about it earlier why are you so gloomy now" She asked as she laid her head down on the window seal. He looked at her and smiled. "It's nothing" He said. "Are you suuuuuure cause it don't look it.....Come on tell me what's wrong........don't tell me....you're thinking about your past aren't you......like I said 'Stop thinking about the past and start thinking about the future ahead' Y'know" she exclaimed. "it's just that......Those rules that you have to fallow......The punishments for them....I mean....What if you brake a law without knowing it" He said as he looked at her worriedly but hid his eyes. "You were thinking about what I said earlier weren't you" She said. He noded his head. "Don't worry about it no one knows if it'll come true or not we'll just have to wait and see" She said. "What law are you thinking on braking......in the future that is" He asked. "She looked at him then sat up and looked off to the side. "Still not telling.........but you will find out later on" She said. he looked at her then smile. "alright....if you don't want to tell me then don't" He said as he smiled. She smiled back but blushed ever so slightly. "I don't get it why is it that you always talk so much whenever you're ONLY around me and when you and I are around the others you act like your original, quiet, and somewhat depressed self......What's up with you these days" she said as she crossed her arms. "I don't....really get it either......it's weird though.....That whenever I'm onlyaround you I'm able to let out some of my sadness............and turn it into happiness" He said.

She looked at him blushing a little more then smiled. "I'm glad I can be of some help to you" she said. He smiled but when he saw her blushing he chuckled softly. "What's so funny" She said. "Your face looks as pink as a glass of strawberry milk" He said as he continued to chuckle softly. She blushed even more then looked away. "So. What's so wrong about blushing huh" She asked as she turned around back tward him as she blushed even more. "Nothing It's just...........I think it's cute when you blush" He said. She glared at him but not in a mean way. "Sure you think it's cute you DO have a weakness for 'Cute Things' correct" She said sarcasticly. "I do......normally I don't like showing that I do but.....well....you know" He said. "know what" She asked. he chuckled. "Come on I already told you" He said. She smiled "I know sometimes I just like to hear things again after awhile" She replied. "Whenever I'm only around you I'm able to let out some of my sadness......And turn them into happiness" He repeated. She smiled. "And yet but Why ONLY me though" She asked. "I dunno......I just feel......more comfortible expressing things to you then around the others" He said as he looked at her. "Alright I get it......sort of" She replied. He smiled. "Let's not.....Tell the others about what I said alright" He asked. "Sure but....why" She said. "Cause who knows what kind of things will pop into their minds if we do" He replied as he blushed ever so slightly. "I promise I won't tell anyone" She said. "Aunt Angela Mommy told me to give you this She told me to tell you to ware it when you go to the festival" Said Alejandra as she walked in with a blue and gold kimono with red roses and silver heart shaped designs all over it folded up neatly. She gently grabed it out of Alejandra's hands. "Tell her I said think you and that I will alright......Shouldn't you be in bed by now" She asked as she looked at her. "Mommy said that I can stay up for a little while longer and hang out with you and your boyfriend" She said. Shiki and Chad both blushed madly. "L-Look He's not my Boyfriend we're just really good friends....R-right Tora" She said. "R-right" He replied. "Look why do you always call me Angela, Angel, or Angeleena that's NOT my name it's Shiki remember" She said. "You're his Angel aren't you" She said. They blushed even more. "No I'm not.....Get out and go to bed it's already nine thirty ya little runt you're four right so four year olds need to get their sleep or else they're be really cranky in the morning no OUT" She said as she set the Kimono on her bed then gently puched Alejandra out of the room then shut it behind her.

"The little runt sometimes I get the feeling that she knows something I don't but is trying to give me clues on what she knows" She said. "What do you think she's trying to tell you" He asked. "Who knows...........She always calls me Angel or something like that...........maybe she knows what I really am" She said. "She couldnt've she's only four she wouldn't know anything about the angels at all" He said as he revieled one of his eyes. "I know.....And that's what's scaring me about it.......Wait a minute Remember what Kisuke said.......that there are 'three' angels left two of them being me and Rose...............if me and Rose are two of the three then maybe.........Alejandra may be the third one" She said. "But remember what else he said that all but three angels died seventeen years ago and Alejandra's only four so it couldn't be her" He said. "Your right it couldn't be her she wasn't even born then....but if it's not Alejandra then who else could be the third angel" Shiki said. "That's something we'll have to find out over time" He said. "You're right on that Tora..........but if it was seventeen years ago that all but three angels died then why is Rose still seventeen when she would be the exact same age as me" She said. "Her development took longer then the people who were taking care of her thought and it wasn't untill seven years ago untill she was fully developed and to see the true world that lied ahead for her" He said. "But it's impossible to be in an enkibator for ten years even though she was only three months under developed" She said. "Maybe Angels develop alot slower then humans" He said. "Then How was I able to be fully developed after nine months and my sister was under developed by three" She said as she accidently raised her voice at him a little. Her eyes widened on what she had just done. She looked off to the side as she closed her eyes trying not to cry. "I'm not sure.......That's something we'll have to find out from your sister" He said. He looked at her and noticed that she was trying not to cry. He smiled. "If you're mad at yourself for yelling a little don't be.......I know you didn't mean to" He said. She looked at him her tears building up in her eyes. "I'm sorry Tora" She said as she burried her face behind her hair. Then she felt a finger under her eyes, wiping the tears away. She looked up and noticed that Chad was somehow sitting on her window seal right becide her. "H-How did you get over here we're on the second floor and our windows are six feet away from eachothers" She said as she cried. "I jumped......it's alright...Don't cry" He simply said as he smiled and put his hand on her head. She looked at him then quietly and gently hugged him. "I'm so sorry Tora" She said. He wraped an arm around her and hugged her back. "Come on Angel....please don't cry.....I know that you didn't mean to yell.....I should be the one to say sorry...I shouldnt've started that whole conversation about your sister" he said. "It's alright" She said as she looked at him which they were almost at eye level. He smiled and tightened his hold on her gently hugging her a little tighter. she did the same. "We should get some sleep we've got a big day tomarrow" He said as he released his grip on her. She looked at him and smile. "And I've got a goal for tomarrow" she said. "What's that" he asked. "To try and get you to smile and laugh infront of the others at LEAST once" She said. He chuckled and stroked her hair. "Try as hard as you might but you shall never get me to smile or laugh infront of Ichigo and the others" He said. She smiled at him. "I will no matter what it takes I will get you to smile and laugh infront of Ichigo and the others just you wait Tora" She said as she hugged him once more. "Good night Tora....Sweet dreams......alright" She said. he smiled and hugged her back. "Same to you......Angel" He said as he jumped back over to his window. "Man I just can't get used to my real name I'm so used to everyone calling me Shiki Y'know" She said as she laid down on her bed. he smiled once more. "Go to sleep You need your rest" He said. "Oh alright Night Tora" She said. "good night Angel" he said as they both shut their windows and went to sleep. 


	3. Slumber Party

The Next morning Chad woke up to the sound of yelling coming from Shiki's room. He looked at the clock as it read nine thirty AM. He got up and opened his window and seen her looking all over her room for something. "ALEJANDRA HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO STEAL MY BRACELETS" She yelled. "YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND THEM NOW..............I'LL GIVE YOU A CLUE THEy'RE SOMEWHERE IN YOUR ROOM BUT THEY'RE NOT IN THE JEWELRY BOX" She yelled down from the kitchen with her mouth full. "THAT'S TWO CLUES YA IDIOT" She yelled as she looked all over her room. He yoaned and rubed his eye. "What are you looking for" He asked. "Oh....Good morning Tora Sleep well" She said. he noded his head. "I'm looking for my bracelets Alejandra came in early early this morning and hid them from me now I can't find them.....Oh here's one now I just need to find six more" She said as she looked under her matrice and found a blue bracelet. "ALEJANDRA TELL ME WHERE MY OTHER SIX BRACELETS ARE OR ELSE I WON'T TAKE YOU TO THE FESTIVAL TODAY" She yelled. "Don't be so hard on her She's still young" he said. "I know but those bracelets are just as special to me as this necklace is.....but not so special that I would want to ware them to school each and every day like I do with the necklace" She said as she looked in her pillow case then in her closet. "AHA Here's the red and yellow bracelets now all that leaves is the orange, green, violet, and indigo" She said as she found the red and yellow bracelets in her sock drawer. "how long have you had the bracelets" Chad asked. "I got them from my grandmother when I was twelve they were too big on me back then but she said that I'll grow into them and I have.........So what are you gonna ware to the festival.......if you're going that is" She replied. "I'm not sure" he said. "hmm......Maria and Alejandra wants me to ware the kimono but I'm embarassed to......I'm not sure why....but I am" She said. "Don't worry........I'm sure you'll look great" he said as he smiled. "better get dressed before it gets to me noon cause if we keep talking in our night close then we'll miss out on all the fun stuff that today will bring for us" She said as she left the window open but shut her blinds. He smiled. "You're right" He said as he did the same with his window. "Hey Tora..........That tattoo........how long have you had it" She asked as she put on her shirt and pants. "I've had it for a while why" He said. "It's nothing I was just Curious cause my father owns a tattoo shop not too far from here and I saw that exact same design on his wall......I remember when I was very small it was take your daughter to work day and mom took Maria while dad took me.....I went with dad because where mom works it had alot of dangerous equipment that's evem more dangerous then what dad uses..but anyways....I saw a boy come into the shop with his abuelo.......They looked like they were probibly not from around Japan the abuelo was looking for a design....he told the boy that he had to be a strong and brave man in order to get a tattoo" She exclaimed. Chad looked down. "this story....sounds too familier" He thought as he looked on his left arm where his tattoo was. "Y'know.....he looked just like you.......only he always showed at least one of his eyes instead of hiding both of them.............Didn't talk much.......his Abuelo asked him 'if you wanted to get a Tattoo what design would you want to get' So the boy looked around untill he found the same design you have on your arm saying 'that one' the the abuelo asked 'where would you put it' and he said 'on my left arm' then the grandfather would say" She said. "What would you want it to say" They both said at the same time. They looked at eachother once they were dressed and had opened up the blinds again. "That was....you" She said. "The story you're telling sounds all too familier to me" He said. "Why didn't you tell me then I wouldn't have had to ramble about it" She said. "I didn't mind hearing a memory that we both happen to remember.........please....continue" He said. She smiled. "You said 'Amore e Morte' so then you abuelo said that 'you had his permission to get that tattoo by the time you tuned fifteen but you have to be a strong man and not to cry during the prossess because it hurts to get a tattoo anywhere on your body' and I say it does cause how my dad does it it hurts................but then I came into the room while your abuelo was getting his tattoo and you were starring at the design on the wall I walked up to you and said 'hi' but your abuelo said for me not to get you annoyed or else you were going to hit me so I said 'I won't I'm just bored and want someone to talk to'" She said. "but then your dad said that 'if I ever did hit you then I would be kicked out of the shop'............but I would never hit a girl..............especually one that I've become good friends with" He said. She smiled. but then I looked at how tall you were.......at first I thought you were like thirteen or something so I said 'You're tall are you a teenager' so then you looked at me as I smiled and said 'I'm seven' you said and so I'm like 'wow you're the same age as me'....ever since I met you two years ago.....I always felt that I've met you from somewhere.........now I know that I have met you somewhere before" She said.

He smiled. just then Alejandra walked into the room. "Aunt Angela mommy wants you to take me to the park as soon as you find your bracelets" She said. "maybe if you help me find my bracelets I will" she said. "OKAY" She said as she went all thoughout her room and found the green, oprange, indigo and violet brackelets then handed them to Shiki. "Here you go aunt Angela" She said. "And for the last time my name isn't Angela or Angel, or Angeleena it's Shilki"She lied. "Whatever you say Auntie" Alejandra said. "Come on munchkin go downstairs and get your shoes on and I'll meet you down there in a few minutes alright" She said. "OKAYY" She said as she zoomed out of the room. "Sheesh why am I stuck with her today.................Wanna come Tora it'll be better then staying in that appartment of yours all day with nothing to do plus Alejandra seems to be quite fond of you....Then again who wouldn't be" She said as she giggled. he looked at her as he blushed slightly at her words then smiled. "Alright I'll come" He said as he got up. "Meet ya outside on a bit alright" She said as she got up then shut her window. He closed his window and smiled. When the three of them met eachother outside Alejandra cheered when she saw that Chad was coming along. "YEAH YASUTORA'S COMEING" She cheered. "I asked him to come since hanging out with us is alot better then hanging around at his place all day with nothing to do right" Shiki said. Chad Smiled slightly. "OH MY GOSH you made him smile Angel" She said. "I'm taching him how to have fun and not be the gloomy, silent, and all the time serious type of the group" She said."Yeay Yasutora won't be so sad all the time now" Alehandra said. 'What's the bag for Shiki" He asked. "oh this well you know how the munchkin is Always getting hurt so it's best be prepaired for anything right" She said. He smiled a little more. "Awwwwww how cuuuuute Angel's gots a boyfriend" Said Alejandra. "Oh shut up munchkin" She said as both of them blushed. When they got to the park Alejanra ran tward the playground. "Maria said that I have to watch her all day today cause she was gonna look for something for her to ware for the Festival and she wanted it to be a surprise so that She wouldn't snoop around to try and look for her outfit......HEY I know maybe we should look for something for YOU" Shiki said as she looked at him. "M-Me.......Why there probibly won't be anything big enaugh" he said. "hmm.......Then maybe I can make you something later" She sugested. "It's alright you don't have to" he said. "I know" She said. She looked down. "But I want to" She thought. He looked at her and smiled. then looked tward the playground. But when he looked he didn't see Alejandra anywhere. "Where's Alejandra" He asked. She looked up tward the playground. She ran tward it. "Alejandra.....Alehandra where are you" She yelled as she started to get worried. Chad fallowed her. "Tora we have to find her" She said as she started to look around. "Don't worry we will........This way" He said as he started to run tward the Soccar feild. When they got to the soccar feild they saw Karin Kurosaki and her friends playing soccar. Alejandra was playing with her. She sighed with relief. "how did you know that she would be here" she asked as she looked at him. "She looks like a Soccar player like Ichigo's sister" He said as he pointed at Karin. She fallowed his finger. "That's Ichigo's sister" She said as she looked at karin as she passed the Soccar ball to Alejandra. She grabed the ball and kicked it into the oposite goal. but as she ran she fell. "OWWWW" She yelled as she began to cry. "Klutz" Said Shiki as her and chad ran down the hill to help her. "Alejandra what have I told you about running off" She said as she examined her. She noticed that She had sprained her ankle and scratched her knee. "I'm sorry Aunt Angel" She said. "ALEJANDRA YOU ALRIGHT" Said Karin as she and her friends ran tward her. She looked at Chad. "Hey aren't you one of Ichigo's friends...Chad right" She said. He nodded his head yes. "It's been a while" he said. "Yeah...Who's this your girlfriend" she asked as she looked at Shiki. Chad and Angel blushed. "Nope I'm Alejandra's Aunt as she finished bandaging Alejandra up. She put her on her back. "It seems that Alejandra won't be playing for a little while she sprained her ankle but i'm sure it'll heal within a week or so it's not that bad" Shiki said. After awhile they began to walk back to the park. "I could carry her for a while" He asked. "No it's alright I got her no worries" She said.

Just then they saw Ichigo and Rukia passing by. "Hey Shiki what's goin on" Said Rukia. "I have to watch the munchkin all day today it seems that she ran off tward the soccar feild and played some soccar with Karin and her friends Why are you guys here" She asked. "I have to pick up Karin Rukia tagged along cause she thought she heard a hollow around here" Said Ichigo. "We didn't see any yet" Chad said. "Hey what are you doing with Shiki and Alejandra Chad" Rukia asked. "What can't he hang out with a friend or two every once in awhile I mean come on it woudln't be any fun to be home alone all day with nothing to do right" Said Shiki. "Good point I mean he does live alone at that appartment of his Same with Oriheme with hers" Said Rukia. "Speaking of Oriheme here comes her and Uryu" Said Shiki as she pointed behind Ichigo. "And watch out Sophie's coming from a tree branch at two-o-clock" Said ichigo. "Damn why is it that she's always trying to friggin scare me" Said Shiki. "HEY RUKIA SHIKI" yelled Oeiheme. "HI ORIHEME" both girls said at the same time. Oriheme ran tward them. "After the festival wanna have a girls night at my place" She Asked. "I'll have to ask my mom" Said Shiki. Rukia looked at Ichigo. "Go ahead Rukia" He said. "Thank you Ichigo" She said. "hey she's not just my friend but also yours too" He said. "Can I come too" Asked Alejandra. 'sure if your mom says it's alright" said Oriheme. "hey oriheme is it alright if I bring a couple more girls as well" Asked Shiki. "Sure 'the more the merrier' as they say" Said Oriheme. "Hey don't forget me I wanna come too" said Sophie. "Sure" She said. "So who are you wanting to bring with you Shiki" Asked Rukia. "Ururu, Yoruichi, and This little girl that I met at the Urahara shop as well Her name's Rosaleena.........Rosa for short" She said. "She can come as well" Said Oriheme. Alright well we'd better be going Alejandra sprained her ankle so we have to buy some more bandages for the First Aid Kit YOu know how she's always so clumbsy" She said. "I am not THAT Clumbsy" Alejandra wined. she laughed. "Yes you are" She said as she began to walk again fallowed by Chad. "Hey Chad.....commere....just for a second" Said Ichigo. Chad walked over to Ichigo as Rukia walked over to Oriheme and Shiki. "Every time I see you you're always with Shiki.......Are you guys dating or something" he asked. Chad blushed. "No" he said quickly. "Hmm.....Cause it looks like you are.......Little by little you show a side that none of us has seen before" he said. "How" Chad asked. "Well for one thing you're blushing so that means that you like her" Said Uryu as he walked over. Chad blushed a little more as he looked down hiding his eyes. "Wow Chad's got his first crush who'd a thought that would even happen" Said Ichigo. "I'm not sure about first maybe his only" Said a little girl's voice from in the trees. She jumped down as it was Rosa. "What's up big guy" she said as she waved at Chad. "Rosa" Said Chad as he looked at her. "So this is that Rosa girl that Shiki was talking about" said Uryu. "Really my sister's been talking about ME YEAY" She said as she cheered. "Sister but I thought that Shiki only had one sister" Ichigo said surprisingly. "Nope Shiki's got two sisters one of them being a Real sister that's been lost for ten years and that was me...............I guess either her or Chad has ever told you have they" She said. "Told us what" Said Ichigo and Uryu as they looked at Chad. Chad looked down. "promise.....not to tell" He asked. "promise but what is it" Said Ichigo. "You know why Shiki has a high spiritual pressure and is able to See hollows and Souls like us" Chad began. "No but do you know" Asked Uryu. Chad nodded his head yes. "Shiki........Well.....Angel........She isn't Human.....she's a race that died seventeen years ago.......today her and two others are the only ones left.......Rosa's one of them" He exclamed.

Ichigo and Uryu's eyes widened then looked at Shiki. "Ever notice how she got that necklace that she hides in her uniform everyday" Rosa asked. All three boys shook their heads no. "I mean we know that she wares it every day but she never shows what it is" said Ichigo. ".......I wouldn't wanna say but I will tell you this..........that She got that necklace by the tooth Angel" She said. "Wait a minute hold on there for a minute you said that both the tooth angel and the tooth fairy are both dead" Said Uryu. "Well their bodies are but not their spirit" She said. "What do you mean by that" Chad asked. "Well their spirits live on through all the adults in both the World of the living and the Soul Suciety..........As you know the tooth fairy gives you money when you loose a tooth but the tooth agnel gives you coins ands if you keep all nineteen coins then she'll give you something special that'll help you in the future................................but that's what I don't get I mean Angel got that necklace from the tooth angel when she kept all those coins but I don't see how it would help her in the fututre I mean it's JUST a necklace" She said. "it may be just a necklace to you but to her it's something special why do you think she wares it every day to school" Said Chad. "That's what I'm trying to figure out from her" She said. "You know now that I think about it She has been waring it quite alot lately" Said Ichigo. "It's because she has......She never takes it off unless if she's taking a shower or something" She said. Chad looked over at Shiki as she was talking to Rukia and the other girls. "Hmm.........I think he likes her so much that he can't stop thinking about her no matter how hard he tries...........And I think that.......he's worried about her.......I'm not sure why but...I can see a worried look on his face" She said as she looked at him. "You know.....I think your right Rosa" Ichigo said. "He doesn't want her to be far away from him because he feels sad whenever she's not with him.....to him she's like his key to an emotion that's been locked away" She said. Uryu looked at her. "Such detailed words coming from such a young child" He said. "I AM NOT A CHILD" Rosa yelled. "Look kid how did you find us here anyway" Ichigo asked. "Ever noticed a spiritual pressure that's just as strong and as similar as My sisters's but it's NOT Angel's, or Shiki as you call her" She asked. They both Noded their heads but then they felt the Spiritual pressure she was talking about. "I can cloak my spiritual pressure for long piriods of time but not too long though" she said. "You mean this spiritual pressure's coming from a shrimp like you" Teased Ichigo. "yup" She said. just then she looked at Shiki. "it looks like I have to get goin before my sister sees me here See ya tonight.......And it looks like Angel's looking for you Chadders" She said as she jumped into the trees. Chad liiked at her as she jumped into the trees. She looked at him."............Look if you don't want her to go then you shouls talk to her about I sometime today alright" She said as she then disappeared and Angel stood behind him. "What's wrong Tora......Why the long face" She asked. "It's nothing" He said. "Come on we should get going we're wasting the day away and Becides we don't have to be home till five and it's only one in the afternoon" She said as she still had Alejandra on her back. "Alright" Said Chad. "See ya later Chad" Said Ichigo as him and the others walked away. "Bye Shiki Hope to see you at the slumber party tonight" Said oriheme. "I'll ask my mom then text you the answer alright" Yelled Shiki. "okay" Said oriheme as she catched up to ichigo and the others.

It was finally alsmost four in the afternoon. Angel, Alejandra and Chad went for ice cream. "YUMMY COOKIES N' CREAM" Said Alejandra as she started to eat her ice cream too fast. "Sheesh Alejandra you're gona get yourself a brain freeze if you keep eating it that fast" Said Angel. "Too late" She said as she put her free hand on her forehead. "Idiot what the hell are you thinking......Commere" She said as she pulled her to her with her free hand and pressed her thumb gently to the roof of Alejandra's mouth as her brain freeze started to fade away. "That's strange how did you do that" She asked as Angel took her thumb out of her mouth. "It's something I learned from your mother from when I was your age" She said. Chad looked at them and smiled gently. "How come you guys got both vanilla and chocolate ice cream" She asked. "Cause we like the same flavors that's why now eat your ice cream" She replied. 'I wonder what I should ware to the festival" she said. "Whatever we find when we get home" Angel said. "Is Yasutora Coming with us too" She asked as she looked at him. He nodded his head yes. 'YEAY" She cheered. He smiled. 'Aren't you glad taht he's coming with us Angel" She asked. Angel looked at him and smiled. "I'm always happy whenever he's with us............Plus to me he's part of the family Y'know" She said. He blushed when she said those words then smiled and put his hand on her head. "Better eat your ice cream before it melts on you" said Alejandra. "WHAAAAA"said Angel Surprisingly as she licked all the dripping melted ice cream that were running down the cone untill she herself got a brain freeze. "BRAIN FREEEEZE" she said as she held her head with her free hand but then stick her thumb on the roof of her mouth and the brain freeze went away. "Ahhhh much better" she said. Chad Smirked. After the ice cream they went to Urahara's shop "hellooooo is anyone here" Angel said as she gently opened the sliding door. She saw Rosa cleaning up after a mess she had made on accident. she was crying. "Awww...What's wrong little sis" she said as she walked over to her and hugged her tightly. (Chad was carrying Alejandra by this time cause Angel was getting tired of holding her). "I made a mess and I didn't mean too Mr. urahara said it was alright but I don't believe him" She cried as she hugged her older sister. "it's alright.......hey When Mr. Urahara says it's alright then it's alright I dont think he would be mad at you just for making a little mess on the floor" She said as she hugged her. Just then ururu came into the room with a Mop. "Here I'll help you Rosa......Oh......Hello Chad and Angel" She said as she began to mop up the rest of the mess but then looked at Chad and Angel. "Just the two girls I wanted to see" said Angel. "why do you want to see us" Ururu asked. "Oriheme's having a slumber party tonight after the Festival and I asked her if I could bring you and Rosa along and she said it was alright I've already texted my mom and she said that I could go so we were on our way back to the appartment and thought we'd stop by" said Angel. "We'll have to ask Mr. Urahara and see what he says about it" Rosa said. "I doubt he'll let them go they've got alot of work to do" Said Jinta as he came out of the shop with his broom. "But Jinta Mr. Urahara said that he would take us to the festival tonight so maybe he would allow us to go to the party" Said Ururu. "Well they do need to spend time with other girls so I guess it's alright" Said Kisuke as he walked out of the shop with his fan covering his face.

"Ururu.....Commere for a sec" He said as he motioned Her over. She walked over to him. "I've got a bad feeling that you girls might be under attacked by a hollow and I think Chad has that feeling as well so just in case take your wepons both of you" He wispered as he hid his face with his fan. "Yes sir" She said. "Good....Now go annd finish your chores then go get ready for the festival......And that goes for you guys two Jinta and Rosa. "yes sir" they both said as jinta went inside. Rosa pounced on Angel. "Later sister" She said as she got off of her and ran back inside. "She may look like me when I was seven but I did NOT act like that. "You two are idintical yet ferternal twins......meaning you guys look the same but act total exact opposites of eachother" said Kisuke. "That explains so much" Said Angel. "Aunt Angel how come that little girl calls you Sister" Alejandra asked. "Well it's a LONG story and I don't have time to explain the whole detales to you yet so be paitent and maybe I will later" she said. "Ah you must be the neice I've heard so much about you from your aunt my name is Kusuke Urahara" Said Kisuke as he gave her a lollipop. "it's a pleasure to meet you mr. Urahara" Said Alejandra. "She's very polite" he said. "It all comes from her mother, my sister, Maria" Said Angel. "Did you say Maria" Asked Kisuke. "Yeah why" She asked. "I'll tell you later how about this We'll meet up at the festival when You guys are ready to leave then I'll leave ururu and Rosa with you and the other girls alright" he said. "of corse and I will take responcability for all three of them" Said Angel. "Alright.....now they've got some chores to do before then so I sugest that they should continue on with them we'll see you later alright" Said Kisuke. "Alright See ya" Said Angel as her and Chad started to walk home. "And I've got to get that Foot of yours fixed before your mom finds out......but how" Said Angel as she thought. "It says here that 'all Female Angels have two sepcial healing abilities.....One is called the "Angel's Tears"'.........Hmm...that's strange....they don't seem to have the other one's name anywhere in this book" Said Alejandra as she read the book Kiskue gave to her. "Hey wait a minute how did you get my book" Asked Angel. "I snucked it out of your room last night and I read it while momma and daddy and grandma and you were asleep" She said. "You little sneak" Said Angel. "Relax I only got to the page where it talks about the tooth Angel the rest I just skimmed through" She said. "Hard to belive that you stayed up THAT late" She said.

When they got home the girls changed into their festival outfits. Shiki changed into her kimono then waited for Chad to get finished. "I hope I look alright...........I wonder what he would think when he sees me in this thing" She thought as she looked at herself into her full body mirrior. When Chad was done getting dressed into his white shirt with a red stripe down on the left side he opened his window, but when he opened his window he sees her looking at herself in the mirrior. his eyes widened when he saw her in the kimono. When she noticed Chad sitting on his bed She jumped. "Tora......Sheesh You startled me.....You coulda said something.....Well how do I look" She asked. "You look....pretty" He said as he blushed but hid it beneath his bangs. She smiled as she blushed slightly. "Thanks.....................Come on we're gonna be late Ichigo texted me telling us that we'll all meet by the river then walk together tward the festival" she said. he looked at her then noded his head. "Whenever I look at you.....I still see sadness in your eyes.....As if it's like.....You're worried of something" She said as she looked closely into his eyes. "How can you tell" he asked. "Even when you hide your eyes behind those bangs of yours I can still tell what emotion you have in them......Even if you're acting like you're happy around me I can still see that there's sadness in your eyes.....Come on let's go or else we're gonna be late and Ichigo's gonna be mad at us if we are late" She said as they got off their beds shut their windows and headed out the door. "Aunt Angel when are we gonna be there" Said Alejandra after five minutes of leaving the appartment. "I told you a minute ago we'll be there in fifteen minutes so be paitant....Sheesh.....And for the last time My name isn't Angel It's Shiki got it" She replied as she started to get annoyed. Chad looked down at them and smiled slightly. ten minutes later they were at the river. There they met Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Sophie, Ururu, Jinta, Yoruichi, and Kisuke. "HEYYY RUKIA" said Alejandra as she ran tward her. "Alejandra don't run or else you'll ruin your kimono" Said Angel. "I'll be alri- WAAH" She said just before she steped on her ribbon and she fell but then was soon caught by Ichigo. "You have to be more careful Alejandra" He said as he set her back on her feet. "Thank you Ichi" She said. "Great now that the love birds are here now we just have to wait for Uryu, Oriheme, and Rosa" Said Rukia.

"Love birds....What are you talking about Rukia" Angel asked. "Rosa said that she would be here a little late cause there was something she had to find out but she didn't tell me what it was so I couldn't tell ya even if I could" said Kisuke. "Hmm Where could that little runt be....She shouldn't be out by herself at her age" Angel said worriedly. "I could go look for her if you want" Asked Chad. "No need Chad Tessai's with her We closed the shop early so that the girls can get ready and might I say Ururu made Rosa look pretty" he said. just then they heard a scuffle in the trees up ahead. "What was that" Said Angel as she jumped. Chad got infront of her looking around trying to sence for spiritual pressures. "I don't sence any Spiritual pressure but...............I know there's something out there" He said. Ichigo looked at Chad closely. "What's with him.....Why's he protecting her like that" He thought. "someone's watching us" Said rukia as they begand to sence the spiritual pressure. Kisuke smiled secretly as he began to count down on his fingers from three to one then all of a sudden Angel was jumped. "SHIKIIIII" Rosa's voice was heard from above her. "ROSA....Get off me ya dumbass you're getting my Kimono dirty" She said as she got up making Rosa fall off. She looked at her and smiled. 'So sissy how did you like my sneak attack I started out by hiding in the water as I was hiding my spiritual pressure then I secretly got out of the water and hid in the trees" She said. She turnd to Chad. "Sheesh Chadders you really need to lighten up you don't need to protect sissy THAT much I mean come on getting infront of her like that it's sooo a sign that you like her or somthing" She said. Chad Blushed madly. "One......Two......Three......Four" Angel began counting. "YIKES.....ok ok I'll stop with the teasing" Rosa said. "For now" She thought. They started walking. "hey Shiki what's up with the counting" Rukia asked. "When I was her age I used to get out of controle......meaning getting too hyper so either my sister or my mother would always start counting up and if I didn't start getting back under controle by the time one of them got to ten then my sister would chase me around the house untill I got tired and my mom....well....she would just spank me....and since she's kinda like a sister to me I should start getting her under controle like my sister and my mother did to me when I was her age" She explained. "I remember a dream that I had a year ago......it was about a young women that I didn't know but she looked like Shiki....and yet....she was alot mature.....She said to a man that when she had a kid and if he or she ever went out of order then she would start counting up to ten and if she reached ten then she would chase him or her around the house untill they got tired........then she would tickle him or her as a punishment...I think that man that was with her....was......her boyfriend or maybe a husband" Said Rosa as she looked at everyone. Angel's eyes widened. "That sounds like something my sister did with me" She said as she looked down. "Ok you've never told us any of these dreams of yours eh Rosa" Said Kisuke. "I've been keeping it secret from you ever since I first came to live with you and the others five years ago Mr. Urahara......in my first dream the woman told me that I can't tell anyone about any of the dreams to come unless if my older sister was around to hear them with me.......she said that she......is our mother" She said as she looked at angel getting teary eyed. everyones eyes widened. "O-our m-mother.....b-But HOW....She died giving birth to us and father died a day after she did....that can't be her....can it Kisuke" Said Angel as she looked at him.

"Hey whoa whoa what're they talking about" Ichigo asked. "I guess you girls and I have ALOT of explaining to do but we'll talk about all this tomarrow but right now we should get to the festival before it gets too dark Shall we move on" said Kisuke. "Yeah we should" said angel as she kept on walking. Chad looked at her worriedly as him and everyone else fallowed her and Kisuke. After many hours of hanging out at the festivalKuiske, Tessai, and Jinta went home while Ururu and Rosa stayed with Angel and Alejandra. "Well me and Alejandra need to head home so that we can pack our bags then we'll be over at your place afterwards alright Oriheme" Angel said. "Alright See ya later guys" said Oriheme as she walked tward a water gun stand. "hey Uryu I challange you to a water match first person to get their duck to the top wins....rukia ichigo I challange you guys too. "Wow someone seems confident......Alright I'll accept your challange What about you guys" Said Uryu as he smiled at her. When They got to their appartments Angel and Alejandra each packed a small overnight bag. While Angel was packing she glanced at Chad as he looked at her worriedly with a sad face. "Ok now what's wrong" She said as she zipped up her bag then looked at him. "It's nothing" He said sadly. He looked down but then noticed a white fether infront of him he looked up and there she sat right accross from him. he jumped a little. "How did you-" "I flew how else......so tell me....what's wrong" She asked again as she looked at him. "It's nothing" He said. "...........................I get it....You don't want me to leave huh.....Look if you don't want me to go then I won't" She said. "True....I don't want you to go....but....It's best if you hang out with the girls every once in awhile.....I'm worried that something might happen to you or your sister, neice and Ururu" He said worriedly. She sighed. "We'll be fine don't worry if something bad happens or if a hollow shows up we'll cleans it I mean Rukia's a Soul Reaper, Oriheme has Tsubaki, Ayame, Shun'o, Lily, Beigon, and Hinagiku, Ururu has that big gun thing, and I have my halo but I'm not really sure what Rosa has and I'll just protect Alejandra with my wings no matter how much damage they take" She said as she put her hand on his cheek. He looked at her worriedly. "Come on we girls can take care of ourselves we don't need you guys to come in and steal all our fun it's time we girls had a chance on the battlefield without you guys for once" She said as she gently hugged him from behind. he put his hands on her arms as he looked down. She wraped her wings around him. "Quit beeing such a worry wort dammit I already told you twice We'll be alright" She said as her grip on him tightened a little. He looked at her, Deep into her eyes then smiled as he blushed ever so slightly. "How about this should you ever need me you can call me from this communicator.....I made them myself............Ok maybe a LITTLE help from Tessai" She said as she handed him a small communicator. "I'll have mine on at all times so don't worry" She said. He looked at her then smiled slightly but still with worry in his eyes. He Looked down. "Just be careful....You'll never know what might show up there.....And keep your guard up at all times....Just promise me that" He said. She looked at him then sat in front of him again. "I promise.........I gotta go now.....I'll have my communicator on alright......See ya tomarrow......I'll try to be home as soon as I can alright" She said as she kissed him on the cheeck without realizing it which made him blush madly as she flew back to her own room.

When Chad's blush calmed down he looked out the window as saw that Both Angel and Alejandra were waving at him. he waved back. When they were gone he leaned up aguinced the wall on his bed. "What are these strange feelings I have whenever I'm around Angel......They're not new.....and yet....They're not old either" He askef himself as he felt his heartbeat racing in his chest. Just then his phone rang. he looked on the Collar ID As it say Kurasaki then answered it. "Hello" "Chad it's Ichigo Rukia just left for Oriheme's what about the girls on your end" Ichigo asked on the other line. "Yeah they're on their way there as well.........Ichigo....I get this weird feeling that something might happen to them" He said worriedly. "Yeah I know how you feel Buddy but it's alright they can handel themselves but if we feel that their Spiritual pressures are fading then that's when we'll show up and help out got it" ichigo said. Chad smiled in realef. "Got it......But won't they be mad at us that we would show up to help them" he asked. "I wouldn't care as long as Rukia and Oriheme are alright they can be mad at me all they want.......And you probibly feel the same about Shiki Right" He said. "What is this feeling I get whenever I'm around her Ichigo....What does it mean......I've been trying to avoid it and agnore it but it just keeps getting stronger each minute I'm with her" he asked him. "It's called love.......You're falling in love with Shiki man" Ichigo said. "Is it a bad thing" Chad asked. "No it's a good thing......it's a good feeling to have....It's a part of your emotions but it doesn't become noticable untill you meet a girl that you just can't stop thinking about" he said. "have you ever fallin in love Ichigo" Chad asked. "Well......To tell the truth.........I have fallin in love.....but It's a forbidden love and I'm not sure if she even likes me back....You know that feeling right.....Where you love someone more then anything but you don't know if they feel the same way" Said Ichigo. "There are laws that She has to fallow....but she said that in the future there's gonna be one that she wasn't gonna fallow no matter how bad or what the punishment for it is and she won't tell me which one it is on what she's gonna brake.....and it's worrying me" He said. "Hmmmm.....interesting I guess we'll just have to wait and see won't we" he said. "That's what She said.......and it's worrying me" Chad said. "What are the punishments should she ever brak that rule" He asked. "It said that serious punishment will be laid apon her......even execution if nessisary" Chad said sadly. "WHAT.....Ok who made these rules I'm gonna have a talk with him" Said Ichigo as he started to get mad. "......The head captian and someone else" Chad said. "The head captin......You mean Gramps" Ichigo asked. "yeah" he replied. "Hmm........That's gonna be hard to do since he's so stubburn and only allows the captins of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads and their lutenets" He said as he tried to think of a way to go talk with Yamamoto. "I'll have to think of a way but right now you shouldn't worry about it untill that time comes alright" he said. "How can I NOT worry She's our friend" Chad said. "try not to think about it I mean think about something else like..........Ask yourself what about her makes you go head over heels for her alright.....Gotta go dad wants me to go to the store to get something for dinner later" Said ichigo. "Later" Chad said then they hung up their phones. Chad leaned aguinced the wall again. "But everything about her makes me go crazy for her" he said to himself as he looked up at the celling in a daze. 


	4. Truth or Dare

"So What Shall we do first Oriheme" Asked Rukia. "Well let's do eachother's hair and make-up" She said. "I'm not much of a make-up person but I love the hair idea" Said Angel. "Alright Shiki you don't have to do make-up but we WILL do your hair" She said. "I want pretty bows in my hair" Said Alejandra. "I'm afraid there isn't much you could so to my hair Oriheme it's too short" said Rukia. "mine too" Said Ururu. "Don't be so silly I'm sure we can find something to do with your hair" Rosa said. "Yeah don't be so negatice....sheesh...you're almost like Yasutora" Said Alejandra. "Hey Don't bring him into this Alejandra this is a girl's night" Said Angel. "I know but we can still think about them right" She asked. "Yes....I mean truthfully it's hard not to think about them" She replied as she looked down thinking about Chad. Then she remembered that her communicator was on and that he probibly heard what she had said and she blushed slightly. "hey what's wrong sis" asked Rosa. "I-it's nothing.....Oriheme what else are we gonna do" Angel asked. "PILLOW FIGHTS" Oriheme said as she threw a pillow at Angel's face. "Oh you're gonna get it NOW Oriheme" said Angel as she threw her piullow at her but Oriheme dodged it and the pillow hit Rangiku's face. "YIKES....R-Rangiku....I didn't know you would be here" Said Angel. "Yeah Captian Hitsugaia gave me permission to come...but I'm also on a special secret mission while I'm here" She said. "Kisuke said I could come too" Said Rinrin who was in her Gigai. "Hey Rinrin long time no see how've ya been" said Angel as she hugged her. "I've been alright I just hope Nova and Kurodo would be alright without me, Ururu, and Rosa gone" She said. "I'm sure they'll have everything under controle by the time you guys get home tomarrow" She said. "I'm not usre if that'll be possible cause Jinta hardly ever works" Said Rinrin and Ururu at the same time. "Well at least Nova and Kurodo will work" Said Angel. A couple of hours later Alejandra had already fallen asleep. Angel put a blanket over her. "She's so cute when she's asleep" Said Rukia. "she stayed up till almost midnight last night I'm surprised she stayed up till at least two" She said. She thought about Chad thiking that he was asleep by now. "Hey I know let's play a game of Truth or Dare" Said Oriheme. "What's Truth or Dare" Asked Rukia and Rangiku at the same time. "You two don't know what Truth or Dare is" She said as she turned to them. "No not really" They said. "It's a game we girls play at slumber parties like this where they all gather around a circle and someone asks you 'truth or dare' so you say either truth or dare depending on which one you want to do.......If you choose truth then the same person asks you a question that you have to tell the honest truth......but if you choose dare then that person has to dare you to do something and you CAN'T back out on it once you chose the word you want.......I don't like dares so I only say truths" Angel explained. "Ok then Shiki since you always say truth then here's the question. Is it true that you're not a human" Asked Oriheme. "W-where did you hear that from........but yes it's true.................and my name isn't Shiki either....it's Angeleena" She said as she tenced up then started to relax. "I told them.......Hey you can't hide who you really are forever can you" Said Rosa. "Tattle tale" She said as she glared at her. "So she IS the one The head captian's looking for........and not just Shiki but also Rosa and the third Angel" Rukia thought. "Ok Rosa truth or dare" Angel asked. "Umm......Truth" Said Rosa. "ok.....is it true that Kiskue took you in" She asked. "Of corse it is he even told you himself didn't he" She said. "I know I was just making sure Y'know" She replied.

Back in Chad's room he was sitting on his bed listening in on the communicator Angel had given him with the volume truned down low. "So you can hear her but she can't hear you right" Said Ichigo as he sat on his window seal. Chad nodded his head. "So she gave that to you" He asked. Chad nodded his head again. "She said only when I need her" He said. "Sooo Why are you listening in.....this isn't like you Chad" Ichigo asked. "I'm just......I'm worried about them that's all" He said. "What you're worried about if a Hollow shows up" He asked. Chad Nodded his head again. "And yet...what if it's not a hollow......what if it's an Arroncar or an Espada" He asked. "Hmm....they won't be able to survive for very long with an Espada but if it's an Arrancar then who knows" He said. Chad looked down in a worried look. "Hey come on Chad why are you worried about her..I mean I know you like her but you shouldn't get worried about her over something that might or might not happen...............How bout this if we hear that something's wrong over there then we'll rish to their aid and be back here without them noticing" He said. Chad looked at him. "I know what you're gonna say and sometimes they do need to fight without us.....but those Arrancars and Espadas don't take it easy they'll fight them like they would to us and the girls will fight them with all they've got But sometimes they'll get into situations where they need someone to aid them.............Kinda like the damzel in distress thing or a knight saving the princess from a dragon but those are fairy tails This is real life" Ichigo explained. Chad looked at him then looked at the communicator smiling softly as he heard Agnel's voice from the communicator. "So Shiki Truth or Dare" Rukia asked. "Truth Duh" She replied. "Ok.....Is it True......That YOU.....like Chad" She asked as everyone leaned in tward her as Angel leaned away from them blushing madly. "W-why ask s-such a question l-like that" She asked. "Answer it and tell the honest Truth" Said Oriheme. Chad's eyes widend a little. "Whoa that was unexpected coming from Rukia's mouth" said Ichigo who was now sitting becide Chad infront of the coimmunicator. Angel looked down as she continued to blush. "ooooooooooooooh She's blushing" Said Rosa. "That means that she soooo likes him" Said Oriheme as she smiled. "I DON'T like him" She said. Chad's eyes widened. "wait....she's not finished" Said Ichigo. "I......I love him.....more then anything in this whole world.....but this damn rule says that I can't have a human as a borfriend only either a Soul Reaper or anouter Angel............but I'm thinking on breaking just that one rule even if the punishment is death to me by the sokyoku" She said as she looked down at her necklace. Chad's eyes widened a little more as he blushed madly. Ichigo looked at him and smiled. "it's no wander you talk a little more then normal" he said. Chad looked at him. "What do you mean" he asked. Earlier when we were talking on the phone....you talked alot more then normal.....and now I know why" he said. Chad smiled. Ichigo's eyes widned. "HOLY SHIT Since when did you start smiling like that I've never seen you smile so......so calming before" he said. Chad smirked. "Let's just say that Angel's opened a door in my heart that's been locked up for who knows how long" He said as he looked back at the communicator as he heard Rosa's voice. "Kisuke told me that you and I are a different kind of Angel.....We're guardian Angels.....When you recieved that necklace from the tooth angel she was saying that the person that has that exact same symbol somewhere on his body or wearing it it means that you are that person's 'guardian angel'.....And you are Chad's guardian agnel.......it means that you have to protect him with your life" Rosa explained. "but here's one MORE thing........That tattoo he has and that necklace you have are one....meaning if you're hurt then his tattoo will let him know that you are in trubble....the same will happen when he's in trubble you're necklace will let you know that he's hurt" Said Rukia. "That's what I was gonna say....how did you know that Rukia" Said Rosa. "it's a LONG story" She said. "Tell us" Said Angel. "Alright......as long as YOU tell us what you are Shiki" Said Rukia. "You got it" Said Angel.

As she told the story Angel's eyes widened. "So you knew about me all this time" She asked. "I wasn't sure if you were the one........but judging by your spiritual pressure you had to be not human" Rukia explained. "So all soul reapers know who and what I really am.............and the head captian is looking for me, Rosa, and the other angel" she said. Rukia noded her head. "But I'm not sure what the head captian wants you for he never told any of us...only his captians............Rangiku did Hitsugaya tell you anything" Rukia said. "No not that I know of" She replied. Sophie's eyes widend as she looked at Angel. "Why didn't you tell ME that you were an Angel Shiki" She said. "Cause even I didn't know Sophie...I'm sorry" She said. "So what's your REAL name if it's not Shiki then" She asked. "My name's Angeleena...Angela for short" Angel replied. "Figures" She said. "Please don't be mad at me....................I can sence that you have a high spiritual pressure like mine" She said. "now that you mention it everyone's been sencing a large number of high spiritual pressures lately that's why my captian and I are here investigating" Said Rangiku. "What could that mean" Rukia asked. "Well Head captin yamamoto JUSt discovered that there are a couple more Grim Reapers then just that one that's still in hiding" She replied. Rukia's eyes widened. "But I thought that there was only one left" She said surprisingly. "they found out there there's a whole family of them in Karakura Town that live not too far from the river" She said. "Hmm.......Kiskue told me that Grim Reapers and Angels are suposed to be enemies......maybe I can try to reason with them and we could probibly have a peace treaty" Suggested Angel. "I don't think that's a good Idea I mean in the past Grim reapers have killed Angels by their seiths for no reason at all except for that they just plan hate them" Said Rangiku. Chad's eyes widened. "I guess it's best if we protect her and her sister and find the third angel huh" Said Ichigo. Chad noded his head. "Listen Angel......what you said earlier.....about the rule.......the head captin and your head mistress created those rules...........If you brake just one rule then......you'll either be executed or bannished forever" Said Rangiku. "that's a risk I'm willing to take" She replied. "But how would Chad feel if he lost you...........how do you think WE'D feel if we lost you" Rukia asked. "Yeah Chad how WOULD you feel if you lost her" Ichigo asked. "You know how I'd feel Ichigo" Chad said as he looked down in sadness. "Hey.......There is one thing you can do when you two get together" Ichigo asked. Chad looked at him. "Protect her with your life just as she's doing for you I mean isn't there a reason that your bedrooms are accross from eachothers' appartments" He said. "There can be many reasons why our rooms are accross from eachothers'" Chad said. "True but they're has to be a MAIN reason......is it to see her getting dressed" he said with a sly look on his face. "WHAT NO............it's nothing like that" He said surprisingly as he looked at Ichigo laughing. "Well I'm heading to bed ladies and we all should cause it's alredy four in the morning and I'm bushed" Said oriheme as she cuddled up in her futon. "Alright Night Everyone I'm gonna stay up for a little while longer" Angel said. 'Alright that's fine" Said oriheme just before she fell asleep. After a few minutes everyone said their goodnights and everyone but Angel was asleep. She went up on the roof with her communicator.

"I should get goin and you should get some sleep it's already like four in the morning and it sounds like most of the girls are goin to bed and Angel's one of them" Said Ichigo as he got up. "night Chad" He said as he jumped out the window. Chad looked at Ichigo jumping out of the window but after when he had left he heard Angel calling his name on the Communicator. "Tora......you asleep yet" She asked quietly. "No.....I can't sleep" He said. "Is something bothering you........you know you can tell me about it" She said. She looked forward and seen his appartment. "Hey I can see your appartmetnt from here" She said as she smiled. "What do you mean" he said. "I'm on the roof of the house silly....just look out your bedroom window and look to your right" She said. Chad did what he was told and looked out to the right of his window. he saw her on Oriheme's roof waving at him. he waved back. "told ya......You should get some rest alright...I'll keep my communicator on all night should you need me alright cause if you do then I'll just fly right over......you know that right" She said. "Yeah I know" he said as he smiled. "Well I shiould get to sleep....You sure you don't want to talk about what's bothering you" She asked. "............I'll tell you when you come home you should sleep" he said. "alright....Night Tora" She said. "Goodnight Angel" He said as they both climbed into their beds. "I love you........My Angel" He wispered softly to himself as he fell asleep. Her eyes widened as she blushed. Then laid down in her futon as she smiled and went to sleep. The next morning all the girls woke up to the smell of bacon, sausage, and eggs. "morning everyone" Angel said as she peacked in from the kitchen. "Angela you don't have to do that" Oriheme said as she yoaned. "it's alright I love cooking things" she replied. "Mmmmm Something smells good" said Tatsuki. "I'm making egg and cheese omlets with bacon and if spme people don't like bacon I made sausages too" she said. "Looks like someone's the cook of the family" Said Rangiku. "Not yet I'm still learning from my sister but I will be someday" She said. "When you have your own kids" Asked oriheme. "I dunno......maybe" She replied. "MORNING AUNTIE ANGELA" Said Alejandra as she pounced on her. Surprisingly she didn't drop a single egg from the pan. "Aw man I was hoping you would drop something on the ground" She said. "for me that would be ALMOST Impossible" She said as she smiled. "Why's everyone in the kitchen" Said Ururu as she smelt the eggs. "Someone's decided to be the momma of us and cook everyone breakfast" Said Rukia. "Oh Shut up" Angel said as she blushed. "if I let Oriheme cook the food then we would all have food poisoning or something" She thought. "HEY I KNOW since we'll have left overs why don't you take some to Chad i'm sure he'll love it" Said Rosa. "I should shouldn't I He must be hungry I have to leave pretty soon anyway" She replied. "it's like the saying 'the only way to get to a man is through his stumich'" Said oriheme. "Oriheme come on it's not like that" She said as she blushed. All the girls laughed. After the girls ate breakfast Ururu, Rosa, Alejandra and Angel said their goodbyes and left. Angel droped off Rosa and Ururu off at Kisuke's and they headed home. When Angel went into her room She heard Chad lightly and softly snoring in his room. She smiled and flew over to him with the plate of food in her hands. She smiled as she saw his calm face as he slept. "he's cute when he's asleep" She thought and set the food on the nightstand. "I'll just leave that there for him when he wakes up" She thought as she was about to leave his room when she looked at him. ".....Ah what the hell I'll just stay here and see if I can scare him a little" She thought as she quietly glided over to him and pint down till she was eye level to his and put her face close to his. When he woke up a few seconds later he saw her face and jumped back a little. She giggled. "Morning sleepy head" She said. "Angel......What are you doing here" he asked. "I came to give you something but you were still asleep so I thought I'd stay here untill you wake up. She gave him the plate of food. "I made a little too much so I braught you some.....I made it all by myself........truthfylly it's alot better then hat Oriheme would've made" She said. He sat up and she gave him the food. he tasted the egg and his eyes widened. "do you not like it" She asked sadly. "No It's not that....This is the best I've tasted" He said as he smiled. "YEAY" She cheered. He looked at her and chuckled. "Someone's hyper this morning" He said as he continued to smile. She looked at him and smiled widely back. "now Tell me What was bothering you last night.....you looked upset" She asked as she sat next to him. "it was nothing........I was just remembering about my Abuelo and my parents" He said. "Hmmmm Tora what have I told you time and time again" She said as she stood up and tapped her foot gently and crossed her arms. "'to stop thinging about the past'" He phrased. "'And start thinking about the future to come'" She finished. She sat back down. "You need to learn to be more cheerful.......I know why don't we take a walk today.....Alejandra's birthday's comeing up soon and I was thinking on getting her a puppy or a kitten I already asked Maria and she said it was ok Come on whaddya say.......it'll be just the two of us this time" She begged. he looked at her then smiled. "Alright" he said. "YEAY" She cheered as she hugged him tightly. When he finished eating he got dressed as Angel waited in the living room sitting on the chair hoding her legs together. When he came out he was waring his usual pink and red hawaiian shirt and jenes. She looked at him and smiled. "You look great......althought....You still have a little bit of bedhead...hear let me help" She said as she put some water on his hair comb and started combing it.

When she was done she put his comb down. "There all done now you look handsome" She said. When she realized what she had just said she blushed. He looked at her and smiled then gave her a gentle noogie. "Thank you" he said. "Come on let's go" she said. he nodded his head. "Yeah" He said gently as he looked at her. He smiled at how pretty she looked. he had never seen her in a skirt becides her uniform mini skirt. "You look......Pretty" he said. "what oh this.....I've had it for awhile but I never had a chance to ware it yet...............normally I'm not a skirty or a dressy girl but it's the only clean thing I have right now" She explained. "But still....You look pretty" He said again. She looked at him and blushed. They headed out the door and headed twards the pet store. "let's see i can't decide on weather to get her a puppy or a kitten" She said as she thought. "They drove in right" He asked. "yeah why" She asked. "So we sholdn't get one that would take up alot of space" he explained. "your right............Come on We're here" She said as they walked to the door of the pet store. They looked at every kitten and every puppy in the stpre but they couldn't find the one king of pet Alejandra wanted. "Hmm....this is gonna be hard" She thaught. "Angel......Look at these" Chad said as he motioned her over. She walked over to where Chad was and seen a kitten and a huskey puppy who where smaller then the others playing with eachother away from their brothers and sisters. "Awww how cute" She said as she started petting the kitten. "She has soft fur and the pup has eyes like a type of dog that would protect it's master from any kind of harm" She said. "Those two are seporated from their brothers and sisters because they don't seem to want to be away from eachother so we put them over here in the clearence area and they're the runts of their litters" Said the klerk. "How much for them sir" She asked. "Hmm......twenty-five yen each" Said the klerk. "you think Alejandra would like them Tora" She asked as she looks at him. He nodded his head as he smiled. "I'm sure she'll love them" He said. "We'll get them" She said. "excelent choise cause these two are special ones" he said as he picked both of them up. He gave them shots and De-clawd and Spaid/newterd the two pets then put them in both in a medium sized box with holes in it. Angel baught everything Alejandra would need to take care of them then she paid for everything. It came up to 100 yen. they left the store and walked away. "So where do you want to go" She asked. "Wherever you want" He said. "Well first I have to drop these off at mom's.......Maria, Jesus, and Alejandra won't be home they took her out to lunch as an early birthday present" She said as they walked back to the appartments. "You can come in if you like no one's ho-" She said as she walked into the door but then sudenly noticed that the door had been open.

She looked inside it and seen that the whole house had been wreaked. "Oh no" She said as her eyes widened. She looked all around but has seen that the intrueder had taken everything that was valuble to her mothers. "Tora search for mom she's the only one who hasn't left the house all day I'm gonna go check if the intruder's still here" She said as she getnly laid down her bags and ran up the stairs. Chad looked all over the bacement untill he came into the kitchen. in the kitchen lying on the floor was Angel's mother with blood all around her. She had been stabed to death. but there becide her body was her soul standing there freightened. "What happened" He asked. "Get away Yasutora or He'll kill you he's still in the house somewhere upstairs" She said. Chad's eyes widened. "That's where Angel is" He said. Just then he heard Angel scream. He ran up the stairs. When he got to her room he saw the intruder holding Angel hostage with the knife he used to kill her mother. "If you do as I say I won't kill her but should you disobey me then I'll slit her throught got that" he said. "Tora fight back" she said as she struggled to break free. "Let her go" He said as he made a fist with his hands. "What acting like a tough guy" said the Intruder. "Ohhhh I think he's tougher then you think" Angel teased him. "You think you're so tough then try THIS" he said as he pushed Angel aside and attacked Chad. He stabed him in the stumich but Chad just stood there with no emotion on his face. He grabed the intruder by his shoulders and picked him up. "Leave this place and NEVER come back" he said angerly making the intruder shiver with fear. When Chad put him down he ran away screaming. he looked at him as he ran away. "he shouldn't come back here again" He said. "Thanks Tora" She said. She looked at his wound on his stumich. "That wound looks deep.....we should fix it before it gets infected...........And I know just the thing" She said. "It's fine Angel" he said. "Don't lie I can see very well that that wound is deep..............idiot" She said as she unbuttoned the last four buttons on his shirt. She used one of her 'Angel's tears' on the wound but it didn't work. "hmm...I thought that would work........well we have two other options then" She said. just then she kissed the wound and it started to glow as it disappeared. "There All healed" She said as she looked at him. his eyes were wide but he hid them from her as he blushed slightly. "Did you find my mom anywhere" She asked worriedly. "I did.....but....She's been....." he said sadly as he looked at her. Her eyes widened. "W-was her chain of fate still connected to her body" She asked him. He nodded his head no. "I'm sorry........but she's still here downstairs....in the kitchen's where I found her....but I wouldn't go down there right now....it might be a too big of a shock to you" he said as he looked down. Tears started to fill up in her eyes but hid them. He put his hand on her head. "You don't have to hide your tears from me anymore" He said as he picked her up and set her on his lap. She looked at him as the tears start to roll down her cheecks then she laid her head on his shoudler as she cried into it. He hugged her tightly as she did to him. "First dad........now eight years later mom's gone too" She cried. they stayed like that for about an hour untill she was strong enaugh to go downstairs. "What should we tell your sister" He asked. "I'll have to clean up the mess before they get home and make it look like the intruder never came" she said sadly. "I'll help you" He said. She looked up at him and smiled ever so slightly but sadly. "Even when someone you know and love has passed on no one will ever replace them in your heart.....it leaves a big empty hole in your heart for a number of years....untill you meet someone that is somehow able to fill that hole with happiness" He exclaimed. She smiled a little more then looked down as she blushed slightly. "Sometimes you say things at the best moments" She said. He looked at her blushing then smiled and put his hand on her head. "You always tell me to cheer up and to leave he past behind me........It's hard to do that......but whenever you're around.......it's easy" he said as he started to blush as he spoke. She smiled a little more then looked down as she blushed a little more. "I'm glad I'm a little more help to you then I thought I was" She said.

Just then she saw her mother's soul in the kitchen by the window looking throught it. Her eyes widened as she saw that her Chain of Fate indeed has been severed. "M-mother" She said. She turned around and smiled. Welcome home sweety..I had a feeling you would be able to see me................I always knew since you were ten that you've always been able to see souls of people....So can your sister......but she can't see them as clearly as you can" She said. "Mother....it's because I have something strong called a Spiritual pressure....we all have spiritual pressures but of different streanths.....if one has a low spiritual pressure then they can't see things like you.....when daddy died in the car wreack I always wondered why I survived it but he didn't" She said. "It's probibly because of those wings that you have" said her mother. "my wings........Wait a minute how did you know I have wings' She said as sher eyes widened. "They've came out once before..........but it was when you were very small" Said her mother. "You mean.......the wings have come out before" She asked. Her mother nodded her head yes. "It was when you were six and then they came out a second time when you were nine...........the day your father died......and you survived" she said. her eyes widnened. "So you knew.......All along that Angel wasn't human" Chad asked. She noded her head yes. "I tried to tell her but.....She was happy the way she was................but there's also something else that you should know" She said. "What is it mother" Angel asked. "That Sophie girl.....I get a very bad feeling from her.............I'm not sure why but........I do" She exclaimed. "but mother she's my friend what do you want me to do Stop hanging out with her" Angel said starting to get a little angery. "no it's not that........I just get this odd feeling about her that I don't trust.............Just be very careful around her from now on alright.....I must leave now before your sister gets home" She said. "Alright mother....I will" she said as she seen her mother walking away. Tears began to form in her eyes once more as her mother left, but then she felt Chad's arm wrap around her pulling her close to him. "it's alright" He said. "Should we have Ichigo do a Konso on her" She asked. He looked at her. "Before she turns into a hollow we should" A voice replied. They turned around to see Ichigo in his Soul Reaper Kimono and Rukia standing next to him. They seporated quickly. "When did you guys-" Angel asked before she was interupted by Rukia. "We heard what happened......And we're sorry for your loss of your mother Angel" She said. "It's alright....She just left the house" Angel said. "We know I'm on it" Said Ichigo as he jumped out of the window and chased after Angel's mother. "What did your mother mean by....a bad vibe from Sophie" She asked. "I'm not sure Rukia" She replied. "Truthfully......I think your mother's right........I too have been feeling a bad vibe from her.....We should be careful around her she reaks of a hollow's scent" She said. "Now that you mention it I do smell hollow on her" She replied. "But that can't be she's a human like Tora, Oriheme, and Ichigo" Angel said. "But Ichigo's also part soul reaper because of when he first met me remember" Said Rukia. "Yeah I remember" She replied. "'Tora' huh is that suposed to be a nickname you gave for Chad" Said Rukia suspitiously. Angel Tenced up and blushed madly then looked away from both Rukia and Chad. Chad blushed but hid it with his bangs. "I'll take that as a yes" She said as she laughed as she saw her two friends blushing. 


	5. Maria's Secret

After Rukia left to go find Ichigo and when Chad and Angel had picked up the whole house to make it look 'somewhat' decent Maria, Jesus, and Alejandra came home. "Mother We're home..........Mom......Shiki" Said Maria as they took off their shoes, put on their slippers and walked into the house. "Welcome home guys" Said Angel as she tried to put on her best 'fake' smile on as Chad was behind her. "Hope you don't mind but I had Yasutora come with me today to go so a little shopping.......Mom went to get some groceries then she was gonna head to the mall to exchange something" Angel explained trying to keep her 'fake' smile on. "That's fine sis..........Did anything happen while we were out" She asked as she started to get a little suspitious. "N-no Maria everything's fine really" She lied. "Whatever you say we'll be in our room if you need anything alright" said her sister as her, Jesus, and Alejandra walked into their room. "Alright OH and mom wanted you guys to stay out of the kitchen cause she's making a surprise dinner for all of us no one knows what it is not even me or Yasutora" She said as she remembered mother's blood was still in the kitchen floor. "Did mom say it was ok for Yasutora to stay for dinner" Maria asked. "I asked her as soon as we came home and she said it was ok" She said as she headed into the kitchen fallowed by Chad. She looked down in sadness. "I don't want to lie to my sister......but.......I don't want her to find out about mom's passing just yet" She said as tears formed in her eyes. Chad put his hand on her head then wraped it around her hugging her tightly as she cried silently in his chest. "But we can't keep it a secret forever They're bound to find out sooner or later" He said. "I know that ya big dummy.......but I have to lie to her for right now cause I don't know what to say to her......I mean I just lost my own mother a couple of hours ago.............so for right now I'm gonna have to hide my sadness from her, Jesus, and Alejandra untill I get the currage to tell them" She said. he looked at her for a while then hugged her. "I won't force you to tell them......but we should be prepared for when we do tell them" He said. She looked up at him and smiled ever so slightly but sadly. He wiped one of her tears away with the side of his finger. She noded her head yes. "Alright I understand" She said as she calmed down a little. "Come on.......We should clean this mess up before one of them notices the blood stain" she said as she pushed away from him gently as she looked at the clock on the stove. it read five thirty-five in the afternoon. "I need to figure out what I'm gonna make for them" She said to herself as she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes then grabed the mop and bucket then put soap and water in the bucket. Suddenly Chad gently took the mop away from her. "I'll clean up the stain You should prepare dinner for your sister and her family" He said as he began moping up the blood stain. "And for you of corse I mean you helped me alot today cleaning the house making it look like the intruder wasn't even here before they got home......You must be hungry after all that work........How about I make my secret recipie.....It's a Mexican dish that I created myself and you can use chopstics with it" She said as she washed her hands then got out a medium size soup pan and put water into it then put it on one of t stove burners and turned it on to 200 degreese feirinheight then started to cut up the vegitables. "I'll tell you what.........you can be my taste tester and you can help me make it if you want" She said as she looked at him but blushed as she looked into his dreamy, handsome brown eyes. He smiled and gave her a gentle noogie. "just tell me what I need to do an I'll do it" He said just quiet enaugh for her to hear. She smiled. "Alright When you're done with that stain you can set the table if you like" She said as she started getting some spices out. When Chad was finished cleaning up the blood stain from the intruder brake in earlier he looked over and saw that Angel was reaching for a spice. She gave up reaching for it and started to climb in the counter. "B-be careful............You might.........hurt yourself" He said as he walked becide her then put his hand on her back to keep her from falling. "don't worry I'm fine I've been doing this for years" She said as she grabed the spice she wanted then jumped down. "See I didn't get hurt now did I" She said. he smiled in relief as he gave her a gentle noogie messing her hair up a little. "just don't scare me like that alright..............You had me a little worried" He said. "I........worried you........but.....no one hardly ever worries about me" She said. "There are more people who worry about your safety then you know" He said. She smiled then looked down as she started to blush. "I'm glad you're here with me Tora.......Becides my father and Jesus you are the only person that's a guy that mom actually allowed in the house when she wasn't home....and she isn't really a person that allows just any men into the house only ones that she KNOWS she can trust with all her heart and soul....and if she trusts them........then I do too.........B-but I've A-ALWAYS trusted you T-Tora" She said as she looked at him.

She turned the head on the stove down to medium low, but then looked down in sadness. "but you can't be with me forever....because of the angel laws" She said quietly to herself. "We captians have always hated those Angel laws but the head captin and your head angel were the ones that created them so even soul reapers had to fallow them even when we didn't want to" Said a voice from the window. Angel jumped and looked over as she seen the captian of squad ten, Toshiro Hitsugaya. "C-Captian Hitsugaya.......it's been a long time how've you been" She asked. "Good...I heard what happened to your mother....I'm sorry.....it must be hard for you without your mother or father around" he said. "it's alright they're in the soul society now Ichigo used a konso on mother though I don't know what happened to father though I was still young back then" She said. "We've been doing some researching on the car accident that you and your father were in.....turns out that it was caused by a hollow.....but that hollow was being controled by someone......one of the Grim reapers...turns out that that grim reaper is a rare one....she can mannipulate hollows to do her bidding and make them kill her target....or at least try to........we believe that this grim reaper knows you and is trying to kill you at all costs.....you should be careful from now on...it's not safe for you to live alone" he said. "but I'm not alone I have my sister, her husband, and my neice with me here for the time being" She said. "but they won't be here for much longer cause soon they will be heading home" Said Hitsygaya. "Oh yeah....I forgot about that....they're leaving in two days" She said sadly. "You have two days to decide on who you want to live with untill we find this grim reaper and stop her wrong doing....and living alone is not an option.,.....I will return in two days for your answer" he said. "What are her choices" Chad asked. "She can go home with her sister's family, Come live in the Soul Society, Stay at Urahara's, or stay with someone here in the world of the living on her choosing She has two days to decide........Rangiku....let's go" He said just before he left. "Coming Captian" She said as she fallowed him. She turned around and looked at angel and Chad. "But remember this Angel..............A guardian angel must always watch over the one she's protecting at all times................You guys make the cutest couple" She said as her face went from serious to happy. Chad and Angel both blushed madly but Chad hid his eyes as usual as he put his hand behind his head. "See ya round guys" She said as she jumped on top of the roofs catching up to Caprian Hitsugaya. ".......Well Urahara's and goin home with Maria is out cause I don't wanna deal with Rosa and I don't want to be too far away from the one I'm protecting" She said as she stirred the soup. "taste it....is it too spicey or not spicey enaugh" She said as she diped the wooden spoon into the soup then gave gave it to him. He tasted it. "How does it taste" She asked. ".........Needs a little more spice......we don't want to make it too spicey because of your neice" he said. "Ah it's alright she loves spicey stuff" She said as she put some more spice in it then stirred it again. "here now try it" She said as she gave him anouther taste of the soup. he tasted it and his eyes lit up but hid them of corse. "It's........perfect.....it's not too spicey" He said as he looked at her. She smiled. "Gracias mi amigo" she said in spanish. his eyes widened. "You speak spanish too" He asked. "Well I AM part Mexican.....my dad and Jesus taught me while mom taught me Japanese" She said as she put the lid on the soup pan to keep it warm. Then she turned on another burnner to 100 degreese feirinheight. He smiled. "Now I need to make the noodles" She said as she braught out another pan and put some water into it. just then Alejandra came in. "Grandma what smells good" She said as she walked in smelling the aroma of what Angel was cooking. "um....Grandma's still out she wrote me a note saying that Yasutora and I have to take over the cooking" She lied. "ok whatever you say Aunt Angela" She said. "And for the last time my name is Shiki ya little runt now get out of here grandma told me not to let any one of you in while we're cooking" She replied as she gently pushed her out the door. "Sheesh I swear that girl....someday she'll know the truth but for right now shes far too young for the truth" She said as she started to hear the water boiling. She put some noodles in the pan, stirred them a little, then covered it up with another lid. "Since you're the guest you can choose what we'll have to drink.......We've got Water, Milk, Apple juice, Grape Juice, and.............what the hell's this" She said as she skimed through the fridge then came accross a green liquid. She picked it up and smelled it. "Yuck......margarita mix......must be Maria's and Jesus's" She said as she closed it back up and put it back where she found it. "oh well as they say 'she who smelt it delt it'" She said as she laughed a little. His smile grew a little more.

When dinner was finally ready and Chad had finished setting the table Angel yelled into their room. "Dinner's ready...........Mom called my cell she said that she met a friend while she was exchanging a shirt and she invited her to go out to dinner with her so she won't be joining us tonight" She lied. "OK We'll be there in a little bit" Said Maria from beond the door. "hurry before it gets cold" She said. After dinner Chad helped Angel clear and clean the table and wash the dishes. "Thanks for your help Tora but I could've done it myself y'know" She said as she looked at him and smiled. "I........wanted to help" He said as he felt a blush coming but hid it with his bangs. As they were washing dishes Ururu appeared at the kitchen window which made Angel jump. "Ok First Captian Hitsugaya and Rangiku now you Ururu....Sheesh why am I so easy to scare" She said. Ururu giggled. "We figured out why Angels have two healing abilities The 'Angel's tears' is where angels allow a tear to roll down their cheecks and onto a person's wound to heal it.....the 'Angel's tears' can work on any person.........but one.....that's where the 'Angel's Kiss' takes place" She explained as she jumped over the sink and landed on the kitchen floor lightly. "Well we know about the 'Angel's tears' so what's the scoop on the 'Angel's Kiss' Ururu" Angel asked. "The 'Angel's Kiss can only be used on the Angel's 'true love'....If the wound heals when an angel uses the 'Angel's Kiss' on it then that person is the angel's true love" She explained. Both their eyes widened. "the angel's......true....love" Said Angel as she remembered when she kissed Chad's wound on his stumich and it disappeared. "But.......that can't be......he's a human.....but.....the law.....He'll be killed" she thought as her eyes began to water without realizing it. "He won't be killed....I promise you that........as long as you continue to protect him he'll be fine.....little sister" Maria's voice was heard inside Angel's. "M-Maria..........H-how can you read my thoughts" She thaught. "I'll tell you guys later....after when Ururu leaves" Maria said using telepithy to her sister. "Angel..........is something wrong.......you're crying" Said Chad as he bint down looking at her worriedly. "huh what....oh.....no I'm fine Tora" She said as she smiled. He continued to look at her worriedly. "I'm fine Tora really I am" She said. He looked at her then sighed then liped the words "I don't believe you" to her. "Alright.......if you say so" He said as he got back up and stood becide her. "We're still trying to figure it out but that's all that Mr. Urahara found out we'll let you know if we find out anymore alright" She said. "Alright thank you Ururu Say hi to Rosa for us" Said Angel. "Alright see ya guys" She said as she jumped out the window and disappeared into the darkness of the setting sun.

"Well you guys sure look like the happy couple" Said Maria as she walked into the kitchen door with Alejandra behind her. Angel jumped once more and blushed madly as she heard her sisters words. "M-Maria why do you say t-that" She said. "Well you guys just look like one that's all I'm saying...................look........I know about mother's death..........you didn't have to lie to me......I've known about mother's death since I first came in......I could tell cause her spiritual pressure wasn't anywhere" She said. "H-how do you know" Said Angel. "Because..........I'm the third angel they're looking for" She said as she loked down in sadness. Angel's eyes widened. "Maria......W-why didn't you tell me this sooner" She asked. "Because if anyone else knew that I was the third Angel then the head captian would order one of the other captians to capture us..........then who knows what he'll do to us afterwords" She explained. "So if you're the third angel.....and if Alejandra's your daughter soo.........You broke one of the Angel laws" Asked Chad. She nodded her head yes. "That's correct Yasutora.....Alejandra's half angel.....and half human" she said. "Mommy knows alot about the Angel histery she's been teaching me" Said Alejandra. "But.......The head captian will-" Angel said before she was interupted by her sister. "The angel laws have changed a little since I was a little girl..........like for instance that book that you have that Urahara gave you..........that was published twenty-two years ago.....the rules have changed a little since then" Said Maria. "but the Rules for that particular law states that if an angel should ever date or marry a human then both the human and the angel will be killed by the Sokyoku" Angel said. Chad's eyes widened as he heard what Angel had said. "But that rule has changed since then...remember what I said.....that book was published twenty-two years ago......The head captian changed that rule just a little after the head angel died.......now angels can date and marry humans AS LONG AS......as long as the angel will continue to protect the human she loves" She said. "And as long as the human will protect the angel he loves with his life just like she is with her life" Said Alejandra. Angel and chad looked on oposite sides as they both started to blush. Maria smiled. "Only problem is no one knows who you have to protect" She said. Angel looked down at her necklace ten griped the bace of it tightly. "Then I.....I guess I'll just have to find out who he is then....huh..............but how will I know" She said as she looked at her. "I have a feeling that you already know who 'he' is sister......that necklace holds the answers you seek" Said Maria as she smiled. "How do you know" She asked. "You know the bracelet that momma wears all the time" Alejandra asked. "Y-Yeah why" said Angel. "Well momma got that bracelet from the tooth angel years ago........She got a note saying that the person that has the same symbol as the one on her bracelet then she has to protect him....and daddy has a tattoo on his back resembling the symbol momma has on her bracelet" She explained.

"It's getting late Alejandra you should get to bed we've got a BIG day tomarrow" Said Maria. "ok mommy" She said as she yoaned. "oh HEY Alejandra.....look on the livingroom floor there's a surprise for you from both me and Yasutora.....but you musn't wake 'them' you can play with them tomarrow morning" Said Angel. Alejandra ran into the livingroom and seen the puppy and the kitten sleeping in the pet bed by the love seat. her eyes widened. "AWww they're so cute how on earth did you get both a pup and a kitten" Said Maria. "They were the runts of their litters and they didn't want to be appart so I baught both for her......Yasutora was the one who found them" She said as she pointed to the big guy. "OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU ANGEL THANK YOU YASUTORA I LOVE THEM" she said as she glomped on Angel making her fall backwards tn glomped on Chad which made him loose his balance as she hugged them both tightly. They smiled at her. Chad patted her head. "Maria said that it was ok for me to get you a pet to play with on the way back from here but it's YOUR responcibility to feed and water them got it" She orderd. "Alright Aunt Angel I promise to take care of them" she replied. Angel smiled. "Good....................now get to bed you can play with them tomarrow morning" She said. "Alright" She said as she yoaned then walked into her room. "I hear that you have two days to decide on who you'll be staying with because of that Grim reaper girl huh......Well you can't come with us cause you still have school to finish" Maria said as she crossed her arms. "Good cause I wasn't planing on goin home with you anyway cause your house probibly reaks of rotten food, stale milk, smelly garbage, dirty laundry, and all that good jazz" She said as she pluged her nose with her thumb and forefinger then laughed. Chad only smirked. "I'll have you know that I got rid of all the milk that we didn't drink, we braught some food here, and I finished the laundry" Maria said. Angel continued to laugh. "You know I was only kidding right.....just trying to lighten the mood y'know cause you know mom doesn't want us to mourn her death very much she wants us to have fun with the lives we've got" Angel said. "Mommy.......Angel" Said Alejandra as she walked into the kitchen with her night gown on. "What is it sweety" Asked Maria. "Can you guys sing me to sleep" She asked. "........Fine What do you want us to sing" Said Angel. "'A La Nanita Nana' as long as Angel sings the soprano prat" Said Alejandra. "Alright.......great and the soprano part is the first person to sing......Come on get to bed" She said as she gently pushed her into her room. She ran then jumped on her bed and crawled under the covers. "Ready" She said. Chad leaned aguinced the door as Jesus stood next to him. "wait till you hear both of them sing they're amazing when they sing this luluby together" He said in spanish. "I've heard Angel sing before and she has a beautiful voice" he replied also in spanish. just then they heard Angel begin the spanish luluby to Alejandra. When her part was finished Maria took over with the alto part then when her part was finished they both sang. When they were finished with the spanish luluby Alejandra was fast asleep in her bed. Maria tucked her in and kissed her forehead. "Buenas noches mi precioso peque o chica" Maria said softly. (Translation: Goodnight my precious little girl) Angel smiled then looked at Chad as she saw that is eyes were both showing and were wide with his mouth agap. She smiled as she giggled softly. They walked out of the room.

Maria and Jesus went into their room as Angel and chad went upstairs to her room, but when she opened the door she had forgotten that the intruder had completely ruined her whole room. "I guess I had my door shut for a reason eh heh heh heh..........Well I guess I better get to work" She said as she started picking up her dresser. "Here......let me do the heavy lifting" Said Chad as he gently picked it up and set it the way it was. "A-Are you sure........I don't want you to strain yourself" She said. "I don't mind" He said as he picked up her nightstand and set it where it belonged. "I wonder what he was looking for here" She said. when they were finished organizing and cleaning things up they sat on her bed. "Whooooh that was some mess huh Tora" She said as she leaned back to lay down. He looked at her and smiled. then he noticed her yoaning. "I should go.........You're getting tired" He said as he stood up. She sat back up looking at him with a puppy look. "Please stay just a little longer Tora" She asked. He looked at her trying to resist her puppy face.....but it didn't work. "Alright I'll stay a little longer just enaugh with the face" he said as he sat back down. "Just admit it you can't resist it can you" She said as she did the face again. "it's you I can't resist" He thought to himself as he looked at her and smiled. They talked for a while untill she started dozing off. "You should get some sleep........You had a rough day" He said. "no.....I don't....wanna......not yet" She said as her eyes began to get droopy. He smiled then laid her down and tucked her in her covers. she started to fall asleep. "You need to rest Angel" he said as he stroked her head softly which made her fall completely asleep. He smiled. "Buenas noches........mi ngel........dulce so ar" (Translation: goodnight my angel sweet dreams) He said softly as he kissed her forehead without realizing it. He jumped to his window quietly then looked at her though his and smiled softly. "so......The big guy's actually smiling" Said a voice from behind him. "Never thought I'd see the day this is exciting" Said anouther. Chad turned around to see Ririn Kurodo and Noba in their plush forms. "What're you guys...............doin here" He asked. "Urahara sent us.......he said that someone's spiritual pressure has been slightly changing and getting stronger over the days and he thinks it's one of you two" Said Noba. "one of..........us" Said Chad. Ririn noded her head yes. "He thinks it has something to do with their emotions so judging by my hypothasis and the information I gathered up it's your spiritual pressure what's been changing" said Noba. "M-Me" He said. Noba noded his head yes. "I'm thinking that it's that Angel girl next door I mean her spiritual pressure's gone down a little but earlier it was way up almost off the charts it was so high" She said. "That's because from what Ururu told us Angels can ajust how much spiritual pressure is realeased throughout their body by their mood for example if she was sad she would give off very little spiritual pressure but if she was happy then she would give off alot of it" Said Noba. "How much would she give off.........if she were ever crying" chad asked. "If she were crying or scared then she would give off a massive amount of spiritual pressure...............maybe enaugh for a hollow to find and attack her" said Noba. Chad's eyes widened. "But maybe it's BOTH of them ever thought of that I mean Chad's been more talkative and he's been smiling alot recently and he rarely ever smiled before since we met him" Said Kurodo. "That's true it's as if Angel's Spiritual pressure......is effecting Chad's somehow" Said Ririn. "Hmm......That is possible.......but we don't have any proof of it" Said Noba. "wait a minute............how can Angel's spiritual pressure..........effect mine" Asked Chad. "Well Noba and I have been doing some investigations and judging to our analasys You only smile and talk more when it's just the two of you together............I think I might have a hunch on why this spiritual pressure changes are happening to them" said Ririn. "Tell us Ririn" Said kurodo. She noded her head no. "not untill tomarrow it's already three in the morning and I'm pretty sure that Chad wants some sleep let's go Noba, Kurodo" She said as they started to walk out of his bedroom door. Chad watched them as they left the room. When the door was shut he looked back at Angel with a little worry in his eyes. "Could what Ririn and the others say is true......Is Angel's spiritual pressure......effecting mine" He thought as he looked at her as he sad down on his bed. "If it is.......how is it effecting me......is it my feelings for her.........What is it........I have to know" He thought as he laid down and closed his eyes.

The next morning Chad woke up to a silent cry. Then he heard his door open. In the doorway was Ririn, Noba, and Kurodo. (They slept over at Chad's cause they were too tired to go back to Urahara's Shop) Chad sat up in his bed and looked over at Angel's window. "I wonder why she's crying" Asked Ririn. Chad quietly hoped on his window seal. "Where are you goin Chad" Asked Kurodo. "To see what's wrong" He said. "but you can't jump from one window to the other that's reckless" He said. "I wanna go with you Chad.....I wanna find out what's wrong too" Said Ririn. Chad picked Ririn up and laid her on his sholder. Noba hoped on his head as Kurodo held onto his other sholder. "We're all going" said Kurodo. ".....Hold on" Said Chad as he jumped to Angel's window. When he landed on her window seal with a quiet tap he saw her sitting in her bed crying silently whispering the word 'mother'. Ririn jumped off Chad's Sholder and hoped on her bed. "Hey Angel What's wrong" She asked. Angel looked up noticing Ririn and the boys sitting on her bed. "Where did you guys.....it's nothing Ririn.....I'm fine" She said as she dried her tears but more just kept coming. "if it was nothing then why are you crying" Chad asked as he put his hand on her sholder. "it was just a bad dream......that's all" she said. "looks to me like it was more then a bad dream" said Kurodo. "I heard you kept on wispering the word......'mother'......Did something happen to her" Asked Ririn. Chad looked at her and shook his head no telling her that she shouldn't talk to her about that just yet. "sorry.........that sliped out" She said. "No.......it's alright Ririn..............my mother died yesterday......no....she didn't just die..........she was murdered" She explained. Ririn, Noba, and Kurodo's eyes widened. "We're sorry for your loss" Said Noba. "how was your mother killed" Asked Ririn. "An intruder broke into the appartment while Tora and I were out shipping for Alejandra's birthday and Maria and Jesus took Alejandra out for lunch........mom was the only person in the house at the time when he broke in........I did have a dream last night......but the dream was about What had happened yesterday while all of us were gone" She explained. Now everyone's eyes widened. "but how can you have a dream about an event that you weren't even there to see it happen" Chad asked. "I...........I'm not sure.......but..........I think there was someone or something else in the room where mother died......I think someone was with her when she died...Something that not even soul reapers or angels can see" She said. "Who or what could it be" Asked Noba. "I'm not sure why but......I have this odd feeling telling me that it was my father that was with her" She said as she looked down holding her necklace tightly in her hands. "Do you think that your father wasn't sent to the Soul society afterall" Chad asked. "He was cause my captian was the one that sent him to the soul society" Said a voice that entered through Angel's window. They looked over and saw that it was Rangiku. "but it's posible that some of his spirit ribbon was left behind.....maybe part of him wanted to stay with his family to protect them somehow...eventhough it isn't possible" She said. ".....THAT'S IT......I was looking at what happened yesterday though HIS point of view" Said Angel. "It is possible that the remains of someone that's already been sent to the soul suciety can give a living person the memories of what happened to their friend or family member just before the person they were trying to protect died" Said Rangiku. "that's probibly what Angel's father tried to do...and so last night he gave her his memories on what happened to her mother before he went to the soul society" Said Chad. "but here's something we don't know......how DID her father die" Asked Noba. "Car accident caused by a hollow............or so Rangiku and Captian Hitsugaya said" Said Angel. "how old were you when he died Angel" Asked Kurodo. "I was nine.......we were on our way home from his tattoo shop when there was an explosion becide us which made our car fly sideways which then made him ram into the back of a semi.......he died instantly but my wings protected me so that's why I'm here today instead of dead.......at first people thought that it was a miracle that I survived a crash as brutle as that I mean no one would've survived that one....I only came out with minor injuries and most major ones were on my wings" she explained. "So that's why I saw scars on them when you protected me the first time I saw them" said Chad. "that's right....Those scars will never go away.........every time I see those scars I always remember the day father died............Ever since then I'd always thought that I was the one responcible for taking my father's life.......but By the time I met Rukia......she told me that it wasn't my fault" She said. "It's no one's fault but the hollow's that your father died" Said Chad. "I know that now.....idiot I don't need some adorable muscular genious to tell me that" Said Angel without realizing she has just said 'adorable' to him. Chad blushed madly but tried to hide it with his bangs. but they were too short. "Damn I need longer bangs" He thought. "OOOOOOOOH Did I hear what I think I heard" Said Rangiku as she got close to Angel's face. "You just said the word 'adorable' to Chad didn't you" She said. "huh.......OH SHIT DON'T TELL ME I JUST SAID THAT OUT LOUD" She said as her eyes widened then hid her face under her covers as she blushed madly. Everyone but Chad laughed. Even Noba laughed slightly. "Just admit it Angel you like him come on everyone knows that you do" Said Rangiku. She didn't answer. "Hey Rangiku....do you guys here something" Asked Ririn. "I don't hear anything" said Kurodo, Noba, and Chad at the same time. "I definutely hear something Ririn" Said Rangiku. "I HEAR WEDDING BELLS" Said Ririn and Rangiku at the same time. Chad and Angel both blushed even more. "Oh yes now I'm starting to hear them" Said Kurodo. "WAAAAAAH NOT YOU TOO KURODO" Angel whined shockingly. "That's enaugh Rangiku get back to work" captian Hitsugaya's voice was heard from on top of Angel's roof. "Alright Captian....You guys are coming with us" Said Rangiku as she picked up Noba, Ririn, and Kurodo then jumped out the window. "Are they gone yet" Angel asked. "Yeah....they're gone" said Chad. "FINALLY.....They were getting annoying" She said as she sat back up with her covers where they were before as she sighed in relief. Just then she heard Chad laughing quietly. "What's so funny big boy" She asked teasingly. "You've got static bed head" he said as he calmed down and looked at her lovingly. She tried to streighten her heair but the static just gets worse. She began to get mad, then he heard him laugh again. "now what's so funny" She asked. "It's funny..........how you change your moods.......so quickly.........it's cute how you do that" He said. She blushed. "c-Come on....W-We'd better get ready for school....We've got a half day.....R-Remember from ten till school's out" she said as she got out of bed to grab her hair brush. "Yeah I remember....Meet you outside the appartments.....alright" He said as he got up from her bed. "Alright.....hey....Tora" She said. "Hrmm" He said as he looked at her. "Never tell ANYONE what happened this morning promise" She said as she blushed. He smiled then walked over to her and kissed her forehead then nodded his head. "I promise" he said just before he walked over to the window and jumped back to his own room. She blushed madly realizing what he had just done. They shut their blinds and curtins but kept their windows open for air and to talk to eachother. 


	6. the Angel's Zanpakutō

When they finally got dressed and eaten breakfast they headed out their doors where they met eachother. "Wow we came out at the same time.....Awkward but alright" Angel said as they laughed. "Come on hurry or we'll be late" She said as she ran ahead of him. He ran soon after her."Right behind you" He said. "hey Tora.....Why was Ririn, Rangiku, Kurodo, and Noba with you anyway" She asked as he catched up to her. "Noba, Kurodo, and Ririn came to me last night they must've stayed the night or something and I'm not sure about Rangiku" He said. "................listen....about earlier......why did you kiss me" She asked. "I'm not sure...........I fet like......I wanted to" He replied as he looked away from her as he blushed. She looked at him and smiled as she felt a blush aopn her soft cheeks. "OH SHIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" Sophie's voice was heard as she pounced on Angel's back. "WAAAH" She fell with a thud. "ow.........Sophie what was that for. "The Results for the class high fifty are in and I got a copy of it LOOK You got number six this year while Chad got number five I'M SO PROUD OF YOU SHIKI" She explained as she jumped with cheer. "That's great....I'm proud of you....Yasutora......Sophie......CAN YOUN GET OFF OF ME NOW PLEASE" She said. Chad smiled as he looked at her. Sophie got off as she got up. Chad held out his hand for hers. "Need some help" He asked. She looked at him and smiled then gently grabed his hand but then felt a shock as he touched it. he helped her up then looked off to the side a little. "I wonder what that was" She said quietly to herself. "What was what" Asked Sophie. "N-nothing.......Come on School's gonna start soon we should go before we're late" She said as she ran twards the school gates. Chad fallowed her. "What's up with them School doesn't start for anouther twenty minutes" Asked Rukia. "I think they're going out" said Orihime. "No way REALLY" Said Rukia as she looked at her. "That's what I think at least I mean Chad's been acting really strange lately ever since the first day of school" She said. "Let's not jump to conclutions yet Orihime" Said Uryu. "Why shouldn't we" She asked. "Because we still need some more data on why Chad's acting like this only around Shiki" He said. "Well Duh isn't it obvious he's so in love with her" She said. "So if he's in love with her then why wouldn't they say anything about it to any of us" Said Uryu. Ichigo looked off to the side. "Maybe they don't want us to know" He said. "Why would you say that Ichigo" Said Rukia. "Maybe...........Something is going on between them....that even they themselves don't know it.......plus despiting the fact of what happened to.......'her mother' they're trying to keep that a secret from the rest of them" He explained. "Hmm.......That would explain why Angel's putting on that 'fake' smile act" Said Rukia. "I don't get it what are you guys talking about what happened to who's mother" Asked Orihime. "it's nothing orihime we'll tell you and the others later but right now we should get to class" Said Rukia. When Ichigo, Rukia, and the others got into class they saw Chad sitting in his original seat and Angel sitting in her orginal seat, the seat next to Chad, but nither of them were speaking. "hey why are you two so quiet......Chad i know this is like you but Shiki this isn't like you" Asked Ichigo. ".......We just don't have much to talk about....right Yasutora" Angel said. Chad nodded his head yes. "...............Ok whatever you guys say" he said as he shruged as him and the others went to their assigned seats. "....Just one more day" Angel said to herself just quiet enaugh for Chad to hear. He looked at her. 'Just one more day till I have to decide on weather to stay in the Soul Society or stay with someone of my chosing.......I have to finish school and I don't want to be too far away from the person I'm protecting" She said as she looked at him. "Who is it that you're trying to protect......and what are you protecting them from" Chad asked. "Now now I can't be telling........but I have to protect someone with the same symbol as the base of my necklace somewhere on their body....like on a tattoo or a T-shirt" She said as she looked at him. She winked Which made him blush madly. "Maria said that this necklace has the answers that I seak and apparently I do know who I'm suposed to protect.....but in order for 'him' to find out that I'm his guardian angel I have to show him that I am by saving his life" She said. He smiled. "Guardian angels defend the ones they're protecting from harm and death by risking their own lives for theirs" He said. She looked at him. "He said that as if he knows that he's the one I'm protecting" She thought. "How would you know that" she asked. "I can tell by the look in your eyes" He said.

When school was over everyone walked back home. As Angel and Chad were walking home they senced that someone strong was following them. "Do you sence that Tora.......that strong spiritual pressure" Angel asked. He nodded his head yes. "We'd better be careful and keep out guards up" He said. "Right" She replied. Just then they felt the air around them become very cold. "What's happeneing.......why does it feel so cold all of a sudden it's spring time so it shouldn't be this cold" Angel thought as she looked around seeing nothing but a fog of ice. Just then she senced something coming at her so she dodged it.....but just barely as she saw that her uniform was slightly riped. "Stay together Tora we shouldn't get seporated at times like this" She said to him. "SHOW YOURSELF" Angel demanded. An Arrancar came from the fog. "you're very smart for an ugly angel you actually knew of my existance even before I decided to attack you" She said as she clapped her hands. "Who are you and what do you want" Angel demanded. "I am Privaron Espada, Arrancar number 108, Myukai Naromo and I'm just here carrying out master Ulquiorra's plan.............to destroy the Substitute Soul Reaper and his friends" she said as she began to attack Angel. "Tora.....please stay out of this fight.......I don't want you to get hurt" Angel said as her wings appeared infront of her protecting both her and Chad from Myukai's ice attacks. His eyes widened. "but Angel you'll be killed..you're not strong enaugh to take her one alone" He said. "I'll be alright.....Don't worry about me" She said as she looked at him and smiled. just then an icicle zoomed past her cheek cutting it slightly, but she stoped it from hitting Chad with her wing. "Awwww The poor little birdy can't fly no more now that her wing's been injured" She said. "I don't need to be in the air just to beat you.................YOU GOT BAD AIM FOR AN ARRANCAR YA OVERGROWN ICE SCULPTURE" She taunted. "Ohhhhhh You're gonna regret saying that to me" She said as she summoned a staff made entierly of ice crystals. She began chanting some words as Ice worriors came up out of nowhere surounding Angel and Chad. he Summoned his El Directo. "I'm not letting you fight alone Angel.....I've faught with this kind of Arrancar before and they're strong.........it was hard even for me to beat him" He said as they were back to back. She looked over at him. "fine you can fight with me........Just don't get too badly injured alright" She said. He glanced at her and nodded his head yes as he smiled. "Same to you Angel" He said. just then they seporated and the fight had begun. "RUN UGLY ANGEL RUN RUN TILL IT KILLS YOU" Myukai said from the air as she then began to attack her. "ANGEL LOOK OUT" yelled Chad as he saw Myukai attacking her. Angel looked up to see Myukai heading twared her at a tramendus spead that she had no time to dodge. Myukai came down hitting the ground creating a crater as smoke appeared surounding it. "I killed her" She said to herself. "THINK AGAIN ARRANCAR" Said Angel as she attacked her from behind. "WHAT" Myukai said in surprisement. "Just before you attacked I grabed her just in time therefore dodging your attack" Explained Chad just before he attacked her. They finally defeted her after a while. She disappeared heading back to Las Noches. "Arrancars....here....this isn't good" Chad said to himself. Just then he fell to the ground with a loud thud. "TORA" Angel yelled as she ran over to him. "Tora are you alright" she knelt down becide him. "Are you alright" he asked avoiding her own question. "Tora you big goofball......I'll be alright but it's you I'm worried about Look at you........I guess this is what you get for being reckless" She explained as she kissed his wound on his face. "How is....Your wing" He asked. "it's not bad it's just frozen that's all" She said as she looked at her left wing which had ice covering it. "As long as your not hurt that's damn good to me" He said. "Come on ya idiot....let's heal those wounds" She said as she helped him up and walked him tward their appartments.

"I guess you know huh....about who I have to protect" She said sadly. "................Maybe I do" He said as he smiled. "Alright since you think your so smart tell me who is it that I have to protect" She asked as she crossed her arms. he sat up but with some stuggle. "Oh no you don't YOU are still too injured to even move ya big mass of iron" She said as she laid him back down. "Why.....Why do you have to....protect me" He asked. She sighed. "......for most reasons unknown.....but I know at least three of them.......look I'm protecting you because I have to and I don't want you to get hurt or killed alight there are people like me that care about you get the picture" She said as she looked at him. He looked at her then nodded his head. "Now get some rest I'll bring in the first aid to fix you up....for now you just sleep for awhile and regain your energy.....you had a rough day" She said as she got up and walked out of his room. When she shut the door behind her she leaned aguinced the wall in sadness. "What kind of Guardian angel am I.......I mean he protected me.....he shouldn't protect me I should be the one protecting him" She thought as tears formed in her eyes then she went to go find the first aid kit. Chad looked at the door. "Look the angel doesn't have to always protect her human......sometimes when it can't be helped the human has to protect his angel" A small voice was heard from Chad's window. he looked over an noticed that it was Rosa. She waved. "Dang dude you sure got a bad beating.....tomarrow's the day she has to decide huh....before her sister leaves" She said. He looked off to the side in sadness. "Look she said that she didn't want to be too far away from the person she's protecting right....meaning she doesn't want to be too far away from you.......but what she really ment is that she doesn't want to be away from you at all.....and you already know the reason why so don't even dare ask me that got that" She said. He looked at her with wide eyes then looked off to the side again. He sat up but with some struggle. "I thought that what she said..........Was a lie" he said. "of corse not....She loves you more then anything.........she wants to be with you to protect you from hollows, arrancars, hey even espadas.....but she needs you to protect her from the Grim reaper even when she doesn't know it yet.......Even when she says that she doesn't need protecting she's lying....She needs YOU and ONLY you to protect her..........She grows stronger with each passing day and one of these days she WILL find her and if she gets the chance She WILL kill her with no hesitation......even if she is her best friend" She said. his eyes widened. "Her best friend.........Wait you don't mean......but wouldn't she have killed her already since they've been friends since they were little" he asked. "back then she was hesitating and there was some type of spiritual pressure that prevented her from trying to kill her........It was coming from Angel but.....it wasn't her own spiritual pressure.....When you moved back to Mexico you gave her some of your spiritual pressure to protect her while you were away eventhough you never realized it.....that's anouther way on how she survived the car crash her and her father were in eight years ago............Gotta go.....Just thought I'd tell you........Oh I forgot something........the time for the greatest battle of everyone's lives comes nearer and nearer.......when the grim reaper even tries to kill Angel....that's when the battle will begin" She said as she jumped onto the roof then flew back to Urahara's shop as Angel came back into the room with the first aid kit......but she was crying. "I will never allow her to hurt my beautiful Angel........no matter what it takes.........I will protect her with my life" He thought as he watched Rosa jump onto the roof.

"I found the first aid kit" She said as she walked over to him not realizing that she still had tears in her eyes. "Your eyes........You're crying" he said. "No I'm not" she said as she blinked. but when she blinked a tear rolled down her cheeck. He wiped the tear with his thumb. "Then why are your eyes wet" He said. "I'm fine really" She said as she bandaged up his arm and stumich. "........I'm worried" he said. "Worried about what" She asked as she looked at him. "....About you.....With this Grim Reaper around who knows when she'll attack you............I don't want you getting hurt.....She could attack you at any day or any moment if we don't have our guard up at all costs" he said worriedly as he looked at her. "Look I don't want you getting into my battles ok....she's my opponant....not yours, not Ichigo's, not Rukia's, not Uryu's, not Renji's, not Orihime's No one's but my own...I can handle her on my own.........And I don't want either of you getting hurt because of me.....I don't know how I could live with myself if something were ever to happen to you or the others......especually you Tora" she said as tears formed in her eyes but tried to hide them from him. He looks at her then notices her tears as one rolled down her cheeck making it sparkle as the light reflected off of it. He gently grabed her arm and pulled her to him holding her tightly in his arms. "I'm not letting you fight her alone that's what she wants you to do.....Who knows what could happen......but no matter what I won't let you fight this battle alone....we'll all help" He explained as he looked down at her. She looked up at him as tears rolled down her face. "But I ha-" She said before she was interupted. "No buts Angel.....If you fight this battle alone then sure enaugh she will kill you with no hesitation" He said. "I can take care of myself Tora.....I'm not some child that has to be protected all the time......becides I'm suposed to be protecting you not the other way around" She said. he looked at her then kissed her forehead. "It can be both ways depending on which one of us is in trubble" He said. She blushed at what he had just done then burried her face into his smooth and muscular chest as she began to cry. "I just don't want you to be involved with my battles Tora...........I don't want you getting hurt" She said as she cried. "Angel........I'm already in your battle......I'm in it to protect you......I'm in it to try to keep you safe from her no matter what now quit arguing with me" He said. She looked down. ".................Fine but PROMISE me that you WON'T get hurt as serious as you did in the last battle" She said as she looked back up at him. He looked at her then put his forehead on hers as their noses touched. He smiled then gave her a tiny peck on the lips making her blush madly. "I promise" He said. She looked into his eyes as she noticed that he was telling the truth as a tear rolled down her cheeck then she hugged him tightly. He did the same. "Why is it that whenever you're with me.....you make me feel like there's nothing to worry about" She said as her crying began to ceace. "cause for right now......There is nothing to worry about" He replied. "Of corse there's something to worry about and that's you and your wounds just look at you.......You look like you got ran over by a semi and then went flying through the trees finally hitting one five miles away from where you got hit" She said as she got up and continued bandaging his wounds. He chuckled. "I'm alright.....it doesn't hurt as much as it did a while ago" he said. ".........Yeah but you still need to have them bandaged before they get infected" She said as she looked at him then looked back at what she was doing. He looked at her and smiled.

That night Chad was sleeping in his bed while Angel was in her room thinking. "Hmm....tomarrow's the day I have to decide on where I should stay.......either in the Soul Society or stay with a friend" she thought. just then the door opened. "Aunt Angel momma told me to say goodbye tonight cause we have to leave tomarrow morning" She said as she climbed on her bed. "Tomarrow's the day you have to decide on where to stay.....I already have this appartment in the market the owner's gonna sell it starting tomarrow at noon.......don't worry I already paid the last bill" said Maria as she walked in the room. "I'm not sure where I wanna go....I don't wanna go to the soul society cause I don't want to be too far away from Yasutora" She said. "Then stay at his place I'm sure he won't mind at all in fact I'm sure that he'd love to have you there with him he must be lonely staying at that appartment by himself" Said her sister. Alejandra laughed softly. "You wish" She said. "Shut up it's my decision" She said. "We know it's your decision.....we just want you to make the right decision" Maria said. "What's that suposed to mean" Angel asked. "You'll know when the time is right..........Hitsugaya and Rangiku are coming tomarrow evening for your decision" Maria said. "How do you know" She asked. "Because Rangiku and I are like best friends" She said. "WHAT no way" she said in suprisement. Maria nodded her head yes. "it's true lright just ask Rangiku when you see her tomarrow" She said. "Whatever............listen.......What's gonna happen to my things tomarrow.....like my piano" She asked. "You'll find out after you decide on who you're gonna live with....Night sister" she said as she walked out of the room. "let's go Alejandra it's time for bed" she said. "Ok coming mommy" Said Alejandra as she hoped down off of Angel's bed and walked out of the room fallowing her mother shutting the door behind them. Angel smiled and looked outher window looking at Chad's window. Then she remembered about what he had done that afternoon. She touched her lips gently. "Why.....did he kiss me" She thought. Just then she heard soft, gentle, calm, and quiet snores coming from Chad's room. She smiled once more as she looked at him. "He's so adorable when he's asleep" She thought. She yoaned then climed underneath her covers laid down and closed her eyes as she went to sleep. "I'll see you in the morning.........My Tora" She said quietly to herself. The next morning Chad woke up to a bright shiny day, but then he remembered what today was. "She decides today" He looked over tward his window and looked at her calmly sleeping in her bed. He smiled. Just then he saw someting reflect from the sunlight shining into her room as it beamed down just below her eyes. "What's that" He thought as he got out from his covers and looked at her. "Is she.....crying" he said quietly to himself as he Jumped from his window to hers to get a closer look. He landed on her window seal with a light tap barely making a sound. He walked over to her then he bint down to where he was eye level to her as he noticed the tear. "She's breathing normally....and yet she's crying in her sleep" He thought. He wiped the tear away with his thumb. Seconds later she woke up. When she opened her eyes she looked at him, but then covered her face under her covers. He smirked. "That's no way to greet a friend" he said as he uncovered her head. "Why are you here" She asked. "I saw you crying in your sleep....and I wanted to know if you were alright" He said. "I'm fine and I wasn't crying" She said. "You were crying in your sleep that's why you say that you weren't crying............Did you have a bad dream" He asked. "No.......I just didn't want Maria to leave yet...................They left early this morning.....And today's the day I have to decide....and I haven't decided yet....And once when I leave here for school I can't come back cause this will no longer be my home" She explained as she began to cry. He got up picking her up bridal style along the way then he sat down on her bed then laid her on his lap and hugged her gently. "It's your decision on where you want to live until Captain Hitsugaya can find this Grim Reaper........He said that living alone isn't an option" He said gently. "My sister says that I should stay with you.....but I'm not sure if that'll be possible" She said. "it is possible.....but like I said......it's your decision.........Come on we Should get ready for school" He said as he set her down gently as he got up. He walked over to the window again and Jumped on the window seal. "See you in a little bit......right" he said as he looked at her. She looked at him then smiled as she winked with her left eye while she stucked out her tounge a little off to the right side at the same time giggling lovingly. "You know it big guy" She said. He smiled then jumped back to his window. After when they both got dressed and brushed their teeth they headed out the door. They met eachother outside their appartments and they both walked to school together as always. Angel Reached into her bag and braught out two warm breakfast burritos. She handed one to Chad. "here ya go I figured that you didn't have breakfast so I heated one up for you eat up before it gets cold" She said as she took a bite out of her own. he looked at her then smiled. "Thank you" He said as he gently took his burrito out of her hand. "Carefull big guy it's hot" She said just before he took a bite out of it. He burnt his tounge but showed no pain. "I warned ya big guy" She said. by the time both of them had gotten to school and finished their burritos there was fifeteen minutes before school started. "I guess we came here a little too early didn't we Tora" Angel said. Just then they heard a hollow's cry. "A hollow" Chad thought. "Aw man so early in the morning" Said Ichigo from behind them. "Would you quit whining and turn into a Soul Reaper already" Said Rukia. "No need Rukia I'm on it" Said Angel as she ran off tward where the hollow's cry was heard.

"A-Angel come back" Chad said as he ran after her. Ichigo tuned into his soul reaper as did Rukia and they fallowed them. "Oriheme Stay here alright Uryu make sure she doesn't leave your sights" Said Ichigo just before he ran off. "Right" They both said at the same time. "Angel Where are you going" Chad asked. "To cleans the hollow Where else silly" She said happily. "But Angel Your wounds haven't completely healed from that arrancar fight yesterday" He said. "My wounds are of no importance it's yours I'm worried about so you should stay out of this one" She said as she saw the hollow infront of her. "Let us take care of it Angel you and chad should get back to school" Said Rukia. "I heard you say 'arrancar'......they're still not gone.....even after we killed Aizen" Said Ichigo. "She was a Privaron Espada...................A strong one...............she said 'Master Ulquiorra' before both of us faught her.......we didn't kill her so she disappeared back to Las Noches" said Chad. "Ulquiorra's still alive huh........figures I shoulda killed him when I had the chance" Ichigo said. "It's her......She's back" Said Angel as she felt a familier spiritual pressure. just then she heard a familier laugh. "I'm back you Ugly Agnel and I'm back for REVENGE" Myukai said as she appeared through a cold mist that suddenly surounded Ichigo and the others. "Stand your ground Ichigo.....She creates this mist before she attacks" Angel Said as all four were back to back. "Alright.......Here's the plan we'll attack as teams once when the mist clears Rukia and I will attack first Then You and Chad will go up from behind her and attack her then" Explained Ichigo. "Here's the thing the mist is always here untill she's defeted therefore we can't even see our own hands even when they're up to our faces" Said Angel. "damn....what'll we do" said Ichigo. just then Angel felt an ice dart scratch the side of her face. "hurry she's attacking" Said Angel as she grabed her halo. "Her spiritual pressure.......it's a whole lot stronger then when Tora and I faced her yesterday" She thought. Just then she had an Idea. "ICHIGO.....Try to sence her spiritual pressure then try to find her by using that....wherever her spiritual pressure is she's there too It's stronger then last time so it shouldn't be too hard" She said. "Great idea Angel" He said as he senced for her spiritual pressure. "BANKAI" ichigo yelled as he turned into Tensa Zangetsu. "Awsome I wish I had a bankai and a Shikai" Angel said. "You do have your own Zanpakuto but Angels don't call them Shikais and bankais.......When you're in your angel form with armor that's your Rookai-shi, Rookai for short it's like a Soul Reaper's Shikai......But you won't be able to release your Zanpakuto untill you've reached your bankai-like stage" Rukia said. "You know more about me then I do myself So I guess I'm already in my Rookai-shi huh" Angel said. "not quite you don't have your armor yet cause you're still a beginner guardian angel" Rukia said. "Are you guys gonna talk all day or are we gonna fight" Myukai said starting to get angery. "If she would just tone down the cold mist so that we can at least BARELY see her we can" Angel said to herself. "What don't tell me that you, an angel, is getting cold because of some lauzy mist huh" Teased Ichigo. "WHAT No....Angels don't get cold because of their beautiful wings" She said. "Bautiful I say she looks like an ugly Grim Reaper with wings an a halo that's too stupid to know just what in hell she is exactly" Said Myukai as she laughed. Chad's eyes widened then looked down in anger, his face tightened, as he clinches his fists tightly. Then his arm turned from it's second form to it's third form, Gigante. His left arm turned into Del Diablo. "Chad.....what's up" Said Ichigo as he was about to walk over to him. "Stay back Ichigo" he said angerly. "Tora.......What's wrong" Angel asked as she tried to walk over to him but he gently pushed her away. "Please....stay back.......let me handle this" he said as he scanned the air locating Myukai's shadow above him at two-o-clock. He jumped into the air and hit Myukai in the stumich with his La Muerte. grabed her by the collar of her outfit. "Never call my Angel an Ugly Grim Reaper ever again" He said angerly just before he punched her with his Del Diablo. Myukai hit the ground with a loud bang as white smoke appeared around her. Chad landed with a tap behind Angel and the others covering his eyes. Ichigo and Rukia both stare at him freaked out by his reaction and what he had just done. "DUDE YOUR SPIRIUAL PRESSURE WENT OFF THE CHARTS.........But I guess that's what happens when someone offends the guardian angel that you love like that" Said ichigo in surprisement. Chad looked at him with his eyes still covered. Angel looked at him and smiled. Just then Chad was hit by a powerful attack that came from the smoke. he went flying accross then hit his back aguinced the side of the school. blood rushed from his forehead as he caughed out blood. "TORA" Said Angel as she ran tward him but then was attacked by Myukai's most powerful attack........."Ice glacier" which made Angel freeze in her tracks as she was surounded by a large glacier of ice. (As you would see in the Artic Ocean) her eyes were wide looking at Chad. "Well that takes care of that ugly bird.....WHAT" She said as she smiled widely but then saw Angel's eyes started to glow. Te ice around Angel burst into tiny peices. When all the ice droped to the floor Angel was waring a shiny pure red, black, and white armor around her body and on the top of her wings holding a Zanpakuto but her halo had disappeared. "No one hurts my Tora like that....NO ONE" She said as her eyes were still glowing as she started to attack with her Zanpakuto in hand. She stabed her Zanpakuto into Myukai's chest and she desinagrated transforming into a white hell butterfly as it flew twards the Soul Society. "Nikaku.....Konara" She said just before her Zanpakuto vanished turning back into her halo and fell to the ground her wings spread out, but one of her wings was touching one of Chad's feet as her wing started to glow healing his wounds on his body but leaving one wounds on his face.

"The Angel has finally grown her true wings.......and yet she is the first angel to go streight into her Nanukai-shi without even going into her Rookai-shi" Rukia explained. "She's a powerful one" Said Ichigo. "She said....."Nikaku Konara just before she fainted and changed back to normal.....that must be her Zanpakuto's name........but I feel like I've heard it somewhere before" Rukia explained. "We should get to class before we're late school starts in three minutes" Said Ichigo. "Right.....but what about Chad and Angel" asked Rukia. "Let for now let them be it's alright if he skips at least one class today I'll just tell the sensei that he got hit with a weight ball on his way to school.....as for angel just tell the sensei that she was helping him with his wounds that he got from the weight ball" Ichigo explained. "Ok whatever you say Ichigo" She said as they walked into the school. Chad woke up a few minutes after Ichigo and Rukia left. "Wha-What happened" He said as he rubbed the back of his head. He looked at his hand and noticed that there was blood on it. he looked infront of him and seen Angel in her usual human form but with her school uniform covered in her blood as well as Myukai's blood. "ANGEL" He yelled in surprisement as he crawled to her. He picked up her head and back and held itclose to his chest. "Angel....Angel Wake up please" He said as he gently shook her. Just then he heard the bell ring. "Angel please wake up" He said as he started to get worried. just then he started to feel her spiritual pressure slowly rising. He looked at her. "Angel.....Please wake up......I don't want to loose you" He said as tears formed in his eyes but hid them. "......Ya big idiot.....Angel's don't die..............as easily as others think" She said slowly and faintly as she gently and slowly opened her eyes. She looked at him then smiled as she giggled weakly. "Quit looking at me like I've died already........I'll be alright.......idiot you promised me not to get hurt" She said as she put her hand on his cheeck where one of his wounds was. He smiled then hugged her tightly as he cried silently. "I'm just glad you're alright Angel" He cried. He may not show that he's crying....but she knew that he was. "This wound in my stumich.......it's nothing compared to the wounds you had on your body......but somehow I can see that they've disappeared" She said as she looked at him. She's sees the tears rolling down his face eventhough he's trying to hide it. She dried his tears with her thumbs then hugged him tightly no matter how much her wound ached. She gently shushed him. "It's alright I'm here" She whispered as she hugged him tightly, gently stroking his hair. She looked at her hands noticing his blood. "Awwww you poor thing you hit your head pretty hard didn't you" She said as she dried his tears as they continued to fall. She kissed the wound on his cheeck as it began to glow. "Listen......I heard what you said to Myukai....Sounds like someone finally snapped" She said as she giggled a little. "I couldn't allow her to call you an-.......an ugly grim reaper........you're not ugly and you're not a grim reaper.................You're a beautiful, sweet, talented, smart.....And a very loving angel....................That's why I had to do something about it................I heard what you said to her as well...just before you killed her" He said as he looked at her. "Hey hey hey I didn't kill her Angel's don't kill they cleans" She said. he smiled then hugged her. "Right" he said as he smirked. "come on we should get to class" She said as she started to get up but was swooped off her feet as Chad got up holding her bridal style. "Not untill after we get that wound of your's fixed. "hey we still need to get your facial wounds fixed as well........And when I say we....I meant me since I DO happen to have the "Angel's kiss" and it happens to work on only ONE person.........and that person is a cirtin someone that's big, muscular, Adorable, and fun to be with" She said. He thought acting like he's still trying to figure who she's talking about. She sighed then gently grabed his face with one of her hands and kissed his lips Which made all his facial wounds plus the wound on the back of his head and the blood disapear. "it's you silly....the big and muscular part shoulda gave it away" She said. He looked at her somewhat surprised of what she had just done but hid it as he smiled. "I know.....I was kidding.......I've always known who you were talking about" He said as he chuckled. He smiled then kissed her. "So I guess yoiu know what I ment on what I said to Myukai huh" She said when they broke the kiss as she laid her head on his chest. "Like I said.........I've always known" He replied. "And how have you ALWAYS known" She asked. ".........That I'll tell you.............Anouther day" He said as he laughed. He took her to the nurse then after words they went to class. "You feel embarassed huh" She asked. He looked at her. "What do you mean" He asked. "You know....you don't want anyone to know about what happened.......if you don't want to show it at school we can hide what............'we' are untill you get home" she explained. ".....A little" he said. "We can still act as if we're friends at school and around town" She said. He looked at her and smiled then they both walked into class. 


	7. Decision

Like I say in all my other chapters. Please remember to look at the artist comments before reading this chapter and all the others. please donot flame this is the best I can do for writting stories.

It was finally the last hour of the day and only thirty minutes till school got out for the weekend. Angel and Chad were sitting in their seats working on their assignments from that class and their other classes. Just then Sophie walked over to them. "Are you guys gonna do homework all weekend or are you guys gonna to something fun" She asked. They didn't pay attention. "helloooooooo...............................Anyone home in those massive sized brains of yours........................HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOO" She said as she knocked on both their heads. "Sophie please stop doing that it hurts our heads" Said Angel as she was working on a math problem. "Man you brainiacs need to take a brake from work and start having fun sheesh all you do is just work on homework" She said. "it's because we want to keep our grades up unlike you Sophie" Angel said. "Man you guys are boring to be around I mean you guys work too much....that's all you've been doing since you came here from the nurse's office.........I mean what happened to you guys..........I heard from Ichigo that Chad got hit by a weights ball but he looks fine to me it looks like you got hit with the weights ball rather then him I mean he doesn't have a simple bruise on him while you have that giant bandage on your stumich.....Wanna know how I know..........cause your bandage is coming off" She explained. "it is........hmm...........I'll have to fix it when I get home" She said. "As if you have a home to return to" Sophie thought as she turned around but was smiling as she walked away. "She may be your best friend but the bad vibe I get from her has grown stronger...........I don't trust her Angel We should be careful when being around her.......we all should" Chad said quietly to her. "I don't get why you don't trust her but I feel a somewhat twilightic vibe from her............it's not a good vibe........and yet it's not a bad vibe either..............you feel only her bad vibes but you're not yet aware of the good vibes as well" She said as she looked at him. "I'm only looking out for you......protecting you from whatever harm comes our way" He said. "I know" She said as she smiled at him lovingly. "Today's the day you decide on where you should live untill the captian can find out more about this Grim Reaper person" He asked. "I've decided long ago.............but only if he'll accept me with him" She said as she looked at him. Then she liped the words "meaning you" to him. He smiled and noded his head. She smiled back. "Maria said that he won't come till tonight soo...We have time to hang out before we have to go home" She said. "Wherever you want to go Angel......You choose" He said. "Well for one you need some good food in that fridgerater of yours I mean come on you need good home cooked meals from now on" She said. He looked at her with wide eyes but only hid one eye as he blushed slightly. She giggled. "Meaning we'll have to go to the grocery store this afternoon.........plus I need to pick up something else as well" She said. "What would that be" He asked. "I ain't tellin ya...........................it's a girl thing but that's ALL I'm tellin ya" She said. He chuckled. "I get it" He said. "You can stay home if you want or you can come with me" She said. "I'll come........but we would have to run by 'our' place and change out of our uniforms cause they don't want students to be wandering around in their uniforms after school hours unless if their walking home from school" he said. "I know that ya big goofball" she said as she giggled. He smiled. Just then the bell rang for home. "Finally no more school till Monday" She said as she got out of her seat and stretched but then felt pain in her stumich so she put her hand on it. "Easy.....don't strain yourself" Said Chad as he got up. "I'm fine Tora it should almost be completely healed by now" She said. "We'll know when we get home" He said. "What's up Angel" said Keigo as he slid on over behind Angel but she hit him in the nose. "Go bother Ichigo or something" She said. "Why Ichigo's tooo boring now he's been acting strange around Rukia since school started I think they're dating" he said. "Maybe you should find ourself a girlfriend too that way you can bother her and not us" She said as she walked out of the room still holding her stumich with Chad fallowing behind her. "Hey Angel" Said Rukia as she walked over when Keigo left. "how's your wound" She asked. "It's fine really I just have to change it's bandages when I get home" She said. "Urahara called I told him about your wounds......He said that you should head to his place after school" She said as the whole gang walked out of the school together. "What does Urahara want me for now" She asked. "He wants to see just how serious that wound really is" She said. "Fine I'll go there" She said as she walked tward Urahara's "hey Chad....you should go with her just in case something happens to her alright" Said Ichigo. Chad fallowed her. "I was planning to do that anyway" He said. "We'll stop by later alright" He yelled back at them. Angel just raised her hand as she waved not looking back. "You think she'll be alright Ichigo" Asked Rukia worriedly. "I dunno.....that arrancar's zanpakto stabed right through her stumich but Angel stabed her in the same place at the same time she got stabbed............and that arrancar wasn't even in her released form" Said Ichigo. When they got to Urahara's Keiske was standing right at the enterance. "Welcome back Angel and Chad" he said through his fan. "Ururu could you fix some tea please.....please come in you two...........Angel you just lay down right there.....Now how much does it hurt" He asked. "it hurts whenever I walk, Sing, and laugh, and sometimes talk" She said. "You do realize that your not suposed to walk right after a serious injury like this right you shoulda gone streight to the hospital or to me and not even go to school cause you coulda died with this wound" He said as he took off the bandages and examined the wound. Chad looked away but too tiny glimpses of the wound from time to time. His eyes widened when he heard Kiskue say the word 'die' "Hey I made it through the school day without hardly colapsing and I only fainted once from loss of blood plus angels don't die so easily from wounds like this" She said. "but still........Just be glad it's stoped bleeding.....Jinta could you bring me some bandages and annidiseptic" he said. A minute later Jinta came in with the bandages and a black bottle. "here you go" He said. "Thank you" He said. "Will she be alright Mr. Urahara" Chad asked a little worriedly. "that we're not sure yet but for now you should change her bandages at least twice a day and put this on it both front and back as your changing her bandages.....your nurse didn't do a good job babdaging up this wound" He said as he gave him the extras and the black bottle which was now white. "When this bottle turns black that's when you'll know that it's time to change her bandages" Said Kisuke. Chad nodded his head.

When they were finally at home after seeing Urahara. Chad gently set her on his bed. "You should rest and let that wound heal" He said calmly when he was eye level to hers. She smiled and put her hand on his cheeck. "You're such a worry wort you know that.........I'll be fine......As long as you're here with me" She said gently. He looked at her worriedly then kissed her forehead as he smiled slightly. She looked at him and smiled then kissed his lips. "like I said you're a worry wort" She said when she broke the kiss. "I'll always be worried about my angel.......With more battles to come and you saying for us to stay out of them........what are you trying to proove" He said as he looked at her. "I'm trying to proove that I don't need anyone's help when I battle.........you faught that other Privaron Espada by your self in Hueco Mundo didn't you.........and you told me to stay in the human world while you faught....what if you never came back.....I could've gone with you.......if I'd known that I've had these abilities since I was very small I woud've helped you save Orihime from Aizen.......I've been to the soul society before..............but I was very young........I was with Maria though I'm not sure why we went to the soul society" She said. "You've been to the Soul Society" He asked. "Yes........one time physical.....that one was with maria......but the others was in my dreams.......That's how I knew about that Privaron Espada you faught.......Als I remember was the number he was......107.........basically that prooves that sometimes I can't be with you Physically..........but I'm always with you Mentally" She said. he looked at her with wide eyes. just then he saw her gently hugging her wound. "does it hurt" He asked. "Only when I talk" She replied. He smiled and stroked her hair. "Then don't talk anymore" He said. he looked at the bottle of medicine that Urahara gave him and saw that it was getting close to being the black color. "it's not quite time yet Tora We still have a few hours before nightfall" She said. "I know........I said don't talk anymore" He said as he glared at her lovingly. "Oh dear" She said as she hid under the covers. He chuckled. "Get some rest before Rangiku and The Captain gets here" he said. She noded her head yes from under the covers. By night fall Angel was asleep in Chad's bed while Chad was watching over her from the chair next to her as Rangiku and Captian Hitsugaya silently jumped into the room. "We're heeeeeeeere" Said Rangiku. Angel opened her eyes gently. "She's asleep right now" Said Chad. "No I'm awake" She said tiredly. She yoaned as she sat up but with a little pain. "be careful" He said. Both Rangiku and the Captain noticed the wound. "Oh my god what happened to you Angel" She said as she ran over to her. "We had a little Privaron Espada problem but I took care of her" she said. "So the survivors are comeing in the human world....Dammit" Said Captain Hitsugaya. "their master is Ulquiorra.......but I think there's a couple more at the very least one of them is that one Espada that faught Ichigo what's his name again........Grimjaw, grimmy.....grimmerjaw......Damn I can't remember.....WAIT I got this............Grim, Grimm.....it begins with Grimm that's for sure.....but what's his name........Grimmbowle...........GRIMMJOW JAEGERJAQUEZ THAT'S HIS NAME" She said. Just then she hugged her Stumich again. "Maybe I shoulnt've yelled it that loud" She said as she had one eye winked. "careful.....Don't strain yourself" Said Chad and the Captain at the same time. "We'll have to look into it when we get back but for right now have you decided on where you want to live" He asked. "Captain isn't it obvious....She wants to live with Chad I mean Right now she's injured and who better to take care of her wounds then Chad" Said Rangiku. "Is it alright with you Chad" Asked Hitsugaya. "I wouldn't mind at all" He said. "Alright She can stay with you just untill we find this Grim Reaper" He said. "Just don't do anything naughty" Said Rangiku. Both Chad and Angel blushed madly. Chad hid his eyes while Angel hid under the covers. "Seems like you guys might've already did something naughty" She said as she glared at them. "NO WE DIDN'T" They both said that the same time. "I was gonna say cause if you did then I would've have to tell your sister" She said. "Rangiku that's enaugh" Said her Captain. "Yes captain" She said. "how do you know my sister anyway" Angel asked. "I've known her since we were both living in the Rukongai district We're both practically the same age She even tried to become a Soul Reaper and joined the Academy with me.........She was good with her Kidos but she wasn't able to get a Zanpakuto till she first went into her Shikai stage" Said Rangiku. "you mean a Rookai" Said Angel. "Whatever you angels call it" She replied. "I found out my Zanpakuto's name when I went into my Rookai....but who knew that our Halos'.....were our Zanpakutos" She said. "You never went into your Rookai Angel you just went streight into your Nanukai which is like a Soul Reaper's Bankai but you are the very first angel to ever successfully manage to do such a thing without killing yourself.............Tell me....What caused you to do such a thing" Asked the captain. "Well she hurt Yastora and she froze me with one of her attacks so I had to do something cause I was still able to see what she did to him" She explained. "Hmm.......Figures" He said. "So why are you guys in the World of the Living anyway becides wanting to know my decision" She asked. "For many reasons but mainly we're investigating the Grim Reaper case and the Espada case.............right now we're investigating on why the Espada are in Karakura Town" Said Rangiku. "What better reason then Revenge on Ichigo because Ichigo killed their number one leader right" Said Angel. "Right" Said the captain. "Plus Myukai told us why she was here which was kind of stupid of her by the way I mean shouldn't they let the enemy discover things like that on their own" Asked Angel. "it depends on who the enemy is" Said the captain.

"Captain......A hollow has appeared......and it's close by here" Said Rangiku. "Take care of it Rangiku It must be that Grim reaper's work we mustn't let her get anywhere near Angel" Said the Captain. "Right" She said as she jumped out of the window and started jumping from roof to roof. Hitsugaya jumped onto the roof and watched the fight. "Why is this grim reaper out to kill me.....I don't understand....what did I ever do to her" Angel said quietly to herself. Chad was the only one that heard her. "I dunno.........but I won't let her kill you no matter what" He said quietly. She looked at him then put her face up to his till their noses touched. "Aren't I'm the one whose suposed to be protecting you.............Idiot" She said gently as she loooked deep into his eyes then gave him a small gentle peck on the lips. "Like I said before......it can be both ways" He said. She smiled then she looked over and noticed that the Medicine bottle was completely black. "The medicine bottle's black.....What did Urahara say about when it turns black" She said as she thought. "He said that I have to change your bandages and put some more of that stuff on your wound" He said. "Then you should change them Chad.....before her wounds get infected" Said Hitsugaya from the roof. Chad and Angel looked at the window then He smiled. he grabed the medicine and set it becide him on the table. Angel was about ready to completely take off her shirt but Chad stoped her. he put it down to where only the whole bandage on her stumich was showing then twisted the peice of the shirt he had in his hand and tucked it above a peice of the shirt that wasn't twisted. He took off her bandages and examined her wound. "It's getting better it's not infected much" He said as he put some of the medicine on. Then the bottle turned white again. she looked at him as he bandaged her stumich then smiled. "Thanks Tora....for everything" She said gently. He looked at her but before he could say anything she kissed him. He kissed her back. When they broke the kiss they looked at eachother and smiled. "You should get some rest.......that wound can't heal itself remember" He said as he laid her down and tucked her in then kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Angel" He said as she started falling asleep. "I love you........my Tora" She said just before she fell asleep. he smiled as he looked at her. "I love you too...........my Angel" He said quietly as he stroked her soft hair. He looked out the window to see if Rangiku was still fighting the Hollow. Sure enaugh she was. He walked over to the only other window in his room, The window Rangiku and Hitsygaya came in from. just then Hitsygaya came in from the other window jumping over the now sleeping Angel and landing on the floor with a light tap. "Chad look at this.......It says here that the Grim Reaper only comes out at night...........but she looks like a regular human during the day........Soul Reapers can tell who a Grim Reaper is Even if they are desquised as a human during the day......and so can angels" Chad jumped when he heard Hitsugaya's voice from behind him. He turned around. "So shouldn't Angel figure out who the Grim Reaper is just by looking at her at school or around town" He asked. "She should be able to........but it seems that you already know who this Grim Reaper is" He said. "I heard it from Rosa........I don't know who she is exactly but She said that it was her best friend.......but she has us as her best friends........and I KNOW it can't be either of us so it would have to be someone that goes to our school and knows Angel" He explained. "That Narrows it down quite alot" Said Hitsygaya. Just then Rangiku came back into the room from the window. "Finally defeted it....man that one was a strong one...................So how's Angel" she said as she stretched. "her wounds are healing.........Right now she's asleep" Chad said as he looked at her. He smiled as he looked at her but hid it from Hitsugaya and Rangiku. "Look at her......Isn't she beautiful when she's asleep" Said Rangiku from behind him. "She is" He said quietly. "Huh what I can't hear you what did you say" She Teased. "it's nothing" He said as he looked at her. "Nothing........you said something but we barely heard it say it again would ya" She said. "I said.........................She is" He said. "She's what" She said as she inched a little closer to him as he backed away a little. "Rangiku enaugh..................becides with your hearing you probibly already know what he said" Said Hitsugaya. "Fine I'll stop" She said as she backed away. Chad sighed silently then looked over at Angel. "How will we know........................If the Grim reaper's really........your best friend" He tought. "Angel's Sister DID say taht it was her best friend right" Hitsugaya asked. Chad looked over and nodded his head. "But it ins't any of us I know that for sure" He said.

"Is there anouther person that isn't in your group but talks to you or Angel sometimes" He asked. "Hmm........There's Sophie but I'm not sure if she's a grim reaper or not...............but by the way she dresses she may be the grim reaper.......................She has a strong spiritual pressure........................Angel's mother used to get Bad vibes from her but I still do................I don't trust her" He explained as he looked at Angel. "I wanna do everything I can to protect Angel from the Grim Reaper" "You are by being her friend just by being WITH her your're protecting her" Said Rangiku. Chad looked at her then looked at Angel and smiled as he gently stroked her hair. "We'll leave you two alone now but we'll be back in a couple of days to check up on you" Said Hitsugaya as he jumped out the window furthest from the bed. Rangiku fallowed. "Time grows short Chad........it'll only be a matter of time before she'll strike her number one target.......But before she does that she needs to get Angel's friends outta the way first" She said just before she disappeared into the night sky. "I won't let her lay a finger on her Rangiku............I promise you that" He thought as he continued to look at Angel. He sat down on the chair next to her and stroked her hair gently with his left hand while he held her hand with his right. He started to fall asleep soon after. The next morning Angel woke up. She looked over and saw Chad gently sleeping becide her. She smiled as she turned on her side putting her free hand on his right hand gently clinching the hand that was in his. "You stayed up all night didn't you Tora" She thought as she put his hand up to her nose smelling his unique sent. A few minutes later he woke up. He looked at her and noticed that she was awake. He took his left hand and gently stroked her hair which then made her gently open her eyes. She looked at him and smiled. "Morning sleepy head" She said. "Morning" he said as he smiled looking deep into her soft brown eyes as she looked into his. "Your eyes........I never noticed now calm they really were in the mornings................but then again you're always hiding them so that's probibly why" She teased. He smirked. "And I never noticed how beautiful your eyes really were in the mornings" He said as he smiled. She smiled back then leaned over to kiss him making her wound sting in pain but she showed no emotion. "I love you Tora" She said when they broke the kiss. he smiled. "I love you too Angel" He said. He looked over at the bottle and notice it was black again. "It's time to change that wound again" he said as he got up to grab the medicine bottle. She sat up in his bed. "Sorry I took your bed last night" She said. "Don't worry about it...................you need it more then I do" He said. "What just because of this wound I can sleep on the floor with this thing it's not that bad" She said. "I won't allow you to sleep on the cold floor with that wound of yours you know that So it's best if you took the bed and let me sleep on the floor" He said as he twisted her shirt then tucked it over a part of her shirt that wasn't twisted then gently unravled the bandages. "You're too nice for your own good you know that..............But I don't mind" She said as she looked at him then winked which made him blush. She laughed which then made the pain in her stumich worse. But she didn't care so she showed no emotion tward the pain. "Try not to laugh too much.......you're making the front wound reopen" He said gently as she felt him rub some of the medicine on her wounds. She looked at the medicine bottle and noticed that it was turning white yet again. She looked out the window, looking out into the rising sun. "I wonder what mom's doing in the Soul Society right about now......probibly still trying to find her home in the Rukongai district" She said. "I'm sure she's found herself a nice home in the Rukongai Angel........She's alright" Chad said as he finished tying up the bandages then unravled her shirt then streighten it out. She looked at him and smiled. "You really don't worry about too many things do you Tora" She said. "Only of you and our friends" He replied as he looked at her. "I shoulda known you'd be so protective" She said. He laughed. She looked down and noticed that she was still in her school uniform "Heh Guess I better change outta this uniform" She said. but then she realized that all her clothes were still her old appartment. "Oh yeah........I forgot" She said as she looked out the window again. "She's probibly already sold it by now" She said. "What do you mean" he asked. "The appartment.......Maria said that at noon today the owner of the appartments was gonna sell my old appartment...........that's why I said that I couldn't return to the appartment cause it's no longer my home" She explained. "Hmmmm.........is the window unlocked" he asked. "I think so either that or the home owner locked it sometime today" She said. "Maybe we can sneak in and get some of your clothes and other things that you need then come back here.....She'll never know" he suggested. "hmm......that's a good idea.....but what happens if she comes up and sees us" She asked. "If that should ever happen leave it to me" he said. "Whatever you say honey" She said as she rolled her eyes teasingly. He blushed when she called him 'honey'.

"Come on" He said as he got up then picked her up bridal style then jumped on the window ledge. " Don't do it you'll get hurt" She said worriedly. "No I won't........How do you think I snucked into your room yesterday morning" he said as he jumped to the window of Angel's old room. Thankfully the window was still open. They snuck into her old room without making not a sound. "Grab everything you'll need I'll get your clothes" He whispered. "Got it" She said as she walked tward the bathroom. She grabed her toothbrush, toothpaste, Shampoo, conditioner, hairbrush and a medium sized package that hadn't yet been opened then she walked back into her room where Chad had found a bag and started folding her clothes and putting them into the bag. "I've got everything I'll need from the bathroom" She whispered. "Put them in the bag" He whispered back. She put everything she got from the bathroom into the bag then went through a couple of her drawrs to grab all the undergarments then but those in the bag. "These only I gan get" She whispered. "I didn't want to go through any of your drawrs anyway so I waited till you were done" He whispered. "Such a gentleman" She whispered. she walked over to her music box and grabed it then grabed her tigerbank (like a piggybank only not a pig but a White tiger and you don't have to brake it to get the money) She put the Music box in the bag and covered it up with some of her clothes that way it woudn't brake then put the Tigerbank becide it. Just then they heard the home owner walking up the stairs. "Hurry she's coming" He said. She grabed a couple pairs of shoes and her own slippers then put both pairs of shoes in the bag but held onto her slippers. he zipped up the bag and put it around his sholdrer then picked her up again and jumped back to his window silently. he jumped on the floor with a tap then set her down on the bed then took the bag off his sholder. she shut the window but left it a crack for fresh air. They both laid down him on the floor and her on the bed but hanging over the side looking at him as he panted. "That......was close" he said as he panted. just then she began to laugh lovingly. "I thought that was pretty fun" She said as she sat up. "Well I should freshen up a bit and get outta these bloody clothes" she said as she dugged through her bag and grabed her toothbrush, toothpaste, and some other things. "There are clean towels and washcloths in the two drawrs below the sink You can take a shower if you want" He said. "Thanks Tora I need one anyway" She said as she set everything on the bathroom counter then came back into the room and grabed some clothes and undergarments then walked back into the bathroom then shut the door behind her. "Now don't be peeping on me ya here" She shouted teasingly which made him blush madly. "Come on she knows I would never do that" He thought. Just then he heard her laugh. "What's so funny" He asked. "I can just imagine how red your face is right now after what I just said" She replied as she calmed down. Just then he heard the water running. When She got out of the shower she heard him playing his guitar. It was a familier tune but she couldn't remember where she heard it from. It was somewhat of a luluby she heard years ago. She walked into his room quietly as she listened to him playing. She looked over and noticed that he was playing from a sheet of music infront of him. "That sheet music...........it looks familier" She thought. She walked over to him to get a better look at the sheet music. She watched him till he was finished. "That song.........it's familier to me somehow...........but I don't remember where I've heard it from" She said from behind him which made him jump. "I found the sheet music under your bed........when I found the bag...........and it's in your handwritting" He said as he handed her the Sheet music. She looked closely at it then her eyes widened. "What's wrong" He asked. "This music.........I remember.......I heard this song in a dream I had.......A young man was playing it on his guitar....it wasn't you but....he looked very familier.........That's why I had to write it for the guitar........it's because this song..............it's for an Acustic guitar.................it's a luluby but I don't know the name of it............But I feel like I've heard it somewhere......becides in the dream" She explained. His eyes widened with his mouth agap at what she had just said. he looked down as he thought. "Maybe Kisuke might know something about it or maybe even Rosa" he said as he looked at her. "Maybe but I wouldn't wanna bug them so early in the morning" She said. Just then she heard his stumich growl which made him blush. She laugh. "Plus you're hungry I'll go fix breakfast then after that we'll go to the grocery store SOMEONE'S gotta fix you some damn good meals and actually use that stove and oven of yours" She said as she walked into the kitchen. He looked at her and smiled then fallowed her. "I'll help" he said. "There is NO WAY I'm gonna let you help me when it comes to the food cause where I'm from people let the women cook because the women are more experianced at it then men are sorry to say" She said as she got out a frying pan. He looked at her then smiled. "Whatever you say 'sweety'" He said gently as he continued to play the song on his guitar. She blushed when he called her sweety then smiled as she heard him play the luluby on his guitar again. And she continued to listen to him play as she cooked trying to remember if there were words to the song and if they're were trying to remember what they were. 


	8. Sick Day

Like I say in all my other chapters. Please remember to look at the artist comments before reading this chapter and all the others. please donot flame this is the best I can do for writting stories.

By the time it got to be noon Chad and Angel went out shopping. Angel was still trying to figure out who the man was that was in her dream that played the song. "Still thinking about it huh" Chad asked as he looked at her. "Huh what.....oh.....yeah.......can't seem to get it outta my mind now that it's stuck in my head it's like it's engraved in it or something y'know" She said as she looked at him. He smiled at her. "Oh my god you're actually smiling in public......you're getting better at showing your emotions around others I'd say that's an improvement" She said as she giggled. "Come on we've got ALOT of stuff to pick up at the store like food, cleaning suplies, things to drink, and Coffee mix for you................ I made a list of all the things we need right here on this peice of paper" She said as she handed him the shopping list. "And don't worry on how we're gonna pay for it I've got it under controle" She said. When they finally came back home with their loads of groceries they put them all away then once when that was done they sat down to rest. "Wow that was alot of work....thanks for the help Tora I needed it" She said. "You didn't have to do that you know" He said. "Yes I did your whole entire kitchen was mostly all bare and we only baught things to last us a few weeks......plus since I'm gonna be staying here with you for awhile I have to help out around the appartment like with the cleaning and cooking and things a woman does around the house..........I mean I don't want to be a Moocher like Renji............think of me as a house keeper or a maid" She said. He laughed. "So that's why you said you have to...........To me your not a moocher and I won't think of you as a house keeper or a maid Ever" He said as he calmed down to a chuckle. he gently grabed her hands. "So don't dare think of yourself as any of those got it" He said gently. "I got it Tora" She said as she looked into his eyes and smiled. "Good........Come on let's finish putting these things away" He said as he got up and started putting the boxed foods away. After when they finished putting the rest of the food and cleaning suplies away they walked back to his room. but when they walked in they saw Angel's bed accross from Chad's as she saw a small box on her bed and becide the end of her bed was a keyboard sitting on its stand. She walked over to her bed and picked up the package but a note was lying underneath it so she set down the package and picked up the note. It was from her sister Maria. She opened it up and began to read it aloud. "'Dear little sister. I baught you this keyboard so that way your piano playing won't get rusty but this box has your piano in it so don't open it untill-'........... AW MAN Maria" She began to read untill she came accross a sentance she didn't want to finish aloud. "What's wrong" He asked as he saw her blushing but hiding her face with her bangs. She handed him the letter. he began to read it silently to himself. "'Don't open it untill you and Chad find yourselves a nice house in town when you're older and possibly married You two make such a cute couple that I know that you two will get married someday'..........married" he thought as he read the letter to himself. He started to blush. "Why did she have to go and say words like that" She said as she blushed a little more. when his blush faded he looked at her. "Maybe she already knows that we're together" He said. "Nah she's been saying things like this since way before we got together" She replied. He smiled then wrapped his arms atound her waist and hugged her. "Someday......if I asked you to marry me.........Would you say yes" he whispered in her ear. She blushed madly then looked down and smiled. "Of corse I would.......I'm YOUR guardian angel remember and you are my master" She said. He sighed. "I'm not your master..............I'm something better then a master" He said as he looked at her. "oops I'm sorry I ment King" She said. they both laughed. "Something like that...........but I'm also your boyfriend and don't you dare forget that" he said. "I won't.......and don't YOU ever forget that I'm your girlfriend" She said. He kissed her lips tenderly. "I promise" He said gently.

Two days later it was Monday which ment back to school for everyone.......Well.....almost everyone. Angel came down with the flu the day before So she told Chad to go to school without her but he refused. "I'm not leaving you here alone baby I'm staying here to take care of you" He said. "No.....Go to school I'm fine I've tooken care of myself when I was sick alone at the house before" She replied. He finally gave in after a while. "Fine......but make sure all doors are locked and only leave the bedroom window open a crack for air alright and stay in that bed and get alot of rest got it" He ordered worriedly. "I got it" She replied. "Good.....I gotta go before I'm late.........I'll see you this afternoon alright" He said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Alright" She said as she smiled. "Behave yourself" He said. "I'm your perfect little Angel" She said. He smiled then shut the door. "You are my Angel" he thought to himself as he walked to school. As he was walking he heard Oriheme's voice calling to him. "HEY CHAD WAIT FOR US" She yelled as she ran to catch up to the giant man. "Hey where's Angel" She asked as she looked around. "She's sick in bed with the flu" He replied. "Sick in bed....Dude you shoulda stayed home with her" Said Ichigo from behind him. "I tried but I coudln't get through to her" He said. "She said she could take care of herself" He looked down in sadness and worry. A few hours later they were in their English class. Chad sat at his original assigned seat as always, which was by the window. He looked down fallowing as the teacher read. He looked out the window seeing the freshman playing soccer. "I wonder how Angel's doing back home" He thought as he began to worry about Angel again. Just then he heard the teacher calling out his name. He looked at her. "Mr. Sado Why aren't you fallowing along......This isn't like you" She asked. "Sorry sensei" he said as he looked back down in his book. Orihime looked at him worriedly from the side of her eyes. "He's worried about Angel" She thought. "I guess we'll have to talk to him after class" said Uryu very quietly so that only Orihime could hear him. She looked at him and nodded her head. After class Uryu grabed Ichigo while Orihime grabed Rukia and they all walked over to Chad. "Chad what's wrong.....You're not acting like yourself" Asked Rukia. "That's because he's worried about Angel She's sick in bed and he's been worried about her all day" Said Orihime. "Like I said Chad you shoulda stayed home to take care of her" Said Ichigo. "I tried but she wouldn't let me" He said as he looked at him. "So you still shoulda stayed home with her" He said. "Even if I did she probibly woulda kicked me out telling me to go to school" He replied as he looked down. "We only have three more hours of school left then after school we can all go and see her but for right now let's all go to lunch" Said Rukia. He looked at her then noded his head. "Either that or I could have Ririn and Ururu go Check up on her for you then have Ririn stay with her till you go home" Said a familier voice from behind them. They turned around and noticed that it was Kuiske. He waved. "Urahara what are you doing here" Asked Ichigo as he jumped when he saw him. "I came to drop off something for Rukia It's the 'Special' Soul Candy you Ordered" He said as he gave her something small but long wraped up in cloth. She unwraped the cloth and saw a Bunny's head. "I tried ordering this one last time but they were all out so I had to buy the duck" She said. "WHAT not MORE Soul Candy" Said Ichigo. "Quit your wining.....Ever noticed that the Soul Candies are digested when your soul goes back into your body and I figured you're almost out so I ordered some more for you so be thankful" She said. He looked at her. "I am.....Rukia" He thought to himself. He smiled slightly but hid it from the others. "OK then it's settled I'll have Ririn and Ururu Check up on the Angel then have Ururu report to you on what she's doing See ya after school kitties" He said just before he walked off. Just before Lunch was about to end Ururu walked up behind Ichigo. "Hi everyone" She said which made everyone jump. She sat down between Ichigo and Orihime. "How is she" Chad asked worriedly. "She's sleeping right now Ririn's taking care of her. While I was there I noticed that the medicine bottle was completely black so we changed her bandages for you. You must've forgotten to change it this morning. Her fever's gone up so we gave her some flu medicine so the fever can go down at least a little" Ururu explained. "Has she been staying in her bed resting" He asked. "My guess she did but Ririn's got her doubts cause the kitchen looks a lot cleaner then the last time she saw it or so she says so she guesses that while your here she's been doing house work at home" She said. "She's working too hard that's how she got sick in the first place She needs to take a break every now and then" He said. "You guys better get to class before your tartey the sooner school gets out the sooner you guys can see Angel" She said as she got up and walked away. They all walked to their next classes.

When school was over for the day everyone walked to Chad's appartment. "So tell me Chad Why is Angel staying with you again" Asked Ichigo. "You know why Ichigo" He said. "Me and Rukia do but Uryu and Orihime don't" Said Ichigo. "Then why don't you tell them then" He said. "It's best if you did since you were the first one to see her mother since after the insident at her appartment (Reffering to the intruder break in) so why don't YOU tell us Chad" He said. Chad Sighed. "Let's just say something happened at her appartment while her and her sister's family were out.........................................Her mother.......................Was the only one at the appartment at the time....................Someone...................................Broke into her appartment and................................murdered her mother" Chad explaned. Orihime's and Uryu's eyes widened. "OH NO that's Terrible who would do such a thing like that" Asked Orihime. "We're still looking into that................but he was after something that I was sure" he said. "How do you know if the intruder was a he" Asked Uryu. "Cause I saw him with my own eyes..............when Angel and I went inside the door was broken down..............and he was still there.....upstairs......................and that's where she went me unknowing he was up there............she told me to search for her mother..............and when I found her Her body was lying on the floor blood everywhere Soul was standing becide it, her chain of fate had already been severed so there was no way for her to return to her body" He said as he looked down in sadness. "That's terrible why would he do such a thing" Said Orihime. "I don't know but by the look of how the appartment looked he was obviously looking for something................something that belongs to her" He said as he opened the door to his appartment. When he looked around he noticed that the floors, counters, tables, and carpets were clean, floors, counters and tables looked so clean that he could see his own reflection on them. When he looked on the floor in the kitchen he saw Angel curled up like a ball asleep with cleaning suplies all around her. "I told her to stay in that bed of hers" he said as he picked her up bridal style and carried her back into his room abd set her in her bed and pulled the sheets and covers over her gently. "If she's still sick tomarrow you should stay here and take care of her no matter what she says" Said Ichigo. "Ichigo's right Chad Even if she gives you that cute little puppy dog face with that wimper of hers you should try to resist it and stay with her and one of us will come by after school and bring you your homework" Said Orihime. "Speaking of puppy dog faces that's probibly how she convinced him to come to school today right Chad" Asked Rukia. He didn't andwer. He blushed slightly but hid it from the others. "I'll take that as a yes" She said. just then they saw Ririn in her plush form walking in the room holding a cup of tea in her paws. "Welcome home Chad. Hello everyone I braught some tea for Angel but she must still be sleeping" She said as she walked over to them. Chad gently grabed the cup of tea from her. "Thank you Ririn" He said as he set it on the table next to her. "So she plays the Keybored" Asked Orihime. "Piano actually but her sister doesn't want her piano skill to get rusty so she baught her that keybored" He said. "That's nice of her" Said Orihime. "But I think she baught it for another reason" Said Ichigo. "What would that be Ichigo" Rukia asked. "Probibly so that Chad can hear herplay whenever he wants" He said. "Whatever" She said. "No I'm serious I mean Whenver Angel plays it he can hear it all thoughout the house even when he takes a shower" He said. Chad blushed even more at what Ichigo had said. just then he saw Angel cover her head under the covers. He smiled. "I can tell your awake Angel" He said very quietly so that only she could hear him while the others were talking. "Gee how can you tell" She whispered. "You tend to give off more spiritual pressure when your awake rather then when you're alseep" He whispered back. "We'd better get home Chad It's my turn to take out the trash this week and Rukia and I have some homework we've gotta finish Later" Said ichigo as him and Rukia headed out the door after everyone had said their goodbyes to them. "I have to run to the store so I shuld get goin too before it gets dark" Said Orihime as she started heading out the door as well. "I'll go with you Just to make sure you don't get hurt" Said Uryu as he fallowed behind her they said their goodbyes then walked out the door.

"I say they're so goin out" Angel said. He looked at her as she sat up. Just then he saw her out her hand on her forehead. "Does your head hurt" he asked. "A little I shouldnt've gotten up too fast" She said dizzily. He smiled then handed her the cup of tea. "Here......Ririn made this for you" He said. she gently grabed the cup and smiled. "where's she at now" she asked. "Probibly with the others back at Urahara's...........What did you mean by 'They're goin out'" He said. "I mean Uryu likes Orihime and Ichigo Obviously likes Rukia" She said. "But....Doesn't Orihime like Ichigo" He asked. "A little but she's starting to get outta liking him She's actually falling in love with Uryu because she knows that she can't win Ichigo's heart Because Ichigo's heart already belongs to Rukia THEREFORE She's starting to realize that she's starting to fall in love with Uryu" She said. He laughed. "I get it...Don't strain yourself too much....Are you trying to make me more worried about you then I already am" He said as he hugged her. "You don't look that worried" She said. "You shoulda seen me at school All I could think about was wondering how you were feeling.....I got in trubble for the first time by the Sensei because of that" He said. "You getting in trubble because you were worried about me but you NEVER get in trubble" she said as she looked at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "You didn't have to be so worried about me you knew the whole time that I was alright" He looked down at her then hugged her gently trying not to hurt her wound. "But I had to Angel.............You're my life" He said. Her eyes widened at what he had just said then she smiled and hugged him a little tighter. "And you are mine" She said. He smiled then kissed her forehead. "I'll always worry about you" He said. "But I'm not the only one you should worry about there's also our friends too...........I mean I know they can take care of themselves......Ichigo and Rukia fighting Hollows, Uryu Loosing his Qincey powers like last time........And you fighting arrancars.......That all worries me" She said as she looked up at him. "Angel........Ichigo can handle them.....he's got Rukia by his side........and Uryu's got Orihime by his......Just like I'm always by your side" He said as he smiled. She smiled back then hugged him once more. He hugged her back. He broke the hug and put the back of his palm on her forehead. "Your fever's gone down a little but not enaugh to walk around too much so you should rest untill your fever brakes completely" He said as he laid her down on her bed and tucked her in as he kissed her forehead once more. She looked at him and smiled then turned on her side facing Chad and closed her eyes. "I hope your with me when I wake up" She said. "Don't worry........I will be" He said as he smiled. She smiled without opening her eyes. "Yo amore t mi tigre" She said in spanish. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Yo amore t tambi n mi ngel.......Buenos Noches" He replied. The next morning she woke up. She looked over at Chad. He was sleeping on his back with one eye showing. She smiled. Then she looked over at the bottle as she noticed that it was black again. She got up and walked out of the room. Minutes later she walked back into the room and sat on her bed. "How are you feeling Angel" Chad asked as he sat up in his own bed. She jumped when he heard his voice. "I'm better now I just checked my tempature after I went to the restroom and it was the normal 98.6 my head just hurts a little that's all I can go to school with you today" She said as she looked over at him and smiled. He smiled back. "That's great" He said. "And I already did yesterday's homework............I just hope I have all the answers correctly on it" She said. "Don't worry I'm sure you will..................I could look at it for you" he sugested. "Really that would be great Thanks Tora" She said as she reached into her bag and grabed her homework then handed them to him. He scaned through the pages. When he came accrossed the English assignment he noticed one word was spelled wrong. "This word should have an e instead of an a..........right here" He said as he showed her her mistake. "Oh oops my bad.......Weren't we suposed to write a short story yesterday that's what the sensai said last week" She asked. "That isn't untill today............I suck at writting stories so I wouldn't be good at it" He said. "Don't worry you'll do fine on it if you need any help I'll help you with it.......in my free time I used to write short stories all the time but that was years ago but they were a little kiddish cause I used to make them for Alejandra" She said. He smiled. "You suprise me every day Angel" He said. She smiled as she stucked out her tounge a little. "I'm misterious like that" She said. He smiled a little more then saw her get up. "Well I better go make breakfast while you get dressed and get ready for school" She said as she walked out of the room. After he got dressed in his uniform he walked out of the room noticing the shiny floors. "I've never seen the place look so clean before" He said as he saw his own reflection on the floors and counters. "Hey I wasn't gonna stay in that bed ALL day yesterday was I I mean I had to do something so I decided to do some cleaning" She said as she started turning the bacon then fliped the pancakes doing small tricks with them. "Some.......seems like you cleaned everything in the whole house" He said as he looked around. His eyes widened as he saw her through the pancake in the air infront of her then caught it on the spatula behind her back. She giggled. "If your thinking that I'm a clean freak I'm not...........that's Uryu who's the clean freak Not me" She said as she fliped the pancakes onto a plate. "Breakfast is ready by the way" She said as she put the pancakes on the table then put the butter and hot surip on the table then sturred the rest of the batter in the bowl. Just then she felt his strong but gentle arms wrap around her. "You should know by now that I would never think of you as anything of those sorts so don't say things like that about yourself" He said as he hugged her. She smiled and leaned her head aguinced his chest. "Just go eat your pancakes before they get cold" She said as she poured the rest of the batter into the pan.

After breakfast she fixed their lunch and packed them in seperate containers then they both walked to school sometimes hand in hand when no one was around. "I hope we don't have anouther Chior test today I'm still embarassed from the last one" She said. "Why are you still embarassed" Chad asked. "Because you were there........I'm not much of a singer when it comes to singing infront of audiances becides infront of my chiormates" She said. "Remember what I said earlier" he asked. "Yeah I know 'I should never think about myself as anything of those sorts' I get it sweety" She said. He smiled. Just then he saw her touch her wound with her hand. "Does it hurt" He asked. "It's fine I'm just curious on why it's not healing as fast as they normally do" She replied. "The medicine Urahara gave us should be helping it heal" he said. "I know and it is...........but most of the time the wounds I recieve heal almost within a couple of days...........but this one's lasted more then three" She said. "Hmm.....maybe the wound you have now might be more severe then the others you've revieved in the past therefore it's talking longer to heal" He said. "Maybe but I'm not sure" She said. She looked at him and smiled cutely. "You're just trying to get me to smile with that cute smile of your own aren't you" He teased. 'Well of corse I am...........you need to learn to be happy when around your friends..................You know actually show your emotions around them" She said. "Hey they're your friends too...........Plus Ichigo's already seen me smile once" He said. "Really Since when. "Since you went to the sleepover at Orihime's.....turns out that both of us were worried about you girls being attacked that night........Ichigo was in his soul reapers uniform so he must've snuck over after when his family went to sleep" He said. "don't tell me you've been listening into our conversation.........naughty Tora" She said. "Sorry.....I couldn't help it...........I was worried about you" He said. She looked down then smiled then stoped him in his tracks then kissed his lips. "My big worry wort................Whom I love so dearly" She said smiled. they quickly seporated hands when they heard Ichigo and Rukia calling out their names. "hey Chad What's up taking a morning strole with You Guardian Angel before school this morning" Asked Ichigo. "I would be asking you the same question Ichigo" Said Angel as She saw Rukia Whom she was holding Ichigo's hand without realizing it. "Since when did you guys become a couple" She asked. "I should ask you the same qustion" Said Ichigo as he glared at her then at Chad. "Just think all this just by one of Angel's goals I hear from Rangiku that you're living with him since after your mother died Hope your not doing anything you aren't suposed to" Said Rukia. "can't people just lay off of that queation we aren't doing abything wrong" She said as they blushed madly. "But you know you want to someday" Said Ichigo. They didn't answer "We'll take that as a yes" She said as she laughed. They blushed even more. "Ichigo...........Years ago it used to be forbidden for Angel's to marry a human........but ever since the head Mistress of the Angels died Head Captain Yamamotou Changed that law..........now angels can marry humans.................so long as they are able to protect eachother from harm and that if the ones they love......is also the one an angel is swarn to protect with her life" Said Chad. Rukia and ichigo's eyes widened as their mouths droped. They couldn't believe how many sentances he had just said without hardly any long laughed. "You guys should see your faces right now............You had just witness the result of my trainings" She said. Chad looked at her and smiled. "As you can see he is starting to show more of his Emotions twards others other then just myself" "yeah i've seen him Smile once while he was Listening in to your slumer party but hey he DID fall in love with you so I couldn't blame him" Ichigo said. "Why because you fell in love with someone at the party too" Said Angel. Ichigo Tenced up. "Since when do you know about my love life" he said. "Dreams......sometimes I have dreams about events that did happen though I wasn't there when they happened remember..............And you thought it was just that one time with my father's spiritual pressure" She said. "W-Whatever" He said. "You told Tora that you did infact fall in love with someone at that party but you fell in love with her long before that..................but you THINK that it's forbidden.............For a human to date a Soul Reaper...............You may not know this but there's one girl that was in love with you since before you met this soul reaper I'm speaking of But I dare not say her name for she is standing right becide you........................but that girl is starting to realize now that she cannot win your heart.............because your heart already belongs to that cirtin Soul Reaper..............just like my heart belongs to a tiger" She explained. "Such Detailed words coming from a humanic Angel" Said Uryu from behind her. "But I'll just say this last thing...............The girl is starting to fall in love with someone else..............someone that's smart and good with his hands.......and he is someone within our group" She said. "You're talking about Orihime........Right" Ichigo asked. "AND HE FINALLY GETS IT....After THREE FRICKIN YEARS" She said. Chad laughed. He looked at her and smiled as he hugged her. "I can see why he loves you Angel Cause you're the only one that can make him do things that none of us would ever expect to see him do like laughing, talking more, and smiling more often.............Let's just say that the person that Orihime's starting to fall in love with......is falling in love with her as well" Uryu said as he ajusted his glasses then blushed slightly. "AWWWW I KNEW IT it's like I said to Tora a couple of nights ago 'She likes Ichigo but she's starting to get outta liking him She's actually falling in love with Uryu because she knows that she can't win Ichigo's heart Because Ichigo's heart already belongs to Rukia THEREFORE She's starting to realize that she's starting to fall in love with Uryu'" Rukia, Ichigo and Uryu blushed madly. ".......We'll discuss this later after school right now let's not say anything to orihime about it alright" She said "Got it" All four said at the same time as they all saw Orihime running tward them then they all headed tward the school together. 


	9. Wish opon a Shooting Star

Like I say in all my other chapters. Please remember to look at the artist comments before reading this chapter and all the others. please donot flame this is the best I can do for writting stories.

Once again it there was only Thirty minutes left till the bell rang for home. Angel and Chad were working on their stories untill Sophie came up behind them.. "Finally your back Shiki Where in hell have you been" She asked. "Sick in bed with the Flu" She said. "Oh...........well hope you feel better today later" She said just before she walked away. "Immpossible she doesn't have a home to return to since I killed her foster mother by controling that human disquised scaredy cat of a hollow...............it has to be that Big guys doing I sence a strong spiritual pressure from him but somehow he's able to conseal it just enaugh to hide most of his spiritual pressure within himself..........Who is he to her" She thought as her face tightened to a mean look. her face went back to normal as She walked over to Ichigo and Rukia. "Hey guys What's up with Shiki she looks so down in the dumps" She asked. "She's alright Chad'll take care of whatever's bothering her" Ichigo said as she looked at her noticing her high spiritual pressure then looked over at Rukia. She noded her head liping the words 'She's the one we're looking for' to him. "how do you think he'll help her of what's bothering her" She asked. "not sure but he has a weird way of doing it though" He said. "his Spiritual pressure's very high but not as high as your's Ichigo Kurosaki" She said as she glared at him her eyes like a cats. Then she walked away. "Something's gonna happen to her..............I don't know what but.......whatever it is he has to protect her" She said as her eyes went back to normal. "What's happening to her..............it's as if she's trying to resist something" Rukia thought to herself. Finally after awhile the bell rang for home. Sophie ran out of the door holding her head in one hand. "What's up with her" Angel asked. "her dark Spiritual pressure.................it was rising just a minute ago" Chad thought as he got up. Angel got up soon after. "You felt it too huh.................She's trying to resist something deep inside her but whatever it is it's too strong for her to handle so she becomes possesssed by it" Said Angel as her and the rest of the group walked out of the school. "I still don't trust her Angel I'm starting to feel the twilightic spiritual pressure but it seems that the dark is trying to take over the light" Chad said. "Your right Chad........Something is trying to take her over.....................maybe....................she is the grim reaper but.................She doesn't want to kill her number one target............but her dark half does therefore she's trying to keep that dark side bottled up............but it seems that she can't even do that for much longer..............I saw them,............I saw her darkerside's eyes........they were as narrow as a cat's eyes.........that means that she can't hold her darker half in much longer" Ichigo said. he looked at Rukia. "And that also means that everyone is gonna have to protect Angel.................She said that something's gonna happen...........she didn't say if it was bad or not nither did she say when it was gonna happen..................als I know is that we're gonna have to keep our eyes open and keep our guards up from now on" he said. "That's right and Just like sencing the bount we can sence that Grim Reaper from a mile away" Said Ririn as she hoped on Ichigo's sholder Kurodo jumped on Orihime's and Noba on Chad's. "So Kuiske ordered us to be on the look out for her darker half and let you all know where she's at" Said Kurodo. "Rangiku told me that in order for her to get to Angel.............She'll have to dispose of all who's protecting her first.............meaning all of us" Chad said. "So I guess the war's begun.......right" Angel Asked. "maybe....now it all depends on who's gonna make the first move" Said Ichigo. "We should all be careful.......HEY I KNOW....Why not we do a chant like you guys did in Hueco Mundo to save Orihime" "hey wait a minute how do you know about that You were never in Hueco Mundo" Said Renji from behind her. "No but I've always been having dreams about you guys fighting the Arrancars and Espada's meaning a part of me went with you guys to Hueco Mundo.........like a little of my spiritual pressure was protecting all of you" She said. "That is possible.......it's like with your father" Said Rukia. "I don't get it you were talking the other day about something that happened to someone's mother So now I want to know becides you shouldn't keep secrets from anyone that's not how friendships are made" Said Orihime. "My mother was Murdered by someone who broke into the house the other day..............so recently I've been staying with Tora since it was just me and my mother living at the appartment while my sister was just visiting for a few months" Angel said as she looked down in sadness but then she looked up at orihime with a smile on her face. Orihime's eyes widened. "but me and my sister both know that we shouldn't mourn in her death a lot" She said. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you, Uryu, or Renji sooner" She said. "it's alright as long as your with a friend it's ok" Orihime said happily. "Anyways so What about that chant.......Soul reapers aren't the only ones that do chants when where getting ready for a huge fight Angel's do it as well men.......and women but we do ours a little differently" Said Angel. "I've read about how you angels do your chants it's just like a Soul reaper's chant only while you say the words one spirit ribbon from each person appears and that those spirit ribbons link together that way whenever someone gets hurt their spirit ribbon let's you know and let's you feel their pain......but if they are killed then there spirit ribbon that helped made the chant.......disappears" Explained Renji. "That's all very true though the words are the same as you Soul reapers' chant" Said Angel. "Angel's right that way just in case one of us feels that She's hurt we can run to her aid" Suggested Ichigo. "but Chad will be with her the whole time so she would still be protected even when she's attacked..........oh alright we'll do the Chant..........Join hands" Renji said. everyone joined hands. As Renji and Angel said the chant one spirit ribbon from each person appeared before them and they started tying to eachothers. but Angel's was a different color. it wasn't red like a soul reapers, nor white like a human's. No. Her's was blue. Everyone's spirit ribbons wrapped around Angel's blue spirit ribbon making it change into a large light purple color. when they finished the chant the purple spirit ribbon splited into seven smaller spirit ribbons then disappeared as their hands seporated. "how did the spirit ribbons turn into that color" Ichigo asked "Well remember since my spirit ribbon is blue and Renji's, yours, and Rukia's spirit ribbon is red those two colors make a purple spirit ribbon and the white spirit ribbons from Tora, Orihime, and Uryu made it a lighter purple that's just how the angels chant works don't ask even I don't understand it yet" Said Angel. "So where did you learn this chant Shiki" Renji asked. "First off My real name is Angeleena..........Angel or Angela for short and second I memerized it from the book Kuiske gave me it was written in the law area so I thought that I had to learn and memorize it just in case a war breaks out" She said. Chad smiled but tried to hide it from Renji, but it didn't work. "HOLY SHIT SINCE WHEN DID YOU START SMILING CHAD" Said Renji in surprisement. "He's always been smiling it's something that Angel's working with him on and it looks to me that whatever goal she made for herself is almost over" Said Rukia. "What's THAT suposed to mean" Angel said. "It means you still have a little more work on him to do" She said. "Hmmm.......Who knows we'll know soon enaugh though" She said. "Tell me Angel.....The day your mother died........What did you do with her body" Rukia asked. "We gave her a funeral and a burial what else" She said as she looked down in sadness again. Just then Orihime came up close it the side of her face. "Chad was with you right What did he do when you found out about your mother" She whispered in her ear. She blushed but then whispered in her ear saying. "he conforted me......he held me in his arms and set me on his lap letting me cry on his sholder or underneath his neck" "AWWWW THAT'S SO CUTE" She said aloud. "What did you ask her orihime" Asked Uryu. "I asked her what Chad did when she found out about her mother's death" She said. "Really what did she say" Asked Rukia. "I'll tell you guys later Rukia so long as ALL of you don't tell anyone not even the captains and Lutenits" She said. "Promise now tell us pleease" Rukia begged. Angel looked at Chad. "You already told Orihime so go ahead" he said as he looked off to the side and blushed. "Awwwwww our big boy Chad's FINALLY growing up into a man" Said orihime which made him blush even more. "i'm sorry I told her without asking you first" She apologized as she looked down in sadness. "Don't be sometimes you can't help saying things like that" he said as he looked at her and smiled. he put his hand on her head and stroked her hair. "it's alright go ahead and tell them" He said. "Yeah Angel you herd your boyfriend tell us what did he do. "He comforted me......You know the setting me on his lap and holding me in his arms tightly as he let me cry on his sholder, underneath his neck, or on his chest" She said as she blushed remembering what he did the day her mother died. "W-wait BOYFRIEND You mean to tell me that Angel and Chad are finally DATING" Renji said in surprisement. "What do you mean 'FINALLY'" She said angerly. "Hello EVERYONE knew all along that you two LOVED eachother but you yourselves never realized it yet till the day that Arrancar we faught showed up" Said Ichigo. "Gee how could you tell" She asked. "I seen you two blushing at eachother ALOT.....a WHOLE LOT" He said as he started laughing. "Oh yeah what about you and.....'you-know-who'" She teased. "Th-That doesn't concern you" He said as he blushed madly. Angel and Chad laughed. "It does now" Angel said as she calmed down to a giggle. "What are you talking about Angel" Renji asked. "Oh nothing" She said. "It's just that Ichigo has a crush on someone but he says that it's a forbiddin crush but he won't tell us who he likes" Ririn said. "Ririn that's because most of us know who he likes" said Kurodo. "I know that Kurodo" She said as she started walking on the railing as they crossed the bridge. Noba looked at her with somewhat worry in his eyes. Only the girls and Chad noticed this. "What's wrong Noba" Angel asked. "It's nothing" He said quickly as he looked down at Chad's feet. "Hmmm......Hey I've got an idea" Said Angel. "And what would that be" Rukia asked. "Since i'm already staying at Tora's place for awhile and since you're staying at Ichigo's since Orihime lives alone she's more likely to be the first to be attacked so she should stay with Uryu and have Renji spy on Sophie then report to us when he sees anything unusual about her" Angel Suggested. "Then What about US" Asked Ririn. "Kurodo should Stay with Uryu and Orihime, Noba should stay with me and Tora, and Ririn you should stay with ichigo and Rukia that way if Sophie's darkside tries to attack either one of us at least we'll have one of you guys telling us how far away she is so that way we can be ready to fight her" Said Angel. "Angel's right Orihime since you live alone you're more volnerable for her to attack you before she gets any of us and the only line of offence you have is Tsubaki the rest is defence and healing and Baigon, Lily, and Hinagiku can't hold that Sheild infront of you forever So it's best if you stay at Uryu's" Said Renji. "Thank of it like this you and Uryu have just been paired up for an assignment in home handycrafts and it'll take you awhile to get the assignment done so Uryu invites you to stay over at his place so that you don't have to walk all the way over to his house each and every day for however many days it'll take you to finish the assignment" said Ichigo. "I don't have a saying in this do I.......but I don't mind if she stays with me I mean it would be kind of nice to have some company around the house" Uryu thought. Noba looked at Ririn again as she continued to walk on the railing. "I hope she'll be careful on that railing I'm not sure why but I'm getting really nervous when I see her walking on that railing" He thought. "Noba what's up you look really tence......is something bothering you' Ririn asked as she walked sideways on the railing facing him. "I-It's nothing" he said as he looked back down only this time in sadness. "Something's bothering you...........and you're not telling us what it is" She said. Just then she triped and fell off the side of the railing falling tward the river. Noba looked at her eyes widened. When he saw her falling he quickly jumped into action. he tried to grab her paw before she fell over but missed by a couple of inches but then he jumped after her. He grabed her paw with his but then fell into the water with a splash. "Oh no RIRIN NOBA......The water pressure's too high and the River's flowing too fast for them to get out" said Angel worriedly. "They'll have to find a place where the river's calmer then they should get out there" Said Chad. "Come on let's fallow them" Said Ichigo as they ran off the bridge. "I hope they'll stay together that way it'll be easier to find them" Said angel. "They will" Said Kurodo. "have you seen noba act like this before Kurodo" Angel asked. "Not really it surprised me when he jumped in after her" He said. "Someting's bothering him..............and he isn't telling us what it is...........but I think I MIGHT know something about why he acted like that but right now's not the time to explain that we have to find them before someone or something else does" Said Angel. "Right" Everyone said at the same time as they ran tward the direction the water took Noba and Ririn away. when Ririn woke up she was back on shore but the sun was setting. "W-Where am I" she said as she got up but she noticed someting fall as she woke up. It was Noba's arm that fell off her back. He was still asleep. She looked at him and blushed. "Why did......he save me" she thought. She began to walk away when something grabed her hand. "We should..........Stay together" Noba said as she looked at him. "that way it'll be easier for them to find us" ".....Your right Noba" she said as she sat down next to him. "So.....Why did you save me" She asked. "Because......your my friend" He said as he looked at her but then felt a blush so he looked off to the side. "In a way....your kinda like Chad.....you don't talk much.....but sometimes you show emotions that none of us expect to see from you......and that makes you who you are" She explaned. He blushed even more. "Thank you.................For saving me back there" She said. "Don't mention it" he said. Just then she hugged him. When she broke the hugg and looked at him but then realized what she had done and lookoed off to the side. "S-Sorry" She said. ".......It's alright.....You didn't know what you were doing" He said. He looked ahead at the now calm river. "We flowed pretty far from the others We should head back" He said as he started to get up but there was a slight pain in his arm. Some of the stitching had come undone and stuffing was coming out. "Noba your arm.....Are you alright" She asked. "I'll be ok...Let's go" He said. "can you move your arm any" She asked as she examined his sholder. "A little but it's alright really" He said. "You got this because of me....I'm sorry" She said as tears began to form in her eyes. "Don't be.....I got this because I wanted to save you..........I felt like I had to" he said as he looked at her. She may not see him smiling cause he doesn't ave a mouth......but she knew that he truely was smiling for the first time so she hugged him once more which made him blush but then he hugged her back with his good arm. "look at us we're all wet because of that fall" She said as she laughed. he looked at her and smiled. just then she grabed his good hand. "Come on you said so yourself that we should stay together so just in case that happens again we can hold hands.....or paws....or whatever these things are called" She said. He chucked as he looked at her.

After awhile of walking she began to get tired. "This would be alot easier if we were in our Gigai" she said. Just then she noticed something on the ground. it looked like part of a necklace. it was a heart with a snake around it with wings and a banner that says 'Amparar el Rey' "that looks like Chad's Tattoo" Noba said. "but it's not.....it's Angel's necklace" she said as she picked it up. but when she picked it up Chad's tattoo started glowing. "Where's that glow comeing from" Angel asked. "Chad.....Dude your arm....it's glowing" Ichigo said Surprisingly. Chad looked at his arm and noticed that it was his tattoo. "I don't feel pain.....and Angel's right next to me soo....what could this mean" he thought. "hey Angel where's your necklace" Rukia asked. "WAAAH.....my necklace's gone" She said as she looked on her neck noticing that her necklace was indeed gone. "Don't worry once we find Noba and Ririn we'll find your necklace.......I know how special it is to you" Chad said as he wraped his arm around her as she began to cry. "We should give it back to her Ririn" Noba said. "Don't worry we will....she's probibly missing this very much" She said. Noba looked at the sky and noticed the moon was coming out. "It's getting late" He said. "I know.....but I wanna stay out for just a little longer.......being with you.....Plus we've gotta get that arm of yours fixed up but I know you don't want to go through the pain that Kon went through when Uryu fixed him so you can be in your gigai while he's fixing your arm" She said. He looked at her and blushed. "Look....There they are......but don't let them know we're here" Angel said quietly as she spotted Ririn and Noba walking along the riverside. "notice something strange about Noba" Kurodo asked quietly. "What is it" Angel asked. "He's like Chad in a way" he said. "Like me.......well he doesn't talk much that's for sure but why like me" Chad asked. "because you and him both show alot of emotions even when you don't talk about them much.......but you used to show them around only me now you show them around everyone...............Noba's like you because he's only showing emotions that he doesn't want any of us to see Except for Ririn............it's because he loves her but doesn't want us to know" She said. "For now let's just keep an eye on them for a little while" Rukia said. Just then a Stray white cat appeared from the tall grass infront of Noba and Ririn. It saw them and began to hiss and grawl at them as it inches closer to them it's head down low and fur spiked up. Noba got infront of Ririn and slowly walked backwards as the cat walked twards them. "Oh no They're in trubble we have to help them guys" Said Orihime as she started to get up but Uryu stoped her. "No......Don't interfear......let's see what they'll do in this situation but we should still keep a close eye on them just in case" He said. Ririn looks at Noba's ripped arm in worry "I hope he'll be alright" She thought. Just then the cat started to attack them. Noba used his portol to transport the cat away from Ririn.....with him with it. Ririn's eyes widened as she saw Noba disappear infront of her. "NOBA" She said as tears start to form in her eyes. Ichigo jumped from the tall bush they were all hiding behind as he walked quielty tward her then gently picked her up. The others stood up from behind the tall bush. "Are you alright Ririn we've been looking for you and Noba everywhere......look at you your all soaking wet" he asked. "I'm fine but Noba....his arm's been ripped when he saved me" She said. "We know Ririn and I'll fix it when we find him" Said Uryu. "Alright.......But I don't want him to have to go through the pain when you fix his body" She said. "Don't worry we'll put him in his Gigai and we'll put you in yours too" Said Angel. She smiled slightly as she continued to cry. they searched and searched everywhere along the riverside for noba and the cat untill a couple hours after nonstop searching they finally found him.....but in a worse condition then they thought they'd find him in. His ripped arm was now completely severed from his body and so was his leg. His face had a small rip just below the eye. The cat was gone but left Noba scratched up. Ririn looked at him worriedly. She got down off of Ichigo and Ran to him. "NOBA......Noba" She said as she began to cry again. Kurodo looked at Noba. He saw his stumich moving so that ment that Noba was still alive. "He's only knocked out but we better put his body back together" He said. "Hold on Noba we'll fix you right up" Ririn said Worriedly. Couple more hours later noba wakes up in Chad's and Angel's Appartment in his Gigai with Ririn sleeping next to him leaned up aguinced the wall curled up into a ball also in her Gigai. "Ririn.....Ririn Wake up" he said quietly as he gently shook her. She woke up and looked at him. "Your awake" She said as she smiled slightly. "What happened after I teleported the cat" He asked. "Ichigo and the others were watching us so they saw most everything you had done and right now your other body is being fixed by Uryu and mine's being washed.....and Angel's making some new clothing bor both of them..........seems that the cat scratched my dress a little.....then after yours is fixed then Angel's gonna wash it as well........Do you have ANY Idea how WORRIED I was about you" She said. Tears started to form in her eyes. just then he gently grabed her arm and pulls her to him hugging her tightly. "You didn't need to worry Rin I was alright......remember even if our gigai's or our plush bodies are broken we cannot die....We're Mod Souls remeber" He said gently as he hugged her. "I know.....but the form your plush body was in.....I coudln't bare seeing it like that....your arm that was ripped was completely severed and so was your leg" She said as she looked into his eyes. he smiled underneath his mask and dried her tears. "I'm still alive....aren't I" he said. "You big dumbass...don't make me worry like that again" She said as she hugged him tightly as she cried into his white fur on his outfit. He hugged her back. "I promise" He said. "I may not show this..........But it hurts me to see you guys hurt.....Out of everyone else I was worried the most about you Noba" She said as she continued to cry in his fur. He blushed madly but then smiled. He pulled off the lower part of his mask and kissed her head which then made her blush. She looked up at him noticing that he had left the lower part of his mask below his nose and mouth. he looked at her and smiled. "You don't need to worry anymore Rin.......The time of worrying has come to past for now" He said. She smiled as he dried her tears once more. "No more tears" He said as he looked at her. "I'll shed as many tears for you as I want" She teased. He chuckled. "I mean it Noba...........You mean alot to me.............More then Ichigo even.......You mean.....everything to me" she said as she looked down. He looked at her and blushed at what she had just said. Then he smiled and hugged her tightly. "And you mean everything to both me and Kurodo....................But mostly me" He said as he looked closely into her blue eyes not realizing that he was touching her nose with his.

Angel who was on the other side of the door to the room was spying on them. Chad walked tward her. "What's goin-" He said before she gently and quietly shushed him. "I think he's gonna try to kiss her And he actually has his mask down meaning we can actually see his whole face rather then just his eyes" She whispered. Ririn blushed slightly then gave him a tiny but gentle peck in the lips. He blushed. "And at first I thought that they liked eachother as brother and sister" Angel Wondered. "They used to but then they realized that their love for eachother was getting bigger but they themselves didn't know what it ment.......untill today" said Kurodo who was still in his plush form. "That's so sweet" Said angel. Just then she heard the washer stop. "oh they're plushies are done washing now time to dry" She said as she walked over and into the laundry room. Chad fallowed her as Kruodo stayed to watch over his family. Noba blushed madly at what Ririn had just done. She looked off to the saide as she backed away from him. "S-sorry bout that......I-I'm gonna go see what the others are doing" She said as she started to get up but Noba gently grabed her hand and pulled her to him and kissed her lips gently. When he broke the kiss he looked into her eyes when looked down as he blushed. "Awwwww isn't this a lovely sight to see" said Kurodo as he walked into the room. they quickly seperated as Noba put his lower mask back over his nose and mouth. "What're you doing her Kurodo" Said Ririn. "Just came to check up on my siblings" He said. "Whatever" She said. 'seems that Noba's doing alright after that little encounter with that cat" he said. "What do you mean cat" Noba lied. "Didn't Ririn tell you We spied on you once when we found you" He said. "Oh.....Yeah....She told me a little while ago" He said. "your plush form was in quite a bad shape it's a good thing Uryu knows how to Sew if he didn't then we would've been in big trubble Angel's drying your forms now as she's making some new clothing.......I've seen what she's done so far and the new outfits are exquizitly charming I must say" He said. "Come on Noba let's see what our new plush outfits look like" said Ririn as she smiled then gently grabed his and dragging him out of the room. When they got out everyone stared when they seporated hands. "He's awake" she said. "Well good morning sleepy head Your limbs are all sewed up for you and they are currently drying in the dryer along with Ririn's plush" Said Angel. "Thank you" Noba said. A couple hours after Ririn and Noba came out of Chad and Angel's room, their plushes were finally dry. Orihime looks out the window and notices a meteor shower. She gasped. "Guys look outside there's a beautiful meteor shower" She said as everyone looked out the window. "Come on we should go on the roof to watch them as they fall" Said Angel as she opened up the window and started to climb tward the roof of the appartment. "Angel be careful your wound still hasn't healed" Chad said as he followed her. When everyone was on the roof they all sat down to watch the meteor shower. "there's so many of them" Said Rukia. "My mother once said that on a Meteor shower like this one should make a wish on one of them" Angel said. "So your saying we should make a wish on one of them" Said Rukia. "before they disappear on ya but you shouldn't say it out loud so that everyone can hear or else it won't come true" She replied. So everyone made a wish on a metor and hoped it'll come true one day. Ririn thinks to herself wishing that noba would tell her that he loved her. just then she feels someone's hand on her head unknowing of who it was. She turns around and sees Noba behind her stroking her soft blond hair. "You alright you seem a little down" He asked as he sat down next to her. "I'm fine.........Noba.........Let's keep what happened earlier between us....I don't want the others to know" She said very quietly so that only he could hear. "Promise" He said as he smiled under his mask. Kurodo looked at them. "Such a happy couple" He said. They blushed madly. "Wh-What's THAT suposed to mean" Ririn said. Noba zipped his mask so that no one could see his face as he blushed. "I've always known that you liked him as more then a brother just as I had expected from both of you" He said. "N-No I don't I JUST like him as a brother nothing more nothing less" She lied which made noba looked down in sadness but still with his mask zipped. "I should go back to Urahara's he's probibly worried. She said. noba unzipped his mask and looked at her. She looked at him then liped the words 'come with me' to him thenclimbed off the roof. "I should go to just in case something happens to her" He said as he got up and fallowed her. when they were far enaugh away from the appartment She looked down. "Like I said whatever happened between us stays between us......And what I Just said to kurodo.......I didn't mean it so I had to lie to him cause I don't want him to know the truth" She said as they walked her holding their plushes in hand. She looks off to the side as she blushed slightly at what he had just said to him. "don't worry about it It's alright if you didn't want him to know" He said as he looked at her then put his hand on her head. She looked back at him and smiled cutely as she giggled which made him blush. just then she grabed his hand holding it tightly. "c'mon let's take the long way home that way we can talk more" She said as she turned into a dark alley. He got a bad feeling when they turned into the dark alley. "I don't think we should come this way Rin" he said. "Why you getting scared" She teased. "No.....It's just that I get a bad feeling about this place" He said. "Everyone gets a bad feeling whenever they go through a narrow dark alley" She said. "No that that kind of bad feeling.......I mean like a hollow might show up" He said. Just then they heard something on the corner of the alley. It sounded like a girl's voice. They hid in the shadows and allong the wall. they peaked through the corner and sees Sophie talking to a bunch of hollows. "I want you to find that angel, capture her and bring her to me got it" She said. All the hollows bowed then flew off into the night. "Oh no we have to go back and tell everyone" Ririn said quietly. "You two aren't going anywhere" She said as she looked at them. "Uh-oh we're done for" Said Ririn as Noba grabed her holding her tightly. "I'll say you're done for" She said as a black sphear appeared in her hand. She threw it at them but Noba picked Ririn up like a child and dodged the attack. He landed on the roof and headed tward Urahara's. "We can't tell everyone or else she'll just fallow us and find out where They're hiding right now we have to get to Urahara's" He said as he ran. She looked up at him with worry. he glaned down at her. "it'll be alright Urahara, Renji, me, and the others can hold her back while you go back to Angel's and tell everyone what's happening got it" He said. "but Noba I-" "no buts Rin....please do this for me" he said as he glaned down at her. She noded her head then hugged him. "Be careful......okay" She said. "I promise.....I love you Ririn and I don't want you to get hurt so when I tell you to I want you to run as fast as you can back to where everyone's at alright......but don't let Sophie see you leave" he said. Her eyes widened at what he had just said then tears started to form in her eyes. "I will.........And I love you too" She said. He smiled as he hugged her. She looked over his sholder and seen that Sophie was fallowing them. "She's still following us Noba" She said. "I know I'm gnna try to loose her before we get to Urahara's" He said as he jummped down off the roofs and into another dark alley finally loosing Sophie. He panted running so much. he set her down then sat down to rest. "We should be safe for now" He said quietly as he panted. "if you weren't holding me you could've ran ferther" She said. "But if I didn't then she would've caught you and used you as bait to lure Angel to her" He replied as he looked at her. He pulled down the lower half of his mask revieling his nose and mouth. "And I would not want that to happen now would I" She looked at him and smiled. "no I guess not" She said just wuiely enaugh so that one he could her her. just then she looked down in sadness. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this Noba........if it weren't for my idea on taking a long way home We wouldn't be in this mess" He looked at her then gently grabed her hand and pulled her down hugging her tightly. "Don't worry about it It wasn't your fault" He said. "I just...........I wanted to spend some more time alone with you that's all" She said as she looked down. He hugged her. "I know....but hey.....At least we're spending some alone time right now right" he said as he looked her her. She smiled and gave him a tiny kiss on the lips. "But not for long cause She'll be finding us soon" She said. "That I also know but for right now I'm hiding our spiritual pressure so that she cannot find us for awhile..........but we should head to Urahara's and tell him what's goin on" he said. "Alright..." She said. he started to get up but then she kissed him one last time then gently grabed his hand. "Come on my ninja" She said. He smiled then walked becide her as they headed to Urahara's hand in hand as he conceild his spiritual pressure for as long as he could so nither of them could be found by Sophie's inner hollow-like side. 


	10. The War begins

Like I say in all my other chapters. Please remember to look at the artist comments before reading this chapter and all the others. please donot flame this is the best I can do for writting stories.

After a while of being at Urahara's and telling everyone there what had happened Sophie finally found them. "I've found you ya bastard" She said as she looked at Noba. he got infront of Ririn. "Remember what I said earlier Rin" He said. "I remember.........Be careful alright" She said. "I promise I'll be careful and come back to you safe and sound alright" He said as he looked at her and smiled under his mask. When Tessai, Urahara, Jinta, and Ururu were destracting her Noba looked at her and liped the worlds "Go now" to her. She looked at him worriedly then noded her head and ran out the door quietly not making a sound. She ran and ran and ran till she couldn't run no more. She had finally reached Angel's and Chad's appartment. Only them, Ichigo and Rukia were still on the roof. "Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Angel" She said as she jumped onto the roof panting. "Ririn what's wrong" Angel asked. "it's Sophie.....Her darker half....has taken over her......and she's attacking......Noba and the others.........At the shop" She said as she panted. Angel's eyes widened. As did Chad's. "So she decided to make the first move Did she well we'll just have to see if we can win this match" Said Ichigo. Chad looked at Angel as she Looked at Ririn but with worry in his eyes. "Hey Chad.....You should keep Angel safe here we'll deal with Sophie at Urahara's Ririn you stay here We'll probibly send Noba here in a little while" Ichigo said as he looked at him. Chad looked back at Ichigo then Noded his head. "be carefull you two" Said Angel. "Don't worry about us we'll be just fine" Said Rukia just before she ran off into the night with Ichigo Close behind her. On their way there they saw noba jumping on the roofs heding tward them. "What's the News Noba" Said Ichigo. "She managed to knock out Renji and Tessai Urahara, Jinta, and Ururu are still fighting Urahara told me to find Ririn and stay with her so I barely managed to escape without her notcing" He replied. "Ririn's back at Angel's and chad's You two might want to change into your other forms when you get there" He said. He noded his head then ran past them heading tward Chad and Angel's Appartment. When he got there they weren't on the roof but he saw Ririn in her plush form sitting on the roof. "Shouldn't you be inside" he said as he walked up to her. She turned around seeing him then Jumped into his arms. "Noba you've come back" She said as she hugged him. "I told you I'd come find you" He said as he smiled under his mask. "Come on let's go inside" He put her on his back then jumped into the appartment. He saw his Plush form in Ririn's Gigai's arms. He smiled and looked at her. "just as I thought you were worried about me again weren't you" He said as he sat down next to her Gigai. "Of corse I was worried about you I can be worried about you whenever I want" She said. He smiled a little more. "Ririn....think you can help me get into my other form" he asked. She looked at him and noded her head. After she trancferd Noba's pill into his plush form he looked at her then got up out of her Gigai's arms then grabed her paw as they walked out of the room. When they walked out of the room they saw Angel making a late night snack for Chad and them. She looked at them. "Welcome back Noba How's that arm of yours" She asked. "Good as new thank you" He said. "Uryu told me that he changed your stuffing to like some sort of fire proof type.....Same as Kon's I think...Oh and what do you think of your new outfits" She asked. "They're..............great" He said as he looked down at Ririn's new dress. "I'm making apples and pears if anyone once some I know Tora does I heard his stumich growl all the way in here a little while ago" Angel said as she looked into the livingroom. "I know I heard it all the way up on the roof but that's what he gets for not eating lunch every day" Said Ririn as she laughed which made Chad blush. Angel laughed along with her then Noba laughed. "Kurodo's right....he is like me in a way" Said Chad as he walked into the kitchen. "But Ririn is also like you in a way as well...........and that is by showing those you love......teaching them the meaning of showing their emotions to others instead of keeping it to themselves only in different methods" He wrapped his arm around her giving her a gentle noogie. She giggled. "True she is like me" She said. He hugged her. "But how can I be like Angel and Noba like Chad" Ririn asked. Noba smiled. "He just told us why Rin" He said. "You guys look so cute together" Angel said. Ririn blushed a little as Noba looked at her and smiled. He gently grabed her paw with his. she looked at him then hugged him tightly as he hugged her back. Angel smiled then she felt Chad kiss her on the forehead. "I told ya she was like you" He said as he wraped his arms around her waist. she wraped her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly. "Hmm...Ever wondered why Angel looks about as tall as Chad, but compared to Ichigo she's just a few inches shorter then him" Noba said quietly to Ririn. "yeah..............But their happy together and I don't think anything would seperate them even if it tried" She said as she laid her head on his chest. "Just like nothing can ever seperate us" She said.

Just then they senced something then all of a sudden a giant blast came from the window next to them. Angel quickly grabed noba and Ririn while Chad still held onto Angel and protected her from the blast. Some of the glass peices cut his back open as some of them flew by but he still protected them Showing no sign of pain. "I've finally found you Shiki....................Or shall I say Angel" Sophie's voice was heard behind them. Chad turned around to see sophie with her darker half posessing her. Her eyes as narrow as a cat's. She had black and hot pink colored wings on her back. but they didn't look like angel wings. Instead they looked like they were demon wings. Angel looked closely at Chad's back as it bled still seeing the peices of glass inside his skin. She looked at them worriedly. He looked at Sophie angerly then his Arms transformed into his El Diablo and Gigante. "I've heard about you from Ichigo Your Chad the one that has the defence ability with your right arm and offence with your left............but your power is that of a hollows.......So you should work for me instead of protecting what is to be the hollows and grim reapers number one enemy" she said trying to get him to betray Angel and their friends. "I will never join your side Sophie I will protect Angel for as long as I live" he said. Angel looked at him with even more worry but then changed into her angel form. "Tora.....let's fight her together.......let's all fight her together" She said as she looked at Chad then at Ririn and Noba. They looked at her then Noba and Ririn Quickly ran into the bedroom closet where their Gigais were and got inside them. Chad looked at her worriedly. "Don't worry big guy I'll be fine I can take care of myself" She said. "I hope you're right Angel" He said. When Noba and Ririn came out finally in their Gigai's the fight had already begun. Angel used her halo on Sophie but she dodged it and attacked Angel. Chad got infront of Angel using his Gigante to protect himself letting it take the blow. "You alright Tora" She asked. "I'm alright Don't worry about me" he said as he used his Gigante to attack Sophie. he landed one blow on her but when he tried to punch her with El Diablo she grabed it stopping his attack then she punched him in the stumich but he showed no pain then he punched her again with Gigante. Angel came in using her halo once more throwing it tward Sophie's chest. It knocked Sophie out.........For a while. She got up again but this time her eyes weren't like a cat's anymore. "Angel.......Run.......I don't want my Evil half to kill you......she's wanting to kill you because you are her enemy but I try to keep her away from you as far as I can.......but....Well see what she's done to you and Chad" She struggled to say. "Sophie......You kept her back for as long as possible untill she finally overpowered you.......but I'll get rid of her for you.........I dunno how yet.....but I will" She said as she looked at her life long best friend and smiled. She smiled back. "Your still the Same Angel I remember.......Always one to fine solutions to everything......I guess it comes from your mother's side" She said then she fainted again but then woke up her eyes like a cat's once again. "Her evil side's back" Said Chad as he got infront of Angel. Noba and Ririn got infront of them. "We'll hold her off you go find Ichigo and the others......It looks like every one of us will have to fight her" Said Ririn. Angel and Chad noded their heads then ran off tward Uryu's and Ichigo's homes. When they got to Ichigo's Luckily their window was open and Kon was outside sitting on the window. "Kon" Angel Whispered. He looked. "Shiki" he said as he Jumped down tried to grab her chest but She grabed him before that. "Is ichigo and Rukia awake" She asked. "Ichigo is but I dunno about Rukia He can't sleep for some odd reason" He said. "Get him for us now" She said as she threw him back up to the room. He landed on Ichigo. "What the hell you doing Kon" He said as he grabed him by the tail. "Chad and Shiki are here they want to talk to you....They look beat up for some reason" Kon said as he looked at him. Ichigo put Kon down then looked out his window to see Chad who's back was still bleeding from the glass and Angel in her spirit form glaring at him. Just by looking at her face automatically told him what he had to do. He took Kon's soul candy out of his body and swallowed it as his soul reaper form came out. He knocked on Rukia's closet door telling her to get up and that there was work to do. She opened up the closet door looking at him sleepily. "Ichigo do you have any Idea what time it is....Hollows don't roam around at this time of night plus I didn't get a signal on my soul pager" She said as she rubbed her eyes. "This isn't about a Hollow....It's about Sophie Chad and Angel are outside waiting on us" He said as he looked at her. She noded her head then ate a soul candy and her soul reaper form came out of her body. "You stay here untill I get back" She said to the mod soul who was taking over her body. "Yes ma'am" She said. All of a sudden Ichigo held out his arms for her. "You look too tired to get out on your own" He said as he helped her out of the closet. "I could've done that myself Ichigo.......But thank you" She said. "Hurry up love birds what are you doing in there Making out or something" Angel said. Chad smirked softly. "HA you wish" Ichigo said as he jumped out his window landing on his feet infront of them. Rukia jumped after him but as she was falling she began to fall asleep. "Idiot I'm starting to think that she should just stay home and sleep" Said Ichigo as he caught her as she fell. "Alright let's go find Orihime and Uryu then head back and see if Ririn and Noba are still alive" Said Ichigo. "........I'll look for Orihime and Uryu you guys go back and see how Ririn and Noba are doing holding off Sophie" Angel said. "But......Angel I-" Said Chad before he got interupted. "Look Angel why don't I go back and see if the mod souls are still alive while you and your boyfriend go find Orihime and Uryu.........And Chad........Might wanna get your back looked at it's still bleeding.....how did you hurt it anyway" He said as he looked down at Rukia who was still in his arms. "When Sophie barged into our appartment window the glass got him......I'll look at it later but right now we've gotta look for Uryu and Orihime" Said Angel. "You don't have to look for either of us....we're already here" said Uryu from behind them. "Wow Chad you need to have your back checked it looks really bad" Said Orihime. "Alright since now that we're all here let's go back to their appartment and see if Ririn and Noba held her off long enaugh for Chad and Angel to find us" Said Ichigo. "Alright guys let's go" Said Angel as she started running back to the appartment when she started to see smoke coming from it. "Uh-oh that doesn't look good" She thought as she ran beginning to feel pain in her stumich. "Hey Chad......Has the wound on her stumich from the other day healed yet" Ichigo asked Chad. "No......I'm starting to get worried about it.......It should've healed by now" He said worriedly. "......I'm thinking that she shoudln't fight in her condition....I mean she's been sick and her wound's still healing..........So let us handle Sophie while you guys treat eachother's wounds" He said. "Whaaaat Why I'm the only one who can defete her" Said Angel as she turned around. "In your condition you aren't ready to fight her just yet Angel so listen to what I say I want you and Chad to run and hide for now We'll call you when the fight's over" he said. "..................Fine but you better not get your asses kicked or killed Got that.........you know how much I worry about all of you" She said as she crossed her arms. "We know WE KNOW.....Don't worry we'll be fine.....We'll kick her ass you know THAT for a fact" Said Ichigo.

When Ichigo, Uryu, Orihime, and the now awake and ready to fight Rukia got to Chad and Angel's appartment they saw both Noba and Ririn knocked out and badly injured. Noba was protecting Ririn with his arms around her holding her close to his chest as they slept. "Orihime Use Baigon, Lily, and Hinagiku to create your shield to protect you then use Shuno and Ayame to help Ririn and Noba behind the barrier I'll back you up" Said Uryu as he summoned his spiritual pressure in the shape of a bow and arrows and shot one at Sophie. She did what she was told and created her barrier infront of her then created her healing barrier over Noba and Ririn as it reversed their injuries. She looked at Uryu, Rukia, and Ichigo as they faught. Just then Tsubaki appeared infront of her. "Let me fight with them Orihime" He said. "I can't risk loosing you again Tsubaki" She said. "Orihime please....I want to help them just as much as you do" He said. "........Fine....but try not to get hurt alright..............Koten Zanshun I reject" She said quietly as Tsubaki did a sneak attack on Sophie. it somewhat worked. He managed to give her some damage. Uryu was the only one who saw Tsubaki. Noba's eyes gently opened. "W-what's going on" He said quietly. He looked up to see that he was in Orihime's Soten Kisshun still holding Ririn in his arms. He looked up to see Orihime looking at Uryu in worry as he faught but then she looked down when she noticed that he was awake. "How are you feeling....You were pretty banged up when we found you" She said. "Where's sophie" He asked. "DAMMIT She got away" He heard Ichigo's voice just outside the window. He saw him fly back into the room. "Dammit and we were THIS close to defeting her THIS CLOSE" he said angerly. "Calm down Ichigo we'll get her next time" Said Rukia. "At least we won" Said Uryu. He looked at Orihime. "Thanks to Orihime's Tsubaki she was forced to retreat for now" He thought. "I guess now we have to see where Angel and Chad went to" Said Rukia. "My guess the park" Said orihime. "at this time of night Orihime please Sophie lives by the park or so Angel tells me if She saw them on her way home then she will surely attack her so I don't think they would be there" Said Rukia. "Hmm........Maybe they're down by the river watching the beautiful sunrise together" Said Kruodo as he looked out the hole where the window used to be as he saw the sun slowly rising. "Maybe.....let's go check it out" Said Orihime as she got up. She walked out of the door as Uryu and the others fallowed her. Uryu looked at her and smiled. "Come on Uryu.......If you wanna say something to her then just say it" Ichigo said. "I........I don't have anything to say to her............Plus what about you and Rukia huh" He lied. Rukia blushed. "I'll tell her when we get back" Ichigo wispered in his ear. "Let's just hope that she returns your feelings" He said. "Same with Orihime" Said Ichigo. He noded his head. "I'll tell her.........When the time's right" he said. "Atta boy Uryu you're finally starting to grow up into a man...........But I think a cirtin someone already knows that your a man to begin with" said Ichigo as he laughed which made Uryu blush. "What are you men blabling about" Said Orihime and Rukia at the same time. "N-Nothing ladies" They both said. the girls laughed which made the boys smile at them. When Uryu looked at Orihime he felt like he could just grab her and kiss her lips holding her in his arms as if it were just then and no one else in the world of the living. But he kept it to himself. Ichigo felt the same urge twards Rukia but he too kept that urge in. When they finally found Chad and Angel. Kurodo was right. Ichigo saw them on the bridge watching the runrise as he held her close to him. Angel turned around to see them. "Looks like all the ganges' Couples are all here" She said as she smiled. "What's THAT suposed to mean" said Ichigo as everyone blushed madly. Ririn just held onto Noba's arm. She laughed. "I can see that your holding Rukia's hand as usual. "wait a minute what do you mean 'as usual'" He said as he looked becide him noticing that he was indeed holding Rukia's hand. He stared at her hand and smiled as he gently clinched it. "I guess this just goes to show that I love her" he said as he looked into her beautiful purple eyes as he held her other hand in his and held them up to his chest. Her eyes widened. "I-Ichigo" she said. "We've always known Carrot top" Said Rosa as she pounced on his back. "Rosa what the hell are you doin here" Angel asked. "I just found out something..............You didn't USED to have your wings...........When you were nine your wings were severed from your back when you tried to protect your father from the car wreck And ever since then you were called a 'Fallen Angel'........Normally no Fallen angel ever gets their wings back when their first severed UNLESS they protect the one they love and are swarn to protect for the rest of their life for the first time.......And THAT'S how you became a 'Guardian Angel'" She said. "I've read about Fallen Angels before.....So that myth is true" Asked Chad. "YUP So THAT means that when Angel protected you for the first time her wings appeared bigger then ever........And she protected and is still protecting her true love" She said. "So what your saying is Chad's actually Angel's true love" Asked Ichigo. "YUP Just like Rukia is yours and Orihime is Uryu's Even you yourselves should know THAT by now" Said Rosa. "HUUUUH" Uryu and Orihime said at the same time as they blushed madly. They looked at eachother. Orihime smiled at him as she continued to blush. Uryu looked down at he blushed even more but smiled slightly. "Awwww" Said Rosa and Angel at the same time. Ichigo and Rukia laughed. "So THAT explains why Uryu always walks Orihime home and helps her out with assignments when she needs them........well there's also another reason why he walks her home..............and that's to protect her form any hollows that might show up....He only had to protect her a couple of times within a few months" Rosa said. "I protected her because she's my friend" said Uryu. "But then that doesn't explain why you ALWAYS walk her home every day after school" She said. "Well that's..........Why should I tell you anyway squirt" Said Uryu. "OHHHHH Dissed by the Quincy" Said Angel as she laughted at her sister. "SHUT UP.....You know how much I hate being called a Sqirt" She said. Angel smiled at her sister as she leaned her head on Chad's chest.

"We should get home guys I'm bushed let's go back to sleep" She said as she yoaned. just then Chad pucked her up carrying her like a child. "you can sleep on the way home" Said Chad as he hugged her. She smiled and laid her head on his neck her nose touching just below his chin. "We had a rough night plus there's no school today because of inservice so we should sleep in" Said Ichigo. They all started walking home when they neared Uryu's house him and Orihime said their goodbyes then started walking away from them. "Don't do anything NAUGHTYYY" Rukia teased which made them blush madly as they started walking away. "Same goes for you and Ichigo.....OH And you too Chad" Said Orihime. Chad and ichigo blushed madly. "Come on I would never do such a thing" Said Ichigo. "Ok Orihime let's go get home I'm starting to see bags under your eyes so you should really get to sleep" Said Uryu as he gently pushed her ahead of him. Minutes later they were home. Uryu used his Keys to get inside "Uryu.............Do you think that.........what Rosa said about us..........is true.........Are we really........ment for eachother as she says" Orihime asked as she started to blush. "it's hard for me to say.........But I am hoping that it is" He said as they took off their shoes and put on their slippers. She looked at him with her eyes widened. He looked at her and smiled. Just then he heard her stumich growl. He laughed as he saw her blush and put her hand on her stumich. "I guess we haven't eaten for a while huh....ok I'LL fix us something to eat and you go freshen yourself up alright then after a meal THEN we can get some sleep" He said as he walked into the kitchen. Just then She ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Uryu......For letting me stay with you for a while" She said as she hugged him. He looked at her then smiled and hugged her back. "Don't mention it it was Angel's Idea remember.....but I'm glad she thought of the idea......it's nice to have some company around here" He said. She looked at him and smiled then headed upstares to take a shower. After a shower she walked down the staris but then all of a sudden her slipper caught on something on the stairs and she fell. She thought she was gonna break a limb but a pair of soft hands grabed her as she fell. "Are you alright Orihime" Uryu asked from underneath her. she looked down and gasped in surprisement as she got off of him. "Oh my god uryu I'm sooo sorry Did I hurt you" she said as she looked at him. "No I'm fine....That was quite a fall you took it's a good thing I was here to catch you or else you would've broken your neck" he said as he sat up. But when he sat up he looked into her eyes and realized how close he was to her face. They both started to blush. But then Uryu inched a little closer....and closer.....and closer....Untill he kissed her. They stayed like that for about half a minute then broke the kiss. he looked at her and smiled but then realized what he had just done. "S-Sorry" He said as he backed a way a little. Orihime smiled then kissed him again. he kissed her back after a while. When they broke the kiss again he got up draging her with him. "Come on I heard your stumich growl a little while ago so I figured that you were probibly starving by now so breakfast....is served" he said as he lead her into the dining room. "Oh Uryu it all looks so good" She said as she looked at the plates filled with food. After breakfast Orihime yoaned. Uryu smiled. "Come on Orihime it's time to go to sleep" he said as he gnetly grabed her hand. he noticed that she was wearing the nightgown he had made for her after they had returned from the Soul Society for the third time. He smiled. "That gown looks beautiful on you Orihime.......Just as I had pictured it" He said. She blushed at what he had said. "t-thank you uryu" She said. He hugged her as he whispered in her ear. "I love you......My Hime" She looked at him and smiled. "And I love you too my Uryu" She said just before she kissed him once more. When he broke the kiss he led her to her room. "Those bags under your eyes are starting to get bigger so it's best if you should get to sleep. She laid down in her bed then he bint down and kissed her forehead. he stood up to leave but She grabed his hand. "What is it Orihime" he said as he saw her blushing a little. "Is it about what Rukia said........don't worry I would never do such a thing....ichigo on the other hand....maybe" He asked. She giggled which made him smile. "it's not that....I was wondering if......you could........" She started to say. he smiled a little more. "Just this one time......bad dream the night before huh.....so your afraid it might come back again....Scoot over" He said as he laid down in bed with her. He wraped his arms around her and hugged her tightly as they both fell asleep together. That night Angel woke up to a desturbing nightmare. she erked up in a sweat making her front wound open a little. she winced in pain. She looked over and noticed that Chad was sitting at the side of her bed looking at her worriedly. "thank god.....I've been trying to wait you up for ten minutes........You were having a nightmare" he said worriedly as he hugged her tightly. "She hugged him back as she began to cry. "Oh Tora it was horrible....You and the others were fighting the remaining espada's and arrancars to protect me....but all of you lost......and they killed every single one of you.......and you were the first one to die" She said as she cried under his neck her nose touching the bottom of his chin. "it's alright I'm here now" He said as he stroked her hair gently. Just then he noticed her reopened wound. "Your wound......it reopened again..............here let's put some medicine on it it's over due anyways" He said as he grabed the medicine bottle the put some of it on her wound. "It's almost healed......it's gotten smaller since we started putting the medicine on it" he said trying to cheer her up. But it didn't work. "Tora......i'm afraid that the Nightmare might come back again" she said as she looked at him tears still rolling down her face. he dried her tears then smiled as he leaned back dragging her with him. She let out a soft "eep" as he dragged her down. "Now it won't come back..............Cause I'll be becide you the rest of the night" He said as he kissed her forehead. she looked at him then smiled as more tears started to fill up in her eyes. Then she kissed his lips tenderly. He kissed her back. He turned her over onto her side with her back twrads the wall then broke the kiss. He grabed the covers and covered them up. "We shold get back to sleep.....we've got school tomarrow" He said as he hugged her tightly. She smiled and kissed his lips once more then broke it. "I love you.........My tora" she said as she cuddled up to his chest. He looked down at her and smiled as he hugged her. "I love you too.....my Angel" He said before they fell asleep.

The next morning everyone woke up to another bright and sunny day. Everyone was walking to school. "Isn't it a beautiful day today guys" Said Orihime as she stretched. Uryu looked at her and smiled. "Yes but here's something that's bad about today" Said Angel. "What's that Angel" Ichigo asked as he held Rukia's hand. "Finals are today" She said. "WHAAAAAAT Why didn't you tell us sooner dammit and I didn't even study for once" he said surprisingly. "We all didn't study jackass" She said as she glared at him. "Don't worry.....Sensei gives us up to about ten minutes to study before the test remember we can study then" Chad said. "Oh yeah I forgot........I'm not worried then" she said as she giggled embarassingly as she put her hand behind her head. He looked at her and smiled. "Come on guys class is gonna start soon we're gonna be late if we don't hurry" Said Rukia as she began to run. Ichigo ran after her followed by Uryu and Orihime. Angel looked at them and laughed. "It's almost as if it's a race for them" She said. Chad's smile grew then he started running. "We should hurry" He said. She ran after him. "I'm coming wait for me Tora" She said as she ran. A few hours later they were in their third hour class. "Hmm.........I wonder where Sophie is.......I haven't seen her since the fight the other day" Angel thought as she looked around the Auditorium where her class were rehearsing for their show. "Hmm,....this is odd Sophie's still gone today.....I wonder where she is" Said the Chior teacher as she took role. "She's sick with that real bad flu that's goin around in the U.S she must've caught it from her family when she was there" Angel lied. "Oh...Well I hope she gets better cause the concerts in a month" She said. "I hope so too" Angel thought sadly. Just then her necklace started to glow. "Chad......I have a bad feelinga bout this" She thought as she looked at her necklace. After third hour was over Angel hurried to her next class when she met the others in her next class. They looked at her with sadness. "What's wrong guys Where's Tora" She asked. "he......Was attacked by Sophie and.....well...." Ichigo began. "is he.....Is he....."Angel said as tears started to form in her eyes. "Right now he's at Kuiske's but he isn't dead......it would take 100 Arrancars to try and kill him So don't worry he won't die but you should skip the rest of the day and go check up on him I told the teachers you weren't feeling well so I they told me that you could go home" Rukia Explained. "Alright thnks Rukia I owe ya one" She said as she hurried out the door and headed over to Kuiske's. When she got to Kuiske's Ururu and Jinta were sweaping the shop entrance. "Is Kuiske in" She asked as she panted. "Ahh Angel how nice to see you again please come inside but I'm afraid that you won't like what you see" He said as he lead her into Chad's room. When she Entered Shuno and Ayame were healing his wounds. "Orihime sent Shuno and Ayame to try and heal his wounds......most of them seem to be clearing but there's one that's too stubburn to heal.....We thought maybe you could try to heal it......we should let him rest for now...........There's a ten percent chance he could die from the wound.....but he's tough so I know he'll survive" He said as he started heading out the door. "I'll have ururu make you some tea if you want some" "that would be great....thanks..................I'm gonna stay with Tora just in case he wakes up" She said. "Alright.....he would love that.......Just before you came here and he passed out all he ever talked about.....was you.......I'm surprised he said so much since the last time I saw him" He said. She looked at him and smiled as she began to cry. "He's the stubburn one....he should've feld from the battlefeild when things got too tough for him" She said as she looked at him. Kuiske headed out the door. After awhile Shuno and Ayame were done healing most of his wounds. "We tried our best untill our power ran out" Shuno said as she and Ayami landed in Angel's palms. "thanks for everything you two....you should go back to Orihime now so that you can regain your streangh" She said as they flew away. She put her hand on his Cheeck. "You're so stubburn....taking Sophie on all by yourself.....You should've called for me then I would've come help you in a heartbeat" She said as she started crying. Then she examined the stubburn wound that Shuno and Ayame weren't able to heal. "That's Sophie's work aright.......but nothing I can't fix" She thought as she saw a long gash accrossed his chest. She kissed the long gash as it started to glow then Shrinked smaller....smaller untill there was nothing left. He winced in pain as he started to wake up. "Stubburn tiger.......Why didn't you call for me when She came" She said as she looked at him. He looked at her then looked down. "I figured I could try to take her on by myself......try to make her pay for killing your mother" He said. He sat up but with a little pain from the small wounds that also weren't able to heal the blanket falling off as he sat up. "Like I said before Tora.........This is my fight........You got hurt because of me........because of what happened to my mother" she said as she looked at him as she cried. "Angel I didn't get hurt because of you.......I got hurt because I wanted to help you avenge your mother's death" He said. He gently grabed her and put her on his lap and held her tightly. She blushed realizing that he was holding her to his bare chest. "Becides.....it's not 'just' your fight anymore.....it's our fight now..........Anyone who plans on taking you away.......will have to answer to me...........anyone who even TRIES to lay a SINGLE finger on that long....soft....delicate....beautiful hair of yours........Will have to answer to me" He said as he looked down at her and smiled then dried her tears with his thumb. "Oh Tora" Angel said as she wraped her arms around his neck hugging him gently as she kissed his lips tenderly as she cried. "I won't let anything bad happen to you................I promise" He said as he hugged her when they broke te kiss. "Don't try being the big hero just for my sake Tora.....Ichigo only tries being the big hero just on sheer luck and the thughts of Rukia alone........But that kind of stuff will only get all of you killed.........and you all know it" She said as she put her hands on his cheeks. "so don't even dare try to be the big hero again" She said. "Sooo.......Chad's finally grown into a true man" Said Kuiske as he walked into the room with a couple cups of tea. They quickly sperated. "H-how long have you been standing there K-Kuiske" Angel asked. "Since He said that it wasn't just your fight anymore" He said as he smiled but hid it with his fan. "So basically the whole time" She said. "Preeetty much.....here Ururu made some tea for you guys" He replied as he gave them the tea. "Oh....Thank you" They said at the same time. "Don't mind me asking but How long have you two been goin steady" He asked. "Ummmm" Angel said quietly then she looked at noded his head and smiled. "......about a month I think" She said. "Really that long huh what are your plans for the furture since he IS your true love" He asked. "That we haven't decided yet" Chad said as he gnetly grabed Angel's hand. She looked at him and smiled lovingly. He smiled back. "Do the other's know......About you two" Kuiske asked. They both noded their heads as they looked at him. "Yes.....they know" Angel said. "You two make such a cute couple" Said Ririn as she walked in. Noba and Kurodo walked in behind her. "How's Chad's wounds" Kurodo asked. "He'll be alright..I still need to heal the smaller ones that Shuno and Ayame weren't able to heal but he'll be alright" Angel said. After they talked for a couple of hours and Angel healed the rest of Chad's wounds they left. "We have to put some of that medicine on you I'm pretty sure it's overdue" He said as they walked hand in hand. "I know............I thought you were embarassed about people seeing us like this" She asked. "I used to be..........but then I realized that everyone knows we're together.....We shouldn't hide it anymore" He said. She smiled. When they got home they saw that it was getting dark. "We should head onto bed soon it's getting dark out" She said as they reached the door. He unlocked it, opened it, and let her go in first. "Always a gentleman aren't you sweety" She said as she gave him a peck on the lips. He smiled and noded his head. "but it's when your in battle where you're feirce" She said as she winked at him. He chuckled as he shut the door and locked it then hugged her tightly. "I'm only feirce when I want to protect someone or something aguinced a hollow" He said. "What and not Arrancars or Espadas.......Even the Grim reapers" she asked. "I Protect the ones I love and people I cherish aguinced all those things" He said. "but we aren't the only ones that you should protect we ALL need to protect everyone in Karakura Town" She said. "I know" He said as he gently grabed her hands and held them tightly between his own interwining her fingers with his. "I'll protect them too" He kissed her forehead. "not just you.....but also Ichigo and the others as well as me" She said. He chuckled then kissed her lips gently. "And I'll help you protect them" He said when they broke the kiss. "HEY tomarrow's Friday........right" She asked. "Thursday honey" He said as he hugged her. "Well........I was thinking like either on Friday or Saturday we could..........Go out on our first date......maybe like a picnic in the park or something" She said as she blushed as she looked down at Chad's feet but smiled slightly. He looked down at her then smiled and hugged her tighter. "Normally it's the guy that asks the girl out...........Let's say Saturday afternoon" he said as he kissed her forehead. She looked at at him and smiled then hugged him tightly. "I'd love that" she said. He looked at the time and saw that it was nine thirty. "We should get to bed we have a big day tomarrow with finishing up our finals" He said as he let her go but all of a sudden his stumich growled. he blushed as he looked away. She laughed. "But first I need to make something to get that stumich of yours to stop growling like a tiger" She said as she laughed. She took off her shoes and put on her slippers and walked into the kitchen. He did the same.

When he walked into the kitchen he saw that She had grabed all what she needed but one thing......a glass pan from the cobburds. She started to climb and reached for the pan but it was still too high for her to reach. She started to climb a little higher but it was still too high. "Want some help" He asked starting to get worried. "it's alright I got it" She said as she stood on the counter and finally grabed the glass pan, but she lost her balence and began to fall but held on tight to the pan. "Angel" He said as his eyes widened and ran to her. He caught her just in time. "Angel you should've said yes when I asked if you needed my help" He said worriedly. "Hey I didn't get hurt did I.....and I protected the pan right" She said as she looked up at him and smiled. he smiled back still a little worried then hugged her tightly. "I'm just glad you're safe" He said. "Tora....the reason why I'm safe is because you saved me" She said. He smiled. "I had to save you......You mean more to me then anyone" He said. She smiled then kissed his lips. "I know.......and you mean just as much to me" She said when they broke the kiss. "Becides if I didn't save you then that pan would've been saved but you would've been hurt" He said as he set her down. She walked back to the counter and started making their dinner. After a while Chad was in his room playing his guitar then he smelled the air. "What smells good Angel" he asked as he walked out of the room. "Lesania......I put chunks of tomato in it so it should taste good I hope" She said as she took the lesania out of the oven. "don't worry.....I'm sure it will" He said as he wraped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly as she was taking off the oven mitts. "We have to let it cool for a little while it's too hot to eat now it'll be cooled enaugh in five minutes" She said as she kissed his cheeck. Minutes later they ate their dinner and headed to bed. Early in the morning Angel woke up sweating eyes widened as she sat up panting. She looked over at Chad who was still asleep, but judging by the look on his face, She knew he was worried. "I'll tell him tomarrow" She thought as she laid back down and tried to go back to sleep. That morning Chad woke up. he looked over at angel and seen that she was lying on her bed currled up in feetle position but wasn't covered by any of her blankets. he got up and waked over. "Angel.....Angel wake up" he said as he gently shook her. She opened her eyes. "You had a nightmare again didn't you" He said. "How can you tell" She asked. "Whenever you have nightmares you wake up sweating" He said. She looked down. "Yeah" She said sadly. "Wanna tell me about it" He asked as he sat down next to her. "I was sleeping in a dark room......the only thing I could feel was either you or Tessai holding me.....I heard your voice telling me to not be scared......I didn't know what was going on......untill I saw Sophie...but becide Sophie....was a New girl......Looked like another grim reaper....but I wasn't sure.....You looked at her as if you were looking at me.....When I looked Closely at the new girl.....she looked exactly like me.....only a little shorter so it might've been Rosa.....but Like I said I'm not sure" She began. 'Like Rosa huh........Here's the thing.......the way I look at you..........I will never look at another girl like that cause there's no one more beautiful then you" he said as he hugged her tightly. "I'll always love you and ONLY you forever no matter what......so don't think I'll start loving someone else just because of how I look at them" He kissed her lips tenderly. She looked at him and smiled when he broke the kiss. "Your acting as if you've had this dream yourself" She said. "...........I did............A few nights ago......The girl standing becide Sophie.....Might've been Rosa.....there is a chance that Sophie just MIGHT try to take over Rosa's mind in the future......we just don't know when" He said. "Maybe.....We'd better have Kuiske keep an extra eye on her just to make sure" She said. He noded his head. "For some reason but.........Noba and Ririn were in it too.......They were outside Urahara's shop when the darkness finally lit up a little more....though......Ririn.....was stabed in the stumich by Sophie's seith. Noba's eyes were widened so he ran to her..............I don't think she died but Noba looked very worried about her" She said as she looked down. "don't worry...if anything happens to Ririn Noba will protect her........Just like I'll protect you" He said. She looked at him and smiled. "I know you will..........come on let's get ready for school" She said as she got up. 'Alright but first we have to change your bandages and put some of Urahara's medicine on....it should be almost completely healed by now" He said as he grabed the bottle of Medicine which was black again. After they got dressed he changed her bandages, Ate breakfast did their heigene things they headed off to school then later met Ichigo and the others. But when Angel and Chad met up with Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, and Uryu, they were surprised at what they had saw. Orihime and Uryu were holding hands. 


	11. The First Date

Like I say in all my other chapters. Please remember to look at the artist comments before reading this chapter and all the others. please donot flame this is the best I can do for writting stories.

"Since when did you guys start goin out" Angel asked. "More importantly When did Uryu start showing his true feelings" Ichigo Teased. "That's none of your buisness" Uryu said as he blushed. "Ohh I get it he was feeling lonely after seeing Angel and Chad get together and he wanted a girlfriend too" Rukia teased. "NO........That's not it" Uryu said. "then what is it then" Ichigo asked. "......" Was all he said as he looked down. "Ichigo.....Isn't it obvious.....he's in love with her" Angel said. "but since when did she became his girlfriend" Ichigo asked. Angel Shrugged. "Not sure ask him" She said. "Since when Uryu" He asked. ".......Since last night" he said as he looked at her and smiled slightly. "Don't tell me you did...........IT" Said Ichigo as his eyes widened. "NOO WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING" uryu said as he blushed madly. Angel laughed. "You may not've done that but I can see in your eyes that you DID sleep with her" She said. "How would you know" he asked. "Cause it's written all over your face" she said. "...I.....I had a bad dream.....and I was afraid it might've come back.....So I asked him to" Orihime said shyly. "but Orihime he might've tried to do something to you" Ichigo said. "I would NEVER do such a thing to my beautiful Hime like that..........I love her very much yes but I would never do such a thing such as that" Uryu said as he hugged her gently. "AWWWWW HOW SWEET" Said Angel and Rukia at the same time. Orihime blushed. "Rukia aren't YOU getting lonely now that everyone but ichigo and you have either boyfriends or girlfriends" Orihime said. "N-No not really" She lied. Ichigo Smirked. "of corse she has a boyfriend and that's Kon" Ichigo Teased. "ICHIGO he's not my boyfriend he's just a stuffed Animal" She said. "Really he seems very fond of you" He said as he inched closer to her face. She backed away a little. "I don't like him like that..................I like someone else" She said. "You don't like sdomeone else you LOVE someone else" Said Angel. "She's right I do LOVE someone else......but it isn't Kon" She said. Just then Ichigo kissed her. Everyone's eyes widened then Angel and Orihime Cheered with joy."I KNEW I KNEW he loved her" Said Angel. "But what about the laws" Chad asked. "They won't ever find out..............I promise......Plus I'm a Substitute Soul Reaper right that's almost like the real thing" Said Ichigo when he broke the kiss and smiled as he looked at her. "As long as we keep our mouths shut about it they'll never know.......Not even Byakuya" "But Ichigo you'll have to tell him sooner or later....but when you tell him be ready cause let's just say that he WON'T be too happy about it" She said. "What about Gramps with you and Chad" Ichigo asked. "Remember what Maria said about that rule....I can date Tora as long as both of us can protect eachother from harm" She said. "Oh well no more time to talk school starts in four minutes let's go" Said Rukia as she ran tward the school. Ichigo followed behind her followed by the rest of the group. Hours later they were at lunch. They all sat together on the roof of the school ith Keigo, Mizuiro, Chizuru, Michiru, Tatsuki, Ryo, and Mahana. "Your guys are luky to have boyfriends" Said Michiru. "Don't worry someday you'll find someone" Said Angel. "I think Tatsuki MIGHT'VE found someone I see her blushing alot in Art Class" Said Orihime. "REALLYY Who do you think it could be" Asked Angel. "My Guess Mizuiro I mean they DO make a cute couple" She said. "O-ORIHIME Why do you have to say something like that" Mizuiro and Tatsuki said at the same time. "See I told ya they make a cute couple" Orihime said as all the girls laughed as they saw Tatsuki and Mizuiro blushing. "Don't worry you two we're only joking" Said Angel as she calmed down. "You better be" Said Tatsuki. "But I think Keigo might like someone...but we aren't gonna say who though" Said Orihime. "You know now that you mention it I do see Mr. Asano blushing alot lately whenever we're in class.......and yet it's always a class where Michiru's in" Said Mizuiro. "Hmm.....I think you might be right Mizuiro" Said Tatsuki as she glared at Keigo. "What w-why are you looking at me for" Keigo said. "Because you're blushing right now dumbass" Said Ichigo. "W-WHAT I am not" He said as he blushed even more. All the girs laughed again. "I guess the boys are starting to show their 'true' colors right everyone" Said Angel as she calmed down to a giggle. Everyone noded their heads in agreement. "Oh you shut up Nerdet" Said Keigo as he glared at her. Angel laughed even more. "Me....A Nerdet......don't think so dude I may be smarter then you but I'm not a nerd.......that's Ichigo" She said. "WHAAAT HEYYY" Said Ichigo as he glared at her. Just then the bell rang to get to their next classes. "See ya after school everyone" Said Michiru as she got up and walked away holding her lunch bag in her hands. Keigo fallowed her. Ryo, Mahana, and Chizuru left soon after. "We should get to our classes guys or else our Senseis will count us tarty" Said Orihime. "Alright see ya next hour" Said Angel and Rukia at the same time as they headed off to their classes. Angel kissed Chad on the Cheeck before she left. Chad looked at Angel and smiled. She looked at him then winked. When School was finally over for the day Everyone was walking home. As they were walking Rukia looked over at Kaigo, Mizuiro, Tatsuki, and Michiru Walking home together as well. "Hey Angel.....Check this out" She said as she motioned Angel over. "What is it" She said as she walked over. When she looked at Keigo she saw that he was blushing but he was also looking away from Michiru. She looked over at Tatsuki talking to her as Mizuiro was talking to Keigo. "I wonder what they're talking about" She said. "Probibly about what you and me said during lunch" Said Orihime as she too looked over at them. "Maybe we pushed them a little too hard" Said Angel worriedly. "Either that or you probibly just embarassed them so much that they won't even talk to eachother in the same way as they used to" Said Ichigo. Angel wacked him in the back of the head. "Not what I ment ya moron" She said. "Maybe we should talk to them" Orihime Sugested. "Maybe your right Orihime........Maybe we should go appoligize to them" Angel said sadly. "I don't think that's nessisary anymore Angel.....look" Ichigo said as he smiledand pointed to where their other friends were. Angel fallowed his finger and watched as Keigo was smiling but blushing as he was saying something and Michiru was looking at him. Then she smiled and looked off to the side. "Even if it isn't true we still have friendship.....Right" Michiru said as she looked back at him. "Right.......But Michiru.......what if it is true....What if Orihime and Shiki are right about Mizuiro liking Tatsuki and me.......liking you" Keigo asked. "If it were true.........Then I would be happy" She said as she looked at him and smiled but blushed a then Tatsuki whispered something in her ear. "If he truely does like you then you should kiss him on the cheeck then run away then let's see if he'll chase after you then you'll know that orihime and Shiki would be right or not" She whispered. "But what if he doesn't" She asked. "I have a feeling that he might" just then she senced something bad nearby. Keigo noticed it too. "We should probibly get going there's a movie I really wanna watch and I want all of you to watch it with me we should hurry" He lied. just then Michiru kissed his cheeck then ran off. "Can't I've got Homework to do gotta go see ya" She said unknowingly that she was running streight tward the sence they were feeling. Keigo's eyes widened as he saw a large shadow with large red eyes on the wall on the end of the street Michiru was turning on. He ran after her and caught her before it could have grabbed her. "A hollow....but why would it have tried to capture Michiru" He thought. "Are you alright" He asked. "Yeah I'm alright......What was that for" She asked as she looked into his eyes. he smiled. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you" He said as he hugged her then kissed her forehead. She blushed when he kissed her. Then she smiled and laid her head on his chest. "Orihime and Shiki were right.....he does like me" She thought.

"I'd better get goin or else my mom's gonna worry" She said as she got up and started to walk home. Tatsuki nudged him. "You'd better walk her home just in case that hollow shows up again" She whispered. He noded his head. "Wait up Michiru I'll walk you home" He said as he ran after her. (This is after Ichigo and the gang get back from Hueco Mundo case you didn't know) "A hollow" Said Rukia as her Soul pager went off. "Could it be the one that almost attacked Michiru" Angel asked. "Most likely cause it's closer to them then us but it's still close by" She replied. "I'll get it" Said Angel as she was about to run after it but Chad grabed her hand. "Not this time....let Ichigo handle it" He said. ".....Fine" She said as she pouted. He looked at her and smiled then gave her a gentle noogie. She giggled. "Ichigo" Said Rukia as she used her glove to push Ichigo's Soul reaper form out of his body. "Sheesh ya could've warned me before you did that" He said as he glared at her. "Just shut up and come on" She said as she ran tward the hollow. He smiled. "I love it when she gets serious" He said just before he ran after her. "I'd say he loves everything about her" Angel said as she giggled. "Just like Chad loves everything about you" Said Orihime. "True and Uryu with you" She said as she looked at her. "yup" she said as they both laughed. "But we love them just as much" they both said at the same time. Uryu and Chad smiled. Angel looked at Ichigo. "They make a happy couple.........but they fight like an old married couple" She said as she giggled a little. Just then she felt Chad's strong but soft arms wrap around her sholders. "Let's just hope we're not like that in the future" He said. "I just hope we never fight a whole lot" She said. "But if you ever have a HUGE fight which I'm sure you will someday just always remember that both of you will always love each other no matter what" Orihime said. Angel and Chad both Noded their heads in agreement as they smiled. "We should hurry home I have to fix dinner for Tora and take a shower for tomarrow" Angel said as her and Chad said their goodbyes. "We should head home too Orihime" Said Uryu as he held out his hand for hers. She smiled, noded, then gently grabed his hand and they started walking home. That night After Ichigo had finished his shower he walked into his room only wearing long pants and a towel he was using to dry his hair. He saw Rukia sitting on the window seal reading a manga to herself. "ok this is weird you're actually reading a book" He said. Just then she threw it at his head. He caught it before it fell to the ground. "Hey what the hell was that for" He asked somewhat angerly. "Just because I'm doing something different for a change doesn't mean that you have to say anything about it" She said not looking at him. She looked out the window in sadness. He looked at her then walked tward her. "Ok what's wrong" He said as he leaned on her closet door and crossed his arms, looking at her worriedly. "it's nothing Ichigo I'm fine" She said not looking at him. "Rukia I can tell that something's wrong.............Did something happen at school........Did something happen in your Foods class that I should know about.........Look at me dammit" he said as he put his hands on her sholders. "It's nothing Ichgio" She said still not looking at him. "I know it's SOMETHING Rukia......You've been acting like this since I picked you up from your foods class so I KNOW it's something that happened in that class" He said. "I......I can't tell you" She said. "You're gonna tell me weather you want to or NOT Rukia" He said as he looked at her even more worried and somewhat angery. He hugged her. "Weather you want to or not you're going to tell me...........Is someone bothering you.........Are they saying or doing bad things to you" He asked worriedly. She looked out the window as tears started to form in her eyes then she turned and cried into his chest. "What if someone is saying bad things to me" She asked. "Then I would beat them up you know that.......But What I would say is 'If you hurt my Rukia again I'll beat you to a bloody pulp' that's what I'll say should he ever hur-" Just then he stoped when he noticed a cut on her face when she looked up at him still crying. He looked at her then kissed her cut then hugged her again. "I'll make sure he gets punished" He said as he looked down at her. She looked up at him then wraped her arms around his stumich and continued to cry in his chest as she hugged him. He hugged her back then picked her up bridal style. "For a shorty you're heavy.......but you're nothing I can't handle Yuzu and Karin are heavier then you are when I sometimes carried them around when they were little" He said as he sat down on his bed and set her on his lap then grabed the book she was reading before. "So let's see what book you were reading" He said as he looked at the book's cover. "Hmmmm........'D.' huh......Isn't this Karin's book" He asked as he looked at her. "she let me borrow them" Rukia said as she calmed down. "I've read this series before from what karin told me it was really good but I didn't find it as good as she said" he said. "To me it's fasinating" Rukia said as she looked up at him. He kissed her lips. "You're cute when you get angery........And I love it" He said when he broke the kiss. He looked over at the clock as it said 10:45 PM. "We should get some sleep we have school tomarrow remember" He said as he let her go as she got up and started heading tward her closet but Ichigo grabed her and kissed her lips once more. "Goodnight Rukia" He whispered. She smiled and hugged him. "I love you Ichigo" She said quietly when she broke the hug and started walking tward her coset again. When he saw her closet door shut he looked down in sadness. "why didn't I notice that cut before I mean yeah sure I saw something red but I thought that was some ketchup that she accidentily squrted on herself or something........Whoever's hurting my Rukia is going to pay dearly" He said as he looked at the window in anger. He climbed in his bed and tried to sleep. In the middle of the Night Angel woke up with another terrifying dream. "What do these deams mean.....is something bad gonna happen to any of us" She thought as she looked at Chad who was sitting in his bed loooking at her worriedly. "Tora.....what are you still doing up" She asked. "Couldn't sleep" He simply said as he sat down next to her. "Bad dream again" "Yeah they've been coming alot more recently and I'm not sure why......but they mean something's gonna happen" She said as she looked down in sadness. just then she felt Chad's strong arms wrap around her. "I won't let anything bad happen to you..........I promise you that" He said as he lifted her up and put her on his lap. "I love you far too much to even let you get caught by Sophie's darker half No mater what she tries to do to us I'll protect you with my life for as long as I live" He said as he lookede at her. She smiled and kissed his lips tenderly. "And I won't let anything happen to you" She said as she broke the kiss her nose touching his looking deep into his eyes. She kissed him once more but a little more passionant. "I love you so much my Tora" She thought as they kissed. He laid down on his side dragging her with him letting her have the side where the wall was, breaking the kiss. "You look beautiful in the moonlight....It capures the radiance from your georgous eyes perfectly" He said gently and sweetly as he gently stroked her long brown hair. She smiled and kissed his cheeck. he smiled back then wraped his arms around her holding her tightly. "We should get some sleep" He said. "Yeah" She said as she cuddled up next to him. He smiled once more and hugged her tightly. "Goodnight my Beautiful Angel" He said as he closed his eyes. "Goodnight my handsome Tora" She said.

Two days later it was finally Saturday Morning. Chad woke up to the smell of Bacon and eggs. He got out of bed and walked out of the room. He saw Angel putting the eggs on the pan then putting two eggs in a bowl and stirred it. She noticed his spiritual pressure. "Morning Tora Sleep well" She said not looking at him. he tenced up with eyes widened. "H-how'd you know I was awake" He asked. "I can tell by your spiritual pressure.......I guess mine's not the only one that tends to let out less when I sleep" She said as she looked at him and smiled. But her smile quickly went away as he kissed her. "it's FINALLY saturday so what should we do since we don't have school today" She asked. "Whatever you want to do" He said as he wraped his arms around her waist and hugged her smiled and leaned her head on his chest. After Breakfast they went out on a Morning walk. Along the way they saw Orihime and Uryu. "Huh.....Tora look.....it's orihime and uryu.....but what're they doing out here so early" She said as she pointed at them. "I'm not sure" He replied. "HEY ORIHIME" She called out to her. orihime looked at her then waved. "HI ANGEL" She yelled back but then Uryu gently covered her mouth. "not so early in the morning people are still trying to sleep" He said. "Sorry uryu" She said sadly through his hand. he removed his hand from her lips and held her hand tightly. "it's alright Just try not to yell okay" He said as he smiled then kissed her cheeck. "Alright" She said as she smiled back. 'So why are you guys out so early on a saturday morning" Angel asked. "We thought we should head to the Grocery store before it gets really busy becides right now it's only nine thirty so we'd better get there before the ten-o-clock rush hour begins" Explained Orihime. "I'm always an early riser so I just taged along just in case a hollow showed up" Uryu said. "Why are you two out on a beautiful Sadurday morning" They both said at the same time. "We're just out on morning walk That's all" Angel said. "Uh-huh Suuure you are I betchya your out on a Date" said orihime. "nope we coudln't figure out what we wanted to do so I said 'HEY maybe we should take a morning walk that always works for me whenever I don't know what to do for the day" so he's like 'Good idea' So here we are" She said as she laughed whe she changed her voice as she spoke Chad's words. Orihime laughed with her. Chad only smiled as Uryu smirked. After they talked for awhile they said their goodbyes and they both started walking home while Uryu and Orihime walked to to grocery store. On the way home they saw Ichigo and Rukia in the park. "Man we're just finding all our friends today.....but Ichigo doesn't look very happy I wonder what's up" Angel said quietly as they hid behind a tree. "Rukia why did you run away from the house just now" He asked as he glared at her angerly but with worry as well. "There's something I have to do and I have to do it alone" She replied as she turned around to leave but Ichigo grabed her hand, pulled her to hum hugging her tightly not realesing her. "I won't let you go not untill you tell me what it is you have to do" he said. "I have to take something to a friend in my foods class" She said slying about the friend part. Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "I don't believe you Rukia I can tell You're lying" He said as he tightened his grip on her. He bint down and whispered in her ear. "you know how much I worry about you but I worry because I care for you.......because I love you and I can't bare to see you physically hurt" he whispered as he huggged her tightly. "So tell me...............Why did you run away from home just now" He asked as he looked into her eyes not wanting to let her go. "...Let's just say that I do have people picking on me...I've tried to asked them nicely to stop but they just don't listen" She said as she looked down in sadness. "If I came with you they will listen to me" he said as he smiled. "no Ichigo....if you fallow me anymore then they'll beat me up rather then you......they're tuough and their spiritual pressures are mostly strong" She said. "So what Just because they have high spiritual pressures doesn't mean I can't beat them up...............if they're hurting you then I'll beat them up I can handle them I've delt with alot worse then them just trying to save both you and Orihime" he said as he looked down at her and smiled. She smiled back but just then he kissed her. "I love you more then anything Rukia.........and I want you to know that.........Come on let's see what these guys are made of when I get through with them" He said as he grabed her hand and walked tward the graveyard where Rukia was heading off to earlier. "Awwww how sweet" Said Angel quietly as she leaned her head on the tree bark when they both came out of their hiding place. "They're ment for eachother" Just then she felt Chad's strong arm wrap around her sholders. "Just like we are" She said lovingly as she took her head off the tree bark and leaned it aguinced his chest and gently grabed the hand that wraped around her sholders with hers. She looked up at him and smiled then kissed his lips. but when they kiss She felt Chad's tounge lightly touching her lower lip. She touched his tounge with her own deepening the kiss. When they broke the kiss they smiled. "And what was that kind of kiss for" She asked. "A promise.....That we'll always be together no matter what" He said. She smiled then kissed his lips passionately once more as she wraped her arms around his neck and he wraped his other arm around her weist. When they broke the kiss again she looked at her watch. "We should get home it's getting late and the sun's aready setting" She said. He released her from his grasp and held out his hand for her. "Let's go home then" He said. she smiled and grabed his hand gently and they both walked home hand in hand. When Ichigo and rukia entered the cemetary there were a group of three men still wearing the same high school uniform. "I thought I told you not to bring Kurosaki" Said the man in the middle. "He fallowed me when I didn't realized it" She said. The man in the middle clinched his hand into a fist. "now you're really gonna get it woman" He said as he poped his knukles then put in a pair of silver knuckles. "Not if I have anything to say about it" Said Ichigo as he quickly charged him. Ichigo tried to punch the man in the face but he didged him and punched him in the stumich. "Your a weakling compared to me Kurosaki you won't stand a chance aguinced me in a fight" He said. just then Ichigo caught him by surprise when he kicked his legs forcing him to loose his balence and trip. Then he punched him in the eye. "Why are you fighting Kurosaki You don't have anything to do with what Miss Kuchiki's in" He said. "Maybe not.........But anyone who hurts her will have to answer to me" He said as he punched him in the stumich then hit him on one of his volnerable pressure points which them paralized him for a while. "ICHIGO" Yelled Rukia as she ran to him with worry. just then the man's goons caught her. "Don't come any closer to her if you do then we'll kill her with this" Said the man holding her left arm as he held a knife. "We made a plan for just in case you didn't come alone" Said the man holding her right arm as he looked at Rukia. "You wouldn't" He said as his eyes widened. he looked at them now really starting to get mad. "OH they would Kurosaki if I tell them too" Said the leader as he got up. "Let her go you bastard" Ichigo said angerly as he turned around. He tried to attack him but the leader dodged and kicked him in the side. "Just give up Kurosaki You cannot beat me" he said. "ICHIGO" Rukia said Worriedly. 'Don't worry Rukia.....I've taken worse then this" He said as he got up. he punched the leader in the face then kicked him on his stumich. They faught for what seemed like all night untill finally one of them won.....Ichigo...won the fight though was beat up badly. he fainted a few seconds after he landed the final blow on the leader therefore knocking him out. The leaders two goons ran away freeing Rukia. "ICHIGO" She yelled as she ran to him. She sat down by his side and laid his head on her lap. "Are you alright Ichigo" She said as she gently shook him beginning to cry. He opened his eyes and looked at her as he sees her crying. He smiled and put his hand on her cheeck. "I'll be alright don't worry......Come on smile....At least I'm not dead right" he said as he struggled to sit up. She stood on her kneez and hugged him tightly as she cried. "Do you realize how worried I was Watching you guys fight I thought he was going to kill you" She said as she cried in his sholder. He smiled then hugged her back. "Rukia.......It'll take a lot to kill me......a WHOLE lot.......I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you earlier" He said sweetly but then loooked down in sadness. "......Ichigo" She said softly. He looked up but before he could say anything She kissed him passionately. He kissed her back. When they broke the kiss she began to perfom her kido on his wounds. "Why is it that you are always so damn stubburn Ichigo" She said. "Because if something ever happened to my Rukia or any of our friends then I would kick whoevers ass that hurts them like those guys back there that tried to hurt you" He said as he touched her cheeck. When she was done with her kido she looked at him worriedly. "......Come on take off that worried look on your face" he said as he pulled her to him and hugged her. "I'm fine now thanks to you" he said just before he kissed her. When he broke the kiss he looked up and noticed that it was already night time. "Come on......Let's go home babe" He said as he got up then held out his hand for hers as he smiled lovingly. She smiled then gently grabbed his hand. he pulled her up and they both started walking home together. 


	12. The New Angel in Town

Like I say in all my other chapters. Please remember to look at the artist comments before reading this chapter and all the others. please donot flame this is the best I can do for writting stories.

The next morning Renji was wide awake and was taking a morning strole down by the river untill he came accross something floating down the river. "Huh.....What's that" he said as he got closer to it. his eyes widened as he saw a girl about the age of eighteen face up floating down the river. when he got closer to her he pulled her out. he noticed that she had Angel wings but they were grey instead of white. "An angel......but I thought there were only three and a half of them left....Could she be one of those three" He thouht to himself. He took her back to Urahara's with him. "Kuiske Look what I found down in the river....Do you think she's an angel like Rosa is" He asked. Kuiske examined the girl. "She could be but her wings are a different color then Angel's and Rosa's but we'll have to let her look at her. Rosa would you come in here please" He asked. "Coming sir" She said as she walked into the room. "Tell me do you think this young girl is an angel like you and your sister" He asked. She examined her. "She definitely is even though her wings are a different color she's still an angel" She said. "is she the last angel that your looking for Rosa" Asked Renji. "She isn't the angel we're looking for......Angel has already found the third angel plus the half breed Angel and that's her foster sister and neice" She said. "So maybe there's more angels then we know throught the whole world of the living" He said. "Not many more of them survived becides us Renji.....So far I only know one more full angel becides me, Angel, Maria, and Alejandra and that's my best friend Misaki..but this girl definitly isn't him at all but It feels as if she's related to our family blood line somehow that I know for sure" She said. "Hmm.....So now what should we do with her" Asked Renji. "First me and Ururu will have to change her clothes and get her clean I think my sister's clothes should be able to fit her I'll ask her for some clothes she can barrow till we find her some for her own" She said as she walked out of the shop and ran to Angel and Chad's appartment. "hey Wait ROSA Get back here.......What are we suposed to do with her till then" He said as he sighed. He looked at the sleeping girl. He blushed slightly but unnoticibly. When Rosa and Ururu had returned from her sister's She braught a dark blue T-shirt with a pair of jeans, Socks, shoes, and undergarmets. "We're back Mr. Urahara" Said Ururu. He Guestered them in the bathroom where the girl was laying down on the floor her bloodied clothes still on. Both men exited the room and Rosa shut the door behind her. "Tell me again why I was the one that had to carry that girl to the bathroom" Renji asked. "You don't want those little girls to do it themselves now do you" Said Urahara. "Guess not" He said as looked at the bathroom door. "I just hope they have everything they need" He thaught. "Don't you think it's strange Renji" Kuiske asked. 'What's strange" He said. "That the girl's wings are grey and not white like Angel's.......What do you supose that means" He said. "Who knows we'll have to ask either Rosa or Angel....but I doubt Angel would know anything about it....but maybe her foster sister might Where can I find her" He asked as he turned to Kuiske. "I'm sorry Renji but maria was only here for a few months visit she's back in her home city....but she still lives in Japan but far away from Angel I'm afraid we an't find any information from her or her daughter" Kuiske said. "Damn.......What about that book that you gave to Angel Do you think that she might've read the whole thing by now" He asked. "Possibly" Kuiske said. Just then Renji Darted out the door and headed off to Angel's and Chad's Appartment. When he got there he saw Chad playing his guitar and Angel playing her keyboared. "Yo Angel Know anything about grey wings" He said as he jumped into the room from the window becide Angel's bed. He landed on the foor with a light tap making Angel jump slightly. "ever heard of knocking..........and I've read something about it in the book Kuiske gave me..........it said something about those types of wings but I didn't understand it no matter how many times I read it over" She said. She grabed her book and looked into it. She turned to a chapter called 'Types of Wings and Wingspans'. "It says that there are three types of wing colors and each wing color represents the person's personality" She read. "So since you have white does that mean that you have a good personality" Renji asked. "I guess so" Said Angel. "but what about grey wings what does it say about them" Renji asked. "It says that 'a person with grey wings has a twilight personality' and yet that I don't get are they good....or are they bad" She said. "It's like Sophie She has a Twilight spiritual pressure she's not good and yet she isn't bad either so maybe the grey wings represents that if there should be a battle then she isn't on the winning nor loosing side" Chad Said. "Hmm......So your saying that this girl's wings represent her personality but she isn't on our side nor on the enemy's side" Said Renji. "That's just our guess Renji we aren't sure that they're true yet........Sheesh Renji your getting so worked up over a girl you don't even know yet I think you like her" Said Angel. "I DON'T LIKE HER" he said angerly but blushed ever so slightly. "See you are getting worked up again" She said. Renji looked at her angerly then turned around and headed back to the shop. "Come by the Urahara shop later I wanna see if you know her or not and the only way to know is if you look at her" He said just before he left. "how would I know her if I was sent to this world after my birth" She said. "Maybe angels have a longer memory span then humans" Chad Suggested as he wraped an arm around her waist. "Maybe but we'll just have to find out for ourselves later won't we Tora" She said just before she kissed his cheeck. When Renji had returned to the shop he peeked into the girl's room and noticed that she was clean and dressed but she was still asleep in her futon. "Still asleep huh" He said quietly as he walked in. When he looked closely at the features on her face he blushed slightly. But when he looked at her face he noticed that there was a cut just below her right eye. He looked at her arms and notied that there were sward cuts everywhere. "Either she was in an intence battle or she did this herself" he thaught as he examined her wounds then bandaged them up. "So you've notived the wounds as well huh Renji" Kuiske's voice was heard behind him. He jumped slightly. "Yes I have what do you suposed could've happened to her" He asked. "Not sure but these are Zanpakuto marks that I'm sure of" He said.

When it got to be three in the afternoon Angel and Chad came by the Urahara shop. Angel examined her and her wounds. "These are Zanpakuto wounds no doubt about it.....but these wounds I know perfectly well they're hard to heal even for Shuno and Ayame....These wounds are definutely from Sophie's Zanpakuto" She said. Everyone's eyes widened. "Wait how does Sophie have a Zanpakuto" Asked Renji. "All Angels, Fallen Angels, and Guardian Angels have their own Zanpakuto....Sophie's zanpakuto..............is the brother to my zanpakuto..........and Sophie.......is a fallen Angel like I was but she found those demon wings from something else and that I'm still looking into......I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner" She said as she looked down in sadness. "Angel Why the hell didn't you tell us sooner" Said Renji angerly but quietly. "Because I didn't how you would react to it if I told you about the Sophie I knew.................She isn't the same Sophie anymore now that her darker half's awoken...........You see........I always knew of that darker half but back then she was in a deep slumber that way Sophie could controle her own life untll she awakedned" She exlaimed. "So even back then someone was watching over the darker half within her" Said Chad. "That's right.......my mother and Maria were both watching over it as well as me but back then I didn't know what we were untill my sister called and told me everything about her just a little after mother died. "So how did you find out that you were an angel" Renji asked. "When I saved Tora for the first time and he brauht me here to Kuiske" She said. Chad smiled and gave her a gentle noogie. She giggled. Renji looked over at the still sleeping girl. "Makes me wonder if Sophie attacked this girl mistaking it as you or what" Renji said softly. "I don't think Sohpie would mistaken me for her I mean we look nothing alike" She said. She looked at the sleeping girl. "but if the battle were in the darkness then I can see why she would mistaken her for me.......................it's because of her figure I mean we have the same body figure She looks about the same height as me" She said as she examined the girl. "She looks like the girl.........from my nightmares" She thought. "It's strane how Sophie has the brother to your Nikaku" Said Renji. "Kokaku (Ko-kay-koo first o is long o sound) and Nikaku are never to touch eachother's blades or else something bad'll happen to the zanpakuto and the weilders should they ever touch" She Said. "how bad can it be" Asked Renji. Angel looked down in sadness. "...........Death" She said. their eyes widened. Chad smiled and put hus hand on her head stroking her hair softly. "Just remember what I always say" He said. She smiled. "ok enaugh with the mushy gushy stuff your making me wanna puke" Said Renji. "just admit it your just jelous cause you're the only one that doesn't have a girlfriend" Angel teased. "I am not" He said as he glared at her then glanced at the sleeping girl. "........We should.....Keep her a secret from the others.............Just untill we find out who she is and where she came from" He said. "Alright but why do you want to keep her a secret from Ichigo and the others" she asked. "I just don't want her to wake up and see a whole bunch of faces that she doesn't know surounding her just those who are like her" he said. "So your saying that you only want her to wake up surounded by me and Rosa" She said. "Sort of" He said as he looked at her. "I have a feeling that you want her to see you as well" She said. he didn't answer. "that just prooves that you like her" She said. "I do not.......just lay off it will ya" He said. "alright alright.....I'm just sayin that these what your experiancing now are the syptoms of love" She said as she stood up. "We'll leave you alone now we have to get home and make some lunch see ya" She said as she headed out the sliding door. he gazed apon the girl's features. "Am I really.........falling in love.......with a girl I don't even know........what is wrong with me.......pull it together Renji" He thought as he shook his head trying to get the syptoms out. but obviously it didn't work.

Early the next morning the girl finally woke up. She sat up and glanced at Renji who was sleeping becide her sitting up leaning aguinced the wall. "Where am I........I remember fighting someone and winning but then blacking out...............but after that.....nothing........wait...I remember seeing a guy just before I blacked out.......but I coudn't see his face very clearly" She thought as she tried to remember. She looked over at Renji. "Was it him.....or someone else......I don't remember" She looked at her wounds and noticed that they were dressed. She looked back over at Renji. "Did he bandage me" She thought. She laid back down and tried to get some more sleep. A few hours later Renji woke up and looked at her. "Still sleeping" He thought as he smiled slightly but then shook it off. "What the hell's wrong with me Why can't I stop thinking about her" He said quietly to himself trying not to wake up the girl. But unfortunately the girl was indeed awake as she gently opened her eyes and looked at him. He looked at her. "So you've awoken How ya feelin" He asked. "Better........Who are you" She asked. "Renji Abarai, Sixth Squad Leutenint......and the one that saved your life from drowning" He said. "so your a Soul Reaper I've heard many things about them but never in my intire life have I seen a real one before" She said her eyes lighten up in surprisement. "Well you have now" He said as he laughed when he saw her eyes. "Oh I almost forgot to introduce myself I'm Keisha Aruhana It is very nice to meet you Mr. Abarai and I thank you ever so much for saving me" She said as she bowed. "Please just call me Renji Mr. Abarai sounds far too formal....Well since you've been asleep for two whole days you must be starving I'll be right back with something for you to eat alright" He said as he got up and started walking out the sliding door. "Ummmm..........Renji.........Where are we" She asked. "we're at the Urahara Shop in the human world" He said. "Then why are you here when you should be in the Soul Society" She asked. "I'm here on a top secret mission that has to deal with a friend of mine......it seems that she's beeing hunted down by her childhood friend but who's also her enemy" He said just before he left. "A childhood friend.......Whose also her enemy" She said to herself as she thought. When Renji came back into the room he held a tray with juice, pankaces with butter and surip on them, toast and jelly, and silverwear on it. He set it down infront of her. As she ate she talked about where she came from and what her race was and what her abilities were. "One of my abilities that I can do is that when I touch someone's forehead I can see small portions of one of their memories of what had happened to them in the past like how a parent died or how they first met a friend but I can only do it on humans, Soul Reapers, and other angels but no others like the grim reapers, Espadas, Vizards, and Arrancars" she explained. "I have a couple of friends who are also angels like you but only they have white wings and not grey wings like you have" Said Renji. "Then they must be pure Angels I am only a half breed that's why our wings are of different colors" She said. "Hmm....That must mean that my friend's foster sister's daughter will also gain grey wings because she married a human" renji said. "That's right.....my father was human and my mother was a pure bred angel" She said. "Y'know.....my other angel friends would love to meet you and one of them lives here with me Her name's Rosaleena but everyone calls her Rosa" He said. "Rosa you mean one of the babies that surived the war years ago" She said surprisingly. "Did someone say my name" Said Rosa as she peaked her head into the room. "Oh...Rosa We were just talking about you and your sister" Said Renji. "you mean Her sister Angeleena survived as well how in the world of the living did they survive such a war" She said as she got up and examined Rosa. "Hmm......I thouht you would be a little older" She said. "That's because I was born three months under developed while my twin sister was born the normal nine months" She said. "I see.....Do you know where your sister is right now" She asked. "I don't know where but probibly with her boyfriend somewhere" she said. "Her boyfriend huh.......Where's your friend Misaki" She asked. She looked down in sadness. "we're still looking for him......but........I always get the feeling that he's watching over me I mean since after his twin brother and his family died he's been having nowhere to go.......but i always feel like he's watching over me somehow" She said. "shouldn't he be about eighteen now like your sister" She asked. "He was born just like me three months under developed.....but he should be almost eighteen but he's only almost eight I think.........I sure miss him" She said. "don't worry I'm sure he'll come to you when he wants to" She said. She looked at her and smiled then ran walked out of the room "I'll tell Kuiske and the others that your awake my sister was kind enaugh to lend you some of her clothes I'm surprised they actually fit you" She said just before she left the room. A couple of hours have past and Keisha met Kuiske, Ururu, Tessai, Yoruichi, and Jinta. "Renji are there any humans that know about me" She asked. "Just Chad which is Angel's boyfriend but not my other friends" He said. "that's good" She sighed. "Why is it good that you don't want other humans to find out who you are" He asked. "Because for now I only want angels to know" She said. "Sooner or later Ichigo's definutely gonna find out" Renji said. "Who's Ichigo" She asked. "Only a substatute Soul Reaper that helps us every now and then along with his friends uryu, Orihime, Chad, Angel, and Rukia, who she's also a soul reaper like me but she's from a different squad and isn't a leutenint But Ichigo is also human" He said. just then the sliding door opened and Angel and Chad poped their heads into the room. "I heard from Rosa that She's awake" She said. "OH MY GOD IT IS YOU You're Angeleena Shirorufu one of the few pure breds that surived the war" She said as she ran oer to her and examined her. "So I guess that means that you've heard of us not many people know of the angel wars" She said as she looked at her sortof freaked out. "No one else knows but the Soul reapers from the Court Guard Squads" Renji said. "Don't forget about Tora and Uryu" She said. "How did Uryu find out" He asked. "He's always known" She replied. "Then how did Chad know" He asked. "I told him stupid" She said. "don't call me stupid......anyway why would you tell him of the angel wars" He asked. "That's none of your buisness" She replied. "So Angel Why do you call Chad 'tora' Instead of his real name" Keisha asked. "It's because 'Chad' Isn't his real name....It's Yasutora Sado his first name mean's 'Calm Tiger' and 'Tora' is the Japanese term for tiger but Ichigo called him 'Chad' in the first place when we met him in 8th grade" She said. "Hmm I see now no wander he's called 'Calm Tiger' it's cause he always looks so calm" She said. "but when he fights he's as feirce as a tiger" Angel added in. "Fight....well I guess he has to use those strong muscles for a reason" She said. "He uses them for alot of perpouses but mainly for saving Karakura from hollows along side Ichigo" she said. "Alright that's enaugh talking about Chad's muscles I think you two girls are embarassing him" Said Renji. "Sorry Tora/Yasutora" both girls said at the same time as they smiled at him cutely. He smirked. "So Keisha I here you have an ability that allows you to see into ones memories" Angel asked as she looked at her. "Yes I do but I can only glimps through them and it only works on angels, humans, and Soul reapers" She said. "Think you can try it on me and Tora" She asked. "I can try" She said. She put her middle fingers and her index fingers together and touched their foreheads with them. After awhile She took her fingers away from their foreheads. "Amazing" She said. "What did you see" She asked. "You'll find out when you go to sleep tonight cause this ability has a side effect and that allows the person whose memories were glimpsed through sees that same memory as a dream.....and yet it will be a memory that has been long forgotten" She said. "Aw man......alright then I guess we'll just have to wait and see what our memories were well it's getting late we should head home plus I hae to make dinner for Tora and everything so later" Said angel as her and Chad got up and was about to leave. "Wait Angel....Why do you have to make him dinner" Keisha asked. "I'm living with him.......my mother died about two months ago and so Captain Hitsugaya said that I can live with him just untill we beat my friend's Dark half then after that who knows what'll happen" She said. "I'm sorry for what had happened to your mother......but what about your foster sister can't you just live with her" She asked. "I didn't want to be too far away from the one I'm protecting plus I feel like I have to be in Karakura Town and not where she lives So that I can protect my friends and family that still live here in Karakura Town" She said just before she left.

That night while Chad and Angel slept they brgan to dream the same dream. it was a bright sunny day when a car drove by and stoped at the Tattoo Parler. A Tall man with black hair and black eyes got out of the drivers seat and in the back seat came out a little girl bout the age of nine with long brown hair and brown eyes. "YEAY Today's bring your daughter to work day" Said the little girl as she cheered. "Shiki don't get too exceited I don't want you to get hurt from my equipment" Said the tall man. "Don't worry daddy I won't" She said as she walked into the parler with her bag of toys after her father had unlocked the door. She headed up the stairs. A few hours later a tall old man with white hair with a pipe in his mouth came in fallowed by a tall boy who looked about thirteen with one eye covered with his brown bangs. "Well well well if it isn't Oscar Joaqu n de la Rosa What brings you to Karakura my old friend Ah and I see you have someone with you this time" Said the father. "I came here to see if you had any new tattoo designs you've made......This is Yasutora Sado" Said the tall old man as he introduced the tall boy to the father. the boy just bowed to the father. "It is a pleasure to meet you young Sado" He said. "I thought it was Take your Daughter to Work Day today" said Joaqu n. "Yes my youngest is with me this year she's upstairs playing with her toys" He said as he pointed to the door. After awhile Joaqu n was getting a new tattoo while Yasutora was looking at all the tattoo designs when all of a sudden they heard crying from upstairs. The little girl came down the sairs holding a doll without an arm and a head. "Daddy Lalura broke" She cried. "I can't fix her right now sweety daddy's working" He said as he worked on Joaqu n's tattoo "But she needs to get ready to go shopping with her twin sister Luluna" She said as she looked at him with tears in her eyes as they gently fell down to her cheecks. Joaqu n chuckled. "My my what a pretty little girl she is" He said. "I'm not that little sir I'm nine" She said. "Shiki go back upstairs and play" said the father. "Now now Marcello you mustn't be so hard on the poor thing" He said. Yasutora looked at her as she cried then tilt his head to one side. "Yasutora Come here I want you to meet someone" Joaqu n said. but just then Shiki stoped crying and walked over to him then slowly walked around him. "Your tall are you a teenager" She said as she looked into his eye. "I wouldn't get too close to him little one" Joaqu n said. "I.....I'm not......a teenager........I.....I'm only nine" Said the boy. Joaqu n's eyes widened. "I don't believe this.....he's actually getting along with her" He thought. "But you're so tall to be my age" She said. "it's just the way I was born" Said the young Yasutora. "It's hardly possible for a baby to be tall when it's first born" She said. He looked at her then smirked which surprised Joaqu n. "May I see your doll" He asked. She handed him the doll. "but what can you do with her" She said. He examined the doll then poped the head back on the torso. "I've seen heads like these before they pop off all the time but they're easy to pop right back on" He said as he examined the arm and the sholder. "But the arm may have to be fixed with tools but for right now I can temperarily fix it" he said as put the arm back onto the sholder then handed it to her. "Just be a little more careful with her she looks a bit worn out" He said as he looked into her eyes. "Thank you mister" She said as she bowed. "call me Yasutora" He said. "Ok thank you...Yasutora" She said as she bowed again. "Shiki aren't you forgetting something" Marcello asked. "OH my name's Shiki Shirorufu it's very nice to meet you Yasutora" She said as she held out her hand they shook hands but then they felt a shock and they quickly let go. "I wonder what that was it didn't hurt but it felt weird" She said. "Same here" Yasutora said. "It seems that those two are getting along aren't they Joaqu n" Said Marcello. "Yes It seem that they are" he replied. "Shiki why don't you and Yasutora go outside and play some ball but STAY close to the shop got it young lady" Marcello said. "Got it daddy" She said as she ran up the stars to grab her ball then ran back down the stairs. when it was getting to be dark Marcello was closing up the shop for the night. Both Shiki and Yasutora had fallen asleep on the bench just outside the shop. Shiki was holding her ball in one of her hands but her other hand was on one of Yasutora's hands as her head leaned aguinced his sholder. One of Yasutora's hand was under Shiki's as his head was leaning on top of hers. Both Marcello and Joaqu n smiled snapped a couple pictures then picked them up. "I guess they had fun today didn't they Joaqu n" Marcello said as he put Shiki in the back seat behind the passanger side of the car. "It seems they have plus that was the first time I've ever seen Yasutora so happy......that's the happiest he's ever been since before his parents died......Since then he's hardly ever talked and he's always been covering his eyes.......but when he looked at her............it looked like he was beginning to cheer up a bit" He replied. "She does have a way with touching people's hearts.........................Out of everyone in the whole family Shiki's got the most kindness and effection twards everyone then the rest of us..........But for some reason she's always getting picked on at school just because of it" Said Marcello. "Strange caruse Yasutora's always picking on others just because they tease about his height and every time someone would annoy him he would punch them" Said Joaqu n. "But when he was around Shiki he was alot different I mean I saw him smiling while he was playing with her" Marcello said. "That's the very first time I've seen him smile in such a long time" He replied. "We should get goin Maria and their mother should be at home cooking dinner by now and waiting on us to return soo see ya soon Joaqu n" Said marcello as he got into his car and started the car then drove away. "See ya soon Marcello" he said as he walked home carrying the sleeping Yasutora tward a hotel. When Marcello was driving home Shiki woke up to an explosion of a small building right next to them when made them fly spinning around and around then the frong of the car hit the side of the semi filled with a thousand gallon milk cartons. Marcello died instantly. but a pair of white wings appeared on Shiki's back as they wraped around her protecting her from the crash. After a while she was braught out by a fire fighter as her wings unraveled themselves around her but then fell off her back with blood coming out of them everywhere but then turned into red and white rose peddles then disappeared. (Therefore becoming a fallen angel) A reporter ran tward the fighter figher holding her and started reporting. "And I don't believe it there seems to be a SURVIVOR Yes a SURVIVOR from this unsurvivible car crash It's a MIRACLE How she survived no one knows" He said as he looked at the camera holding his mike. She fainted from dizzyness and loss of blood. At the hotel Yasutora and Joaqu n were watching the news about the car crash. "Poor Marcello........it's a mircle how Shiki had survived. yasutora looked at Shiki with wide eyes then looked at his Abuelo. "Abuelo we have to go see her" He said. "I'm sorry Yasutora but we have to leave back for Mexico tomarrow........When you get enaugh money you can come back here I promise she'll still live around here when you return THEN you can look for her" He said. Yasutora looked down in sadness then looked back up at the TV as he saw Shiki's scraped up face. "When she was being pulled out of the car.....I thaught I saw wings on her back that fell to the ground" He thought. Then he saw the fire fighters bringing out Marcello who was banged up and had lost his left arm and right leg then Shiki Running tward him crying out the word 'daddy' then saw the fire men put a white blanked over his body and taking him away. Tears began to form in his eyes as he saw how Shiki had looked when she saw her father in that condition. Joaqu n looked at him. "Marcello told me that Shiki has a way with touching peoples' hearts.....it seems that she has touched yours as well but in a different approach" he said to him. "What do you mean Abuelo" he said as he looked at him tears still forming in his eyes. "You'll figure it out when you're old enaugh and living here on your own" He said. And thus the memory dream ends.

The next day it was finally lunch time and everyone sat around on the roof of the school. "OH my gosh ok there's this girl that Renji met the other day and she said that she had the ability to see glimpses of one's memories but we wouldn't know Which one it is untill we go to sleep that same night so she looked into ours and OH MY GOD there are some things from that memoy that even I had forgotten about" Said Angel as she began to tell the people in their group about Keisha. but Chad stoped her. "oh yeah....oops I forgot Sorry Tora" She said. "Ok Chad tell us what's goin on who's this girl that Renji met" Ichigo asked. Chad didn't answer. "Tell us Chad" Uryu asked. "..........If I tell.............promise not to tell Renji..........and act as if you don't know about her" he said. "promise" Both boys said at the same time. "The other day Renji found a girl named Keisha Aruhana....she is a half breed angel like Alejandra with grey wings instead of white that's how Soul reapers can tell who's a full breed and who's a half breed" Said Chad. Ichigo and Uryu looked at him eyes widened. "Are you serious you mean there's ANOUTHER angel BECIDES Rosa, Angel, Maria, AND Alejandra" Ichigo said in surprisement. Chad looked at them and noded his head yes. "Right" He said. "but how I thought that there was suposed to be only three and a half left" said Uryu. "Five and a half actually" Said Chad. "FICE IN A HALF" they both said in surprisement. "Rosa has a friend named misaki who's also an angel but he's the only male angel the rest are the girls" He said as he looked at them. "Why didn't they tell us about this Misaki person" Ichigo said. "Only Rosa knows about Misaki but as for Angel she only knows that there's five in a half angels she doesn't know Misaki................for now Rosa doesn't know about his wherabouts but als she knows is that she always gets this strange feeling that he's watching over her somehow" He explained. "Damn........How old is this Misaki dude" Ichigo asked. "He should be the same age as Rosa but she says that he had a twin brother that was Angel's age and that him and his brother were born the exact same way Angel and Rosa were" He said. "WHAAAAT" they both said at the same time. "It's true..........but don't tell Renji OR Rosa I told you alright" Chad said. As Chad was talking to the boys about Keisha and Misaki Angel was talking to the girls about Keisha and Misaki. "Soooo yeah technically Renji says that he doesn't like her but I can so tell that he's starting to like her no doubt....As for Rosa she told me the other night while Tora had to go practice with his band biddies that she feels like she's being watched by someone and she thinks that it's this Misaki kid She said that he was a friend of her's before something happened and he had to move away for something that his parents had to do Rosa didn't tell me what it was but she told me that Misaki's her age" Angel explained. "Wow that's soo awsome" Orihime said. "I think that this Misaki kid likes Rosa I mean he IS the same age as her right.......but how old is Rosa" Tatsuki asked. "She's I think almost eight on the count that I'm almost eighteen and we were born on the same day of the same month of the same year so yeah she's almost eight" Angel said. "I still don't understand the fact that she's almost eight and you're almost eighteen and yet you guys are twins that I still don't get" Tatsuki said. "I don't quite undestand it either.......we should go back to the boys lunch is amost over" She said as all the girls got up and sat between the guys. Ichigo, Chad, and uryu wraped their arm around Rukia's, Angel's, and Orihime's sholders as they leaned on their chest. "Awww you guys looko sooo cute together" Said Michiru. "We know we are" They all said at the same time. "but so are you and Keigo" Said Angel. "Yeah and so are you and Mizuiro Tatsuki" Said Orihime which made all four of them blush madly making everyone else laugh. "Come on guys everyone nows that you like eachother so there's no need to be shy about it" Said Angel. just then she ehard the bell ring. "Well time to go to the classes we're not in once again huh Tora" She said as she looked at him. He noded his head. He looked at her then smiled and kisses her lips tenderly. "See you after class Angel.............and don't let 'You-Know-Who' come out" he said as he walked to his weights class and she to her chior class. Everyone seperated to their classes. "We'll all meet up by the school gate after school to walk home together right" Rukia asked everyone. they all gave her a thumbs up. She smiled then ran to her next class. When school was finally out they all met by the school gate like Rukia had asked them before and they all started to walk home together. "Great another chior test tomarrow but this time on coriography" Angel groaned. "What's coriography" Rukia asked. "Dancing and I'm soooo not good at dancing it's like my worst part of chior class...and yet that's the only thing I hate about that class" She replied. "Don't worry baby I'm sure you'll be fine you just have to believe in yourself" Chad said. She looked up at him and smiled but that smiled was quickly wiped away as Chad kissed her lips softly. "Look Chad since everyone knows that Angel's your true love why don't you just ask her to marry you or something" Ichigo teased. "Someday I will.......But now's not the time" He said as he continued to look into Angel's eyes lovingly. "And why do you think that now's not the right time" Rukia asked. 'Rukia don't you get it he needs the ring in order to propose" Said Orihime. "Plus because of another battle aguinced 'You-Know-Who' coming up plus the fact that we're all still in high school and cannot afford to get married yet" Uryu exclaimed. "Oh yeah then what's that on Angel's right ring finger" Orihime said as she pointed at Angel's finger. She braught it up to her Chest hiding it from the others. "N-Nothing special" She said. "Oh my god is that a promise ring if any of your senseis finds that on your finer then who knows what they'll do" Tatsuki asked surprisingly. "that's why I hide it during class...............I put it in a special box inside my bag during class and then after school I put it back on...........And so what if it IS a promise ring got a problem with that" Angel said as she looked at it then smiled. "Awwww true love lasts forever" said Michiru. "For them of corse it has they've known eachother longer then any of us had I mean truthfully Chad's met Angel even before I met her" Said Ichigo. "How would you know Ichigo" Angel said as she looked at him. "Cause Chad told me some stories about this girl he met years and years ago and judging by the discriptions of the girl she sound like you so it has to be you" He said. "And just HOW would you supose it would be me" She asked as she glared at him. "Would a normal human have itty bitty white wings on their back with NO scares on it at all" He said as he glared back. "...........No" She said. "Then that prooves my point" He said. "Smartass" She said. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME" He looked at her angerly. "I CALLED YOU A SMARTASS YOU SHOULD TAKE THAT AS A COMPLAMENT" She yelled. Angel and Ichigo faught the whole rest of the way home untill They came up on Ichigo's street. They said their goodbyes and headed home. "Man sometimes I can't STAND that Carrot top son of a- ARGH" She said as she got into the appartment. "Angel calm down" Chad gently said as he gently grabed her and picked her up bridal style hugging her tightly. She calmed down after a while as she leaned her head on his chest. "There.......Feel better" He asked as he sat down in his bed still holding her close to him. "Yeah....I'll be alright" She said as she cuddled her face into his chest gently. "I love you Tora" She said. he looked down at her and smiled then hugged her. "I love you too my Angel" He said just before he kissed her lips passionately leaning backwards to where she was on top of him. After a while they got into their night clothes and got into their own beds and fell asleep. In the middle of the night Angel woke up in yet another nightmare. She looked over and noticed Chad was wide awake looking at her worriedly once again. She told him about the nightmare, He looked at her then smiled then hugged her tightly telling her that everything's alright and so from then on should she have a nightmare he sleeps with her. (But never does anything naughty you should know that by now so don't dare get that Idea...............Yeah I know bad ending isn't it) 


	13. The HalfBreed's Special Secret

Like I say in all my other chapters. Please remember to look at the artist comments before reading this chapter and all the others. please donot flame this is the best I can do for writting stories.

For the next few days Chad was thinking non-stop about that memoric dream both him and Angel had the other night and how much more fequint her nightmares had come. "That last nightmare she had........I felt like I had that one before" He thought as he looked down at Angel, who was working on homework,on her bed. She looked at him. "What's wrong honey......You seem out of it today" She asked. "Huh......Oh.......It's nothing" He said as he looked at her worriedly. "If it was nothing then why do you have that worried look in your eyes...........you've been looking at me that way all day....and now you've gotten me worried" She said as she got up then sat down becide him. "I wanna know what's wrong" "I just feel like...........I've had that last nightmare you had before.......the one where you got captured and I wasn't there to save you in time" He said as he looked down. Just then he felt her hand intertwine with his then her other hand on his palm as she laid her head on his sholder. "Oh Tora If I got captured then my necklace would let you know........Remember when you faught Sophie and I wasn't there to protect you.....My necklace glew and told me that you were in trubble and you got seriously hurt that day because you wanted to avenge my mother's death" She said. He looked at her as tears formed in his eyes but he tried to hide them as he released his grib on her hands and wraped his arm around her sholders hugging her tightly. "I just don't want you getting hurt when I'm not around" He said as he tried to hold back his tears. she looked at him as she saw a tear roll down his cheecks. She wraped one arm around his neck as she dried his tears with the hand on the other. "I haven't seen you cry since we faught that Privaron Espada........OH honey I'll be alright I promise.........As long as I'm with you and the others nothing can harm me" She said as she hugged him tightly. He hugged her back as he cried in her sholder. "I love you too much for you to get hurt when none of us are around" He said as he cried. "Honey....honey look at me.....Don't worry I'll be alright" She said as she put her hands on his cheecks and moved his face to where she can see both his eyes then smiled. He kissed her lips passionately as he hugged her in his arms never wanting to let go. She kissed him back as she wraped her arms around his neck. "I'll be alright my Tora" She thought. "I hope so baby" He thought back. They broke the kiss as they looked into eachothers wide eyes. "What was that" he asked as he dried the tears from his left eye. "I'm not sure......I think we just..........used telepithy" She said as she dried the tears from his right eye then went over to her bed and looked underneath it as she saw the book about angels that Kuiske had given her and looked into it. She turned to a Chapter called "Telepithy" then began to read it to Chad. "It says 'Telepithy is a way of comminucation to the angel's ture love when they are not near to eachother but there is a Limit to how far the two should be or else it won't work' Sounds easy enaugh" She read. "how far to we have to be" Chad asked. "let's see...... It says. 'The Maximum limit for beginners is four miles but for people who have used it for at least over half a year the range increases to ten miles and then for people who've used it for a long time the limit is infanant'" She read on. "Hmm....so for us the max is four miles huh" He said. "But that isn't long enaugh" He thought. "Tora......You're afraid of that nightmare aren't you..........thinking it might happen" She said as she leaned her head on his sholder. "Of corse I am baby I mean what if it happens while you're in Chior and I'm in weights" He said as he wraped his arm around her. "Don't worry If I do then I'll just let you know by telepithy plus by our signs" she said as she braught out her necklace. Chad looked closely at it and noticed that the words were different then his. "I've seen that necklace before.......but I've never noticed the writting.............'Amparar el Rey'.........'Protect the King'.....Now why do you supose it says that instead of what my tattoo says" He asked as he looked at her. "Because you are my King and I am your bodyguard" She said. He laughed then kissed her lips. "you're not just a bodyguard........but you're also my Queen" He said when he broke the kiss. "Queen to be seems more like it" She said as she giggled. "Then that would consider me as a Prince and you as my Princess" He said as he joined in with her giggling with his Chuckling. "But you are not just a 'Prince' but you're also a Knight" She said. "That's right I'm your Knight in bewitched mystical armor" He said. They both laughed. "I should finish my homework" She said. "Want me to help on the problems that are hard for you..............I noticed earlier that you were getting a little frustrated" He asked. "Sure if you want to" She said as she got up then sat back down on her own bed infront of her homework. The next day they were all in their second hour class which was literature. The sensei had assign everyone to a group. lukily Angel, Chad, Ichigo, Uryu, Orihime, Rukia, Michiru, Keigo, Mizuiro, and Tatsuki were in one group. "Alright everyone for this assignment I want you to get with your group and do some research on the American Disney movies, There should be ten students per group, you can choose whichever one you want as long as it's animated now grab a laptop and get to work there should be two laptops per group one for researching and one for notes" Said the sensei. "This'll be easy but the problem is figuring out which one to pick" Said Angel. "Why do you say that" Asked Ichigo. "cause they're like more then 100 of them to choose......plus I used to read the Disney books to Alehandra when she was little" She replied. "Alright since your so savvy on this why don't you do the notes I don't think we'll need to do much researching with you knowing everything about this situation" He said as he gave her the laptop. "Alriht I will then" she said just before she loged in to her ID number wrote her password and waited for it to boot up. "OH class there's one thing I forgot to mention, I want you to also do a little bit of research on the person who made these Disney movies can anyone tell me what his name is" Asked the sensei as he looked at the class. "Shiki knows Sensei" Ichigo blurted out. "Raise your hand Mr. Kurosaki but if you think Miss. Shirorufu knows then let her raise her hand and say it for herself" Said the Sensei. "Well I do know who he is but I think we should give the other group a chance to answer first" Angel sugested. "None of us know who he is we're doing research on him now but haven't found anything yet" said Chizuru. "Alright since the other group doesn't know I guess it's up to you Miss. Shirorufu" Said the sensei as she looked at her. "his name is Walt Disney that's where we get the company name Disney from" Angel said. "Very good Miss. Shirorufu well done you sure know quite alot about this man don't you" She said. "I used to read the books alot to my neice when she was a baby" She replied. "Really I never knew they made books out of the movies too" She said. While the other group was doing research and struggling with notes Angel was just typing away on her laptop while Chad and the others were doing research. "So Angel which Disney book did you like when you read them to your neice" Chad asked. "I had lots of them Tora" She said. "HEY this one looks like a good one........'Beauty and the Beast'" Sugested Rukia. "That's about a girl named Bell who gets traped in the Beast's castle.....But the Beast is really a selfish prince who him and his whole entire castle was cursed by a witch who disquised herself as a little old woman looking for a place to stay for that rainy night but he wouldn't let her in. but when Bell comes along he starts to fall in love with her........but you see that Rose right there....that's the symbol of the curse in order to break the spell Bell must love the Beast before the last petal on that rose falls" She explained. "Wow well isn't she a smartass on this assignment I'm glad she's on our team" Said Keigo. "What about this one" Chad asked as he showed her a picture of the movie 'Cinderella'. "Cinderella it's about a girl named Cinderella that lives with her wicked stepmother and her two Stepsisters who make her do all the chores and cooks for them like a maid would. but when the prince organizes a ball the stepmother and the two stepsisters got to go but wouldn't let Cinderella go with them but then along comes the feiry Godmother who puts a spell on a pumpkin, her mice friends, and Cinderella which turns them into her dress, a cherriet, and four white horses with a coachman and driver, but the spell wears off when the clock strikes midnight by that time she must be home" She explained. After she had told everyone a little of what the movies were about it was time for the choosing. 'Dammit they all sound so good and once when we figure out which one to choose we don't know who should play which part" Said Ichigo as he started to get frustrated. "I say Angel should play the lead girl in whatever movie we pick since she knows so much about them" Said Rukia. "What why me" She asked. "Cause you're the one with the most knowledge on this assignment" Said Chad as he looked at her and smiled. "And I say that Chad should play the lead guy I mean we musn't seperate Mr. and Mrs. Sado now would we" Said Mizuiro. "T-That's not funny" They both said that the same time as they blushed madly. I agree Mizuiro" Said Orihime. "Not you too Orihime" Angel whined as she blushed even more which made everyone but Chad laugh.

After taking out the movies they didn't want to reinact Angel wrote down a list of the movies to choose from. "Alright we have one of ten to choose from and that's 'Beauty and the Beast', 'Mulan' 'Cinderella', 'Sleeping Beauty' 'Hercules', 'Aladin', 'Robin Hood', 'Alice in Wonderland', 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs', and 'The Aristocats' So we need to choose one of those ten" She said as she read off the list as she typed it up. "Well Aristocats and Robin Hood have only animals in it so those two should be out" Said Ichigo. "Alright" She replied. "And we don't really have enaugh people to play as the seven dwarfs so that one's out too' Said Orihime. "Actually we do have enaugh people maybe one more then we need but oh well I didn't really like that one much anyways" She said as she crossed out 'Robin Hood', 'The Aristocats', and Snow White'. "So now we have one of seven to choose from since we eliminated three of them already" Chad said. "I don't really care much on which one we do I mean I like them all" Said Angel. "Alright class is almost over so everyone who has the laptops save what your doing onto your H Drive or on a flash Drive and shut them down and get ready to go to your next class Once you choose the movie you and your team want watch it so that way you can see how to act out your part" said the sensei as she looked at all thirty of her students. "Miss Rousei when's this assignment due" Asked a boy from the other group. "It's due in two weeks from today that's when we'll perform them to your fellow classmates" She replied as the bell Rang. "Come back tomarrow with what movie you want to perform" Said the sensei as everyone left for their next class. When school was over everyone was walking home. "Hmm.........HEy I know Why don't we do 'Hurcules' I mean Chad's PERFECT for the part of Hurcules and Shiki is perfect for the part of Megara" said Mizuiro. Everyone but Angel, Uryu, Chad, and Orihime agrees so they take out 'Hercules' from the list. "Why don't we do 'Aladin'" Orihime sugested. "it's when Aladin diquises himself as a prince so that he can propose to her but he's lying to her in the prossess" reminded angel on what the story was about. "And I don't want to lie to her" Chad said as he looked at her. "Come on chad it won't REALLY be lying just fake lying" Orihime said. "But still..............I don't wanna like to her.............in any kind of way" He said. "Alrght then we don't do 'Aladin'....but it sounds like a good story" She said. Angel took off "Aladin' from the list. "ok so we're now down to five movies to choose from" Said Angel. "I think we should do 'Alice in Wonderland'" Said Tatsuki. "Tatsuki there isn't a main guy role for Chad to play as except for the Chasire Cat and HE'S not in it much" Ichigo said. 'Plis I don't think any of you guys would want to play as Tweetle Dee and Tweetle Dumb" Said Angel. "Oh alright take that one out then" Said Tatsuki. Angel took 'Alice in Wonderland' off the list. "Why don't we do 'Cinderella' I mean Rukia's perfect for the part as the Step-mother or one of the step-sisters" He teased. "Oh sure Compare ME to the step-siblings" Rukia said as she looked at him angerly. Everyone laughed as they faught. "Really I mean with your atitude you could be PERFECT for the part as one of the step-sisters...........but you're not quite mean enaugh to be the step-mother" He said then whispered in her earn the kissed her cheeck when no one was looking. "But if we acted out that one then where would we get the Fairy godmother's magic from I mean Kuiske couldn't do anything like that" Said Angel. "Hmmmm.......your right you can take that off of you want.......but I still say that Rukia's perfect for at least one of the step-sisters" He said. "Shut up Ichigo" Rukia said. "Now we're down to three" She said as she took 'Cinderella' off the list. "What are the other three again" Keigo asked. "'Beauty and the Beast' 'Mulan' and 'Sleeping Beauty'" Angel said as she read off the list she wrote down just before class ended. "Hmm......We need to choose carefully" He said. "Why's that Keigo" Michiru asked. "I've only seen very few of these Disney movies.......but in the ones I've seen.....had music in it" Keigo said. "He's right..........in all the movies that Walt Disney made there's always music" Angel said. "It's probibly just background music" Ichigo said. "No there are some that they sing Like for instance in 'Sleeping Beauty' Aroura sings a song called 'Once apon a Dream' and the prince finds her singing and he starts to sing along then he starts to dance with her" Angel said. "I think that's one of them that I've seen" Said Keigo. "COOL that means that we get to hear both Chad and Angel sing TOGETHER" Said Orihime. Everyone but Angel and Chad laughed. "but........I don't know how to sing" He said. "don't worry I'll teach you" Said Angel as she smiled at him. He smiled back. "But none of us know how to sing" Said Rukia. "um.......I know how to sing........but just a little" Said Michiru. "If you know how to sing then how come your not in Chior with me" Angel asked. "It's because I'd always used to get picked on whenever I'd sing.....they said that it sounded like a dying crow.......so I gave it up the next year I went back to school" She said as she looked down in sadness. "You too huh..............But you shouldnt've given it up though I mean if you'd just keep practicing then you would've gotten better" Angel said. "How would you know Shiki" She asked. "And what do you mean by 'You too'" Ichigo asked. "...............I'd rather not talk about it" She said. "Tell us Shiki" Said Mizuiro. "..............When I was first starting in Grade school I'd used to get picked on because of how short I was and how bad they say I sing..and for those I'd used to come home every day with cuts, scraps, and black eyes from being beat up" She said. "You used to get beat up even back then" Chad said as his eyes widened but hid it from the others. She looked at him and smiled. "but I got used to it when I started middle school........plus that's when I noticed that my wounds were healing at a faster rate then normal like if I were to just get a small cut on my cheeck it would be completely gone the next day.......everyone thaught that I was just wearing alot of make-up just to hide all of them but Everyone knows now that I never liked make-up and I never will" She said. "Have you told your mother about that" Chad asked as he looked at her worriedly. "I told my sister and Jesus but never my mother" She said. "Well it's a good thing you told at least someone in your family" He said as he sighed in relief. Meanwhile Back at Urahara's. Eventhough it had been almost three days since Renji found Keisha in the river. Keisha came down with the Flu. But Renji had expected this. Though She didn't know what a flu was. "Renji......What's happening to me.....Am I gonna die" She asked weakly as she laid in her bed. "Your not gonna die it's just a simple flu" He said calmly as he compared her temature to his. He put his palm on her forehead then put his other palm on his own. ".......yup just as I thought.....You have a really high fever" He said somewhat a worried tone in his voice. "What's a flu anyway" She asked. "It's where you get a high fever, your body aches alot, and you don't want to know the other stuff.....Have you ever even been sick before" He explained as he looked at her. She noded her head no. "This is my first time" She said. "Well Don't worry about it I'll take care of you if you need anything let me know alright now get some sleep" He said. She smiled. "Alright Thanks Renji" She said calmly and cutely which made him blush. He looked away. "D-Don't mention it" he said. She giggled. He looked at her and smiled slightly then left the room. When he left the room She looked down at a bracelet that she was wearing. it had a small bace which appeared to be Zabimaru's head. "Zabimaru.......I've found you and your master" She said to herself. She looked at the door when she heard Renji's voice as he was talking to Kuiske. "Since I'm the one that found her She's MY responcability So I'm gonna be the one to take care of her" He said. She blushed slightly when she heard those words. "I guess the Moocher's not much of a moocher anymore instead the moocher is Keisha" Said Jinta. "Don't talk about her like that" Renji said angerly. "Ooooh Do I see a bit of love for her in your eyes" He said. "N-No" He said. "Well it sure sounds like you do since you get so defencive and plus since you brauht her here you've actually started doing chores or something to help her" He said. "I can't halp that like I said She's my responcability so I have to take care of her" he said. "So you do like her" Said Kuiske from behind his fan. "...........For now As a friend" He said as he blushed but looked away from them crossing his arms. "It seems that you like her as more then a friend Renji just admit it you like her" He said. "Alright alright so what if I DO like her but only a little" He said. Keisha blushed when she heard Renji's words. After a while Renji came into the room to check up on her and to give her some medicine. When he came into the room he noticed that she was drawing something in a notepad. "What's that you're drawing" He asked as he tried to get a close look at it but she hid it from him. "Nothing" She said. She was hiding most of the picture but there was a small edge that he could see where it looked like an arm holding a sward made out of bones and a skull on the sholder of a rather large peice of fur. "May I take a look" He asked. "...........Not yet it's not done" She said. "Alright....................May I see it when your done then" He asked. "Maybe" She said. "it's time for some medicine this'll help you get better" He said as he smiled. He gave her the medicine" She alsmost spat it out cause the taste was so horrible. "YUCK what IS that taste it's nasty" She said. "It's the medicine and I know it's nasty but it'll help you....here sip some of this water to wash it down" he said lightly as he gave her a glass of water. When she grabed the glass their hands met and a shock sparked between them. "What was that" She asked. "I'm not sure..........maybe I draged my feet on carpet and created static electricity" He said. "That didn't feel like static electricity Plus I don't think there's any carpet around the shop anywhere" She said. She sipped on her water. "thank you by the way......For the medicine that is" She said. "Don't mention it" he said as he tried to look away from her but couldn't. When he looked at her again he noticed that she was drawing something different. This time it was Angel and Chad. "Damn girl your drawing looks Amazing" He said Surprisingly as he looked at her drawing. "T-Thanks Renji" She said as she blushed slihtly as she continued to draw. When she finished her drawing Chad and Angel Stoped in. "Hey Renji what's up" She said from behind him which made him jump. "What the hell......Angel don't do that" He said as he turned around. "Sorry Renji I couldn't help it" She said. "Where's Chad" Keisha asked. "Right here" He said from the corner of the room. Angel walked over to Keisha and sat down becide her. "I heard from a little bird that you were sick" She said. "Yeah Renji says I have the flu" Keisha replied. "I hate flus....HEY......Check this out" She said as she held up her right hand showing her the promise ring. "That's so pretty I love the red and blue crystals with the diamond between it" She said as she examined the ring. "It's a promise ring.......Chad gave it to me" She said. "WHAT.....Chad did you really gave it to her" Said Renji surprisingly. He noded his head yes. "how in the world did you get a ring like that" he said. He pointed ar Rosa who walked by to check in on Keisha. "How's she feeling Renji" She asked. "Alot better thanks" She said. "but you're still not well enaugh to get out of bed" He said. he looked back at Chad. "So Rosa gave you the ring to give to her" Renji asked. he noded his head again. "hey Rosa" he Said gestering her to come tward him. "What is it Renji do you need something" She asked. He whispered in her ear. "How in the world of the living can you make those rings when you're so young" He asked quietly. "It's my calling Our birth mother used to make rings all the time So I guess it was passed on to me when I was born I guess I can make you one to give to Keisha if you want" she said. "N-No thanks" He quickly but quietly said. He looked at keisha as she talked to Angel then at Chad who was looking at Angel as he smiled softly at her. He looked back at Keisha who was now showing Angel and Chad the drawing of them she had made. "Angel and Chad make a good couple but I bet they're already acting as if they're married" He thought.

"So Sissy what are you doing here" Rosa asked. "To check up on Keisha and to tell Kuiske something.............nightmares have been coming more fequent then normal and I know it's trying to tell me something but I'm not sure what so I'm gonna see if kuiske knows anything about it" She said. 'Wait a minute maybe I can" Keisha said. "how" Angel asked. "Remember the technique I used on you and chad last time you were here......I can look at not just memories but also Nightmares and dreams too but the side effects are different then then when I use it for memory glimpsing" She said. "Really" She said. she noded her Head put her two fingers on her forehead and glimpsed through all her nightmares from the previous nights. when she was done her eyes widened. "So your fighting the girl I faught the other day but she has an assistant angel and yet that angel has white wings so he too is a pure bred but is good while she has demon wings but she also is an angel.....but he seems to be a boy but he doesn't want to be in this war on her side......Oh dear.........this isn't good at all.....................Rosa knows the boy" She explained. "Who is it" Angel asked as everyone's eyes widened. Rosa looked down and began to cry. "We have to save him........We HAVE to save Misaki" She said as the tears started to fall from her cheecks. Just then she felt a hand on her forehead as it stroked her hair. "It'll be alright Rosa We'll save him don't worry" Chad said from behind her. He gently grabed her and held her tightly in his arms setting her on his lap. "Hey Chad Shouldn't Angel be the one in your arms and not Rosa" Renji teased. Angel glared at him. "As long as it's my sister or me it's alright....plus she's going through a rough time right now after what she had just found out" She said angerly. "Sheesh calm down I was just teasing her I always tease her" He said. "This time it wasn't teasing Renji You went too far on this one" Said Angel as she walked over to Chad and Rosa. When she sat down next to him Rosa held her arms out to her. She grabed her and took her from Chad's arms and held her tightly. "Please dear little sister try to stop crying We'll find them and save Misaki don't you worry......knowing her good half she would never let the bad half lay a single finger on him that I know for sure" She said softly as she stroked her hair. She tried to stop crying but she couldn't. Just then she began to sing 'You'll be in my heart' from the Disney movie 'Tarzan'. When the first verce was over Keisha started to sing the second verce. Then they both sang the chorus. Renji looked at Keisha as she sang and blushed slightly but the blush became reader and reader as she sang. "She sings.......So beautifully.....Come on snap out of it you're NOT falling in love with her.............Or am I......My heart won't stop racing because of her....It feels like it's wanting to come out of my chest" Renji thought as he tried to shack off the feeling but then looked at her again. Then the girls had finished their song Rosa was fast asleep on Angel's arms. She's soo cute when she's asleep" Said Keisha quietly. "She is....that's my little twin for you" Said Angel as she hugged her now sleeping sister gently. Chad looked at Renji and smirked when he saw his face as he stared at Keisha. "Found something out have we" He asked teasingly. "S-Shut up so what if I have got a problem with that" He said. "No.....It's just that your face looks a little off......it's alot reader then normal" He said as he pointed at Renji's face. the girls looked at him and laughed quietly. "Oh dear I think Renji might be catching keisha's flu I hope he's feeling alright he's burning up" She teased as she continued laughed. "Sh-Shut up I'm NOT catching Keisha's flu" He said as he blushed. She continued to laugh some more but then started to calm down. "Sorry it's just that your face it's alot redder then it should be I mean your face is darker then your hair" She said. He tried to shake it off and lukily for him the blushed lightened up to a slight bright red blush. "Feel better Renji" Keisha asked. "Y-Yeah" He said. "He's cute when he blushes....but I wonder what was up" She thought as she smiled. "That's good" She said. "So Renji why were you blushing that bad" Angel asked. "That's none of your buisness" He said. "Oh I'll make it my buisness" She said. "Alright cuz that's enaugh you should go on ahead and put Rosa to bed" Keisha said as she gently pushed her out the door. Renji was surprised when she got up a little wobbly. She walked around dizzily as if she was having a hangover then started to fall. Renji caught her just in time and laid her back down in her futon. "You shouldn't get out of bed so fast Keisha you're not better yet" He said worriedly but calmly. "Sorry" She said. "Keisha......Why did you call Angel 'cuz' just now" Chad asked. "That's because.....................I'm their cuzin..........her mother and my father were twins as well though her mother's the oldest............I've never told anyone this till just now Sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner" She said. Renji's and Chad's eyes widened with their mouths open agap. "You should tell Angel and Rosa about this" Said Renji. "Not Rosa...........Cause Misaki......Is also a part of our family though he was adopted as my baby brother When his family died but I must never tell her that" She said. "Why not" Chad asked. "because.......She's in love with him............they may be small but they're perfectly in love with each other couldn't you tell Chad you can tell what love is cause you're in love" She explained. his eyes widened again. "Are Angels even allowed to love at such a young age" Renji asked. "Only if their love is true then yes but they aren't allowd to date untill they're fourteen But knowing Misaki he would probibly want to date her before then He's known for being a reble in my family" She said. "Angel told me about Rosa and she's somewhat a reble but she still listens to her sister.................sometimes" Chad said. "That's brobibly because of Misaki and yet he never wears black he wears what normal people wear he's just a reble for most anything that he sets his mind on something he doesn't want to do" Said Keisha. When Agnel came back into the room and sat down next to Chad, Keisha looked at her. "So why did you call me 'cuz' Earlier Keisha I don't get that. "It's because................your mother.......And my father.............Were twins"She said as she looked at her seriously. Her eyes widened but then she smiled. "No wonder we look somewhat alike" She said. Keisha looked at her with her eyes widened. "Have you known about me being your cuzin" She asked surprisingly. "No but I hear Rosa talking in her sleep alot.....saying things like you're in our family somehow but you aren't a sister so that only ment that you would be a cuzin or something else" She said. "When Rosa looked at you for the first time she did say that she felt as if you were in her family somehow" Said renji. "but now I can tell that you're in our family because you have my mother's smile.......I maynot've known her in person but I see her alot in my dreams......and she's always telling me that everything's gonna be alright and that Tora's always with me whenever I have a Nightmare" She said as she leaned on Chad's sholder. he grabed her hand and held it firmly with her fingers intertwining with his as he looked at her and smiled. "You guys are so cute together makes me somewhat Jelous.....but does the head captin allow you guys to be together I mean he's a human and you're an agnel" She asked. "Of corse that law was changed long ago but Maria dated a human when the law was still said that we anels couldn't or else death would be braught abon both her and the human she loved. So that means that your father, my uncle, was also a reble becuse he dated, married a human, and had a baby with her when that law was still there" Angel explained. "So now that rule's been abolished" She asked. "yup.....Well not exactly he just spiced it up a bit where we CAN date and marry humans So long as we both love eachother and will always protet one another from harm" She said.

"Are there any other rules that he decided to change" Renji asked. "Not that I know of but he probibly spiced up some of them just ones that I don't know about yet ask Kuiske he should know" Said Angel. Just then Kuiske walked into the room with four cups of tea. "I braught tea if anyone wants any" He said as he gave everyone their cups of tea. "I overheard from Renji that you like yours with honey Keisha so I put some in yours" He said as he gve her her cup" Thank you Kuiske" Everyone said. "Wait Kuiske.......did the head captin change any other laws from the angel book becides the one about marrying humans" Renji asked. "He did change about three more then just that one but I don't know all of them just the one about humans and angels and this one........that a Soul reaper can marry whoever they want weather she's human, angel, or other soul reaper but it can't be a noble but the rules for that law are the same as the angel's law about marrying humans" He explained just before he left the room. "Hmmm......." He said. "Whachya thinkin about Renji" Keisha asked. "N-nothing...............We should let you get some sleep you're still sick" He said as they got up and started leaving the room. "We should run on home it's getting late and Tora and I have school tomarrow" Angel said as her and Chad left the room. Renji was about to leave the room but She stoped him. "wait Renji..............When I wake up.........will you be right becide me" She asked somewhat shyly as she blushed but hid it with her hair. He smiled then walked tward her. He put his hand on her head and stroked her hair lightly. "Of corse I will be you're still not used to staying here are you....so you want someone to stay with you untill you feel comfortible right" He said. She noded her head yes. his smile grew. "Your cute when you act all shy around me" He said as he got up then left the room. She Blushed madly at what He had just said. When he shut her door he leaned on the wall. "Grr why did I say that to her.....not that it's not true or anything cause it is but......GAH What the hell's wrong with me" He thought as he banged his head with his hand. He looked ahead of him. "Am I really.........falling in love with her" He said quietly to himself just before he peaked into her room and saw her drawing in her book again. He blushed madly then leaned back on the wall. "I am.....I'm actually falling in love with her...........I've gotta tell someone but who........Ichigo's too big of a dumbass to figure out what this is.,......But i'm not sure about Chad.........maybe I'll ask him........But i'll have to ask him tomarrow when he gets back from school" He thought as he walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. As he drank the water he tried to figure out what's making him fall in love with Keisha but so far the only thing he could think about......was her smile and her laugh. "Grrrr there has to be something other then those features about her that I'm falling in love with" He thought. "What's wrong Renji you look stiff" Asked Jinta. "oh.....Hi Jinta.....It's nothing I just got alot on my mind" He said. "About what" He asked. "I'm trying to figure something out" Renji said. "Whatchya tryin to figure out" Jinta asked. "Something you woudln't understand your too young to understand it" Renji teased. "What did you just say just try me" He said as he got a little pissed. "Alright since you think your so smart.........................I'm trying to figure out what is it about Keisha that is making me go crazy for her" He said. "So you ARE falling in love with her that's soo CUTE" Jinta teased. "Sh-Shut up It's not like you'd understand anything about this feeling" Renji said. Jinta didn't answer. He looked off to the side. "Wait a minute you mean you-..............But you're so young you mean you actually DO have a crush on someone" Said Renji. "a couple of them actually..........problem is..............I can't tell which one I like more then the other" Jinta said. "Awwwww" Said Renji just before he started laughing. He hit him with his giant black baceball bat. "now who's laughing" Said Jinta. That night when everyone but Kuiske was asleep Two figures showed up infront of him as he sat outside fanning himself. He looked up at them. One was small but the other one was tall. "The time has come Kuiske The head captian wants to see them......Where are the ones you're keeping here" Asked the tall figure. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about" Said Kuiske. "Where are the angels you're keeping here Kuiske" Said the short one as he came out of the shadows. The small figure was Captain Hitsugaya of the tenth Squad. "What does the head captian want with the angels" Asked Kuiske. "He wants to know just how they survived the angel war" Said Hitsugaya. "Where are they Kuiske" Said the tall man. When the Tall man came out of the shadows it turned out to be Captian Ukitake of the thirteenth squad. "The Head captian's becoming impatiant so he wants Captian Kurotsuchi to run some test on them....especually the twins on the fact that one twin is younger and smaller then the other" Said Ukitake. "I still don't like the Idea of having the head captian handing the twins over to Kurotsuchi I mean who knows what he'll do to them" Said Hitsugaya. Just then Captian Komamura appeared carrying Angel in his arms who she was thankfully to them still asleep. "It was a little tricky but I braught the oldest angel but Chad was half asleep so I gave him the sleeping gas you gave me" He said. "I figured you would be needing that sleeping gas....If I know chad well enaugh he never would've allowed you to even touch her" Hitsugaya said. "He's gonna be mad when he wakes up to see his beloved gone and so will the guardian of the little twin" Said Kuiske. "We will return them when Kurotsuchi is finished with the tests" said Captian Komamura. "Please do not tell anyone you saw us or who has taken the angels" Asked Ukitake. "I won't tell a soul" Said Kuiske. When Hitsugaya and Ukitake came out with Keisha and Rosa in their arms they opened a Senkaimon and left for the Soul Society. "One more thing Kuiske.....Those three will at first think that Angel is at school, Rosa's playing somewhere at the park and the other girl is drawing somwhere out here so they will not worry about them untill later on in the afternoon of tomarrow" said Hitsugaya just before he went into the Senkaimon with Rosa in his arms then it shut and disappeared. 


	14. Caged Angels

Like I say in all my other chapters. Please remember to look at the artist comments before reading this chapter and all the others. please donot flame this is the best I can do for writting stories.

The next day Ichigo and the gang were all eating lunch on the top of the school's roof where they always eat lunch. But this time they weren't happy. "Where could she be I thought she came here early" Chad thought. "Somthing's not right guys Shiki couldnt've just disappeared over night" Said Mizuiro. "Do you think 'she' got to her Ichigo" Rukia asked quietly so that only Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, and Orihime would hear. "I'm not sure I haven't seen 'her' since the last battle" He said. "Plus if Sophie got to her then I would've known automatically" Said Chad. "Try using that telepithy thing" Orihime sugested. "I've tried over and over but I guess she's too far away for that" He said starting to get worried. "Dammit Angel where the hell are you" Ichigo thought. Just then Renji landed behind Ichigo making him jump. "WAAAAH Where the hell did you come from Renji" Said Ichigo surprisingly. "Yo Chad have you seen Keisha or Rosa anywhere I looked at the park thinking that Rosa would be there but she wasn't" Asked Renji worriedly. "No and Angel's missing as well" Said Chad. "Who's Keisha" Ichigo asked. "None of your buisness Ichigo" Renji said just before he left. "Hmm...so both the Twins and Keisha are gone...Where could they be" Said Chad. "Chad Who's Keisha" Ichigo asked. "A friend of Renji's" He said not looking up at him. Just then he looked over to his side and saw a little boy walking on the railing thinking to himself. When he looked at the boy he noticed that he had a worried look on his face. "Whachya lookin at Chad" Ichigo asked as everyone fallowed his gaze. When everyone else saw the boy everyone's eyes widened. "HEY KID YOU SHOULDN'T BE ON THE RAILING LIKE THAT YOU COULD FALL AND HURT YOURSELF" Yelled Keigo surprisingly. The boy looked at him then triped and started to fall. but when no one could see him when he fell he flew up into the air then landed on the roof with a light tap. He folded up his small white wings then put his jacket on. "WHOA...How did you do that...W-What are you" Keigo asked as he stared at the boy. The boy looked at him then looked at Ichigo and the others. "You're...Misaki...Aren't you...Rosa's friend" Chad said. The boy looked at him then noded his head. "And you are Yasutora correct I've seen you walking around with Rosa's older sister a lot" The boy said as he walked over to him. "Right" He said. "Then you must know where Rosa went...she disappeared along with Angel and the other girl last night...I saw Three Captians from the Court Guards take them through a Senkaimon so they must be somewhere in the Soul Society...but I have no way on getting there...and I'm worried about Rosa" He said worriedly as he looked down in sadness. "Wait a minute...you said that Rosa, Angel, and another girl was taken by three captians...Tell me what did they look like" Ichigo asked. "Als I know is that there was a small one that looked like a kid with spikey silver hair then the other had a wolfish face to him...then the third had long white hair...I saw the small one take Rosa away and the wolfish one took Angel...said something about another captian wanting to do some testing on the twins" Misaki explained. Chad's eyes widened. "Judging by how you described the small one it had to have been Toshiro" Said Ichigo. "And the one with the long white hair...was Captian Ukitake...my captian" said Rukia as her eyes widened. "And the wolfish one had to have been Captian Komamura" Said Orihime. "But why would they capture the girls themselves instead of having someone from their squads do it" Uryu asked. "I'm not sure but one of them said that the head captian was getting impatiant and wanted to know something right away...I didn't understand much but all I heard was that he needed to find out how they survived the Angel wars" Misaki said. "But wasn't Kuiske the one that got Angel out when she was a child" Chad asked. "And wasn't Rosa in that Incubator thing because of her being three months under developed then her sister" Ichigo asked. "That's what Kuiske wanted you to think but Angel got out because of Maria...Rosa and I were in the Incubator pods like you said but they weren't in the Soul Society but instead they were in Kuiske's lab the whole time" He said. "You mean you're the same age as Angel but you're just like Rosa" Ichigo asked. "Yes...I used to have a twin brother but he died along with my parents...since then Sophie's good side has been taking care of me...so far she hasn't let her darker half lay a single finger on me...I think she's trying her best to keep her darker half under controle" he explained. "So Sophie isn't all that bad after all" Ichigo said. "Her spiritual pressure is twilightic...or so Angel had said but I've been used to noticing only her darker half's spiritual pressure thinking that she was all bad" Said Chad. Just then the bell rang. "Well you guys better get to class I'll try to get some more info about the girls" He said as he took off his jacket and tied it around his waist allowing his white wings to uncurl. "Wait...Rosa thinks that you've been watching over her somehow...is that true" Chad asked. Misaki looked at him then smiled as he looked off to the side blushing slightly. "I've always been watching over her ever since she got out of the pod...just like you've always been watching over Angel at night" He said as he looked at him. Chad smiled. "So you watch her every day as well as every night huh" He asked. "Yes...that's how I know that she's alright...and also how I knew of the captians taking them away" He said as he looked down in sadness. "What am I blabling on about you should get back to class before you're tarty" He started flying up into the air then flew away as everyone else went to their next class. When school was over they went over to Kuiske's where on the roof sat Misaki. "Any news Misaki" Ichigo asked. He noded his head no. "Not yet I'm really starting to worry I hope they're alright" He said "Well if they're in the Soul Society then they're safe but if their with Kurotsuchi then we could have a problem since he loves working with experiments" Said Ichigo. Chad's eyes widened. "Who knows what he's doing to them" He said. "Plus if anyone sees that ring who knows what'll happen" He thought. "Maybe Kuiske knows something about this why don't we ask him" Said Uryu. "Good idea Uryu" Said Ichigo.

They went inside the Urahara Shop and there sat Kuiske. "I was expecting you'd be here around this time everyone" He said as he fanned himself. "Where are they Kuiske" Ichigo asked somewhat angerly. "Where are Who" He asked lyingly. "You know who we're talking about" Ichigo said as he grabed him by the neck of his kimono. "I'm sorry Ichigo but I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about" He lied. "Kuiske...Notice anyone missing in this picture" Chad asked worriedly as he looked down. He looked around the room knowing that Angel was missing. "I'm afraid I don't see anyone missing Chad" He lied. "ANGEL IS MISSING YOU JACKASS CAN'T YOU SEE THAT" Yelled Ichigo. "Who's Angel" He lied. "Come on Kuiske...Don't tell me you've forgotten about Angel" Said Ichigo. "Oh wait a minute...I think I remember someone that was here last night She had brown hair and green eyes and had white wings but she was kind of small...she was walking around but then a captian opened a Senkaimon and took her away to the Soul Society" Said Kuiske mostly lying this time. "That was Rosa Angel's little sister" Said Chad. "Can you tell me where this 'Captian' took her too in the Soul Society" Said Ichigo as he played along to his lying. "I'm afraid that's confedintial I'm afraid I can't tell you" He said. "We know you're lying Kuiske" Said Chad somewhat angerly but never showed it. "Let's just say a little white pigeon told us what really happened last night" Said Ichigo as he griped the neck of his kimono tighter. "Tell us what REALLY happened...and let Renji in on this too since someone he knows was captured as well" He said as he heard Renji walk into the door. "What the hell are you guys doing here" Renji asked. "Kuiske has been keeping someting from us...maybe something on what happened to the girls last night" Said Ichigo. "Really" Renji asked. "You've been living here this whole time and you never knew that the knowledge you were seeking was right under your nose this whole time man you are stupid...But there's no time for jokes Open a senkaimon Urahara...we're goin to the Soul Society to save the girls" Said Ichigo angerly. "But you don't know where they are at the moment" Kuiske said. "Oh I think we'll figure it out some way or another" Said Ichigo as he let go of Kuiske's kimono. After they walked through the senkaimon they looked around. "So where do we look first Ichigo" Misaki asked. "WHAAAAT Why's a little squart here" Said Renji. "He's a friend of Rosa's dumbass...And where else but Kurotsuchi's lab" He said as he started running through the seretei maze. "What are you talking about" Renji asked. "Seems that Kurotsuchi's been doing some testing on the twins wanting to know how Rosa looks younger and smaller then Angel and the head captian wanted to know how they survived the angel wars so he asked three captians to bring the girls here" He said as they reached the squad twelve squad barracks heading tward the lab. When they entered the lab they saw lutenant Kurotsuchi examening Rosa as she was sleeping on the table thankfully still in her night clothes. "What are you people doing here substatute Soul Reaper" Asked Captian Kurotsuchi as he walked into the room from his office. "We came to get the twins" Ichigo said. "I won't let them go so easily I still need to do some research on the older twin" he said as he pointed to the cage where there layed Both Angel and Kaisha still in their night clothes. "ANGEL/KEISHA" Chad and Renji yelled at the same time. "So that's what the other girl's name is...the half breed's I mean" Said Kurotsuchi. "LET THEM GO KUROTSUCHI" Yelled Ichigo. "No I don't think I will...At least not anytime soon now run along and wait untill I have finished examining these angels" He said as he examinened Rosa. Chad looked at Angel worriedly. "Very strange this is the best I've found yet" Kurotsuchi said as he looked on his moniter as he scaned Rosa. "it appears that they are indeed the same age but that incubator that she and that male angel were in had completely stopped their growth once when they were fully developed therefore made them be the size of children...Nemu bring me the older twin" He said as he picked up Rosa and gave her to nemu then nemu gave him Angel. he set her on the table and scanned her. Chad wanted to do something but his body froze. "Chad...you and Misaki come with me...I've found a way to get them out of here" Renji whispered. Chad fallowed Renji and misaki while the others fallowed them till they were outside. "So what's this plan of yours Redhead" Misaki asked. "Once when Kurotsuchi is finished testing Angel we'll sneak in and grab them while ichigo and the others will destract them...And the name's Renji you Squart" Renji said. Chad looked down in sadness. "That doesn't sound like a good plan but I guess I have to fallow along if we're gonna save the girls" He thought. "makes me wonder" Misaki said. "Wonder what" Chad asked as he looked at the little angel. "Why didn't he capture me as well as Rosa and the other two" He said. "Hmm...Maybe he only needed one child for testing cause you and Rosa were in the inqubator pods at the same time right so that must mean that whatever he's examining Rosa you have the same thing as her therefore he only needed one of you" Chad explained. Renji looked at him wide eyed. "He should've taken me instead Who KNOWS what he's doing to them" Misaki said worriedly. "You saw for yourself squart" Said Renji. "What he means is before we came here who knows what he was doing to them" Said Chad. "Exactly" said Misaki. "Alright men Let's go save our girls" Said Renji. "Right" Chad and Misaki said at the same time. Misaki peaked into the room and looked at Rosa who was in the cage. "I'm just glad none of them are awake for this" He said worriedly. "I know how you feel Misaki" Said Chad. "You must really like Rosa don't you" Said Renji. "I love her...With all my heart, body, and soul...And it pains me to see her like this" He said. "...Come on...Let's go I see Ichigo's already destracting Nemu" Chad said. They entured the lab from a window close to the cage. He looked at it and noticed that Rosa was waking up. Misaki ran behind Chad. "I don't want her to see me...at least not yet" Misaki whispered. Chad looked at him then nodded his head. "Rosa...Are you alright" he asked quietly barely even a whisper as he looked at her. She looked over and saw Renji and Chad. She looked at them with wide eyes then smiled. Renji put his finger over his mouth telling her to keep quiet. She noded her head. "We're going to get you out" He whispered to her. "How there's a kido on this only Mayuri and Nemu can open it" She whispered. "Like this get back" Chad said as his right arm formed into his El Directo and blew a corner of the cage. "The Subjects are escaping Master Mayuri" Said Nemu as she tried to run after Chad and the others before Ichigo stoped her. "RUN GUYS CHAD GRAB ANGEL" Ichigo yelled as he swung his Zangetsu. Chad did what he was told and picked Angel up then ran twards the door.

Rosa fallowed closely behind with Misaki hiding on the other but also running becide him. just then Mayuri grabed Rosa. "Drop the other two and leave I have not finished my examinations on them yet" He said. Just then Misaki kicked Mayuri in the head making him drop Rosa. He caught her then ran. "GO GUYS" He yelled. Rosa looked up to see who the voice belonged to. When she looked up to see Misaki her eyes widened. "M-Misaki" She said as she tried to hold back the forming tears in her eyes. When they were finally out of the lab and as far away from it as possible they hid. "We should be safe here for now" Ichigo said. He looked over at Misaki and Rosa as he saw him looking down in sadness. Rosa looked at him then hugged him tightly. "I missed you so much Misaki" She said as she hugged him. "But I saw what happened when you got caught...I should've helped you" He said. She looked into his eyes but she noticed dark bags under his eyes. "Well judging from the looks of those eyes of yours you've been staying up late again haven't you" She said. "I always been staying up recently...But I only fell asleep for about an hour and when I woke up you were gone I looked at the front entrance of the Urahara Shop and I saw Hitsygaya holding you and walking through the senkaimon" He said. When he looked at her he saw her smiling. "I get it...Now I understand...I'd always feel like you were watching over me day and night...but in reality...you were watching over me this whole time...Oh Misaki you're such a worry wort just like my sister" He said. he looked at her wide eyed as he blushed. "Awwwww how sweet little Misaki's got himself a girlfriend" Ichigo Teased. "Sh-Shut up" He said as he looked up at Ichigo. Everyone but Chad laughed. He only smirked. he looked down at Angel and noticed that she and Keisha were both waking up. "Are you alright" Both renji and Chad asked at the same time as the girls looked at them. "What the...talk about in sync" Said Uryu as everyone's eyes widened. Angel looked up at Chad and smiled. "Is it morning already" She asked sleepily. "Angel...You've been asleep for a whole day you practically missed school" He said as he tried to hold back his tears but smiled. She hugged him tightly. he silently cried in her sholder. "There there I'm here now it's alright" She said as she gently stroked his hair. "Ok we got the girls back now can we go back to the world of the living" Said Ichigo. "Ichigo be quiet they're still looking for us" Said Renji. "Can you tell us why we're in the Soul Society" Keisha asked. "It's because you, Rosa, and Angel got captured by Captians Hitsygaya, Komamura, and Ukitake" Said Renji as he looked at her. After he had told what had happened to the girls he looked down. "So that's why we had to save you" Said Renji. "Who knows what sort of tests Captian Kurotsuchi had in store for you three" Said Chad. "So you saved us because you thought Captian Kurotsuchi was gonna do some physical tests on us and you didn't want him to see us without clothes right" Angel asked. Chad just noded his head. "Someone's gotta respect others privacy plus no one should see a girl without clothes it's just wrong" Said Ichigo. "Not unless he's her husband or Fiance" Said Rosa. "That's right" Said Misaki and Keisha at the same time. "Or a boyfriend whose gonna marry the one he loves with everything he's got" Said Rukia as she pointed at Chad without him noticing. "What are you pointing at him for" Angel asked. "Trust me I stoped by your place to see how your wound was doing the other day and I saw him walk into the room while you had all but your shirt on" She said. "Th-That was an accident he didn't mean to and he quickly turned around as soon as he saw me and he appolaised" Angel said. "Normally I thought that girls would scream when a boy walks into their rooms while they're getting dressed but when he walked in you didn't why was that" She asked. "That's none of your buisness plus he didn't see anything he wasn't suposed to they were covered...W-Why did we even start to talk about this stuff anyway shouldn't we find out a way to get back to the world of the living without the Captians knowing" She said as she blushed madly as Rukia laughed. "She's right though We should find a way before they find us" She said as she calmed down. When it was quiet enaugh they snucked out of their hiding place but as soon as they did a net was thrown and it caught Angel and Rosa. "oops...We got caught again" Said Angel as she started to giggle. "Angel this isn't a giggling matter" Said both Chad and Ichigo at the same time. "I had expected that you would find out where they were sooner or later" Hitsugaya's voice was herd from behind them. Kenpachi Zaraki with his Leuteniant Yachiru on his back was holding the net. "let them go Toshiro" Said Ichigo. "That's Hitsugaya to you" He said angerly. "Whatever just let the twins go" Said Ichigo. "I don't think we will" Said Kenpatchi. "Kenny be careful with those girls the head captian wants them alive and unharmed" Said Yachiru. "Yeah I know Yachiru" He said as he started dragging the net. "So why does gramps need them for anyway" Ichigo asked. "the head captian wants to find out just exactly how they survived the angel wars so many years ago and who better to ask then the surviving angels themselves" Said Zaraki. "Yes but that doesn't mean that you could just take them from their homes at the brink of night" Said Chad. "That I regret doing but it was the only way for you, Renji, and Misaki to not realize that they had been taken away plus I heard from Komamura that you were only half asleep when he came to get Angel" said Toshiro. Chad didn't answer. Everyone looked at him. "No wonder he comes to school with bags in his eyes every morning" Said Uryu. "But they're always gone by lunchtime" Said Orihime. "I keep on telling him to get some sleep but he never listens" said Angel. "Quiet pure-breed" Said Zaraki. "Kenny don't be so mean to her" Said Yachiru. "Oh well enaugh talking see ya later Kurosaki and company" Said Zaraki as him and Hitsugaya used flash step and disappeared taking the twins with them. "ANGEL ROSA" Everyone yelled out. "NOO...How could I have let this happen again" Said Chad as he fell to his kneez hitting the ground with his fists beginning to cry and yet trying not to let his friends see. "Chad don't worry we'll find them I mean your tattoo hasn't glown since we were still in the world of the living and as I said as long as they're in the Soul society they're safe...as long as they're with the captians or leutnants except for Mayuri or Nemu" Ichigo said as he tried to calm his tall best friend down as he put his hand on his sholder. "it'll be alright once we get them back we'll go home" Said Orihime. When she looks at him and notices the tears streaming down his face. "Poor Chad" She thought. "Maybe I can help" Said a Female voice. Everyone looked around and noticed that it was Yoruichi. "Yoruichi...What are you doing here" Ichigo asked. "Kuiske told me that you may need my help after a while and it looks like you do" She said as she walked tward them. "Stand up Chad...Strong men like you shouldn't be on the ground moping over a lost one becides she isn't that far can't you sence that" She said. "Chad...If aren't that far maybe you can try using Telepithy and call to her" Said Keisha.

When Chad calmed down he consentraited on trying to communicate to Angel through telepithy...and sure enaugh...He got through. "Tora...Help us" Angel's voice was heard inside Chad's mind. "Angel...Angel where are you" He thought to her worriedly. "Back at Kurotsuchi's lab...but this time you can't break through the cage's barrier I've tried it already but I'm not sure where Rosa is right now...according to Keisha she told the Head captian everything about how we survived the angel wars...You and the others should take Keisha home since she's with you guys now that way we'll know she's safe" She thought to him. "No...I'm not leaving you or Rosa behind...and nither will Misaki...We love you girls far too much to just leave you behind where you are" he thought. "You mean Misaki's with you" She thought. "Yes...he came with us so that he can save Rosa...it seems that he's in love with her just sa much as I am to you therefore he's been keeping an eye on her day and night just like I've been with you" He thought. "You big goofball...I can sense that you're crying aren't you" She thought. "because you and Rosa aren't with us" He thought. "I promise that when we get back to the world of the living I will be no more then a half mile away from you...plus there's only a few weeks of school left...which means next year we'll be seniors and hopefully we'll have most every class again like this year" She thought to him sweetly. "Yeah...I hope so too...don't worry Angel we'll save both you AND Rosa" He though to her as he smiled slightly but a single tear rolled down his cheeck. he stood up and looked at Ichigo and the others. "I know where they are but right now Rosa isn't with Angel...She says that you should take Keisha home and keep her safe Renji" He said. "Alright I'll take her back but then I'm coming right back here to help you save Angel and Rosa...they're my friends too y'know" Renji said. "No...Someone has to stay with Keisha Just in case something like this happens again" Chad said as he looked at him. "Chad's right Renji...Now that Kuiske lied to us we can't trust him to protect her...so you have to protect her you know her better then we do" Ichigo said. "Where are they Chad" Uryu asked. "...Back at the lab...But she said that the cage's barrier is far more powerful that even I can't break it this time" He said. "Then we'll just have to work together to break it then won't we...let's go guys Renji...Take Keisha home and protect her" Said Ichigo before they all stormed off back to Captian Kurotsuchi's lab. "but...Fine...BUT BE CAREFUL YOU GUYS" He yelled at them just before he grabed Keisha's hand and opened a Senkaimon. "I just hope they'll be alright" She said just before the Senkaimon opened. "Don't worry they'll be just fine Ichigo, Chad, and Uryu are the storngest humans I know" Renji said before they entered the Senkaimon. When Chad and the others got to the lab once again there were many Soul Reapers guarding each entrance. "Hey Chad Doesn't this remind you of when we first came to the Soul Society to save Rukia they called us Ryokas maybe that's what they think about us now that we're saving the twins" Said Ichigo. "A little...Let's go bfore someone sees us" He said. After being spotted and beaten all the soul reaper guards they've finally reached one of the entrances closest to one of the twins. "Angel We've reached the South entrance to the lab where are you" he thought to her. "I'm in the West side but I think you're close to Rosa I saw Nemu taking her down the halway that leads to the south entrance" She thought to him as she saw Kurotsuchi leaving the room she was at. "Alright we'll save Rosa then come for you just hold on a little longer alright" He thought. "I will" She thought. "Angel isn't on this side of the lab but Rosa is so we'll have to save Rosa before we get to Angel" he said as he turned to Misaki. When they got inside and beaten every soul reaper in there they've finally reached Rosa who was asleep once again but was covered with a white sheet. "ROSA" he said in surprisement as he saw her state. "So he has been doing testing on her in that condition that's sick" Chad thought. "Is she alright" Angel thought to him. "She's alright but she's undressed covered with a sheet" He thought to her as he looked around the room for any signs of Nemu or Kurotsuchi. He looked over to the corner and seen Rosa's clothes in a box. "I found her clothes" he said as he pointd to the corner then walked over to the table and picked Rosa up with the sheet over her then handed her to Misaki. "Let's go find Angel and get the hell outta here" He said. "I've got Rosa's clothes" Said Orihime. They headed out of the lab Rosa was in and headed west tward the lab Angel was. "I wonder why Kurotsuchi or Nemu weren't in the South lab" Uryu wondered. "Maybe because Kurotsuchi and Nemu were heading tward the west lab to tansfer Angel to the south lab" Suggested Orihime. Chad's eyes widened then started to run even faster twards the west lab. "What's gotten into him" Misaki asked. "Maybe it was something that I said" Said Orihime. "Uryu You and Orihime go with Misaki and take Rosa as far away from here as possible but be quiet about it" Ichigo said. "Right...Let's go Hime Come with us Misaki" Said Uryu as they started to run in the other direction. "At least we'll know that she's safe as well as Keisha" He thought. "Come on Rukia we'd better catch up with Chad before we loose him" He said. "Right" She replied as they started to run faster to catch up with Chad. When they entered the room Sure enaugh...Kurotsuchi and Nemu were both in the room. He looked at them. "You three again...You can take the little twin back with you but I still need time with the older twin so come back later" He said. "We can't leave one twin and take the other We need to take them both back home where they belong" said Ichigo. "You may take the other twin home once I'm finished with her" Said Kurotsuchi. "Captian Kurotsuchi why do you need to explerament on Angel if you've alredy experamented on her sister already" Rukia asked. "because I need to find out why exactly this twin is the normal age and the younger one is the size that she is" He said. "but haven't you've aready figured that out Captian" Chad asked. "Not entirely I still need to figure out why she was born the normal nine months and her sister was born three months under developed without the older one being a stumich hogger and I can't seem to ask their mother or father now can I cause they're dead" He said. After awhile of talking to Kurotsuchi Ichigo began to fight him therefore destracting him so that Chad and Rukia could get Angel but Nemu stood in the way. "Chad you grab angel and get outta here I'll fight with Leutenint Nemu" She said. he looked at her. "...Alright...just don't hurt yourselves both of you" He said before she looked at him, noded her head, then attacked Nemu. He ran to the cage and tried to break the barrier with his El Directo but it was no use. "Maybe...I can try breaking it with Del Diablo or Gigante" he thought. He tried using it with both his arms one at a time but it didn't work. "Hmm...there has to be a way" He thought. "try using both attacks at the same time...it may look strange but I think with your power you'll be able to brake it...I think" Angel said as she looked at him then smiled. "but I may hurt you in the prosess" He said. "Don't worry my wings will protect me" She said as her wings appeared behind her. He looked at her. "Alright...When I say now you cover yourself with your wings alright" He said. "I promise" She said. He got both his arms ready for a two in one attack just before he shot it at the barrier he told her to put her wings around her covering her up like a fethered egg. when the smoke cleared from his attack the barrier had broken. He gently grabed her hand and snuck out the window. "RUKIA LET'S GO" Said Ichigo as he saw Chad snuck out through the window with Angel in his arms then ran twards the entrance. When they got back to the world of the living with Renji's help there was a beautiful sunset. They were all standing by the river. "Yo Chad aren't you glad we braught Angel back" Said Ichigo as he looked at him. "What do you mean of CORSE he's glad to have his future fiance back with him" Said Rukia. "Come on Rukia I'm not his Fiance" Said Angel. "not yet you aren't I mean he already gave you Promise ring didn't he so that means that you WILL be his fiance when your older" Said Orihime. "Well yeah when we're older but we're like what seventeen now we probibly won't marry till we're in out twenties or so" She said. "Better start talking to eachother about how many kids you want" Renji teased. "RENJIII...not now" She said as she blushed. everyone looked over at Chad and noticed that he was just starring off into space looking at the river smiling ever so slightly. "I think he's already thinking about the kid part" said Ichigo. just then Renji yoaned. "Well It's time we start heaading home guys Come on Rosa, Keisha I bet you two girls are starving" He said as he walked twared Kuiske's shop with keisha and Rosa close behind. "What about Misaki" Rosa asked. "Normally I've always been sleeping on the room just above your bedroom" Said Misaki. "Not what I meant I mean what do you do for food" She asked. "Well...I guess I don't really eat much" he said. "Ok so you've been watching over her and you haven't eaten and you've barely even slept that is so bad for your health...come with us you'll stay with Rosa from now on" Said Renji as he sighed. "YEAY Wait what...Why ME" Rosa asked. "Cause he's the one that you like right so with you and Misaki it should be like your sister" He Said. "What should be like me"  
Angel asked as she started to get a little pissed. "Well you and Chad sleep in the same room just in different beds unless if there was a storm and I've always been noticing that Rosa is starting to be scared of storms just like you" He explained. "I'm learning to controle it...A little" She said. Chad looked at her then smiled. "Yeah with my help" He said. "Other then that I'm still learning" She said as she looked at him. He smiled then took her into his arms and gave her a gentle noogie. "She's always trying to be brave during storms...When I'm not in the room with her...But she ends up finding me crying her georgous eyes out...wanting the storm to go away" He said. Everyone Awed. "Guys come on At least I'm TRYING to not be afraid of them much" She said. "We know" They said. "We should head home Rukia my dad's gonna yell at us for missing dinner cerfew again you know how it's always at seven and it's already goin on eight thirty" Ichigo said. "We should head home to Hime" Said Uryu as he looked at Orihime. "Alright See ya tomarrow at school everyone" She said before Uryu and Orihime left for Uryu's house. When everyone had left for their homes Angel was looking at the sun's reflection in the river before Chad gently grabed her hand. She looked at him and smiled then leaned her head on his chest. "Just think Next year we'll be seniors" She said. "We have to get through junior year first then comes senior year" He said. "Then after that we'll be out in the real world...unless one of us is goin to collage..but your already collage smart" She said. "As are you my Angel" he said just before he kissed her lips passionately. "Come on Tora...Let's go home We've got school in the morning" She said when they broke the kiss. "Yeah" he said as he noded his head and they both walked home hand in hand. 


	15. Unexpected Heros

Like I say in all my other chapters. Please remember to look at the artist comments before reading this chapter and all the others. please donot flame this is the best I can do for writting stories.

The next morning Noba woke up to a rainy day as he heard rain drops splashing on the window behind him. He looked over and noticed that both Kurodo and Ririn were missing. "I guess they must be with Kuiske and the others" He thought as he got up. When he headed out of the room he saw Ririn in her plush form sleeping on a sitting pillow. He looked around if anyone was around and thankfully for him. No one was. He walked over to her. When he looked at her he noticed that she didn't look so good. "Ririn...Ririn wake up" He said quietly as he gently shook her. She opened her eyes seconds later and looked at him. "Morning Noba" She said weakly. "Are you feeling alright" he asked as he sat down next to her feeling her forehead. "I'm alright I just feel tired that's all I've been up since four Guess I must've dozed off" She said. "How come Why since four" He asked surprisingly. "I started to feel cold so I went outside for a while to try to warm up but it didn't work so I just came back here and here I am" She replied. "Seems to me that you've got a fever you're burning up" He said quietly but worriedly. "Where's Kurodo does he know" He asked. "He's outside with Ururu and Jinta and he probibly thinks I'm taking a walk or something" She said. "Alright...You should stay here and rest I'm gonna see if anyone knows about you're condition" he said as he gently storked her head. "No need to worry Noba Rosa's making her some soup I heard her caughing this morning at around four so I figured that she was getting sick...whoda thought that you mod souls would actually get sick" Said Kuiske as he walked into the room. "Is there anything I can do to help her Mr. Urahara" He asked. "You can help Rosa in the kitchen if you like there are some things where she can't reach things and she may need your help" He said. "Alright" He said. "You may want to get into your gigai if you're gonna help her" He said. "Okay" He said. He looked back over at Ririn in worry then headed back into the room to change into his gigai. That afternoon Rukia stoped by the shop. She saw Jinta using his broom as a baceball bat once again as Ururu was sweeping. "Hey little one...is your manager in" She asked. "Yeah he's inside" Jinta said. Rukia walked into the room then heard sneezing coming from the dining room. She peeked inside and saw Ririn laying on a sitting pillow in the corner with Noba in his gigai trying to give he a cup of tea. "Rin please you have to drink it Rosa says that it'll help you get better...Please Ririn it's a special remedy that can cure you" He said worriedly. "What's wrong with Ririn" She asked. "She's sick...Rosa says that it's a sickness that's common for Mod souls and angels like her and Angel can easily fix it with the right type of medicine but she's refusing to drink it" He said as he looked at her. "Hmm...maybe if I bring Ichigo over she might be able to" Rukia said. "NO...I'm not gonna drink it" Ririn said as she curled up on her side with her back facing Noba and Rukia. Noba looked at her worriedly then set the cup of tea becide her. "I'm getting very worried about her Rukia she's been getting worse since I last checked her this morning" He said. "She'll get better soon Noba Don't worry I'm sure Rosa can cure her" Rukia said. "But she's refusing to take the medicine that Rosa made for her" Noba said worriedly. "Probibly because she didn't mix it right" Said a voice from behind Rukia. Rukia jumped when she heard the voice. She turned around to see Angel with the angel book in hand. "Hey Angel...Where's Chad" Rukia asked. "For some reason but now he got sick so I looked in this book to see if there was any angel remedies that can make him feel better but unfortunantly there is one but the ingrediants I need for it are in the soul society So I came here to see if Kuiske had any of the ingrediants here" Angel said. "Ririn's sick as well...maybe Chad and Ririn have the same sickness but Ririn's refusing to drink Rosa's tea" Noba said. "probibly because she didn't mix it right I still see small chunks of the tea mix in it" Angel said as she examined the tea cup. "So how did Chad get sick" Rukia asked. "probibly all that worrying he's been doing and lack of sleep...Speaking of Chad where's Ichigo" Angel said. "He's at home doing chores be he doesn't know I'm here" Rukia replied. "you should always tell him where you're going or where you're at that way he doesn't worry about you" Angel said. "It's more fun if I leave without saying anything" She said. "But still he'll worry about you...I could tell in his eyes that he was worried about you when you left to go back to the soul society to be executed...He cares for you y'know" Angel said. "I know" Rukia said. After Angel and Rukia did their buisness with Kuiske they headed to their homes. Noba looked at Ririn worriedly. "Ririn you really should try to drink Rosa's tea...Angel mixed it up more so now it doesn't have chunks in it" Noba said quietly. Ririn turned over and looked at him. She could see the worry in his eyes. "...Maybe a few sips couldn't hurt" She said as she smiled weakly and slightly. He smiled under his mask but then he saw her shivering. "Here's a blanket for you" He said as he gently set a small blanket on her. He gave her the cup of tea. "This should warm you up" He said as he helped her sit up. She looked at him then smiled cutely which made him blush slightly then smile once more under his mask. "Now get some rest Ririn I have to do some errands for Mr. Urahara" He said after he helped her drink some of the tea. "I wanna go with you Noba...the sun might do some good for me" She said. "Are you sure Ririn" Noba asked. She noded her head yes. He looked at her then sighed and put her on the fur of his coat with the blanket over her. "You can lay on this...Try not to fall alright...I don't want you hurting yourself" He whispred quietly. She looked at him then smiled and closed her eyes. "I won't my Noba" She whispered back. He looked at her and smiled slightly then grabed a bag then headed out the door. When Noba left Kurodo was leaning aguinced the table's leg smiling. "I knew he loved her" He thought. "So where do you have to go Noba" Ririn asked tiredly. "I have to drop some medicine off for Chad seems that he isn't feeling well either then I have to run to the store and find a new fan for Kuiske" He said. "I guess it's season of the sick...and what's wrong with the fan he's got" She said. "it's paper right...and it's getting old and ripped up" He said as he put the back of his index and middle fingers on her forehead. "He should go and by his own fans" She said. He smirked. "Maybe...but then we wouldn't be out here talking to eachother" He said as he removed his fingers from her forehead. "She still has a high fever...but at least it's gone down a little" He thought worriedly. "You alright Noba you look worried about something" She asked as she looked at him. "I'm worried about you Rin...it's not common for Mod souls to get sick" He said as he glanced to her now and then. "I'll be alright I'll get better soon just like Rukia said" She said as she smiled cutely. "How about we take a long way home after the errands are finished What do you think" Noba sugessted. She looked at him smiling a little more then she noded her head yes gently. Just as he said after all his errands were finished they took a long way home. He sat down in a dark alley on the ground with his kneez curled up to his chest. but the alley wasn't narrow like the last one. He gently picked her up and held her in his arms close to his chest with the blanket wraped around her. "Are you feeling alright" He asked. "I'm alright as long as I'm with you" She said as she smiled. She looked at him and notied that he had the worried look in his eyes again. "What's wrong...you look worried again" She asked. "I get this odd feeling that a hollow might show up...but maybe it's just my imagination" He said as he gently hugged her. "if one ever does show up then I'll be sure to protect you" He said quietly. She looked at him and smiled as she leaned her head onto his chest. "I love you My Ninja" She whispered. he smiled then kissed her forehead having to remove his mask to do so. "I love you too...my little dove" He whispered back. "We should head home you're due for your own medicine" he said as he gently put her back on his fur and stood up. "I just hope it isn't any more of Rosa's chunky tea" She said. he chuckled. "Don't worry...it's gonna be some soup and some tea that Ururu will make this time" He said. "I'll only eat the soup if you make it" She said. He looked at her and smiled under his mask. "I think I can arrange that" He said as he started to walk out of the alley and on the way back to the Urahara Shop.

Back at the Urahara Shop Ururu was looking everywhere for Ririn. "Mr. Urahara Have you seen Ririn I was supposed to give her some medicine but I can't seem to find her anywhere" She asked. "Haven't seen her Ururu" He said. "Last time I checked Noba took Miss. Cranky Fethers with him on his errends he thought that some fresh air would do her some good" Said Jinta. "So he should be back soon right" Said Kuiske. "Maybe but I'm not entirely sure" He said. Just then the sliding door opened as Noba walked into the store. "That must be him now" Said Kuiske. Noba walked into the room that held Ririn's Gigai and transfered her pill into the gigai. "Is she asleep right now Noba" Kurodo asked as he walked into the room. "Fast asleep so I think it would be best if we gave the medicine to her when she wakes up" Noba said as he looked at her as he smiled underneath his mask. "Are you worried about her as well" Kurodo asked. "Of corse I'm worried about her" He said as he turned to him. Just then he remembered what Ririn had said the night of the Meteor Shower. "I don't want him to know the truth" Her voice rang in his mind as he remembered what she had said that night. "She's like a sister to us as well as like our leader remember" He said. "But to you she seems like she's something more then a sister" Said Kurodo. "What are you talking about Kurodo I only love her as a sister nothing more nothing less" He lied. "We already know Noba...How come you never told me that you had special feelings for her...How long have you known that you had special feelings for her" Kurodo asked. Noba looked down in guilt then looked at Ririn. "I started realizing it about three months ago...though I tried to agnore it...but the more I tried to agnore it...the more I fell in love with her...I kept on telling myself that I only loved her as a sister...but then the day she fell off that bridge was the day that everything made sence to me...That I do love her as more then a sister...but I never told you cause I thought that you would be jelous" Noba explained. "Me jelous Why would I be-" Kurodo started to say. "Because you love her too...I can sence that you do" He said as he looked at him. Kurodo Chuckled. "Noba Noba Noba...I don't love Ririn the way you do...I simply only love her as a little sister So why would I be jelous that you fell in love with her I'm actually quite happy for you two" Kurodo explained as he calmed down. Noba looked at him then back at Ririn then smiled once more under his mask. "What would we ever do without her" He said as he stroked her soft blonde hair. "Maybe the real question is 'What would you ever do without her' correct" Kurodo asked. Noba didn't answer. The next day Ririn was still sick but not as sick as she was the day before. Noba decided to take her outside for a walk. Ririn once again though that some fresh air would do her some good. "I have a feeling that I'll be better around sometime this afternoon or sometime tonight" She said as she looked over at Noba and smiled. He smiled back. "That's great Ririn" He said as he smiled lovingly at her from under his mask. "Hey I know why don't we see how Chad's doing" She said excitedly. "Don't get too hyper or else you'll get even worse But alright we'll go see him" He said as he chuckled a little. "WOOOHOOOO" She said as she jumped for joy but then Noba wraped his arms around her waist and gently set her back down on the ground. "like I said Don't get too hyper or else you'll get even more sick then you already are" He said as he put his hand on her head and stroked her hair gently. "I'll be alright Noba don't worry" She said as she looked up at him and smiled sweetly. just then he picked her up off the ground and hugged her tightly holding her like a child. "I'll always worry about my little bird" He whispered. She smiled then removed his mask to give him a gentle peck on the lips then hugged him tightly. "I love you my ninja" She said quietly. "I love you too my little dove" He said as he hugged her back.

When they got to Angel and Chad's appartment Chad was lying on his bed caughing. Angel walked into the room with some medicine in hand. "Tora honey You've got to take your medicine" She said sweetly as she sat on the chair infront of him. "How is he feeling Angel" Ririn asked as Noba gently set her down on the floor. "He's been getting worse but that's because he isn't taking his medicine like he should be and I TOLD him that if he doesn't take his medicine then this flu is gonna become nemonia before he knows it Oh and how are you feeling Ririn I hope your not getting Noba sick" She said. "I don't think I am but I've been doing alot better and unlike Chad I'm taking my medicine" She said. "See Tora even Ririn's taking her medicine to get better so you should do the same" Angel said worriedly as she looked at him. He looked at her with bloodshot eyes then he sat up. "medicine may taste bad but that's why you have to wash it down with water" She said as she handed him the medicine. He took it and gave her the empty glass back. "Ririn looked closely at Chad's eyes. "Just as I thought Bloodshot" She said. "What do you mean Rin" Noba asked. "His eyes are bloodshot that means that he still watched over her all night long I can tell because when I woke up this morning you had bloodshot eyes Noba" She said. "They probibly stayed up all night because they think a hollow might how up while we're sleeping but Rukia told me that hollows normally don't roam around at night" Angel said. "True but what about those Arrancars or Espadas" Ririn asked. "I don't think they do...though there is Sophie now she roams around at night as well as during the day" Angel said. "Do did anyone else drop by today" Ririn ask. "Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, and Uryu came" Chad said just before he caughed. "And now you guys came wow Tora's been getting alot of company today" She said just before she giggled a little. Chad looked at her and smiled sweetly. "Awww I think Chad's falling in love with you all over again" Ririn said. "Nah I think he's always been falling in love with me even after we got together But I don't mind...cause I'm still falling for him as well" She said just before she blushed. Ririn awed. "Have you heard from Rukia or Ichigo lately I haven't seen them since this morning" Angel asked. "Nope We haven't seen them since yesterday knowing Ichigo he's probibly getting into fist fights and worrying Rukia" Ririn said just before she sneezed. "We should head home you yourself is still sick" Noba said. "Awwww Can't we say for just a little longer Noba" She asked as she looked at him. "...Alright but Just a little bit longer Rin" He said. She hugged him. "Thank you Noba" She said. Just then they heard a crash. "What was that" Ririn asked. "Sounded like it came from Ichigo's place" Angel said. "It's Sophie" Noba said. "So the battle continues" Angel said as she turned into her angel form. Just then the phone rang. She looked at the Caller ID as it said Kurosaki. She answered it. "What's up" She asked. "Angel It's Rukia Sophie's attacked the clinic We need Backup" Said Rukia on the other line. "I'll be over as soon as I can I'll call for Uryu and Orihime" Said Angel just before they both hung up. She looked at chad who was lying in bed looking at her worriedly then looked at Ririn and Noba. "Ririn you stay here and make sure that both of you get better Noba you come with me" She ordered. "Right" They both said at the same time. She looked at Chad once more then smiled. "Don't worry about me I'll come back with barely a sprained limb" She said. "As if that's gonna make me stop worrying" he said as he sat up from his bed. "Promise us you'll both be careful and watch out for eachother" He said. She smiled. Walked over to him and Kissed his cheeck. Noba hugged Ririn tightly. "we promise" they said Just before her and noba left for Ichigo's Clinic. "ya think they'll be alright Chad" Ririn asked as she sat on Angel's bed. "I'm sure they'll be ok Ichigo and Rukia are with them" He said. After being gone for an hour Ririn starts to worry. "I hope they're alright I hope they haven't been injured to badly" She said worriedly. just then she heard Chad walk out of the closet in his grey shirt with a rose on the left sholder sleeve, white pants, and brown Shoes. (The outfit he wore when he and the others went to Hueco Mundo) "What are you doing Chad you're still sick" She said. "I'm well enaugh to help Angel and Noba out" he said. "I'm coming with you Chad" She said. he bint down on his knee guesturing her to climb on his back. She climbed on his back and he ran on top of the rooftops. "I sence Uryu's spiritual pressure weakening As well as Rukia's Ichigo's still holding on and Orihime's with Uryu" He said. "What about Noba and Angel. "Knowing Noba he's still trying to protect Angel...Eventhough I should be the one to protect her" He said as they got to the clinic's roof feeling everyone's spiritual pressure. "Where are they Chad" Ririn asked. "I dunno but we'll find them" He said when theyn got into the clinic. When he got inside he saw ichigo down on one knee in front of Rukia. "Ichigo What's the situation" he asked as he Set Rurin down onto the ground and ran over to him. "Sophie attacked us Angel and Noba Managed to chase her upstairs away from danger" Ichigo replied. "I hope they're alright" She said worriedly. "Noba's doing everything he can to protect Angel...Which you should be doing Chad but looking at you now I can't blame you if your sick" He said. "I'm well enaugh to fight" Chad said. "Eventhough he still has a fever" Said Ririn. "Ririn you should run on back to Urahara's you're still very sick" Ichigo said. "NO WAY I'm Staying here to help Noba" She said. "...Do as you want but don't come crying to me if you get him sick" Ichigo said. "Oh Don't worry I won't" She said as she ran upstairs with Chad fallowing behind her. When they reached upstairs Noba was laying on the ground but was trying to get up. "NOBA" Ririn yelled as she ran over to him and helped him up. "Ririn you shouldn't be here you're still very sick. "I don't care about that right now Right now the only thing I care about is treating your wounds...let Chad protect Angel from now on" She said as she looked at him and smiled cutely. When he was able to stand on his own he looked at her. "Ririn you shouldnt've come here you're still sick" He said as he looked at her somewhat angerly and yet happy. ""Like I said I don't care about my health Right now" She said. "But I do Ririn" He said. "hey noba...Take Ririn Home We'll take care of it from here" Said Angel as she looked at him and smiled. He noded his head but before he could take her out of the clinnic Sophie got infront of them. Where do you think YOU'RE goin Mod Souls" She said as she tried to attack them. "OH NO YOU DON'T SOPHIE" Angel said as she used her Zanpakuto to try to cut the side of her stumich. But Sophie knew what was coming so he counteracted with her own Zanpakuto. They both Fell backward as their Zanpakuto's slightly touched one another. Chad Caught Angel just before she hid the ground. Sophie Regained Cauntious quickly and attacked Angel and Chad. Her Zanpakuto almost made a direct hit when all of a sudden three golden lights appeared and created a sheild in front of Chad and Angel as another golden light went inside Sophie's Stumich then a white arrow fallowed. Chad and Angel turned their heads to see who attacked her. It was none other then Uryu and Orihime. "Uryu Orihime" Angel said surprisingly. "Angel Use your zanpakuto to finish the battle" Uryu said. "But I don't want to kill her" She said. "Just do it" He said as Orihime took the sheild away from them. Angel saw Sophie lying on the ground uncauntious. She put her sward to her chest but hezitated to finish the job. She looked down in sadness. "Angel What are you waiting for" Uryu asked. "I can't do it...She's still my friend...even if she is trying to kill me with no hezitation...We should keep her alive but restrain her from using her powers...And we should take her to Urahara's to question her" Angel said. "but Angel...What about the other Grim Reapers If they see that she hasn't come back to their headquarters then they'll definutely know who captured her then they'll really be mad" Chad said. "Let them be cause when they come to retreave her They'll want to fight We'll be ready to fight So for right now we should keep her alive but restrain her from using her powers" She said as she looked at them and smiled. just then she felt something go through her back. She turned around and seen Sophie still with cat eyes with her zanpakuto through her chest. She took her Zanpakuto out and she fell to the ground. "S-Soph-ie" She said as she fell a few tears falling off her face as she fell making them shine like bubbles. "ANGEL" Chad said as he ran to her. "She's not dead I just temperarly closed off her Soul Chain and Soul Sleep don't worry she'll still become her angel form once they wake up so you can relax I won't kill her untill I'm ready to" Said Sophie just before her eyes turned back to normal. She looked at Chad and smiled. "Now I understand why my darker half didn't kill her when she had the chance...it's because she knew that you would show up to help her" Sophie said as she looked at Angel.

She reached into her sleeve and braught out a red powder looking stuff in a small little test tube and handed it to Chad. "here Put this on her chest wound it should close up the wound within a day Don't worry it isn't poisonous this is the only kind of powder that helps heal both grim reaper wounds and angel wounds if they are severe enaugh and there's only two people that can make this stuff and one of them is Urahara so if you ever run low on this stuff keep at least a little of it then Show it to him and ask him if he can make some more for you...I know you don't trust me but when Angel wakes up just ask her she knows most of what I'm telling you now" She exclaimed. "Why are you helping her" Chad asked. "Hey she's my friend too it's my evil side that wants to kill her but me I'm trying to keep her from coming out but right now she's sleeping to regain her energy and it'll take her a good few days to ragain her energy so during that time I'll answer any quesion Urahara has" She said. "So you'll do what Angel said and come with us to Urahara's" Ichigo asked. "Of corse" She said as she noded her head. So Sophie did what she was told and went to Urahara's for questioning. She answered every last question he asked honestly. After when Sophie answered his questions she went into the room where Angel was recovering. She saw Chad sitting next to her bandaging her wound on her stumich. "So did the powder that I gave you worked on her chest wound" She asked. "Yes" He said. "Look I'm really sorry for hurting her it's just that I'm still learning on how to contain her Whenever she comes out she has a mind of her own but just uses my body to do her bidding...She tld me once that she'll find a way to free me from her but so far I don't think she's found anything" She explained. "So there is a way for her to be removed from your body without killing you" He asked. 'Well that i'm not sure of but Angel said that she would find a way and that someday soon she was gonna set me free from her...Soo Care ot tell me how che got that wound on her stumich" She said. "She faught a Privaron Espada and she won...but Just barely" He explained. "Sheesh Those are weaklings compared to us Grim Reapers...But truthfully I never wanted to be a Grim reaper but it was in my blood so I had no choice" She said. "Then why are you wanting to come after Angel" He asked as he looked at her meanly. "Hey I don't want to come after her it's my evil side that wants to kill her but I've been doing everything in my own power to keep her from getting near her...When She's taking over my body I'm knocked out somewhere in my own mind though whatever she sees and hears I see and hear too plus when she's out she uses her own powers not mine...Mine are something similar to an Angel's power but they're not exacly the same...See Angel powers are different from eachothers and yet they're also alike...Don't ask what it means cause even I don't understand it yet" She exclaimed. "but now is it that your darker half can use your Zanpakuto" Chad asked. "That even I don't know" She said. 'She looked down at her watch. "I gotta go my mother's fixing dinner and she gets pissed if either one of us aren't on time" She said just before she flew off. "Oh Kuiske wanted to how many Grim reapers there are...Tell him that there are six of us but only four of them can do harm my baby brother and baby sister are harmless they haven't gained any of their powers yet the ones you should really worry about is my mother, father, and my big brother, While my darker half is asleep I'll try to do everything I can to help you but when my dark half's out keep angel Safe don't let her fight my darker half untill She's had the training for it...Just tell her that for me" She said as she flew off into the night. he looked at her. 'for a grim Reaper...She's actually not all that bad...now I'm starting to sence the twilight spiritual pressure from her" he said to himself. "Ya see...I told ya she wasn't all that bad" Angel said as she opened her eyes and stared at him. "Angel oh thak god you're alright" He said as he hugged her tightly in his arms. he looked at the window. "Yeah but I still don't trust her" He said. She sat up in bed. "Well I guess I better start training if I have to beal all the Grim Reapers" She said as she started to get up but Chad gently pushed her back down on the bed. "You're not doing any training or fighting untill those wounds are healed...and I don't mean just the chest wound but also the wound on your stumich" He esplained as he covered her up with the blanket. "my stumich wound doesn't hurt anymore it must be healing really well and that powder that Sophie gave us works like a charm the chest wound probibly ins't there anymore" She said. She looked down in sadness. "What's wrong Ang'" He asked. "It's nothing I just had a dream about my mother...my birth mother...She told me that I have to do everything in my power to set sophie and her family free from their darker halfs because...they're all fallen angels that have been banashed from the Soul Society when they each got their demon wings is when their darker halfs stated taking them over" She said. "You mean...She's had those demon whings since before she became a fallen angel" he asked. She looked at him with tears running down her face. "Yes Tora but now we have to get the darker half of her whole family out of them and destroy them once and for all...but it's a risky task cause both me and Sophie have to use our Zanpakuro's in order to destroy her darker half and my zanpakuto can't be so close to hers" She said as she cried in his chest as he wraped his arms around him. 'Don't worry...We'll find another way to destroy them" He said as he looked down at her then hugged her tightly. he tilted her head till he could see her eyes then he kissed her lips gently. 


	16. The Other Way

The Next day they were in their fourth block class with Mrs. Rousei. "Alright class I hope you have figured out what your going to reinact in a week from this coming fFriday" She asked as she looked at all her studentes. She looked at Angel and her group. "Miss. Shirorufu what story are you going to dop for your project" She asked. "Ichigo me and the others have decided to do 'Mulan' as our project" Angel said as she stood from her seat. "Very good I heard that 'Mulan' was about a girl that descizes herself as a boy for something but I forgot what" She said. "It's about a girl named Mulan Fa who's father is very sick and when the emperor's royal advisor comes and hands out scrolls to all the men in Mulan's Village. When her father recieves one she tells the royal advisor that he has already served the emperor in a war years ago. and that's all I'm gonna say" She explained. "Very good Miss. Shirorufu" Said Miss. Rousei as everyone clapped at her explination. the Sensei looked at Chizuru and her group. "And have you figured out what your story project is gonna be" she asked. "We chose 'The Lion King' four ours" Chizuru said. "HEY WE CHOSE LION KING TOO" Said the boy from the other group holding up a book that had a different picture then the book Chizuru was holding. They started fighting on who should do 'Lion King' for their project. Angel looked at both book covers and noticed something. "Let me see the books guys" Said Angel. "Why you aren't doing 'Lion King'" Said the boy. "No but I know alot about it" Angel said. Both Chizyru and the boy let her look at both books. She examined them. "This is 'Lion King' but this one is the sequal to this one" She said as she told both Chizuru and the boy. She shows them the different pictures on each th the book. "She's right cause the book covers are different" Said Chizuru. "I guess your team can do your 'Lion King' and Marco's team can do 'Lion King 2'" Said Mrs. Rousei. Angel went back to typing her scrypt. everyone looked at her screen and seen that she had already written six pages in just five minutes. "WOW someone sure is a fast typer she already almost has all her scryps done" Said Mrs. Rousei. "Actually Sensei this is only Shang's scrypt I still have everyone elses I've already done Mulan's last night And worked a little on Shang's early this morning" Angel explained. "Awesome that's our know-it-all for ya" said Ichigo. "Speaking of Shang where is Chad anyway" asked Orihime. "He's still sick in bed with that nasty flu but I think he'll be better by tomarrow...There all done with his scrypt now it's off to making Keigo's Scrypt as the Royal Advisor" Angel said. "Why do I have to be that old coot" Asked Keigo. "Because that's who's name you picked out of the hat of boy names and you picked the Royal Adviser" said Angel. "Great so I have to serve under the Emperor" Keigo said. "Which that is me" Said Ichigo. "Here I'll just give you all a list on who everyone's gonna be now some of you are gonna have to play two parts but one of the parts won't be very long like Shang's father cause he dies and neither is the Grandmother's sadly to say but I think we need Kon and Noba's help on this one because they're gonna have to play the parts as the cricket and Mushu" Angel said. "Alright I'll go ask them for help after school's over for the day" Rukia said. "Alright Thanks Rukia" Angel said. "Shiki I forgot who do I play as again" Michiru asked. "Ummmm Let's see...You play as one of the girls that help Mulan get ready to go see the matchmaker which Orihime is also her as well as Mulan's Mother" Angel said as she looked over at her own list of who everyone is. "Does everyone have to play as at least one man from the Army" Tatsuki asked. "Fraid so...well all the people who don't have big parts have to play as one of the men in the army...Aw man I forgot Someone has to be Mulan's black horse...I guess Noba will have to take that job then we'll Use Ririn's ability to make everyone think that he's a real horse" She said. "Umm...Shiki...Who's Kurodo, Ririn, Kon, and Noba" Mizuiro asked. "ummm...They're the names of our pets yeah that's it they're our pets names" Angel lied. "Oh...Well whatever you say Shiki" Mizuiro said. After school Angel was on her way back from school. She ran home to see if Chad was awake. When she entered the appartment she looked around and she heard Ririn, Noba, and Kurodo in the kitchen. When she walked into the kitchen she saw that they were helping to make a cup of tea for Chad. "How long have you guys been here Ririn" She asked. "We've been here since noon taking care of Chad while you were at school" Ririn said. "But Chad was being too stuburn saying that we don't have to do this and all but one must not be home alone if they're sick" Kurodo said. Just then they heard Chad caughing from in the bedroom. Angel went into the bedroom to check up on him. "I'm home Tora" She said as she walked tward his bed. She sat down and gently stroked his hair. he opened his eyes and looked at her. "Welcome home" he said as he smiled. She put the back of her palm on his forehead. "Your fevers gone down if you continue to take the medicine you'll get better in no time" She said as she kissed his forehead. "How was school...did we have any homework" He asked. "Only to practice our parts and read chapter twelve in our books but that's about it" She said as he sat up. She hugged him tightly. "I missed you at school today...OH and the others say hi and you better get well cause we all have to practice our parts as a whole group...Well that's what Uryu said Ichigo just said that you better get well as soon as possible and get your ass outta bed so that we can practice cause you're one of the main characters of the whole play" She said. He chuckled. "I promise I'll get better as soon as possible" He said as he hugged her. "hey Tora Check this out we have everyone's parts sorted out into a list with girls on one side the boys on the other and it says which person is playing as which character" Angel said as she showed him the list. "Ichigo is The Emperor while Keigo's the Royal Advisor" He said as he skimmed through the list. "And some of us would have to play as two or three parts cause we don't have enaugh people to play as everyone and me way have to have the mod souls help in this as well but I'm not sure so I have to make sure with you to see if that's alright" She said. he smiled and gave her a gentle noogie. "What do you think honey...But how would they be able to help" He said. "Easy three out of the four of them will be in stuffed animals of the animals we need in the play like I was thinking that Noba would play as my little brother the puppy as well as my horse then kurodo will play as your horse and the Cricket then Kon can play as Mushu" She said. "That'll be good" He said. "I should leave you to rest some more you still have a fever y'know" She said as she got up and started walking out of the bed leaving the list of characters and who's gonna play them on the bedside table. When She left the room He looked over the list again. "So Ichigo plays as the emperor and one of the men in the army, Keigo plays as the royal adviser, Orihime plays as the matchmaker and Mulans Mother, Mahana plays as one of the women who gets Mulan ready, and so does Michiru and Tatsuki, Rukia plays as Mulan's Grandmother, Mizuiro plays as Chien Po, Uryu plays as Ling as well as Mulan's Father, and Renji plays as Yao as well as Shangs father, And Angel plays as Mulan, And I play as Captian Lee Shang...Sounds easy enaugh...I think" he thought as he looked over the list. "Hey Tora look what I found" Angel said as she peaked into the room holding the Mulan Movie in her hands. "I knew I had it somewhere with the other disney movies I have" "That's great where did you find it" He asked. "In a box that I found in the hall closet Labeled 'Disney Movies' on a peice of paper taped on the box" She said. He chuckled. I figured you'd find that sooner or later...I snucked it over while you were still in the bathroom looking for your personals when you came to live with me" He said. "Awww that's so sweet of you Tora...now we can have all of the gang here and we can all watch it to see how each of their parts goes and maybe act along after a while MAYBE we can have them over tomarrow if you want since your still sick and all" She said. "We can have them here tonight I don't mind I'm not contageous anymore" He said. "Yes but your still sick.,...are you sure you want them over tonight they could get sick too y'know" She said as she wlked into the bedroom and sat on the side of his bed. "they can come either tonight or tomarrow I don't mind" He said as he gently grabed her hand.

Just then they heard a knock on the door. Chad started to get up to answer it but Angel gently laid him back down. "I'll get it you stay in that bed and rest got it" She said as she got up and walked out of the room. When she answered the door she saw Ichigo and Rukia on the other side of the door. She guestered them to come inside. "How's Chad doing" Ichigo asked Quietly thinking that he was asleep. "He's alright come on in" She said as she walked back into the bedroom. "Look who came to check up on you Tora" She said just before Ichigo and Rukia walked into the room. "What's up dude how ya feelin" Ichigo asked. "Alot better thanks...Angel found something that you guys might like to watch" He said as he pointed at her. Angel showed them the movie. "Tada I found it now we can all watch it together and see how all our parts go and see if our parts are right for us" Angel said. "Awesome Angel Wow I've never seen a Disney movie before" Said Rukia. "That's because they don't have very many of them here in Japan" Said Ichigo. "Um Yeah excuse me Ichigo but what do you call this Giant box filled with Disney movies Last time I Checked at the store they had most all disney movies he has ever made and last time I checked there were at least over one hundred in the store" Angel said. "Whatever but those are all the new ones that have RECENTLY came out not these old ones that came out a hundred years ago" Said Ichigo. "They didn't come out a hundred years ago...maybe some in the late fifty's or so" Said Angel. "And now we're in year what 2009-2010 or so yeah I'd say these are the oldies" Said Ichigo. "Enaugh fighting you two" Said Chad and Rukia at the same time as Rukia got in between Angel and Ichigo. "What can't friends fight aguinced one another every once in a while I mean you're ALWAYS fighting aguinced Ichigo and that isn't fair that we can't fight aguinced him" Angel said as she pouted and turned her back twards the others. "Anyway We need to figure out when we have to watch the movie with the others cause you know it's part of the assignment that we have to watch the movie before we do any practicing for our parts" She said as she turned back around. "She's got a point there Ichigo" Said Chad and Rukia at the same time. "Alright then what should we do about it" Ichigo said as he looked at her. "Well I was thinking that everyone should all watch it together but it would have to be a day where Tora isn't sick" She said. "How long has Chad been sick anyways" Ichigo asked. "About four days but I've been taking extra real good care of him like I've always been" She said. "Why is it that you're always acting like a married couple" Ichigo asked teasingly. "How come you and Rukia always fight like an old married Couple" Angel asked as she made a comeback. Ichigo turned his back to her. "You know what Rosa said...about Rukia being my true love as Chad is yours and Orihime with Ruyu" He said. "Yeah...and for once I'm not gonna do anything about it cause I know that it's all true everything she says about us is true...except for the parts about us doing naughty things if she ever says things like that cause me and Chad aren't gonna do anything like that till after we're married" She said. "You really are an angel always doing the right thing" Ichigo said. "While Sophie's the rebel or Angel of Darkness as I would call her" She said as she laughed. "Oh that's right I forgot she's a fallen angel isn't she THAT'S WHY you said 'Angel of Darknes' Right" Ichigo said. She noded her head yes. 'Speaking of which we need to find a way to free her from her darker half...and as far as I know there's only one but it's risky" Angel said. "I know what it is and we aren't allowing you to do that so we're gonna try to find another way plus Chad wouldn't want to loose you that I know for a fact" Ichigo said. "Ichigo you don't even KNOW why I said it was risky" Angel said. "Chad told me what the risky part was Emphisize on the phrase 'Chad wouldn't want to LOOSE you' It's when your Zanpakuto and her Zanpakuto have to touch and peirce through eachother's bodies but you two can't allow your zanpakutos to touch one another THAT'S why I'm not allowing you to do that...He can't bare to see you hurt He can't bare to see you sacrifice your life to save someone elses he can't BARE to live without you...None of us can...He wants to hold you in his arms forever not for just half a year then comes to find out that you sacrificed yourself to save Sophie's Hell he even wants to get married and have kids with you when you're older...So that's why we're all gonna find another way to get her and her family free from their darker halves together...you're not gonna free her and her family alone like you were planning We're all in this togeher so we have to work as a group like we've always been doing" Ichigo Lectured. Angel just sat on Chad's bed with one hand on his sholder looking at Ichigo with wide eyes. Just then she felt Chad sit up. He wraped his arm around her weist and hugged her tightly. "he's right Ange'...everything he said...is true" he said. "But Tora What if we can't find another way" She asked as she laid her head on his chest. "Kuiske's gonna help us so I'm sure we'll find another way" He said.

The next day Chad was finally well enaugh to go to school with Angel. After school they headed to Kuiske's to ask him if he could help them look for another way to set Sophie and her family free from their darker halves. "There might be at least one more way and this one's not as risky as the other one but it's still risky there's a 20% chance she could never return from it like the last way there's a 100% chance she would never return but this way she has to be with three other people other then Sophie and her family two of them has to be angels and the other can be human or another angel" Kuiske Explained. "I know Chad's gonna go with her so the Human one's out of the way" Said Ichigo. "And the only Angels here are Keisha, Rosa, and Misaki so it's gonna have to be two of those three" Rukia said. "Since she's my twin sister I'll go with her" Said Rosa. "And since Rosa's going I should go to just in case she gets hurt" Said Misaki. "ok so I guess Angel, Chad, Rosa, and Misaki are all gonna go and set Sophie and her family free problem is How do they do it" ichigo. "With this orb...All four of you must touch in and aim it at Sophie then once when Sophie's darker half is out it'll go through her family's Darker halves and reliese them as well but then once when their out you'll all have to be careful when you fight the darker halves because they are stronger then you think they are" Said Kuiske as they showed them a big blue transparent orb that looked kinda like the orb they used to break the force feild that was surounding the Seretei when they went to save Rukia only without the design on the front. "Sronger then the Espadas" Ichigo asked. "Stronger then even them" He said. "I guess we have our work cut out for us then" Ichigo said.; "but this has to be done the night where they are at their strongest...on a new moon" KUiske said. "And there's a New moon tomarrow night" Angel said as her eyes widened. "So that means that we have to make sure that their all gathered up on one area so that way we can fight them at once" Ichigo said. "But it has to be away from Karakura Town so that way no one can get involved in the fight" Chad said. "Tora's Right we can't let Karakkura town get involved in our battle" Angek said. 'And then once when this is over we can continue to defete those Espadas" Renji said. "WITH Sophie's help I heard from Hitsugaya while Tora was asleep that there are at LEAST nineteen Arrancars all togeter Which means there's an Arrancar for everyone to fight There used to be twenty when Myukai was around but I already took her down so my Arrancar fight's done" Angel Explained. "So that means that you can help Chad with his Arrancar fight" Ichigo said. "That's right Ichigo but for right now we don't need to worry about the Arrancars right now we need to worry about Sophie and her family like where should we take their darker halves down and how should we call them out I mean Sophie's darker half will be waking up tomarrow" She said. "Then tomarrow once we get to school If Sophie's there tell her to meet us in the park tomarrow night at Six" Ichigo said. "got it" She replied. The Next day Angel walked into her Chior class and saw Sophie in her spot on the riser with her hand on her head. "hey Sophie What's up you look pale" She asked. "She's waking up soon I just know it" Said Sophie. "Well don't worry we've finally found a way to rid you and your family of your darker halves...meet us in the park at six tonight We'll set you and your family free" She said. She noded her head in agreement. "We'll come" She said. "good" she said. That night everyone went to the park. The sun was setting. Angel looked at her watch as it said 5:30. "We still have at least thirty minutes before she and her family will be here so we should get ready guys" She said as she looked over at Chad, Rosa, and Misaki. But when she looked over at Chad she noticed that he was looking worried. "Tora what's wrong you look worried" She asked. "It's just that...I know that Kuiske said that there's a 20% chance that you, me, Misaki, and Rosa won't be able to survive this but What happens if something goes wrong" He said as he looked at her worriedly. "Tora Think of the 80% chance we'll survive not the 20% You have to be posative about this" Angel said as she smiled at him. "Angel's right Chad you have to be posative and think that we will survive this Cause I KNOW we will besides in the movies and everything like that whenever their's a certin percentage that people won't survive they durvive because of the other percentage is higher then the percentage that said that they won't survive" Rosa excaimed. He looked at her then at Angel and Smiled. "you're right I should think of the bigger percentage the bigger the persentage on surviving is the persentage that's most likely to be chosen" Chad said. "Way to go Chad" Said ichigo As Angel Kissed Chad's lips passionately. "That's my big, Srong, lovable tiger" She said when they broke the kiss. They began setting up for the battle to come. It was now Six-o-clock and Sophie and her family were arriving. "Here they come get ready" Said Rukia. Sophie and her family walked tward them but stoped in their tracks. Angel ran over to them. "Our daughter said that you have finally found a way to set our darker halves free from us" Said Sophie's mother. "Yes I have Ma'am it took alot of time but I've finally found a way that won't kill either of us" Angel said. "it would be better if you died" She said meanly. "That's just the evil side talking Now just stay right there me, my sister, and a couple of the guys are gonna use an orb to set you free from your darker halves and then we'll take them down once and for all" She explained just before she ran to Chad, Misaki, and Rosa. She picked up the orb and told them to put their hands on it and put their spiritual pressure into the orb. Once they did that the orb started glowing. once when the glow was bright enaugh it shot out the spiritual pressure and it hit Sophie in the stumich seperating the darker half from her then it went through her whole family once at a time starting with her baby brother, baby siter, older brother, tehn the mother and father. Sophie looked at her and Rosa as the ribbon of Spiritual pressiure went back int the orb then back into their bodies. "Angel...Angel you set us free thank you" Sophie said as she started running tward her but her father stoped her. "Don't thank her just yet I have a feeling that it's not over" He said. "it's not Sir...We still have to destroy your darker halves" Angel said as she transformed into her Nanukai-Shi without going into her Rookai-shi. She started attackiong Sophie's darker half while Ichigo faught her older brother's, uryu faught the father's, and Renji faught the mother's. Keisha helped Renji, Orihime helped Uryu, rukia helped ichigo, and Chad helped Angel. Rosa and Misaki both faught the baby sibling's darker halves by themselves since they were the weakest of the darker halves. it took them a couple of hours but they finally destroyed the Darker halves once and for all. Angel fell to the ground as Chad fell to one knee, Misaki and Rosa both fainted. "What's wrong what happened. "For the ones that used the orb, once when their job is done they become very weak but for Angels like Angel's age her powers come back fairly quickly as for Rosa and Misaki it'll take them a couple of days to get their powers restored" Said Kuiske as he walked over to them. "Kuiske how long have you been here. "The whole time what else...Just in case something bad happened" Said Yoruichi who was in her cat form as she came out of the bushes. "Which smething bad hasn't happened...Right" Ichigo asked. "I'm afraid something bad has happened Ichigo...The orb has made them so weak that it could have killed them right after their spiritual pressure went back into their bodies but somehow they all managed to endure the pain that they go through when that happened" Yoruichi explained. "So your saying that they faught when they were deathly weak from the orb" Uryu asked. "Precisely" Said Kuiske. "Then how come Chad's still cauntious and angel, Rosa, and Misaki are knocked out" Asked Sophie. "That is because Chad can endure more pain then the Angels could It'll take them a while to regain cauntiousness but the older they are more likely they'll wake up sooner" Said Kuiske. "So your saying that theis was a forbidden tachnique that we used" Asked angel as she struggled to get up. "Ah your up just as I had expected...and yes...it was...but why it's forbidden I do not know this one is actually better then the normal technique where the angel has to gie up her own life to set the Grim reapers free and turn them back into fallen angels once again" Yoruichi explained.

After Yoruichi and Kuiske had explained everything about the normal technique everyone left for their homes to get some rest. Sophie and her family walked with Ichigo and the gang to say their thanks before they had to part ways. Angel told Sophie all what has happened while she was away from school and how she was able to go into her bankai-like form without going into her shikai-like form. "I can't believe that Rousei sensei is MAKING you and two other groups perform disney movies which one are you doing" She asked. "We are doing 'Mulan' While Chizuru's group is doing 'Lion King' then the last group is doing 'Lion King 2' and I already have most of the scrips typed up but we only have a week to practice all the parts and everything before we have to perform it on and during school I'm called by my old name Shiki alright Sophie" Angel explained."Hmm that sounds interesting...What all did I miss in Chior Class and alright" Sphie asked. "Ohly that the performance is in a few weeks and if you don't come to school by tomarrow then you won't be in it and that's like half your grade right there...While you were gone I told her that you had that Swine flu real bad but she baught it...but DON'T make me lie again" Angel replied. "Don't worry I won't" She said as she smiled. The next morning Angel and Chad woke up late for once therefore was almost late for school as they ran twards the school grounds. "I can't believe we slept in" Angel said angry at herself with a mouth full of Breakfast Buritto bite. That day they were in the call with Mrs. Rousei. Ichigo and everyone had already watched the movie at Angel and Chad's appartment the night before the fight. Sadly Sophie was on Chizuru's team. She played as Shenzai in the clan while Chizuru played as Nala. "So Shiki tell me about this Shenzai thing" Sophie asked. "Senzai is the main Female Hyena in Scar's Clan that lives in the Elephant graveyard with the other Hyenas you'll love her part cause she acts like you" Angel said. "Sweet So who are you as" She said. "I'm as Mulan Chad is Shang Orihime is the Matchmaker as well as one of the letter men in the everyone has to be a man in the army at some point" Angel said. "Who does Ichigo play as" Sophie asked. "he plays as the Emperor and Keigo plays as his Royal Advisor" Chad said. "And I don't like that part" Keigo Steped in. "Hey You'd best be respectful about your part cause your part gets to be the first to find out that Mulan's a girl becides the doctor" said Sophie. "That's the only GOOD part in the whole movie that I liked" Keigo said. "Hey you get to travel with Shang the whole way through the mission" Angel said. "Yes but what are we gonna do with the horses and things like that" Keigo asked. 'Don't worry I have that all under controle" She replied. Angel looksed over and saw that The person in Chuzuru's group who was playing as Mufasa just getting ready to tell Simba about the great kings of the past and was doing his part all wrong. She giggled. "Zack Mufasa has a much deeper voice then that and he doesn't say Sasu It's Zazu here let me show you" Angel said as she was about to demonstrate how Mufasa acts when he tells Zazu to take Nala home and that he has to teach his son a lesson when she was interupted by the teacher when she came into the room. "Class I'm afraid I have some Very bad news for you all" She said sadly. 


	17. The Play Must Go On

"What's wrong Sensei" Asked Chizuru. "I know you guys have been working so hard on your plays but I'm afraid that we're gonna have to cancel the plays" Said Mrs. Rousei. "WHAAAAAT" Everyone said in surprisement. "How come" Asked Ichigo. "We don't have enaugh money to buy costumes for all three plays plus for right now the band and Chior senseis have the Auditorium for now for their upcoming conserts so I'm afriad we're gonna have to cancel the plays and do book reports" Said Mrs. Rousei. "Hmm...Maybe we can try to raise money for the costumes" Sudgested Angel. "Maybe but how can we do that" Asked Chizuru. "I haven't figured that part out yet but I will soon but for now we can have the plays resceduled that way we can have more time to practice our parts" She said. "great Idea Shiki" Said Keigo. "Alright for now the plays are cenceled and might be resceduled once when miss. Shirorufu has figured out how we're gonna raise money for the costumes" Said Mrs. Rousei. "Als I know is that we're gonna have to perform them after the band and chior conserts are over with that way we can have the Audiorium to ourselves but even after the conserts we're still gonna have to practice our lines to make sure that we have them memorized" Said Angel. "Easy for you to say I have so many lines to mamorize" Said Chizuru. "That's because you are Nala but the person who potrays as Simba has the biggest role" Angel said. "How we've never even watched the movies yet infact none of us even have the movies" Said Sophie. "Luckily I have both of the movies I'll let you guys barrow them for a couple of days" She said. "Always so kind eh Shiks" said Sophie. "It's just my nature it's who I am...Anyway if I think of something I'll let you all know as soon as possible" She said as she smiled. Just then the bell rang for home. Everyone gathered up their stuff and headed out the door. Sophie walked with Angel and the gang. "I can't believe we have to cancel the plays what a drag...well this is my block see ya tomarrow Angel" She said just before turn on her block. "Yeah ok...hey wait a minute tomarrow's...Saturday...Oh well at least it's nice to have the old Sophie back" She said as she tried to talk to Sophie but she was already long gone before she had a chanse to finish what she said to her. "Was she always like that when you were little" Chad asked. "Yeah She's always run off somewhere before I would have a chanse to finish a sentance but that's just her" She said as she giggled. He looked at her and smiled lovingly. That night after Chad had taken a shower he walked into the bedroom. But when he walked in he saw Angel putting on her sleep dress. She looked at him and smiled when she saw him looking off to the side. "Come on Tora you've seen me getting dressed before it's not bad or anything" She said as she walked over to him. "I know it's just that I feel like it's wrong to see you in that state" He said not looking at her. "Hey your gonna see me with even less then what I have on after we're married so you better start getting used to it...And it's not wrong just different" She said before she hugged him. "We've been together long enaugh for you to be able to see me at least without a shirt" She said. he looked down at her and hugged ber back. "but I still feel like it's wrong to see you without something on" He said. "Don't worry about ok it's all come to past now" She said just before she kissed him. He kissed her back. An hour later both of them were laying down on Angel's bed cuddling together her hands on his bare chest while his hands were on her weist. "We should get some sleep The whole group's gonna come over to Review our parts" He said as he started to get up but Angel stoped him. "I still have to figure out how we're gonna raise money for the costumes" She said. he kissed her passionately. "Just don't think too much" He said sweetly when he broke the kiss. "Don't worry I won't" She said. he tried to get up once again but she stoped him. "I heard from Orihime that there's gonna be a storm coming tonight" She said. Just then she saw the light of the lightning flash then a few seconds after that she heard thunder. He smiled and laid back down next to her and hugged her tightly in his arms. "I don't think your all that scared of it anymore you just want me to sleep with you right" He said. "Gee how'd you know" She said as she hugged him tightly as she closed her eyes. "Cause I've known you my whole life...I know everything about you Just like you know everything about me" He said as he closed his eyes and they both fell asleep. The next morning Angel woke up to her head on Chad's chest She got out of bed looked in her drawrs for some clean clothes then walked out of the room. When she walked back in to room with wet hair She saw Chad sitting up in bed stretching. She ran over to him and glomped him. "Morning sleepy head did you sleep well" She asked as she hugged him tightly. "Of corse I did silly" he said as he smiled and hugged her back. Just then they heard a knock at the door. "Are you expecting someone this early...No" They both asked at the same time. Andgel went to open the door while Chad put on a shirt and a pair of jeans. It was Uryu and Orihime on the other side. "Angel we have to practice our parts and figure out how we're gonna raise money for the costumes" Orihime said. "Leave that part to me Orihime I've got that all under controle How about this let's all meet at the park at ten we'll practice our parts there and right now it's only nine so we have a whole hour to prepare...Please come inside it's cold out there" She said as she guestured them in. "We have some more company Ange'" Chad said as he held Noba on one sholder and Ririn on the other. "Noba said that Kurodo went to go see Kon" He said. "Alright so what's this play all about anyways" Ririn asked. "It's an assignment that we got a week ago and we only had a whole week to learn the parts and perform it and ew want you in our play as well but the sensei is canseling it cause we didn't have enaugh money for the costumes but as we speak I'm thinking of a way we can raise money for those costumes" Angel replied. "We'll help think of a way with you remember what ichigo said you can't do everything on your own" Ririn and Orihime said at the same time. "I know I'll ask for help when I need to ok" She said as she smiled. "Alright" they both said. "So what are you wanting us to do in the play" Noba asked. "You guys are gonna play as the animals like Noba you'll play as my black horse Kurodo will be Shang's horse and Kon will be Mushu then we'll need Ririn's abilities to make everyone think that you are robots we all made for this play" Angel explained. "But if Kon plays the part of Mushu then he'll HAVE to resist being perverted for the whole time he's him" Said orihime. "that's right we don't want this play to go bad when he's being perverted so he's gonna have to limit himself to that" Angel said. After explaining everything to Ririn and Noba they left back for Urahara's Uryu and Orihime left soon after. When she walked back into the room Chad was looking at her. "Are you sure we can pull this off and we won't have to have it canceled" he asked. 'don't worry I have everything under controle plus I've figured out a way to raise money for the costumes but all of us is ognna have to pitch in and help even the 'Lion King' groups" Angel said. He smiled. "I knew you would think of something this quickly" He said. "Actually I thought of it Yesterday when the sensei told us why we would have to cancel the plays" she said. "How are we gonna raise money anyway" He asked. "I can't tell you till the class meeting tomarrow since the Sensei has an important meeting to go to during that class so while she's out I'm gonna have all the groups together for a class meeting and then I'll discuss the terms for how we're gonna pay for the costumes" She explained. He smiled and hugged her tightly. "You're so smart my angel and I love that about you" He said. She smiled and hugged him back. Two days later they were back in their last hour class. The sensei has assigned Angel to take roll after the bell rings as she left for her meeting. When the bell rings no students were absent but two were counted as tarty. Angel called everyone together.

"Class meeting everyone I have finally figured something out for how we can raise money for the costumes but NO ONE must tell Sensei about this it should be a surprise for her Marco Watch the door just in case The Sensei or the principle comes" She began. "What are the magic words for when they come" Marco asked. "The Sensei's is Green eyes and for the Principle it's Suit n Tie" She said. "Gotchya" He said as he ran to the door. "So what's this big Idea of yours Shiki" Asked Sophie. "How about if we all go all around Karakura Town performing our plays plus that would be good practice for memorizing our parts But if that doesn't work we can raise money by Asking the principle if we can have a day to have something like hat day or P.J. Day or something that can help us raise money for the costumes" She explained. "but what if we do both those things and we still don't have enaugh money for costumes" Asked Chizuru. "If we still don't have enaugh money for them if there isn't that much left to raise We might try to find some spare change around our houses or appartments" She said. "That's our Shiki always thinking of ways to make something work in this case she has three ideas" Said Sophie as she gave her a noogie. "Come on guys Who's with me on this" She asked. Everyone Cheered. Chad just noded his head yes and smiled as his arms were crossed as Angel looked at him. She smiled but then got serious. "Alright guys but we MUSTN'T tell the sensei about this it HAS to be a surprise" She said. "Yes Ma'am" Everyone said. "GREEN EYES GREEN EYES" Said marco as he ran away from the door. "Hurry everyone back to your seeats and act as if you're practicing your parts or doing the book report" She said as she ran to her seat and sat down in her chair as the Sensei opened the sliding door and walked in shutting the door behind her. "The principle asked the administrators about our plays and he said that if we don't think of something by the end of this month we'll have to cancel performing the plays" She said sadly. "Aw and I was really looking forwared to playing the part as Nala" Said Chizuru. "ok so we only have three weeks to do this...that should be just enaugh time" Angel thought. "I'm Sorry Chizuru" The Sensei said. "It's alright Sensei We'll think of something but for right now we're just gonna have to do the book reports" Said Angel sadly. "Alright well I have to go to the principles office he wants me to keep an eye on something while he goes to another class it seems like someone was fighting in there Sado You're in Charge this time" She said just before she left the room again. Angel made sure that it was all clear before she spoke again. "Alright guys we only have three weeks left to get all of this done we need at least one week to memorize our parts and one week to perform them all around Karakura Town and to ask if we can have a day like a Hat day Then once when we get enaugh money from both of those things we'll need at least a week to order the costumes and try to have them here by the time the third week ends...I kinda snatched the costume catalog for this month off of the sensei's desk while she was talking to 'The Lion King 2' group and we need $1,000 in yen to buy all the costumes we need I know that's alot but since we're doing two different 'Lion King' plays we need two of each" Angel explained. "Why can't the 'Lion King 2' group just use the same costumes as the 'Lion King' Group" Asked Marco. "Cause there's two different people playing as Simba and Nala and the rest of those seen in the first one and they need different costume sizes then the ones in the second 'Lion King' group does" She said. After explaining what they should do for then rest of the week Which was to continue practicing their parts, Make the sets for the plays, and not to tell Mrs. Rousei about what's going on in the class. After when school was out overyone walked home together. "How are we gonna pull all this off in just three weeks" Orihime asked. "Don't worry we will Leave everything to me" Angel said. "I'm helping you wether you want me to or not" Chad said. "We may need all the help we can get" She said. A week had past since the class meeting and all three groups were rehearsing for their first kight of performing their plays. "now remember guys 'Lion King' goes first then'Lion King 2' Last is 'Mulan' So 'Lion King' Group are you ready" Angel said. "We're ready Shiki" Said Chizuru. When the Mulan group was almost at the end of their play they heard a hollow's cry. Very few people in the audiance heard the cry. Sophie tampered with the lighing to make it look like they were having technical dificulties. "Alright Ladies and Gentlemen we're having some technical dificulties and we should have them fixed within the hour" Angel explained to the audiance. As they went backstage they ran to where the hollow was to fight it only when they got to the hollow it wasn't a hollow. It was an Espada. but not just any Espada, it was Grimmjow. Ichigo told everyone that he had this one under controle and told everyone to go back to the class play. But Rukia told him she she was gonna stay and fight with him. He agreed as everyone else went back to the play. After about an hour of Fighting Grimmjow Ichigo and Rukia had finally defeted him and ran back to the play. After when the first performance was over they raised $400 in yen. "Alright Awesome work everyone all together just on the first of the two nights we raised $400 in Yen" Angel said. Everyone But Chad cheered. He just smiled. The next night they also raised $400 in yen Which made $800 all together. The next day was Monday. Angel went into the Principle's office and asked if they could have a hat day to raise money for the costumes but told him NOT to tell Mrs. Rousei about what her and her classmates were doing. He agreed so on Friday of that week everyone braught a dollar in Yen and most wore a hat. The day before everyone had braught spare change they had found all over their appartments and houses which that made $180 in Yen but with the hat day money, performance money, and spare change, there still wasn't enaugh to buy the costumes. Altogether they had raised $980 in Yen. "We still need $20 more in yen then we'll be able to get the costumes" Said Chizuru. "How are we gonna get the Yen though We've arleady done everything we can" Angel asked. "What's goin on in here" asked the principle as he came into the classroom. "altogether we've all made $980 in Yen but we still $20 in yen more to buy the cistumes" Said Angel. "Maybe I can help" he said as he put $20 in yen in the money jar. "Principle you don't have to do that" Angel said. "I know but I've seen how much work you've done and how much effort you've put into these past few weeks so how about I will order the costumes and pay for the shipping and handeling in return for all your hard work" Said the Principle. "Really Oh Thank you Sir" Said Angel as everyone Cheered with happiness.

When school ended everyone walked home together just then they heard a Hollow's cry. "That had better be a real hollow and not an Espada" Said Angel as she ran to where the hollow's cry was heard. When she got to the site it wasn't a hollow but an Arrancar. "I'll handle this one" Chad said. "I'll fight with you Tora" Angel said. "I don't want you getting hurt Angel" He said as he started running tward the hollow but Angel grabbed his hand. "Tora...You've helped me win my Arrancar fight now it's time for me to help you win yours" She said. He looked at her worriedly, Sighed, then put his hand on her sholder. "Alright just don't get too badly injured okay" He said. "I promise" She said as she smiled at him cutely. He smiled back. After a while of fighting the Arrancar they fanally clensed it. Chad sat down to rest as he panted but then a privaron espada came. It was number 107. (The one Chad faught in episodes 157 and 158 I know his name but I forgot how to spell it) "Yasutora Sado...I have come to worn you Ullquiorra is planning on capturing the angels but not just any angels but two spesific ones and he will stop and nothing to get them" He said. "Which angels are they" He asked as he got up. "The only two that are half-breeds I've already warned the adult full-breed the other day and now I have come to warn you protect the halfbreed that lives here with your lives" He said. Angel's eyes widened. "Keisha and Alejandra" She said. "Don't worry Angel we'll protect them we'll let the others know right away...but why are you telling us this" He asked. "I am a traitor to Hueco Mundo I have betrayed Ullquiorra and Grimmjow I am a messanger now but I am not the only Arrancar that is a traitor there are three more other then me...I must go now before Ullquiorra finds me here if he finds me then he will surely kill me" He said just before he disappeared. That night everyone was at Kuiske's having a meeting one what they should do about the arrancars. Keisha, and Sophie joined in this time. "I say we just capure one of them and make them tell us what the remaining Espadas are really up to" Sophie said. "Well one of them told Chad and I that there are three traitors other then him amongsed the Espada he told us that Ullquiorra and Grimmjow is after the haf-breeds meaning they're here to search for Alejandra and Keisha and they will stop at nothing till they find them" Angel said. Renji grabed keisha and held her tightly. "If they want the half-breeds then they'll have to go through me first" He said. "What should we do your Neice isn't with us and if she isn't with us then she isn't safe" Said Rosa. "Nowhere is Safe anymore Rosa at least not for Keisha and Alejandra" Angel said. "The thing we need to know is why the Espadas want the half-breeds" Said Chad. "That we may have to figure out on our own" Said a fa,ilier voice. Angel and the others turned around to see Maria, Jesus, and a sleeping Alejandra in Maria's arms. "Maria what are you doing here it isn't safe for you to be here" Angel said. "I sent Rangiku to bring her here we may need all the angels together for this fight" Said Hitsugaya from behind Maria. "ANGEL" said Alejandra as she pounced on her making her fall into Chad's lap. "Hi Alejandra" they both said. "And don't say that your name is Shiki anymore cause I already know everything Shiki was just a covername that grandma gave you when she adopted you so that no one could find you" She said. "So that's why I had the name Shiki" Angel said. "When Alejandra was born I tried telling her to call you shiki untill the day came where you had to figure out who you were but you know her she never listens" said Maria. "And I keep on telling her that if she does call you Angel before that time I would spank her but she never learns her lesson" Said Jesus. "I couldn't help it Auntie" Alejandra said. "Oh well...Any way what are we doing to do since now Alejandra and Keisha are being hunted down probibly as we speak" Said Angel. "We first need to figure out why they need the half-breeds for" Said Kuiske. "Maybe they need them to open a portal to a place that no one but they know about" Said Rosa. Angel gently wacked her on the back of the head. "Ow Angel what was that for" She said. "Do you really think there are worlds other then our own out there" She asked. "It's possible considering that the Angels and grim reapers came from a different world when our world began" Kuiske said. everyone but Rosa's and Misaki's eyes widened. "That's what I'm trying to say maybe they need the half-breeds to open the portal to that world...the why part I don't know" Said Rosa. "Wait a minute so Angel's Ansesstors came from a different world" Chad asked. Kuiske nodded his head yes. "I remember the head Angel telling me about it years ago...the day she told me to bring Angel and Rosa to the world of the living...but that's not all...Angel, Keisha and Rosa...are the head angel's great-grandaughters" He said. Everyone's eyes widened again. 


	18. The Family's Curse

"W-Wait a minutes how can we be the head angel's great-grandaughters and how could have our ansestors come from a different world" Keisha asked. "That isn't possible that we came from a different world but it is true that you are the head angel's great-grandaughters" Said Maria. "The head family had a curse but that I'm still trying to figure out but als I know so far is that every girl chosen to be the head Angel of the clan will go through a metamorphasis or something kinda like that but the problem is I don't know who that new head angel would be...It skiped both of your mothers and Maria isn't a royal BUT She is the grandaughter of the head angel's Best friend who was also her loyal sevent" Kuiske explained. "That must mean that mother was the servent's daughter" Angel said. "Right the head angel told your mother to take her daughter and go into the world of the living and wait for me to come but to stay hidden so that no one but the soul reapers would find her and luckily no one but me found her" Said Kuiske. "oooooh This is getting interesting Tell us more Kuiske" Said Rosa. "I told her that from now on they needed to stay in the world of the living till we thought it was safe for them to come out of hiding. I gave her the head angel's oldest great-grandaughter which is Angel and told her that she must protect her till the day she finds out who she really is but in the meantime she must call her Shiki and make you guys act like you are a normal family untill that day arrived" Said Kuiske. "So that's why she had a high spiritual pressure even back then" Said Ichigo. "And that is also why I had to teach her how to fight" Maria said. Alejandra yoaned but then was picked up by Angel. "Seems like someone's a little tired" She said. 'Well of corse she's tired it's past the little one's bedtime...and it's time for Rosa's bedtime too" Said Rangiku. "but I'm not tired yet I wanna stay up and listen to them talk some more" Rosa said. "Rosa go to bed" Angel said. "No" she said. "One...Two...Three...Four" Angel Began Counting. "I'm not going to bed I'm not tired yet" Rosa Refused. "Seven...eight...nine" Angel continued counting. "I'm not tired" She said. "...Ten" Angel said as she handed Alejandra to Chad then got up and chased after Rosa finally catching her a few minutes later and ticking her sides. "This'll teach ya to disobey your sister's orders" Angel said as she continued to tickle her little twin sister's sides. After awhile Rosa finally did what her sister told her to do and crawled into bed next to Misaki who was already fast asleep. Angel tucked her in and kissed her cheeck. "Good Night Rosa" She said sweetly. "Good night sissy Don't do anything naughty with Tora tonight" She replied tiredly. "We won't do anything not untill we're married" She said. Maira came in with Alejandra in her arms. "Is it alright if Alejandra stays with you for a couple of nights she missed you while we were home Plus she would be safer with you and Chad then with me and Jesus since I'm the only one that would be able to protect her So I thought that she should be around people that all have special abilities rather then just one parent that has abilities and one the doesn't have any" She asked quietly. "Of corse she can You may not've noticed but Tora and I have gotten stronger since the last time you were here so I betchya we could take care of the Arrancars that want her and Keisha" She said. Maria handed Alejandra to her. "Thanks little sister I owe ya" She said before they both left the room. After awhile longer Jesus and Maria left for the hotel they were staying at. Uryu and Orihime have have already left for home and Chad and Angel left with a sleeping Alejandra in her arms soon after Maria and Jesus. Ichigo and Rukia stayed behind to talk to Kuiske a little longer. "Kuiske Tell us more about this Metamorphasis stuff that's gonna happen to either Angel or Rosa" Rukia asked. "Well what I do know is that it only happens to pure-breds but by the time they turn twenty then they go through the metamorphasis and it takes them a while before it's complete but during that time they turn into something even I don't know what they will become wether it will be hideous or it could be cute it depends on the person's nature but that's all I know for now I still have to look into it but we don't have to worry about the metamorphasis for a while...And yet a minor protion of it begins when they turn eighteen" He explained. "Hmm...Judging by Angel's nature she might turn into something cute but Rosa on the other hand who knows" Said Rukia. "Thanks for the info Kuiske but it's best if we got going My dad's probibly wondering where we are but let's just hope he isn't thinking anything stupid" Said Ichigo as he got up then helped Rukia up then walked out of the shop. The next morning the sun was shining brightly into Chad's and Angel's room and beaming down onto Angel's bed where Alejandra laid. She opened her eyes and saw Angel and Chad sleeping in his bed facing her. Chad's arm wraped around Angel's weist as her hand was on top of his as the two inch wide strap on Angel's Night gown was laying just below her sholder. She looked at them and smiled. She got out of bed and walked into the bathroom, turned on the light, and shut the door behind her. A few minutes lalter she opened the door to the bathroom and turned off the light then walked into the livingroom. She grabed the TV remote and sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. once when the screen was starting to fade in she turned down the volume to low so that she could still hear it but to allow Angel and Chad to sleep some more. A couple of hours later Angel and Chad woke up. She turned to lay on her back and looked at him. "Morning" She whispered as she smiled. "Morning" He wispered back as he kissed her gently on the lips. She kissed him back. When she broke the kiss she got up. "Guess I better go fix breakfast" Just then she heard the TV. "Sounds like Alejandra's awake" She said softly as she stretched. He sat up then poked her in the stumich which made her squeek as she stretched. He got up and hugged her tightly. "Couldn't resist huh" She said as she hugged him back. "Had to do that at least once" He replied. When they walked out of the room moments later Alejandra was laying down on the couch watching cartoons. Angel walked over to her. "Morning Alejandra sleep well" She said as she kissed her forehead. "Yup" She said. "Hmm...hey I know Wanna help me make breakfast I'm making your favorite Chocolate Chip Pankackes" She asked. "YEAH" She said exitedly as she sat up quickly. They walked over to the Kitchen. Angel washed her hands first then grabed the suplies they needed. Alejandra tried to reach the foset but she was too small. Just then a pair of big but soft and gentle hands pick her up by the weist and leaned her to the edge of the sink which allowed her to reach the foset. She knew who the big hands belonged to. After she washed her hands and dried them she was put back down. "Thanks Chad" She said as she looked up at him. "Tora's gonna help make breakfast too Right Tora" Angel said as she looked at him. he noded his head yes. "YEAY" Alejandra said excitedly. "Alright then while I go use the restroom why don't you guys start putting the things into the bowl Just fallow the instructions in the cookbook on the table" Angel said just before she went into the bathroom. "OKAY" Alejandra said happily as she jumped up and down cheering.

Chad washed then dried his hands but as he was drying them he looked over and saw that Alejandra was trying to get the bag of flour. "Be careful Alejandra" He said as he walked over and lifted her up and set her on the counter. She picked up the bag of flower and tried to pour a little in the bowl but the bag ended up ripping and flour got all over her, Chad, and the counter. "oopsies Sorry Uncle Chad" She said. "It's all right but next time let's use the measuring cups" He said as he grabed the measuring cups from the top drawr infront of him. "Let's get this mess cleaned up" He said as he grabed a couple of washcloths from the drawr bellow from where he got the measuring cups and soaked them in warm water then handed one to Alejandra. "What on earth happened in here" Said Angel as she walked back into the kitchen. "I made a mess but Uncle Chad and I are cleaning it up don't worry" Said Alejandra. Angel giggled sweetly. "Alright just make sure there's still some for the batter then after that mess is cleaned up you should take a bath Alejandra" Angel said. "Awwww but I wanna help you make pancakes" She said. "Fine then after breakfast you need to take a bath" Said Angel. "Alright" Alejandra replied sadly. After they had fixed and ate breakfast Alejandra went to take her bath while Angel and Chad cleaned up. "So I guess 'Uncle Chad' is your new name for Alejandra Oh well I guess she can call you that since someday we might get married" Angel said as she was cleaning the dishes. Chad turned to her and smiled. "Angel we won't might get married we will get married someday...If that's what you want" He said. She looked at him and smiled then noded her head yes. Just then she heard Alejandra's voice from the bathroom crying. "Aunt Angel something's wrong with the water" She cried out. Angel looked at Chad worriedly. "Go find out what's wrong I'll finish the dishes" He said. She noded her head and ran into the bathroom. When she got into the bathroom there was steam everywhere and when she looked at the water it was boiling with steam resinating from it. "The water got too hot" Alejandra said as Angel wraped a towel around her as she got out. "How did this happen" Angel asked. "I dunno I never even touched the foset handel but it's happened before at mommy's house" She said as she continued to cry. Angel walked over to the bathtub and slowly put her hand into the water. Just then her hand started to glow a light bluish color as it hit the water making steam resinate from the water around it. She moved her arm slowly in a circle making little ripples as she moved her arm. Then she stuck her index finger from her other hand into the water. "There that should be cooled enaugh try it now" She said as she dried her hands on her towel. Alejandra went back into the bath tub. "Yeay the water's back to normal" She said. "Could she be getting her subelement already...but she's so young" Angel thought without knowing that Chad had heard what she was thinking. "Aunt angel will you wash my hair for me" Alejandra asked. "...Sure why not...only if you wash your body by yourself alright" Said Angel. "OK" Alejandra said happily. As Angel was washing Alejandra's hair Chad was all done with the dishes and was heading tward his room to play his guitar when he heard Alejandra talking. "Hey Auntie how do you think the water got so hot I mean I told you that I didn't even touch the foset handle" She asked. "I'm not sure probibly just some hot water problem in the pipes" Angel said. "Mommy said the same thing but I think that she's lying" Alehandra said. "I'm not sure what then" Said Angel as she got up. "now wash and dry your body and get dressed" She said just before she shut the door and walked into the bedroom. When she got in there she saw Chad sitting on his bed reading the rulebook that Kuiske had given to Angel as she sat becide him. "So what's this subelement I heard you thought of erlier" He asked. "Oh Y-you heard that" She said surprisingly. "Of corse I did or have you forgotten about our telepithy ability" He said. "damn that's right you can hear my toughts from a four mile radius I guess it did slip my mind a little" She said. "My silly Angel" He said as he gave her a gendle noogie. She giggled then looked up at him but when she looked up at him she noticed a small strand of hair on his chin. "I see someone's growing some facial hair" she said. "then I guess I guess I need to shave again" He said. "And mess up that handsome face I don't think so mister you look hot just the way you are" She said as she crossed her arms. He laughed then hugged her tightly kissing her lips passionatley. "I love you Angeleena" He said when he broke the kiss. "And I love you Yasutora" She said. "Ewwwwwwww Auntie and uncle are kissing just like mommy and daddy do at home but momma and I knew from the very beginning that you two would be together one day" Said Alejandra as she came into the room with a pink shirt with red lettering that said 'Momma's Little Girl' on the front with a matching pink colored skirt. Chad and Angel just stared at her as Angel tapped her foot and crossed her arms. "Go brush your hair and teeth and get ready to leave" She said. "Ooooh where are we goin" Alejandra asked. "Back to Kuiske's" Angel said. "OK" She said as she ran back into the bathroom to brush her teeth. "...Why didn't you tell us...about the element abilities you angels have" Chad asked lowly but calmly as he heard Alejandra shut the bathroom door. "I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how you would react...I'm sorry" She said as she looked down in sadness. Just then she heard him sigh then felt his arms wrap around her weist. "Why is it that every day you always seem to surprise me somehow" He said. "I dunno...I guess It's just...who I am" She said as she looked up at him and smiled sweetly. Two hours later everyone was at Kuiske's shop sitting down around the small round table. "Kuiske told us last night that on your eighteenth birthday one of you will get the minor propotrions of the curse but no one knows who it will be but depending on you girls' natures you will turn into something cute but for Rosa we aren't sure" Explained Keisha. "But...Their birthday is in two weeks and Angel's gonna be eighteen but Rosa will only be eight" Chad said. "Rosa is actually the same age as Angel cause they were born on the same day remember" Said Maria. "Oh" He said. "What would happen if the symptoms start to appear on one of us early" Angel asked. "If the symptoms start to appear on one of you early then we may have to do everything we can to slow down the process cause once when the symptoms appear then it'll spred everyday untill the one of you girls' body is completely reformed to whatever it may be but if the symptoms appear a day or two early then that's alright" Said Kuiske as he walked into the room. He set down a couple of thin books on the table. I found these books about a pure-breeds' element ability and the half-breeds' sub-elements ability just thought you guys might wanna read up on them though I'm pretty sure that most all of you know about the Elements and sub-elements right" He said. "What do you mean by an element and sub-element thing" Ichigo asked. "Every angel no matter if they're a pure-breed or a half-breed have an alement which is also an Angel's second ability becides their Roukai and Nanukai" Explained Maria. "You mean like elements as in Water, Fire, Light, Dark, and all those nature-type elements right" Asked Rukia. "Exactly" Maria said. "But what are sub-elements" Asked Uryu. "When A Pure-breed angel and a human bare a half-breed child together that child will have what is called a sub-element which will be similar to the pure-breed's element like for instance since my element is fire then Alejandra's sub-element will most likely be either heat or something similar to fire and since Angel's element is water then her and Chad's child will have a sub-element that will be similar to her water" She explained. "Which that won't happen for another few years Maria" Angel said meanly as she crossed her arms and glared at Maria. "Anyways the way both elements and sub-elements work is with our emotions" Maria explained. "Like for instance when Maria gets mad her hair starts flaming" Angel Teased. "Actually dear little sister it has to deal with all of our emotions not just one of them it's just there's one emotion that makes our elelemts at their strongest" Maria said. "Yeah and for you it's anger" Angel said. "And for yours it's between anger and sadness" Maria said. "Why would Angel's element be at it's strongest when she's between anger and sadness" Chad asked. "Because her element hasn't yet decided which emotion to take" Maria said. "Would it be alright if she demenstrated it for us" Asked Kuiske. "...Eh Sure why not I guess it wouldn't hurt" Said Angel. kuiske braught out a small bowl of water and set it on the table. "oooooh whatchya gonna do sissy" Rosa asked. "It's a surprise Just wait and see" Angel said as she held her hand out becide the bowl of water. All of the water began to float up into the air creating a sphear then it split into ten smaller sphears but then five of the sphears began to form into small water virsions of Chad, Renji, ichigo, Rukia, and Uryu. The other five sphears began to form into the Espadas or arrancars they each had faughten in Hueco Mundo. the Arrancar infront of the water virsion of Chad was Gantenbainne Mosqueda, for the water virsion of Ichigo it was Grimmjow, For the water Uryu it was Cirucci Sanderwicci, For the water Renji it was Szayel Aporro Granz, And for the water Rukia it was Aaroniero Arruruerie. All of the little water worriors began to fight their right enemies. Everyone's eyes widened. "WOW THAT'S SOOOOOO COOL" Keisha, Alejandra, and Rosa said at the same time. "Though how does she know what all of the arrancars and espadas looked like if she wasn't even in Hueco Mundo with us" Ichigo asked. "She had dreams every night of all of us in Hueco Mundo fighting the arracnars and espadas...before we left somehow she gave all of us a little bit of her own spirit energy to protect us...and the spirit energy that was with us allowed her to have the dreams of us fighting...like watching over us hoping and waiting for us to come home safe and sound with Orihime" Explained Chad. Everyone watched as the little water people faught. Once when an arrancar or Espada had been defeted it would turn back into a sphear and go back into the bowl and so would the victor of the match.

When all of the little worriors have one their matches with the water espadas and arrancars they all turned back into small sphears and went into the bowl. "I see you've been practicing your milti controle" Maria said. "When Tora isn't home I do...When I was sick with the flu...I practiced while he was...at school" She said as she panted. "Why's she panting" Chad asked. "Whenever she does more then one water person then it takes alot of energy out of her" Maria explained. "But don't worry...Tora I'm alright...I'll be back at full strength...in no time" She said. "Still that was SOOOOOOO AWESOME I wonder what my element is" Rosa said. "Probibly the same...as father's...Which would be earth" Angel said. "How do you know" Rosa asked. "Because mother's element...was water" She said. Chad wraped his arm around Angel's weist and leaned her on his chest. "You should rest a little" He said. "Chad's right Angel It sounds like that little performance you did with the water took more out of you then you think So just lean aguinced Chad's chest untill you feel your energy coming back" Ichigo said. "Whatever you say...'Carrot top'" Angel said. "Call me that again and I swear I'll give you a noogie so hard your hair might start to smoke" Ichigo said. She giggled a little. Chad looked down at her and smiled. "Anyway have you found out more about the curse Kuiske" Asked Rukia. "And what happens if we don't stop the process in time if it does come earlier then expected" Asked Maria. "If the process appears earlier then expected then it may get out of controle if not treated right away" Explained Kuiske. "What happens if it gets...out of controle" Angel asked. "if it gets out of controle then whichever of you girls get it may try to hurt one of us even if you don't want to...it could be Ichigo, Chad, Rukia, Orihime, Uryu, Anyone and you may not realize who you hurt untill you wake up because if the form takes over the body then you will no longer be yourself when you're in that form...you can try as you might to defete it from the inside out and have you regain controle of it but that would be very tricky and only one person has survived that and that was the late Head Angel" Kuiske explained. "If our great Grandmother survived it then so can we" Said Rosa. "It's not...that simple Rosa" Angel said. "Your sister's right From what i've heard from the Head Angel herself is that it took her a long time to regain controle over hers" Kuiske said. "This is starting to sound just like when we had to fight Sophie in her darker half's form" Said Ichigo. "Like the grim reapers only cirtin Angels have darker halves inside of them though they sleep untill the day comes when the angel gets the curse inthis case there's only one angel in this room that has a darker half and that would be either Angel or Rosa" Kuiske explained. After explaining to them more about the curse and the elements Everyone left. Rosa, Keisha, Masaki, and Renji to their rooms and the others to their homes. As Angel and the gang were walking to their homes She noticed that Chad, Orihime, Sophie, and Rukia were looking at her worriedly. "What's up with you guys" She asked. "If the curse happens to be inside you and if you can feel it rising inside you in some way you had better let us know and we'll go talk to Kuiskie about it" Ichigo said. "Alright I will don't worry" Angel said. "And don't be keeping any more secrets from us got it so if you have any other power you're keeping from us you better spill it out now that way I can figure out how to beat you should that darker half ever be inside you" Ichigo said. "Don't worry I don't have anymore secret abilities but if I do have a darker half inside of me then that darker half will have a completely different power then I would so If i do I'm gonna find out what that power is and tell you got it" She said. "You had better" He said. When everyone said their goodbyes and headed down their block it was just Angel and Chad left. She looked up at him and noticed that he was looking at her worriedly. "Why are you always so worried I mean what if it isn't me" She said once when they reached their appartment. When he shut the door behind him and locked it he looked at her. "but what if it is you" He asked worriedly. "If it is me then I'll let you and the others know right away" She said. he looks down in sadness. "If the curse appears in you early Like if it appears in you like tomarrow or the day after or any day when it isn't suposed to...Please let me know...I wanna help you no matter what" he said as he looked at her. "I'll probibablly look like some hideous blood thirsty monster out to kill those I love...You guys can try to help me but I don't think anything would work if it ever appeared early but I promise I'll tell you if it does...You'll be the first one to know" She said as she hugged him tightly. He smiled worriedly then kissed her lips passionately. "Just promise me you'll tell me as soon as you see a change in appearance" He thought to her. "I promise I will" She thought back. That night Angel was in the kitchen fixing dinner while Chad was playing his guitar for Alejandra who was staying over with them. Angel looked out the window as the sun set but then saw a figure in the distance. "Who could that be" She said to herself. she noticed that the figure was coming closer and closer to the arrpartments. She had a bad feeling it was an espada. "Tora I'm gonna run to the store looks like we don't have any meat Can you stay here and watch Alejandra" She lied as she ran out the door. "Sure...I have a bad feeling about where she's really going to" he said. "Uncle Chad where's she really goin" Asked Alejandra. "Probibly going to fight someone" He said. Just then the phone Rang. The Caller ID said Kurosaki. He answered the phone. "Chad I just saw Ulquiorra heading your way" Said Renji. "Angel took off just a minute ago she said that she was gonna go to the store but when I heard her say 'Stay and watch Alejandra' I knew she wasn't going to the store" He said. 'Where do you think she went" Renji asked on the other line. "Where else but to fight Ulquiorra I mean you know him and the other surviving espadas are after Alejandra and Keisha So she must've gone to fight Ulquiorra on her own so that way I can protect Alejandra and keep her away from danger" Chad said. "Rukia and I are heading over there to help her out you should fallow Angel's order and watch over Alejandra untill shge returns" Ichigo said as he grabed the phone from Renji. "I'm worried about her Ichigo...I'm afraid that something bad's gonna happen to her" Chad said. "Me too" Said Alejandra. "Don't worry guys she'll be back Ichigo and Rukia are on their way now and knowing Ichigo won't give up untill the job gets done and he will win" Said Renji. "I hope you're right Renji" Chad said worriedly before they hung up the phone. His Tattoo Started to glow. "Uncle Chad is Aunt Angel gonna be alright" Alejandra said. "I'm not sure I can feel that she's in some serious pain...but knowing that Ichigo and Rukia are with her she'll be alright" Chad said as he looked at her.

A few hours had passed since Angel went to fight Ulquiorra. Alejandra fell asleep as Chad and her were reading a childrens book. He picked her up and walked tward the bedroom. When he was about to put Alejandra in Angel's bed he heard the door open. He walked out of the room holding Alejandra in his arms and too his surprise a pretty badly hurt Angel finally returned home leaning aguinced the wall holding her right forearm. Standing behind her was Ichigo and Rukia. "She forced him to retreat for now...but by the time we got there...something appeared on her right forearm" Ichigo said as Angel showed him what looked to be a tattoo. A yin yang heart heart with a banner and demon wings much like Sophie's wings when she still had her 'darker half' inside her. The banner said "Escuro done la rela de la luz" in purple lettering. The wings are black with white tips and purple linings. A Purple and black snake wraps around the heart much like the one on Chad's tattoo. Chad gendly set down Alejandra on the couch and ran over to Angel. He looked over her wounds and the Tattoo. "It's the curse...I think 'the other one' is waking up...it may be too soon...but she's waking up" Angel said just before she fainted from loss of blood. "I guess this is the first symptom of the curse" Chad said as he picked her up. No one noticed that Alejandra had awoken as Angel was talking. She silently fallowed them to the bedroom as Chad put medicine and bandaged Angel's wounds. "We'll have to explain this to Kuiske tomarrow" Chad said. "When she was batteling Ulquiorra when we got there her eyes were a totally different color and so were her wings Her eyes were red and her wings were black" Rukia said. "So I guess this means that the curse has fallen on the oldest twin huh I wonder what creature she'll become" Ichigo said. "No one knows for sure Ichigo We'll just have to wait and see...did she have anything else that changed" Chad asked. "Her hands and feet turned into claws and it looks like she grew fangs too" Rukia said. "She grew fangs, claws, and her wings turned black...This mysterious Tattoo showing up on her right forearm and red eyes...This can't be all...There has to be more that will show up on her I can feel it" Chad said. "Uncle Chad...Is Aunt Angel gonna be alright" Said Alejandra from behind him. "...She'll be just fine Alejandra We'll take her to Kuiske tomarrow" He said. "Once when the battle was over she went back to normal but the tattoo remained...I looked closely at it once and it look just like yours only with different collors and a totally different word on there" Ichigo said. "It's not a word it's a sentence that's written in Spanish...I'll have to figure out what it means" He said. "Dude you're half mexican can't you read mexican" Ichigo asked. "Of corse I can but I need to figure out what it means curse wise" He replied. "Hmmmm...'Escuro done la rela de la luz'...'Dark will rule the Light'...Could this mean that something or someone is wanting to get out" Chad thought. "We should leave you and Alejandra alone with Angel we'll see you at school tomarrow I hope" Ichigo said as him and Rukia left. "Don't worry Ichigo We'll be at school...I'll just have to watch Angel Cearefully" He thought as we wraped a bandage around the tattoo so that no one else will know it's there. The next morning Angel woke up to a beautiful sunny day. She looked over and noticed that Chad was sitting up in his bed looking at her with somewhat bloodshot eyes. "seems like you just woke up too huh" She said as she smiled. He smiled back worriedly. "Somewhat...Why did you go fight Ulquiorra by yourself last night if I was there then you wouldnt've been in the state your in now" He said quietly so that Alejandra who was sleeping next to Angel would sleep some more. "Because...someone had to protect Alejandra and you're the only one with a defencive armor that can protect her" She said. "Have you forgotten that your wings can protect people as well I mean remember when you first protected me from that hollow attack when school first started" Chad said as he got up then sat down on Angel's bed. He put his hand on her sholder. "Your wings became really big and created a dome over both of us" He said. "Yes but My wings protects us from damage but they recieve the damage that was ment for us but your Gigante can't recieve much damage" She said as she sat up. She kissed his lips passionately "Come on let's just get ready for school Maria's gonna be picking alejandra up soon then we're all gonna meet up at Kuiske's After school" She said as she got out of bed and dug though their closet. She braught out Chad's white Summer Uniform Shirt then her white summer Uniform Shirt. She threw Chad his shirt then his pants. She took out her miniskirt and some undergarments. "I have to take a shower do you mind watching Alejandra for me Maria's gonna be picking her up just before we leave for school and She's gonna take her out to breakfast" Said Angel as she headed into the bathroom. Chad got dressed then this time he was the one that fixed breakfast. When she got out of the bathroom thirty minutes later her shirt was buttoned except for the first few which showed just a little of her bra. "Tora honey have you seen my Ribbon it wasn't on my uniform" She asked. "I haven't seen it Angel" He replied. "What's goin on" Asked Alejandra tiredly. "I can't find my ribbon" Angel asked. "Check in the drawr where your uniform should've been" She said. "I looked there about an hour ago and I didn't find it" Angel said. Maria came and took Alejandra home a few minutes after trying to find her ribbon. there was still ten minuytes before they had to begin to walk to school so Chad Changed all of Angel's bandages. He unwraped the last soaked bandages which was the one hiding the tattoo that had mysteriously appeared when she battled Ulquiorra the night before. "I'm starting to wonder if this tattoo of yours is a good thing or a bad thing" He said as he moved his fingers on it. She giggled a little. "Tora that tickles...I'm not sure either but what I think is that it's the same kind of feeling we got when Sophie had her bad side...I think the vibe I get from it is Twilightic" She said as she saw him bandaging it up again but with dry bandages. "It looks just like my tattoo only purple and black with a little bit of white" He said. "Yes and it also has different spanish lettering" She said as she looked at him. "'Escuro done la rela de la luz'...'Dark will rule the Light'...What do you think that means" He asked as he buttoned up the rest of her shirt. "I'm not sure but I think we'll find out someday soon" She said as she got up. "Come on we've gotta get going" She said as she dragged him out of the bedroom. he smiled then walked out of the room. Once when they were both out he pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. "It would be best if you stoped fighting for a little white...Just untill we can find out what is it that's inside you or if it's part of the curse or not" He said. "And why shouldn't I fight" She asked. "Because I don't want whatever it is that comes out of you to come out untill we can figure out what it is" He said. "...Als I know is her nickname...Demon...She has been sleeping inside of me since I was born so basically we're like sisters...Maybe...Maybe all the nightmares that I've had were letting me know about her either that or those were her dreams" She said. "Hmmm...Oh well we'll figure it out later right now we should go" He said just before he gave her her own lunch. "I fixed breakfast for us this time while you were in the shower as well as our lunch Your breakfast is in with your lunch might want to eat it on the way to school" He said. She smiles and kissed his lips passionately. "Thank you My Tora...Come on we've gotta hurry or else we'll be late for school" She said just before they walked out of the door. He locked the appartment door and they both began to walk to school. As they were walking to school they both senced a strong spiritual pressure. They both ran to where the spiritual pressure was located. When they finally got there it was an arrancar. "A morning battle before school huh I can deal with that" She said but then Chad stoped her. "Remember what I said...let me handle this fight" He said. He started running tward it as his arm transformed into El Directo and charged up for an attack. She looked at him then smiled. "Whatever you say honey Whatever you say" She said.

Chad was still fighting the Arrancar when all of a sudden She released her zanpakuto and attacked him from behind. "This isn't good he's loosing...I've gotta help him" Angel thought. "No...I can't risk whoever's inside you to come out...I can handle her" He thought to her. She looked at him worriedly. "I hope so...but it looks like you need my help" She thought to him. "Maybe so but I can handle her on my own" He thought. "...Alright but if she hits you and knocks you out then I'm gonna step in no matter what you say no questions, and no complaints got that" She thought to him Worriedly. "Got it" He thought as he looked at her and smiled. About ten minutes later they heard the bell ring. "Oh no we're late for school" Angel said. "Go on ahead I can finish her off" He replied. "No way I'm staying here with you" She said as she threw her halo at the Arrancar. "Swim through the waters Nikaku" Angel said as she turned into her rukai-shi. Angel's Rukai-shi has a similar appearance to her Nanukai-shi but only the color of her armor is different but she doesn't have her halo instead She was holding a zanpakuto in each hand. The color of her armor is a royal blue, sky blue, and white while in her Nanukai-shi her armor is black, red, and white. She attacked the arrancar with the royal blue Zanpakuto then attacked with the sky blue zanpakuto. when the arrancar was knocked out Angel's tattoo started to glow through the bandage. She got down on her hands and kneez from the pain. Just then Ichigo and Rukia came to finish the job. Rukia ran to Angel. "Angel you alright" She asked. "She's coming...It's Demon...She's gonna come out...I can't contain her" She said as she started to grow fangs and claws. Her wings started to turn from white to black as her eyes turn from brown to red. She got up and pushed Rukia to the side making her hit the wall at a fast speed making her go through the wall braking it as she flew into it. "I'm just fine Rukia infact I feel better then ever" She said cruly. "Angel" Said Chad and Ichigo at the same time as Ichigo ran to her. "STAY AWAY FROM ME...Unless if you want to be in the same state as your pretious Girlfriend" She said. "Angel what's wrong with you" Ichigo said. "...That's not Angel...That's Demon" Chad said as his eyes widen. Demon looked down at her hands and seen the two zanpakuto. "So she managed to summon my zanpakuto as well as her own huh Hah knowing her it was probibly hard for her to do" She said wickedly as she sheathed the sky blue Zanpakuto. "So I take it that royal blue zanpakuto is yours correct" Ichigo said meanly. "Yes...Like Angel and I Nikaku also has a darker half and this is her...This is Kaniku...She too has the power of water but her full name means 'Protector of the Black Waters' as Nikaku's full name really means 'Guardian of the White Waters' HAH but Nikaku's a weakling she can never stand a chance aguinced my Kaniku but then again I don't think they'll ever clash except for the battles in Angel's mind" Demon said. "You mean she has battles inside her own mind while she's batteling in reality" Ichigo asked. "Of corse don't you remember Angels are allies to the Soul Reapers so that would mean that Angel would have battles inside her own mind in order to controle her opponant which would be me so basically she has to defete me in order to controle me but I'm far too strong for her that I could just kill her if I wanted to with just one shot...Y'see she's kinda like you and your hollow form" Demon said. "YOU SICK BITCH" Ichigo said angerly as he attacked Demon. But just before Ichigo could her a restreint Kido was cast apon her. "I'm sorry Ichigo I can't allow you to hurt demon even when Angel is still alive somewhere within her own mind" Kuiske said from above. "Kuiske...You knew that Angel would be the one to get the course" Ichigo asked. "No I didn't I just felt some emencely strong spiritual pressures doing battle so I just thought that I would just check it out and plus I felt some negitive spiritual pressure rising from within Angel so I knew that something bad was about to happen so I came prepared" he said as he pointed at Tessai who was doing the Restreint kido on Demon. "We shall take her to our shop untill school is over and Knowing Angel she probibly wants Chad by her side the whole time so Ichigo I'll leave the remains of the Arrancar to you and Rukia then get to class while Chad you come with us" He said. "W-Wait...Ulquiorra...He's planning on an attack tonight and he won't retreat till he gets what he wants this time...protect the half-breeds" Said the arrancar just before she turned into a white hell butterfly and flew tward the soul society. "Fine if Ulquiorra wants the half-breeds then he'll have to go through all of us" Ichigo said. At the Urahara Shop Demon was confined in a strong barrier which Tessai had prepared just for her as Chad sat by the barrier looking at Demon Who was knocked out by a pill the Kuiske had given her. "I knew that Angel would have the curse within her but I never expected that it would appear this early...It's like Demon said Angel isn't strong enaugh to controle her yet...I'm afraid she's gonna have to stay with us untill she has learned to at least somewhat controle Demon" Kuiske said as he came into the door. "This isn't the first time Angel has turned into Demon...Rukia and Ichigo both told me that the curse started to appear on her last night when she was fighting Ulquiorra on her own" Chad said. "Why didn't you go help her you know she could've nee-" Kuiske began. "because someone had to protect Alejandra just in case Ulquiorra ever got past her" Chad interupted him. He hugged his legs to his chest blowing his head into his kneez. "I know how you feel Chad" Said Rosa as she walked into the room. She walked over to him and hugged him. "You wanted to help her no matter what she said but you knew that if you did then you thought that someone would've broken into the appartment and take Alejandra away that way so you felt that you needed to stay behind to protect her" Said Rosa as she tried not to cry as she was her sister in her condition. "I shall leave you two alone Rosa come find me if Demon wakes up" Said Kuiske as he lelft shutting the sliding door behind him. "Yes sir" Rosa said as tears ran down her face. Just then Chad's strong but soft hands Grabed Rosa and set her down on his lap hugging her tightly. "We both have to believe that she'll get strong enaugh to controle her...and we have to do everything we can to help her get stronger" Chad said. She looked up at him and nodded her head then cried in his chest. "We need to be strong for Angel so that way she won't worry about us...I'm pretty sure that whatever Demon can see and hear Angel can see and hear too it's like with Sophie and her darker half Y'know" he said. "Yeah" She cried. They both looked at Demon as she sleped. "Who knows probibly as we speak Angel and Demon are batteling deep within her own mind so out here we have to cheer her on and belive that she can win aguinced Demon" Said Chad. "You think so Chad" Rosa said. "I'm sure of it" he said as he looked down at her and smiled. She smiled back. They looked back at Demon. "Let's just hope that Angel will be the one to come back when her body wakes up and not Demon" Chad thought. 


	19. When Black Wings Help the White

On a Saturday morning Chad woke up in his own appartment. After he had taken his shower and everything his phone Rang. the Caller ID said Kurosaki. He answered it. "Chad The claws and fangs disappeared from Angel's body but she hasn't waken up yet" Said Ichigo on the other line. "That's good...How's Rukia" He asked. "She's fine Demon didn't hurt her all that bad right now she's still sleeping in the closet" He said. "I'm surprised she can actually fit in such a small space" Chad said. "Well she isn't all that tall but I do get a feeling that she feels a little cramed in there" Ichigo said. "She'll be alright Ichigo Don't worry about it" Said Chad. "There's something else you should know" ichigo said sadly. "What is it" He asked. "when Kuiske looked at the tattoo on Angel's right forearm the snake from the tattoo had disappeared onto a different part of her body but it seems that it's only when she turns into Demon is when the snake moves" Ichigo explained. "Then I guess we'll just have to figure out where the snake moves to the next time she turns into Demon" Chad said. "I talked to Kuiske last night and it seems that he doesn't want her to turn back into demon untill he can figure out why she came out as early as she did...I know you're wanting her back home with you huh" Ichigo said. "Of corse I want her back home she's been gone for three days" Chad said. "And it's been four days since Demon first appeared...Chad didn't you ever senced that something was wrong with Angel when she ran off to fight Ulquiorra by herself Like did you feel any negitive spirit enery from her" Ichigo asked. "No I didn't though I should've I'm not sure why I didn't then but now I'm starting to sence the spirit energy from Angel but it's not her own spirit energy" Chad said. "That's why we're gonna go to Kuiske's and find out why you weren't able to sence the spirit energy cause I senced her negitive spirit energy all the way from my house and that isn't good at all that's why Rukia and I came to aid her because I knew that she wouldn't be able to survive a battle with Ulquiorra on her own" Ichigo said. "If she knew that she wouldn't be able to survive a battle with him on her own then why did she still go out to fight him" Chad asked. "Because She didn't want you or Alejandra to get hurt so she didn't want Ulquiorra to get past her...gotta go we have to meet up at Kuiske's this afternoon but for me right now I have to take out the trash Later Chad" Ichigo said. "See ya" Chad said just before they both hung up. he looked down at the wounds he had recieved from Ulquiorra's army a few days before. "Was that arrancar a traitor like Gatenbine" He asked himself. That afternoon he was the first one to reach the Urahara Shop. Kuiske led him to Angel's room. "I'm afraid that she still hasn't woken up yet but a pair of white wolf-like ears appeared on her head replacing her human ears and for some reason but she grew a white tiger tail Those differences in appearances are indeed part of the curse but the barrier she's in now is suposed to be slowing the prossess down a little nomrally not speeding it up if the Curse appeared onto the angel at the right time then with every day going by A different part of the metemorphasis would appear on her body but in Angel's case it's every other day for now" Kuiske explained just before he left the room. "I'll go bring you some tea" He said. When Kuiske left Chad saw the body open her eyes. They were brown and when the eyes are brown it means that Angel is back...For now. She looked at him then covered her head up with the blanket but couldn't hide the tips of her ears. "Don't look at me I'm hidious" She said from under the blanket. "Whaat...Where did that come from...You should know by now that I'll always love you no matter what form you take remember...becides you don't look hidious...You look quite georgous especually with those adorable white ears" He said as he smiled. She sat up and looked down in sadness. "Ever since a little bit before I faught Ulquiorra My sences have increased to the sences a wolf and a tiger would have combined...meaning I heard you coming here even before you actually saw the shop and my sence of smell is alot stronger then it used to be now I can smell your sent from a few miles away" She explained as she slowly swished her tail from one side to the other allowing Chad to see it. "the only thing I actually LIKE about these new things is the Ears and the tail but I could do without the longer nails" She said as she looked down at her hands. "Let's just hope you don't get a tendancy to want to play with cat nip or a ball of yarn...Or chase your cute little tail" Chad teased. "Oh ha ha very funny" She said as she glared at him. He chuckled. She joined in with a giggle. She stared at the window. "Ichigo and the others are coming they're about a few yards away" She said. Then she sniffed the air. "I smell Tea" "Well Kuiske is making some tea" Chad said. Just then Ichigo and the others came into the room. "Well judging from the look of the eyes I'd say Angel's back...Sheesh What kind of 'Monster' is the curse turning you into" He said as he sat down next to Chad. "Caureful what you say Ichigo or else these claws will slit your neck wide open" Angel teased as she smiled showing her pearly white fangs. "Oh and what about those fangs of yours" He said. "I'm saving them for someone else" She said. "Lemme guess Chad" Ichigo said teasingly. She didn't answer him. everyone laughed. Chad only smirked. "who knows These fangs may be a vampire's fangs" She said. "But they're not I can tell and they're wolf fangs and those claws are a tiger's claws" Said Rosa as she came into the room with a tray of 6 cups of tea on it. She handed everyone theirs then opened up the barrier to give Angel her's. "I'll leave the Barrier open that way Angel can pounce on you when she wants to" She said as she turned to Chad then giggled then headed out the door. "So what kind of Creature are you" Uryu asked. "I'm not sure really I have the ears and fangs of a white wolf, the tail and claws of a white tiger and all the sences of both put together" She explained. "Your ears are so cute that I just wanna touch 'im" Orihime said. Angel crawled out of the barrier. She looked down at her feet. "Well at least my feet are normal...for now" She said. Just then Chad picked her up and set her on his lap hugging her tightly but not too tight to hurt her. "I missed you...I miss you being at home with me" He thought to her as he smiled a little. She smiled back. "I missed you too and I promise to come back to you as soon as this Demon gets outta me...but Kuiske says that Demon is a part of the curse itself" She thought back. "How come they aren't talking" Rukia asked. "They must be doing that Telepithy thing I mean you know Kuiske's shop is more then four miles from their appartment and becides they haven't seen eachother eye to eye for a few days" Ichigo said. "I wonder if it's possible if she can turn her ears at a 180 degree angle" Orihime asked. Just then Angel's ear twitched. "Of corse they can eventhough it's a cat instinct...They maybe wolf ears but I have the sence of hearing of both a cat and dog put together while I only have the sence of sight like a cat" She said. "Meaning you can see in pure darkness" Ichigo asked. "Exactly so if I was in a completely dark room I would still be able to tell where I'm goin" She said. "Then how far can you hear with your ears" Orihime asked. "A pretty long ways actually I was able to tell that you guys were coming even when you guys were what four miles away I can tell just by listening to the footsteps and for some of them I can tell which footstep belongs to who like for instant Rukia Since she's a little bit smaller then us she has more of a patite footstep and since Tora is the tallest in the group he has like a booming footstep but that one is only when he's running but when he's walking he has a calmer footstep" She replied. "So was the sence of hearing the first sence that ever inhanced" Ichigo asked. "Yeah It inhanced just a little bit before I saw Ulquiorra walking to the appartment maybe like five minutes before" She said. "What about your sence of sight and smell" Chad asked. "My sence of sight inhanced just a couple of days ago while my since of smell inhanced just yetsrday" She said. "Hmmmm...I wonder what would happen if I do this" Chad said as he scaratched Angel behind her wolf ears. Angel started wagging her White tiger tail a little as she began to purr. "Your ears are soft" He said. "Well of corse they are all types of mammal ears are soft" She replied as she kissed his cheeck. But then she looked down in sadness. "But I'm afraid that these won't be the only thing that have changed...I feel something inside me becides demon...something like an animal like monster...trying to claw its way out...She doesn't belong to me or Demon infact Demon...Tries to keep it inside untill I'm ready to face it so it's like she's helping me a little in a way" Angel explained. Everyone's eyes widen. She looks at them. "So if I don't act like myself Like when Demon came out...if you ever see any part of my body change becides the features you see now...I want you to run away from me...Hide your spiritual pressure and run away" She said. "Like we're ever gonna run away from a friend who needs us the most...if any of those bad sides come out we'll fight them but we won't kill them just knock them out to where you will come back to us" Said Ichigo. She looked at him and smiled. "Fool you don't even know what kind of powers they may have" She said as she smirked. "Maybe not but when they do come out we'll do everything we can to knock them out and bring you back out" Chad said as he hugged her tightly. "Rukia and I have to go now it's almost dinner" Said Ichigo as he got up then held out his hand for Rukia's to help her up. "We've gotta go too I have some homework I've gotta finish and Uryu said that he needed to talk to his father about something" Said Orihime as she and Uryu got up and they all left the room shutting the sliding door behind them. Now it was only Chad, Angel and Rosa. Rosa pounced on Angel and hugged her tightly. "Why does the curse have to be so mean to you" She said. She looked down at her and smiled then hugged her tightly while Chad put his hand on her head and stroked it. "It's just the way it is I mean I'm pretty sure that our great grandmother had to go through the same thing when she was our age" Said Angel. "Becides it's like I said erlier if Demon comes out we'll be sure to knock her out and bring her back" Chad said as he smiled showing one eye to her. Rosa looked at them and smiled. "Y'see there's nothing to be worried about untill the time comes...now go I can sence that Misaki's worried about you" Angel said. "But Saki isn't even here he went with Mr. Tessai to get some groceries" Rosa said. "Yes but I can hear that they'll be home in about five minutes and Misaki seems worried I can tell by his tone of voice" Angel said. "Oh that's right you've got high sences of things like hearing then normal people do" She said As she walked out of the room. "She's just like me alright...but I say she's got our fathers smile but our mother's eyes like for me it's the other way around...Hopefully if I ever have kids they won't have to go through this thing" She said. Just then she felt Chad's arms wrap around her weist. She smiled then looked at him then kissed his lips passionately. "But if that ever happens then we'll know what to do right" he said when he broke the kiss. "Right though if they ever have a tail then it's gonna be kinda hard for them to maintain their balence" She said. "Why's that Aren't tails suposed to be for balance" He asked. "Yeah if your a four legged animal but since I've got toes and a tail it's kinda hard to maintain my balence whenever I'm on my feet" She said. "Don't worry I'm sure you'll get used to it...oh Here's your homework for the four days that you were gone at school if you need any help on it at all call me alright" He said. "I will don't worry" She said as she kissed him once more. "I gotta go it's getting late and I still have to finish up my homework" He said as he set her back into her bed within the barrier then kissed her lips passionately once more then started for home. "You'd better come back tomarrow or the next day I can't stand being too far away from you for more then a couple of days" She thought to him. "Don't worry I will I promise" He thought back just before they were out of telepithy thought range. He got home, finished his homework, took his shower, and got ready for bed.

A week later it was a Saturday morning once again. Chad would bring over Angel's homework every two days, then take home her homework from the two days before, then he would take it back to school with him that fallowing Monday to hand to the sensei. Kuiske was monitering Angel's prosses of Demon and the creature's growth. "Angel's getting stronger each day, Looks like Demon's backing off on strength so that Angel can catch up to her, but this Creature it's growing far beond the speed of Both Angel and Demon...This is very strange" Kuiske said to himself. Angel was calmly sleeping in the barrier. She hasn't had a nightmare since before the curse accured. That afternoon Chad came to check up on her. Angel heard him coming tward the Shop. "Kuiske's checking on Demon's and the creature's growth in strength." She thought to him. "Right now" He thought. "Yeah he checks on them three times a day now morning. noon, and night" She thought. "Didn't it used to be two times a day" He thought. "Yeah but Kuiske saw something that he thinks that it shouldn't happen yet with the Creature's strenth" She thought. "What was that" He said as he walked into the room. "its strength level is increasing far more then mine and he says that Demon is letting me catch up with her but the creature is getting stronger and wants to come out within a day or two so Tessai has to put up an even stronger barrier around me" She said. "But as of right now The creature's strenth just stoped growing right at the level of Demons" Said Kuiske as he looked at the moniter. "Maybe the creature is backing off so that me and demon can get stronger then it'll start getting stronger again" Angel said. "To tell the truth...I don't think either of these are strength levels...I think they're Spiritual Pressure levels either that or something that I've never seen before" Said Kuiske. "Spiritual pressure levels" Angel asked. "Yes Either that or something No Soul Reaper has ever seen before" Kuiske said Just before he left the room. "I'll have to look at it more later I'll have Tessai open the barrier" "Kay" She said as she stretched her arms but then looked at her claws on her hands then the calws on her feet. "I wish I didn't have these claws on my feet...the ones on my hands I can deal with but the feet sheesh I really am starting to look like a hideous creature with these things" She said. "come on with the Ears and tail you look adorable maybe the claws just needs to be cliped and trimed down they do look a little long" Chad said as he smiled sweetly. She looked at him and smiled back. "And yet they're very sharp and I don't wanna accidentilly hurt you with them" She said. "They aren't all that sharp to me" He said as he saw the barrier door disappear. Once when she saw that the barrier door was gone she pounched on him making him fall backwards as she kissed him passionately. He kissed her back. When he sat back up again he held her in his arms and set her on his lap as he began to purr softly. "I love you my adorable kitty" He wispered into her ear. "And I love you my prince" She wispered back as she continued to purr. He looked at her and smiled then hugged her tightly. "How much longer do you have to be in this barrier" Chad asked. "Just untill I'm mentally strong enaugh to take on Demon and this creature Which Kuiske said that I would be in a couple of days...but I had a dream that the next time I go outside at night I might turn into something like a warewolf and start attacking the people in Karakura...Demon said to me that it will be the creature just coming out for some fun and fresh air...She told me that only you can stop it from attacking the people in Karakura and that you would know how...She also said that when the Creature comes out she'll be a mixsture between me and Demon...it'll have the tail, claws, and ears yes but it will have Demon's red eyes, half of my intelegents and half of Demons, but I know this...It'll listen to all three of us You, me, and Demon...if her eyes turn brown or if even one of her eyes turn brown then that would mean that I'm looking through those eyes but if they're red then Demon's looking through them...But both of us will always hear through her ears" She explained. "So that would mean that if I ever talk to the creature you and Deman can hear it too" Chad asked. "Right but I can't wait till this is all over I'm soooo ready to go back to school...so what's the excuse for me not showing up" She said. "Ichigo is saying that you have Poison Ivy and you had an allergic reaction to it so you're in the Kurasaki Clinic just untill it's goes away" Chad said. "Clever for a Carrot top" she said as she giggled a little. "I don't really like that Idea but it's what everyone else voted on but I didn't really had one of my own so I'm just going along with his Idea" He said as he cuddled her close to him. She smiled and kissed his lips passionately as she hugged him tightly. "I wonder where he got that Idea anyway" Angel said. "He saw me picking some leaves up off the ground the other day but he told me it was poison ivy so he saw me breathing heavily and getting these weird purple bumps on my body who knew that I was allergic to poision ivy so he probibly got the Idea from me" Said Rosa as she came into the room with a Blanket around her. "Get back to bed sis you're still sick I can tell" Angel said. "How'd she get sick" he asked. "She caught the flu from Keisha so Whenever I'm outside the barrer I've been making her take her pills and making her some soup" She said. "She's only allowed out of the barrier four only four hours a day Two in the morning and two at night She can go outside but she can't leave the shop and the only time she gets to be out of the barrier when it's not during those times is when she has to go to the bathroom Or when people are here to visit her like you're doing now" Rosa said. "Ok little sis I don't think Tora wants to hear that much" Said Angel as she grabed Rosa and pulled her down giving her a noogie. She giggled as Chad Chuckled softly. "Rosa there you are I've been looking EVERYWHERE for you I was starting to worry when I couldn't find you" Said Misaki as he walked into the room. "Come on Saki don't be so worried I only came to see my sister and her boyfriend" Said Rosa as she crossed her arms and looked away but blushed as he said her name. "You're just like me alright I think you may qualify to be my mini me" Angel Teased as she cuddled her little sister. She looked at Misaki. "Come on Misaki come join our little family Don't make me pounce" She said. "What for" Misaki asked. "Who treated that wound when you got hurt" She asked. "You did...but I already said my thanks" Misaki sighed. "Yes but in this family we don't just say our thanks but we also hug" She said. He sighed again the walked over and gave Angel a hug but she pulled him down next to Rosa and hugged them both. "See now we look like a happy family" She said. Rosa and Misaki looked at eachother and blushed. Rosa shrugged. "Sounds to me like you want kids of your own someday" Said Rosa. "Like I said little sis Not till I'm married" She said as she tickled her side. Rosa giggled. "Yeah to Chad" Said Misaki. "That's right" Chad said as he hugged all three of them. "Who knew these strong arms feel like nothing but strong muscles" Misaki said. "Cause he works out alot Something you should try doing" Said Angel as everyone laughed.

A couple of days later Angel was FINALLY able to leave the barrier and leave Kuiske's house. which ment going back home to Chad. Kuiske told Chad the night before that if anything unusual happens then he must give her a pill that will imediatly stop whatever it will be. By now he knows the symptoms of the curse. Kuiske told Angel just a little bit before Chad came to pick her up that when they're walking home she must ware a hat to hide her ears and a Jacket around her weist to hide the tail and to keep her hands in her pockets Untill she's in the appartment. "Don't worry I'll be fine now becides if something goes wrong then Tora would know what to do" She said. "I'm sure he would" Kuiske said. "I can hear him walking in the door He must be here...But wait a minute...Those aren't his foodsteps They're lighter then his" She said as she sniffed the air. "His sent is of those of an espada" She said. Kuiske pushed her through the backdoor. "Hurry run and find Chad you'll be safe with him" He said just before Rosa and Misaki came out "Kuiske it's Grimmgow he's come for the halfbreeds We called Ichigo and he and Rukia are on their way" Rosa said quietly "Take Rosa and Misaki with you...I have a bad feeling that they won't be safe with me anymore" Kuiske said. "Right" She said as she grabed both their hands. "Mr. Urahara...I don't think that he's just after the Half breeds but he's after something else too I just don't know what it is yet" Said Misaki. "He needs not only the half breeds but also the youngest full breeds as well...it's gonna take alot of Angel power to open the protal to their world as well as they need to test on the half breeds so that in the future they can tell the difference and how they can tell the difference between a pure and a half...now go hurry I hear him coming this way I've already told Ranji to take Keisha somewhere safe in the soul Society" Kuiske said. Angel ran with Rosa and Misaki in hand. She got a couple of miles away from Kuiske's Shop before she bumped into someone. "Sorry" She said as she got up. When she looked at who she bumped into it was Chad and Alejandra. "Tora...we've got to get to the appartment Grimmjow's at the shop now looking for not only Keisha and Alejandra but also Rosa and Misaki" She said. "I felt his spiritual pressure a mile back so I ran as fast as I could untill I ran into you guys" Chad said as he grabed Angel's hand that Misaki's hand was in then grabed Misaki's hand with his other as they ran to the appartment. "So...Why do they want you guys too" Asked Chad as he looked at Rosa and Misaki as they all sat around in the living room. Rosa was sitting on Angel's lap laying her head on her sholder while Misaki was sitting on one side of the girls while Chad was sitting on the other side of the them with Alejandra sleeping on his lap. "We aren't sure yet but I overheard Kuiske telling Angel that 'it's gonna take alot of Angel power to open the protal to their world'...I also remember him saying something about Testing on the half breeds which I'm not sure what good would come of that" Misaki explained. "Angel I'm scared" Rosa said just before she caughed. "Don't worry Rosa I promise we won't let anything bad happen to either of you guys or the half breeds...Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, me, Tora, Even Sophie...Every single one of us will fight untill every last Remaining Espadas, Fraccions, and Arrancars are gone for good" Angel said as she hugged her sister tightly. "And knowing Demon and the creature inside of me I'm sure they might help out as well...I can already tell you that Demon wants them gone just as badly as we do so she and I made a temperary truse that Demon will allow me to get stronger as she will stay the same strength untill I am able to fight her and actually stand a chance at winning as well as keep the creature bottled up when I fight so demon is basically the one that chooses wether if I should stay out during a fight or if she gets to come out for some fun but in return I must let her fight as well when I am weak so I told her not to harm any of you when she is out and that she has promised me" She thought to Chad. "Do you think we can trust her" Chad thought to her. "We may have to Tora...like I said she has a Twilightic type of spiritual pressure just like Sophie used to" She thought back. Rosa yoaned. "You should sleep little sister It's getting late and you are still very sick" Angel said. She got up holding Rosa in her arms like a small child and carried her into her and Chad's room. She gently set her on her bed and tucked her in. "Night big sister" Rosa said as she began to fall asleep. "Good night my little sister" Angel replied. "You should sleep too Misaki I can tell by how your eyes are that you've been staying up again" She said as she got out of the room and looked at Misaki. "I'm fine I'm used to not sleeping much" He said as he hid a yoan. "And that is why I should make you go to bed" Angel said. "I'm alright really I am becides even if you did there isn't all that much room where would you put me" Misaki asked. "Where else but with Rosa...Renji did say that she's like me in the scared of storms way since sometimes I sleep with Tora you should sleep with Rosa at least during times when you're with us or when their's a storm coming and I heard from the Literature sensei the other day that we're gonna be under a severe thunderstorm watch till at least eleven tonight" Angel said. "...Fine but only for those types of nights" Said Misaki as he sighed. Once when he got into Angel and Chad's room He saw a flash of light outside the window then heard a loud booming fallowing the flash. He saw Rosa pull the covers over her head as she started to shake in fear. "Your sister's right...You are like her in some ways" He said lovingly as he looked at her and smiled. He walked over to her and sat down on the side of the bed and wraped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "I feel like I'm becoming too much like her" Rosa said as she hid her face in his chest. "Come on if we go to sleep maybe you won't be so scared of the storm" He said as he laid down in bed next to her. "Your sister said that we have to share her bed while she shares Chad's bed with him" He said as he pulled the covers over them. "I think she sleeps with him EVERY NIGHT" She said as she giggled. Misaki Chuckled along with her. "I don't think they sleep together every night Rose" He said. She blushed when he called her Rose. "W-hy do you keep on calling me Rose instead of Rosa" She asked. "Because you are as beautiful as a buquet of roses" He said as he hugged her gently. She blushed. "W-we should try to get some sleep who knows what time it is but I'm guessing that it's late" She said as she closed her eyes.

The Next morning Chad woke up and noticed that Misaki was missing. He saw Rosa sleeping soundlessly laying on her back as drool slid from her bottom lip. he smiled gently then looked down and noticed that Angel was also missing. Just then he felt something move underneath the covers and becide his stumich. He looked under the covers and noticed that there was a little white tiger sleeping next to him. Just then he realized that the little white tiger was Angel. At first he wondered why she was a white tiger but then he realized that it was all part of the curse that her family members had to go through. He saw her gently open her big brown eyes. he looked at her and smiled sweetly. "Good morning my little tigress" He said quietly as she slowly crawled out of the covers. She opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. "Why can't I say anything" She thought to him. He picked her up and held her like a baby as he sat up. "See for yourself my love" he thought as he walked her to the bathroom Mirror. Her eyes widen then hid her face in his bare chest. He hugged her gently. "Why am I in this form" She thought. "I think it's part of the curse...Don't worry we'll find a way to turn you back into your true self" He said softly as he kissed her forehead. "But as of right now I think you look even more adorable then you did yesterday" "I can't go out in public looking like THIS people would think that I ran away from some Circus or something and you somehow found me and just decided to keep me" She thought. He held her up infront of him and looked closely into her eyes. "Baby you shouldn't care about what people would think about you I mean I obviously care about what they think about you but I don't care of what they think of me...So you shouldn't care about what they think about you" He said just before he held her in his arms like a baby once again as he walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. She cuddled her face into his chest. "I'll try but I'm definutely gonna care about what they'll think about you...And us" She thought as she looked up at him then licked his cheek. He looked down at her and smiled. "Alright" He said. "AAAAAAAAAAAAW ANGEL'S SOOOOOOO CUUUUUUUUTE That HAS to be the curse doing it's cutsie tricks How old do you think she is in that form Cause I say she's about six weeks old in that form...By the way has anyone seen Misaki I haven't seen him since last night and he wasn't with me when I woke up" Rosa said as she sat up in Angel's bed and saw Angel in her little white tiger form. "Don't worry Rose I'm right here" Said Misaki as he came into the room. "I just got off the phone with Kuiske He told me that the transformation is the work of Demon He says that it is to help you hone in on your beast sences better and your sences are of an adult wolf and an adult white tiger combined...You're gonna have to talk to Demon inside your mind and ask her if she can train you to hone your sences" Misaki explained. "How long does Angel stay in this form" Chad asked. "My guess Two days minimum but it depends on how long the training is...OH and the more she gets better at honing a sence the less time it'll take for her to grow into an adult Tigress but the sad thing is Is that when she's in this or in her White wolf pup form she can't use ANY of her Angel powers in battles so which means she can't fight unless if she's in her human or angel form untill she is a full adult tigress or wolf. But in her young forms she can only use her claws and teeth to fight" He said. "Demon told me last night that she would be able to help me if I am in trubble but do not know it but She also told me to not to get too used to it cause she will only help me till the creature is out of my mind and body then after that I'm on my own" Angel Thought. "Angel said that 'Demon told her last night that she would be able to help her if she is in trubble but do not know it and She also told her to not to get too used to it cause she will only help her till the creature is out of her mind and body then after that She's on her own' So the Black wings are going to help the white ones defete this Creature inside huh...W-wait you mean that Her tigress form isn't her ONLY form" Chad said. "Yes once she Completes her training as a Tigress she'll turn into a wolf pup and begin her wolf training then after when that's done she'll Turn into either a bird or a horse I'm not sure" Misaki said. "Kuiske told me that it was the bird that comes after the pup and she won't turn into a horse but she will turn into another domestic animal but we won't figure out what it is till she actually turns into it Kuiske and I are thinking maybe a white bunny or something" Said Rosa. "I HOPE it's a bunny or maybe a kitten like my kitty" Said Alejandra. "I'm already a cat type animal Alejandra...silly girl" Angel thought. "OH Which reminds me Kuiske told me to give this to you" Misaki said as he gave chad and angel a small box. "He says that the ribbon turns red and the Bell turns blue when she's in her Human form while the colors are reversed when she's in her animal form and when she turns from animal to human it'll change with her" He said as Chad opened up the box to reveal a blue ribbon with a red bell in the middle. From end to end of the ribbon were little Black and White reinstones for style. Chad tied the ribbon around Angel's neck. "He told me to ask you to say something but not to move your mouth any at all" Misaki said. "Why should I do that" She said without moving her mouth. Everyone's eyes widened. When she talked the reinstones blinked with every word she said. "Oh great so now I'm suposed to act like a PET now" She said sarcastically. "He told me that the reinstones on the ribbon would help you communicate to us...as long as you have that robbon around your neck we can understand what you're saying and you can communicate with us" He said. "And what about this Bell" She asked. "That's so that whenever you're away from us we'll know where you are kinda like a tracking device" He explained. "Great so I really AM a pet to him now" She said sarcastically. Everyone but Chad laughed. He only smirked. "Your not a pet to him you're more of a pet to Chad" Rosa said. "Ok now THAT I can live with" she said as she started to purr. "But what am I suposed to do about school I can't go there looking like this they'll lock me up" "Don't worry we'll think of something" Chad said. Just then the phone rang. He looked at the Collar ID as it said 'Rodrigues'. "Who's Rodrigues" He asked questionably as he looked around the room. Only ONE person reconized that name. 


	20. The Secret Hideout

"Rodrigues...That's my last name...but I don't know anyone in my family that is still alive" Said Misaki. He grabed the phone and answered it. "H-h-h-hello T-this is Misaki Rodrigues speaking" He stuttered. "Yo Misaki This is your older brother Marco" Said the man on the other line. "He says he's my older brother named Marco" Misaki wispered to the others. "Isn't Marco you twin brother's name" Rosa asked softly. "No Rosa Marco is their older brother meaning he's a couple years older than Misaki and his twin brother" Angel said. "So bro I heard that Angel started her phases Does that mean that she's gonna start training soon"Said Marco. "Uhhh...Yeah...Listen...how did you know where to call" Misaki said. "From Maria of corse She told me Everything OH I have some Good news for Angel Put her on" Marco said. "He says he has good news for you Angel" Said Misaki as she handed her the Phone. "This is Angel" She said. "Hey It's Marco First off I'm sorry for your loss on your foster mother and Second I have some GREAT News for you You know the appartment that you and your mother lived in right" Marco asked. "Y-Yes" Angel said suspitiously. "Well turns out that the owner of the appartments wasn't able to sell it so Maria ended up buying it from her and she's wanting you to move back in with her and Alejandra will be starting school in Karakura Town This coming school year For you and Sado it would be your Last year of school" said Marco. "So Maria's moving back to Karakura Town and wants me to live with her Huh" She said. Chad felt happy for her and yet sad. "Their moving in a week that'll give you some time to at least start your training I figure that by now you're in your feline form so someone is keeping the phone up for you Though I gotta warn you That Demon girl is stricked and evil" He said. "Stricked maybe but She's not evil...W-Wait how do you know about Demon" Angel said in surprisement. Everyone's eyes Widen. "I know about both her and the beast lingering inside you I know everything about you and everyone else...Even things you do not know or haven't realized yet about you or Sado I'm sure Demon will tell you at least a little in your frist training session with her Gotta go Talk to you another time" Said Marco just before he hung up. "W-Wait What do you mean by that" She said. But it was too late he had already hung up. "What did he say" Chad said. "He said that he knows things that we don't know about ourselves but he also said that Demon will tell me a little about it when I begin training with her" She said. "Hmm...Do you think Kuiske might know something" He asked. "I have a very high feeling that he might not know anything about it" She said. "So I guess we'll have to figure out what it is ourselves then...But can we trust this Marco person" He thought. "I guess I'll have to start my training within a couple of days then since I have a week till Maria moves into the Appartment" She said as she stretched out her whole body and layed on her back but kept her hein legs together. "Which means I only have one more week with her here" He thought as he gently rubbed Angel's belly. That night When Rosa and Misaki were asleep in Angel's bed Chad was sitting on his bed looking at Rosa and Misaki as they slept. Out from the corner of his eye he saw Angel walk into the room. He looked at her eyes widened but only one showing. Her tiger form had gotten bigger and taller. Now she was at an age where she would be four months old. "How did it go" He asked as she jumped up onto the bed and layed down becide him looking down in sadness. "She didn't tell me anything Only that she'll tell me Next time I train with her" She said sadly. "When's your next training session with her" He asked. "Tomarrow at noon" She said. "Hmm...What's it like...in the world of your mind" He asked. "What do you mean" She asked as she looked at him confusingly. "Well Ichigo told me that the world inside his mind is mainly blue with skyscrapers surounding him and sometimes he can stand on the sides and windows of the buildings...but I know that Not every world is like that" He explained. he turned and looked at her. "I wanna know what yours is like Angel" He said. "Hmm...Well first off my training is in a series of Tests If I pass one animal form test then the next animal form test will be slightly harder and will get harder with each test I pass but as for the world in my mind umm...Well to put it simply In one area there's an entrance to a Jungle but just before the jungle there's a waterfall leading down to a river and the river leads to a small pond or a lake Then in another area a desert starts...but in the distance of the Desert there's a Rock cave...Demon said that Whichever side I land on is the side I train on...and I'm not human for the tests but she said that after this Tiger form test I'll become human again but from then on only during the day" She explained. "At least you don't have to miss school after this test Right" He said as he smiled. "That I'm releaved of" She said. She looks up at him and notices sadness in his eyes. "What's wrong huh" She said as she sat up. He looked at her then looke away. "We only have one more week to live together" He said sadly. "Well Captian Hitsugaya did say that I can stay with you Just untill Sophie and her family were free from their Grim Reapers and now that that's over I have to live with Maria now back in my own appartment...I'll ask her if I can have my old room that way we can talk to eachother everyday just like we used to Becides I can still continue with my year long goal that way" She said. "But...It just won't be the same I mean before You stayed with me we weren't a couple yet but now that we are...It just woudln't be the same" He said. "Well it will mostly be the same right...I'll just mix it up a little" She said as she smiled. "What do you mean by that" He asked. "Demon's been teaching me how to Jump from one place to another without Jumping up...Kinda like how a Frog hops from one lillipad to another...Here's another example...You jumped from your window to mine alot of times...Demon's been teaching me how to jump like that" She said. "But we're two stories up and you're slightly smaller and lighter than me" He said. "In human form I'm Six foot Three and a half inches and you are six foot five and a half inches That's not much of a differece" She said.

(((OK for this next paragraph DON'T LET CHILDREN UNDER 16 READ THIS FIRST PART OF THE PARAGRAPH Once when it's done and over with THEN you can let the children under 16 read the rest. Sorry if I gross anyone out I'm trying to explain this without using the actual words but rather objects that look like the items in this next paragraph but I figured that Since in OUR WORLD there's no such thing as a pair of Twins being Identical yet ferternal at the same time so Agian Sorry if I gross anyone out. If you wanna know how I got the idea for the identical yet ferternal twins I watched Spirited Away when I thaught of it cause Zeneba tells Chihiro that She and Ubaba are "Identical twins yet exact oposites")))

They both looked at Rosa and Misaki as Rosa turned twards Misaki and wraped her arm around his neck. They smirked "See What'd I tell ya Just like me" She said. "She told me that she's afraid that she's turning into you" He said. "Ahh No she's not I mean we may be Identical twins Yet we're Ferternal I am me and she is her" She said. "I'm not really sure how that works I mean I've never heard of a pair of twins being Identical yet ferternal" He said. "Well...How should I put this Without grossing you out...Well It seldomly happens to female Angels but sometimes two little 'orbs' can come out of the same 'cloud' at once but then the 'orbs' Combine to look sorta like a Ven Diagram then once when a 'fishy guy' goes in the 'orbs' once they reach the 'pit' they begin to seporate and Attatch themselves to the walls of the 'pit' and You know the rest so I'll leave it at that...At least you should know the rest...I didn't gross you out or anything did I If I did I'm sorry" She explained. "I've never heard of someting like that So it was kinda interseting and...You didn't gross me out but I knew what you ment by 'orbs' and stuff like that" He said. He saw her sigh in releaf. "I hope I don't have to explain it to Ichigo and the others I'll leave that to Maria So if they ever come to me and ask me 'Angel How can a pair of Twins be identical yet ferternal at the same time' I'll say 'Sorry you'll have to ask my sister about that cause I honestly don't know'...Eventhough that would be lying" She said. He smirked as he gently picked her up and laid down as he laid her down on his Chest and stroked her head. "I love you my big kitty" He said as he turned to his side and laid her down next to him as she purred softly into his chest. "And I love you my Future king" She said. "We should get some sleep You have a big afternoon awaiting you" He said as he stroked her head down to her mid back. She closed her eyes and gently began to fall asleep. "Tora...When I move back with Maria...can you watch over Misaki...I'll ask Maria if Rosa can live with me Since they aren't safe at Kuiske's anymore" She asked not opening her eyes. He looked at her and smiled. "Sure...Anything for my princess" He said. "Thank you Tora" She said just before she completely fell asleep. The next morning Rosa and Misaki woke up. Rosa looked over and seen Chad sleeping with his arm around Angel the four month old tiger. Her ear twitched at least four times then lifted her head and sniffed the air. She got up and got off Chad's bed and jumped onto her bed where Rosa and Misaki sat. "What's wrong Sister" She said as she saw her Sniff the air outside then Growled lowly. "Rosa...Grab the Leash from Yasutora's Guitar case A collor with a Licence should already be Latched onto it Hurry" She ordered quietly. Rosa did what she was told and grabed a Red leash from Chad's Guitar case with a blue collor Latched onto it. "Now slip the collor onto my neck It shouldn't be too tight and should easally slip on" She said as she jumped off the bed and back onto Chad's. "Yasutora get up We have to go" She said. Chad opened his eyes and seen Angel standing there with a stern but worried look on her furry face but has seen 'Chrimson red eyes'. He knew that Angel wasn't there. "What's wrong" He asked tiredly as he yoaned. "No time to explain Yasutora, Misaki hurry up and put on your clothes Rosa grab your clothes, pick up the loop of my leash and fallow me into the bathroom hurry Shut the boys' door behind you then shut your bathroom door when we both walk in Boys Meet us out in the Livingroom in three minutes" She ordered. Rosa did what She was told and grabed her clothes picked up Angel's Leash and fallowed her into the bathroom Shutting both doors in her way out of Chad's room and into the bathroom. "I wonder what's up" Said Misaki as he took off his Night clothes and put on his Shirt and pants. "Whatever it is It sounds serious" Chad said as he did the same. Once when he finished putting on his green love sleeve shuret and Creamish pants he senced a high spiritual pressure heading their way. "So this is what 'she' senced erlier...Has her animal sences inhanced that much...Increadible" He thought to himself. He recagnized that the Spiritual pressure belonged to Ulquiorra. "Misaki we have to move fast" He said. "What's up" Misaki asked. "I just now senced a high wave of Spiritual pressure...and it belongs to an Espada this must be what Angel's been sencing since we got up" He said as they headed out the room. In the Living room sat Angel and Rosa. "I just now Senced his Spiritual pressure He's coming at a very high speed he could be using-"He said before he was unterupted by angel. "Sonido I know If we don't move now then in about ten minutes we're all gonna be killed my Ulquiorra Now hurry let's move but keep your spiritual pressure hidden at ALL costs We'll contact Ichigo and the others when we get to where we're going now Let's move Rosa hand the Leash over to Tora and hold Misaki's hand Then with your other hand hold Yasutora's hand that isn't holding the Leash" She said strickedly. Rosa did what she was told and handed the Leash to Chad. After when everything had been said and done She said a few words in a different Language and the Leash and Coller glew.

A flash of white light surounded them. When it Cleared They weren't in Chad's living room anymore but in a Dark room. The girl said some more words in the different Language then the Lights turned on Reavealing a large Red and blue tiled room with other Different colored tiled rooms connecting to it. Above them they could hear water flowing. "...Where are we" Chad asked. "A Secret hide out that our late 'Supreme Ruler' Had built when she was Rosa and Misaki's age with the help of her late husband again around Rosa and Misaki's age...She and her husband were too pairs of twins that were Idenical yet ferternal both their twins died seven years after this was built...The Tiles in every room may be a different color but they all have the same purpose of hiding our spiritual pressure...No one outside these walls can sence our Spiritual pressure...As for right now Only All of you and Kuiske knows about this place The only people she would tell about this place is Ichigo and the others but that's it but before we make contact with them we must 'Ajust' our phones to the sound and radio waves surounding the rooms" She explained. Chad looked closely at her eyes and noticed that they were Chrimson red. "This isn't the Angel I know and love" He thought. "Where's Angel" He asked. "She's still asleep...She needs all the Energy she needs for this afternoon's training" She said. "So you're Demon Right now" He asked. "It's like she said...'I will appear to help when she doesn't realize it' So I helped all of you to come here" She said coldly but calmly. "...How do you know the 'Millennian' Language" Chad asked. "Ahh So you've heard of it i'm surpised that a human would know such a difficult language" She said. "I know more about the 'Millennian Race' and it's language than you know" He said coldly. "And how is it that you know about the race" Demon asked. "I've studied it in my Dreams...Angel's Biological Father taught me when I was a little boy He taught me the History the different species that are on it how big it is Compared to the Earth's Sun and how many light years away it is from The Earth's Galaxy...Not even Angel knows this information I am telling you" He Explain. He turns to Misaki and Rosa. "You two must PROMISE me you won't tell Angel or the others a SINGLE word about what I know and what I'm Saying Got it" He said. "Promise" They both said at the same time. He turned back to Demon. She stared at him with her crimson red eyes then sighed. "You do realize that when she does find out She'll be furious at you I mean she herself doesn't know anything about 'Millennia' and what lives...or rather 'Lived' on it..That's why The surviving Angels came here" Demon said. "But you aren't an angel you're only living inside an angel's body" He said coldly. "I can tell that you still don't seem to trust me huh...I maynot be an angel and neither is the beast inside Angel but all three of us were born at the same time so we're basically sisters...But the Beast and I were born with a different Father...Our father was within Angel's biological father...als I can tell you is that you and Angel's father are the same...He isn't an angel though he looked like one when he was alive...Tell me...Did you ever ask him what he was in your dreams during your studdies" She asked. "He only told me that he was a human like me though the angel race mistook him as one of their own but Angel's mother was the only one who knew what he really was but because they thought that he was one of them She didn't brake any laws when in turn she was actually braking one of the worse laws an angel could ever break And that's-" He said. "When an Angel Marries a Human" They both said at the same time. "Soo Mommy broke the law" Rosa asked. "Yes though no one knew that she did cause they mistook your father as one of them" Said Demon. "If Angel's Father isn't an Angel then that would mean that She and Rosa are only half angel Just like Alejandra and Keisha but if they are half angels then why are their wings white and not grey" He asked. "Because Jesus is a Normal human while Angel's father wasn't a normal human...Like you...Yasutora Sado you are what he is you are in a human race of your own...Someday you will meet others like you though they will have had their powers when they were born and there for are a lot more experianced at their powers than you are" Demon explained. "What is this new human race called" He asked. "It's called 'Fullbringer'...I've told you all I could tell you the rest you'll have to find out later on in life...Fallow me and I'll Ajust your phones so that you can call Ichigo and the others and tell them that you are alright because outside of these walls like I said before No one can sence your Spiritual pressure at all" She said. "I noticed that your Sences are more inhanced then Angels you noticed that Ulquiorra was coming long before I did while with Angel's current sences she would sence him when he would be a few miles away...Is your sences naturally that strong" He asked. "...No...I too had to train to hone my sences but I'm sure that Angel's sences will be just as high as mine in a matter of days She's doing very well on her training tests a fast learner just like you If she keeps it up I just may turn her back to a human after tomarrow night's training and keep her as a human for eighty-four hours That's four days for you to spend time with her when she's in her human form That'll give you untill the night Maria moves into her old appartment and she'll have to move back...I can unserstand why she wants her to move in with her and her family...Is because she's not old enaugh to fully live with the man she loves untill After she's married him Though you still want her to stay with you because you've grown so used to her living with you since you two got together that you just don't want to let her out of your sight or let her go Isn't that right Yasutora" She said. He didn't say anything He just Stood there looking at her. "She may act mean but I can sence something deep down inside her that isn't evil acting...She's just a sad and lonely girl That just wants someone to be her friend and wants someone to care and worry for her when things go wrong" He thought. "Once when you get to know someone you can find a lot of things about them just by looking into their eyes long enaugh to know what their Truely feeling inside their hearts at that moment...That is how Angel will know what you're feeling inside your heart eventhough she won't be able to see your eyes most of the time" Angel's Father's voice was heard inside Chad's mind. "Senesi...I finally realize what you meant when you said those words to me years ago" He thought. Demon had ajusted their phones but then senced that the Spiritual pressure of Ulquiorra was gone. "It's safe to head back up everyone fallow me" Demon said. They headed up an Elevator that only had an Arrow that pointed up. It took them a white to reach their Destination but when the Elivator door opened they all noticed that they were underneith the Bridge. In front of them was the River. "So that's why I heard Water from above us We were under the River the whole time" He said. "Let me take over Demon" Angel's voice was heard in Demon's mind. "As you wish Princess...Rosa would you mind taking off this Rediculus collor and leash I don't need it anymore" Demon said as she looked at her. "uhh Sure" Rosa said. She took off the collor and leash like she was told but she accidently grabbed a hold of one of the ends of the ribbon and untied it. "Now Demon let me take over" Angel said Harshly into her mind. "Alright alright I'll let you take over...Just don't do anything stupid" She said. "I can't promise you that Seeing is how I heard everything you and Tora said" Angel said coldly. Demon closed her chrimson red eyes and allowed Angel to regain control. but once when she was in full control of her own body Without opening her eyes she used her paws to take off the ribbon with the bell and toss it in the river and ran away. "WAIT" Chad yelled as she ran away. As the ribbon was sinking the jewels started to glow and formed a floatable cage made out of water with a water formed Chain connecting it to the surfus allowing it to float back up. Chad looked down at the Ribbon and picked it up as the watered cage and chain disappeared. He used Telepithy to her before there were out of range "Where are you going Angel" He thought to her worriedly. She didn't answer.

She ran and she ran untill she reached the forest within the cemetary and climed in a tree. "Angeleena my dear child whatever is the matter" She heard her father's voice inside her head. "Don't 'Dear child' me I know everything...He PROMISED he won't keep anymore secrets from me" She thought coldly as she covered her face into her paws. The area around her began to turn blue and black. "Open your eyes Angel" He said. "Why should I" She said. "See for yourself" he said. When she opened her eyes she saw that the area around her was blue and black. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a white light. She turned her head and there stood a man with brown hair much like Chad's with white wings, Dark Skin, and brown eyes. He wore a Long sleeved white T-shirt with a red Dragon on the left sholder, Black pants, Black and white shoes. He was at least a little over six Feet But not quite as tall as her in her human form. She looked closely at him and noticed that he looked Just like Chad but she knew it wasn't him. "Father" She asked. "About time you recignized me my child" He said. They just stared at eachother in silence. Meanwhile Chad was looking down at the Ribbon in worry. "There's no doubt that she found out...But how" He thought. "HEYYY CHAD" He heard Ichigo's voice from afar. he looked over and noticed that Rukia and Ichigo were running tward him. "What happened dude I saw a White tiger zoom past by us a while ago and I figured it was Angel She was heading twards the cemetary and what's Misaki and Rosa doing here with you" Ichigo said as he arrived. "I guess this is the day you told me about Senesi" He thought as he walked away from Ichigo and Rukia. "Hey Chad...What's wrong" Rukia asked. "I knew this day would come...Ichigo Rukia...I need to find her on my own There's something she should know and only her father and I can tell her but knowing how she acted She probibly already knows most everything by now...Rosa Misaki Stay with Ichigo and Rukia Untill I return with Angel...Ichigo...Protect them I'll explain everything when I get back" He said as he kept walking not looking back. "Wait a minute Chad what do you mean by that" Ichigo said. Chad didn't answer He just kept on walking. As he walked through the streets he thought about if she was taking everything her father is saying to her into memory. "This is my one chance to tell her everything If I screw this up She'll never trust me again Her father's probibly talking to her about it now" He thought. He began to remember the last time her father came to him. He was fifteen yeard old The next day was his first day of School. "When the Time comes Yasutora you will need to teach her everything I have taught you up to this point on" Her father had said. "But sensei how will I know when it's the right time" Chad asked. "It will come to you when you least expect it you know her well that if she overhears you or listens in on something She shouldn't know till that day she will run away to try and avoid contact with you Try not to run for I will have a talk with her and try to make her understand" Said her father. "But where would she run away to" He asked. "That you'll have to hear from Ichigo on that day...Yasutora Sado from this day forth you shall be the one to teach her everything that I have taught you but only when the time comes" her father said Just before he left and Chad opened his eyes. When he came back to reality he was nearing the stairs leading to the cemetary. "It may take time Sensei but I will teach her everyhting I know Just as you have taught me" He thought as he started walking up the stairs. Once he got to the forest he looked around untill he saw a tail hanging from a branch. He sighed and smiled. "There you are" He said quietly to himself as he walked over to her. When he approached her she was asleep with her paws over her eyes. He grabed her and held her in his arms like a baby and started walking back to the river. "So...You've been teaching him the history about the planet we came from...Why" Angel said as she looked up at her father in confusion. "Well He needed to know sooner or later...he's gonna marry you so he had to learn everything and I know how early a human can learn things that's why I taught him the language in his dreams on the night of his third birthday then as he grew older I began to teach him about the planet and where it was and everything like that...He'll explain it to you when he teaches it to you he should have kept all his note books like I told him to" He said. "What do you mean by that" She asked. "Well with every lesson he taught me in my dreams the notebooks he would wright in would come into reality for me to study with and each lesson that was completed the notes from that lesson would appear in that notebook in reality" Chad's voice was heard around them. She looked over as she saw him float down and his feet touched the ground beneath them. "What are you doing here" She asked sadly but coldly. "Now now be nice to your future husband Don't be a sour puss just cause he's kept a secret ordered by me to tell you when the time is right...and since he's here the time is now...Don't you still love him" Her father said. "Of corse I still love him I'll always love him...I'm just mad at him right now that's all" She said. Just then she felt her father's hands pick her up and threw her to Chad. Luckally he caught her then held her like a baby then hugged her tightly. "It's been a long time Yasutora" Said her father. "It's only been two years Sensei" Chad said. "Oh really it's only been that long Hmm I guess time flies much faster in the other world cause to me it feels like it was at least six years" Her father said. "I thought you were living in the Soul Society with my foster parents and mom" She said. "Well when angels die they don't go to the soul society but they go to another kind of soul society that is in a parallel univerce to this world's Soul Society Though I haven't quite figured out why I'm there When I'm a human much like Yasutora here" Her father said. "What do you mean by 'much like Yasutora'" She asked. "you ask way too many questions my child...You will come to understand what I mean next year when you two are in your last year of high school together...Ohhh Look at the time I'd better get back to your mother before she starts to worry again" He said just before he disappeared and the blue and black room began to disappear around them. Then they disappeared.

When Angel woke up he was in Chad's arms. "It was just a dream" She thought. "You're finally awake" He thought as he looked down at her. "How long was I asleep" She thought as she looked up at him. "I'm not sure exactly...but I don't think it was a dream Your father did actually came to you" He said. "But you were in it...He threw me in your arms" She thought coldly. "That I didn't like he could've hurt you if I didn't catch you...I think he threw you to me to teach you a lesson" he thought sweetly. "Yeah like what" She thought. "Well...if you were truely mad at me you would've scratched me...But you didn't" He thought. "I guess I'm not as mad at you as I thought...Not since Dad explained everything to me" She thought as she cuddled her face into his chest. They were nearing the River. He looked down at her and smiled but then looked at her in sadness. Just then she pressed her paw on his face as if she slapped him. "That's for keeping that a secret" She thought angerly but lovingly. "I guess I deserve it huh...I'm sorry for not telling you all that I knew" He thought sadly. "And I'm sorry for running away from you...Will you ever forgive me" She thought. "Sweety I forgave you a long time ago...But will you ever forgive me" He thought. She looked up and him then leaned up and licked his cheeck. "I forgave you when I understood why dad ordered you not to tell me" She thought as he sat down and leaned aguinced the concreet wall holding up one end of the bridge. he looked at her and smiled then he reached into his pocket and braught out her ribbon. "I took it out of the water after you ran away" He said. "My Ribbon" She thought happily as he tied it around her neck. "Why did you take it off in the first place if you're so happy to get it back" He asked. "I was too mad at you to even talk to you plus I didn't want you to find me because of the bell" She said as her jewels lit up with every word she said. He sighed. "Babe...I was really worried about you when you just ran off as soon as you gained controle of your body again not even saying one word to anyone...I'm just glad Ichigo and Rukia Ran into you before they found me, Misaki, and Rosa" He said as he pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. "Speaking of which where are they" She asked. "Ichigo and Rukia are watching over them" He said. "What happened while I was asleep when Demon had to take over" She asked. "Ulquiorra was on his way to the appartment...Come on let's go get Misaki and Rosa and go back home" He said. "Yeah" She said. He braught out the collor and leash that Rosa had given him before he left to find her and put it around Angel's neck. "Though I HATE waring this thing it makes me look so stupid plus it makes me look like I'm an actual pet tiger...I don't mind being YOUR pet tiger but I just don't like people thinking weird things" She said. "Remember what I said yesterday so only I can care about what people think about you" He said as they walked tward Ichigo's place. They arrived at Ichigo's place to pick up Rosa and Misaki. Chad explained what had happened to Ichigo and Rukia. "So THAT'S why I senced his spiritual pressure but I didn't think he would go to your guys' place" Said Ichigo. "He may not know Tora or us personally but he does know that we are your friends" Angel said. "If I'd known I would've came and clobbered him" Ichigo said. "Doubt it you would be dead in an hour if you faught him at your 'decreasing' strength" Demon's voice was heard around the room. "W-Who was that" Kon said as he shaked in fear. Just then a transparent girl with a dark blue cloak, long black and white striped hair, and crimson red eyes appeared next to Chad. "WAAAAH W-Who Are you" Kon asked. "my name is Demonaria I am the one who is Training Angel to hone her animal sences and instincts So that she can be ready to fight and take control of the beast within" The cloaked woman said. "So your Demon only in soul form correct" Ichigo asked. "Yes" She simply said. "...Your eyes" Angel said. "What about my eyes 'Princess'" She asked coldly. "Your eyes aren't suposed to be red like the beast's" Angel said. "What do you mean" Chad asked as he looked down at her. "Well you noticed it too haven't you Dad told me how you looked into her eyes and saw something that she would never tell anyone...He told you long ago that 'Once when you get to know someone you can find a lot of things about them just by looking into their eyes long enaugh to know what their Truely feeling inside their hearts at that moment' So now you know how she truely feels inside her heart" She said as she looked up at him. He looked at her then closed his eyes and Smirked. "You're right" He said. "What is it Guys" Rukia asked. "Well...She's not as evil as you guys think she is She was born from their father within mine along with the beast though the beast may be her sister but she is a bully to her" Angel explained. "Y'see Angel has three spirits rather than her one Zanpakuto spirit...It's like this Angel and Nikaku are the Yin and The beast inside Angel is the Yang...Demon is the line that keeps the three together...If that line was ever destroyed...The beast using Angel's body will use Nikaku to kill inocent people...Living and Souls...All hell would break loose" Chad said. "Took the words right outta my mouth but how do you two know that" Demon said. "You can learn alot from someone when you just look into their eyes deep enaugh" Chad said. "Which means that we need to protect not only Angel but also Demon as well" Rosa said. "Right" Angel said. "Well I won't protect her ass you've seen what she's done to you She-" Ichigo said just before he was interupted. "IT'S NOT MY DOING IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT SHE'S LIKE THIS NOW IN FACT I WAS TRYING TO PREVENT IT FROM HAPPENING" Demon yelled angerly. "Then who's doing is it" Ichigo asked meanly. "MY SISTER'S...She sences that her 'other' powers will be awakening very soon...and her other powers will be all about her and this curse" Demon said. "Demon please calm down" Angel said calmly. Demon sat down and looked down in sadness and took deep breaths. "Yes ma'am" She said. "And Ichigo don't be so mean to her she's only trying to be everyone's friend and ally because she only has two friends right now and that's me and Nikaku" Angel said. "Three" Chad said. Angel and Demon looked at him. "What do you mean by that" Angel and Demon asked at the same time. "From what I've seen in your eyes down in the hideout I've come to a Decision that I will see and think of you as a friend and ally and that I trust you" he said as he looked at Demon. Her eyes widened as she looked at him but then something happened. Her left eye turned blue. "Well looks like the beast's spell is starting to weaken" Angel said as she smiled. "I knew it...The more you gain friends the more your sister's spell will weaken and the more it weakens the less time it'll take for you to get your true eye color back" Chad said. Demon looked down in sadness. "It may have only tooken three friends to get my left eye color back but it'll take alot more than that to get my other one back" She said. "I'll be your friend Demon" Rosa said. "Me too" Misaki said. "Thanks kids but it'll take more than just you two" She said. "It's gonna take the rest of us to be her friend and trust her in order for her to get her other eye color back" Angel said. Ichigo looked at Demon then at Angel then back at Demon and Sighed. "It's gonna take some time to get used to but I guess I'm in...But this better not be one of those times where you will act as if your our friend and then decide to double cross us" Ichigo said. "I'm not like that" Demon said. "She's telling the truth Ichigo" Angel said. "...Fine I'll trust her" Ichigo said. "Thank you Ichigo" She said as she bowed. "You have to be her friend too Ichigo" Angel said. " If she can proove that what she says about her sister is true" Ichigo said. "You trust her to help us but you can't be friends with her What a moron" She said as she sighed. "So anyways What did you mean erlier about some Hideout Chad" Ichigo asked. Demon looked out the window. "I wouldn't answer him right now Yasutora...Someone's coming" She said as she cupped her hands over her ears to the direction of the window. "Who is it demon" Angel asked. "It's Uryu and Orihime They're in trouble" Demon said. Everyones eyes widen. "...It's not just them...Those three Mod souls are with them" She said. "Do you know who's attacking them" Ichigo asked. "It's...It's both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow" She said. "WHAT" Ichigo said as his eyes widened. "Why would both of them be attacking them" Chad asked. "I'm not sure but...Maybe...they need to get through us before they can get their hands on what they want" Angel said. Both Rosa and Misaki ran to Chad and fell in his arms. "We don't wanna be captured by the espadas" They both said as they cried. "Don't worry we won't allow any of you to be captured by them I promise" Said Ichigo. "Ichigo's right none of us won't let any of you get caught" Chad said as he hugged them tightly. "What should we do Ichigo" Rukia asked. "...Well I know I have to help Orihime and Uryu" He said as he got up and started walking out the door. "I"m coming with you Ichigo" Rukia said as she got up and fallowed him out. "Chad you and Angel take Rosa and Misaki back to that hideout you were talking about when we are done we'll call you when it's safe to come back" Ichigo said. "But Ichigo-" Chad started to say before he was interupted. "You can't come help us Chad we can handle it ourselves...becides Rosa, Misaki, and Angel need you the most right now" Ichigo said. "...Alright" He said as he got up. He braught out the Coller and leash and slipped it onto Angel's neck. "How you'll need me to say the words to get there but I'll need to take over your body for a second again Angel" Demon said. "Alright just make sure you let me take over after we're at the Hideout" Angel said. "Yes ma'am" Semon said just before she disappeared. Angel closed her eyes then opened them again this time one was blue the other was crimson red. Demon said the words and they teleported back to the hideout. 


	21. More Secrets Revealed

Rukia looked at Ichigo worriedly as they both ran to find Orihime and Uryu. "The more he fights the more he looses his spirit energy If he fights both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra he'll loose all of his spirit energy and he'll never be able to fight anymore" Rukia thought worriedly. "Ichigo...You should let me take care of Ulquiorra and Grimmjow...With your decreasing powers you'll loose all your spirit energy if you fight them both head on in your condition" She said as she looked at him. "Rukia right now I don't have a choise but to fight plus Kuiske said that he doesn't know when exactly I'll loose my powers but I have a strong feeling that I won't loose them today...Don't worry I'll only fight them to make them retreat for a while" Ichigo said as he glanced at her. She continued to look at him worriedly. "Just be careful Ichigo" She said sadly. "Don't worry becides Knowing Uryu he's probibly holding them off till we get there" Ichigo said. When they finally arrived to where Uryu and Orihime was, Uryu was using his quincy powers trying to scare the espadas off but it obviously didn't work. Orihime was using her Santen Kesshun to block The espadas' attacks. "Hey Uryu We'll take it from here" Ichigo said as he and Rukia ran infront of them. "Where's Chad I can't sence his or the others Spiritual pressure"Uryu asked. "He's protecting the girls and Misaki somewhere safe they need him the most right now plus in Angel's current state she can't fight I mean with that thing inside her who KNOWS what can happen when it comes out" He said. "We'll fight along side you Ichigo" Orihime said. "No Orihime you and uryu are to go and find Chad and the others You might want to call them cause the place they're at is what's keeping all of us from sencing their spiritual pressure" He said. "Fine but you better not die Ichigo" Uryu said as he grabbed Orihime's hand and ran off. When they were far enaugh away from the fight Uryu took out his Cell phone and tried to call Chad's cell. It rang two times then someone picked up. It was Rosa's voice. "Rosa Where's Chad" He asked. "He's watching Angel and Demon train on the moniter" She said on the other line. "Well can you put him on please" Uryu asked. "he's not allowed to have his phone in the room where he's at the waves it gives off here will screw up the equipment in the room or so Demon told us" Rosa said. "Well tell him that Ichigo and Rukia are fighting Ulquiorra and Grimmjow so he ordered us to find you" He said. "Alright" She said just before she hung up then headed into the room. "Chad Uryu says that Ichigo and Rukia have started fighting aquinced Ulquiorra and Grimmjow so he ordered him to find you" She said. "Yasutora bring them down here then once when their battle is over we can all head back upstairs You know the words to say to come back down here right" Demon said. "Yes but what do I use to get us here I mean Angel and you have the Collor and the leash" He said. "You know your Medallian right That thing that you ware around your neck a lot...While you were sleeping I tampered with it so now it can be used to get you down here from anywhere in Karakura Town but as I was tampering with it I felt a strange presence inside it as well as a similar presence inside Angel's Necklace...I should quit Jabbering I have to finish Angel in her training now go and get Uryu and Orihime"She said. "Alright" he said as he headed out of the room and headed up the elivator. "Hmm A strange presence inside my medallian...It's funny how I've never felt it before now" He thought. "Just like how you haven't noticed me and I've always been by your side" Said a man inside his mind. "Who's there" Chad said as he looked around. "Come on you of all people should know me I've been with you since you were born" Said the man. "What do you mean by that" Chad said. A man as tall as he was with red hair the same style as Chad's and green eyes appeared infront of him. "Just like how your princess has Demon you have me...Surely you should remember me I'm Diablo your dream classmate in sensei's class" The man with the red hair said. "My dream classmate" Chad repeated. "Sure haven't you ever noticed that you weren't the only one learning the ways of the Millennian that someone was right next to you" Diablo said. "Right next to me...I...I remember now...But are you the strange presence that Demon was sencing" Chad asked. "Of corse not that's someone else 'his sister' is inside your girlfriend's necklace they'll reveal themselves to you and help you out later on but now isn't the right time but I gotta warn you they're 'young' and very...how do you say...rambunctious I think...no that's not the word...hyper maybe...Anyway they're about what's her name's age" Diablo said. "Rosa's" Chad asked. "No no the one that's much younger...the half breed that's like four or five years old" Diablo said. "You mean Alejandra" He asked. "YEAH THAT'S HER...We'll talk some other time by then I'll tell you everything there is to know right now you need to go find your friends See ya later...Oh and uh don't tell anyone but your girlfriend about me alright" Diablo said just before he disappeared just as fast as he appeared then the Elevator door opened.

"Strange...Just as how Angel has Demon in her I have him in me...but how is that possible" He thought as he started running to find Uryu and Orihime. "I can hear your thoughts you know as well as your girlfriend's...and Demon's too...And Demon isn't her real name She just likes to be called that just like how I like being called Diablo eventhough Diablo isn't my real name...No one but your princess knows her real name" Diablo thought. "Every time I hear you say Demon's name it sounds as if you like her or something" Chad thought. He finally found Orihime and Uryu. "Uryu Orihime" He called out the them. "Let's just say I do like Demon just as you like the princess" Diablo thought. Chad told Uryu to put his hand on his sholder and to hold Orihime's hand with his other hand then he touched his medallian and said the words to get to the secret hideout and they all teleported there. "OH WOW How in the world did you do THAT Chad" Orhime asked. "Where the hell are we Chad" Uryu asked. "This is a place that Someone in the angel race who Demon called the 'Supreme Ruler' had built with her late husband when they were about Rosa and Misaki's age She'll tell you everything when she's finished training Angel" Chad said. "But how did you get us down here...and what language was that that you spoke before we were transfered here" Asked Orihime. "The language I just spoke in was called Millennian it's the language the angels used in their own world as for how Demon will have to tell you" Chad said as they set their phones on the table before they entered the room where Uryu and Orhime saw Angel who was now a grown up tiger sleeping on a small bed with what appeared to be wires connected to a hat oh her head. Chad looked at her and smiled then looked at the moniter. "How's her training" He asked. "It's coming along great as you can see her tiger form has already grown up into a full adult tigeress One more training after this and I'll have to turn her back into a human IF and that's a big IF she passes the test" Demon said. "Demon of corse I can pass the next test what are you talking about" Angel said as she pounced on Demon but she dodged. "I wanna become human as soon as possible" "I know I know it's so that you can kiss your boyfriend" Said Demon as she started making kissy faces. "SHUT UP...It's not just that but I want Maria to see me as a Human not into my white wolf form when she moves into the appartment" Angel said. "...Are you happy that she's moving back to Karakura Town" Chad asked. "I'm happy that she's moving back to town but I'm not happy that I have to move in with her...I wanna stay with you for a while longer but staying with you was only temperary you know that" She said as she looked down in sadness. "Yeah I know" Chad said sadly. "Aww don't worry you two once when you two are married you guys can live together perminately" Orihime said. "That won't be for another few years Orihime" Angel said. "But untill then we'll just have to go back to what we used to do" Chad said. "Talking to each other through our windows though that gets kinda hard for during the fall and winter time cause we both get so cold when our windows are open haven't you noticed that" Angel said. "Yeah" Chad said. "That's why Saki and I have a Surprise for you when we all get back to Chad's house" Rosa said. "Oh joy I can't wait" Angel said sarcastically. Chad smirked then turned to Orihime and Uryu. "There's something I have to talk to Angel about once when her training is finished" He said. "Are you gonna brake up with her" Rosa said surprisingly. "No of corse not I would never do such a thing like that...I would never break her heart in such a way" Chad said. "Is it good news or bad news" Misaki said. "I'm not sure myself Demon will have to figure that out on her own" Chad said. "Ohhhhh So is it about Demon" Rosa said. "Sort of" Chad said. "Alright her training's complete everyone but Yasutora OUT" Demon said. Everyone but Chad left the room. "You can go ahead and take off her helmet thing now...Whatever that thing's called" Demon said. Chad took off whatever was on Angel's head and stroked it as she began to wake up. She opened her eyes and looked up at him and smiled then began to lick his face. "I missed you while I was training" She said as her gems glew. "I missed you too...I just realized something" He said as he stroked her back. "What" She asked. "I can't hold you anymore now that you're a beautiful adult tigeress" He said sadly. "Awww and I really liked being held too" She said as she cuddled up next to him. "So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about" She asked. "Well this is something that Demon should hear as well" He said. Demon appeared infront of him but then secretly behind her Diablo appeared behind her. "Alright what is it that you wanted to speak of" Demon asked. "Damn Tora he looks almost exactly like you" She thought to him. "Well you know that you are inside Angel's mind right...turns out that there's been someone inside mine since I was born" He explained. "What do you mean I've never senced anyone inside your mind only in your amulet thing" Demon said. "Awww come on Demon haven't you noticed at least SOMETHING that wasn't quite right when you looked into his eyes the last time" Angel asked. "Well...I did feel a sence of unease and I might've felt some sort of presence but I haven't had the time to look into it yet cause of your training and everything that's been goin on today" Demon said. "Well if you wanna look into it now's the time just look behind you" Chad said as he pointed at Diablo.

"Why would I want to look behi-WAAH" She started to say before she saw Diablo standing right behind her. She jumped and fell backwards. She began to back away. "H-H-How come they're are two Yasutora's" "I may look a lot like him but I'm not him just as you look a lot like the princess but you aren't her" Diablo said as he held out his hand for hers. "My name is Diablo I am like you though I live inside Yasutora's mind just as you live inside the princess's" Angel laughed at Demon's reaction as Chad only smirked. "So what are you here for Diablo" Demon asked as she got up by herself and brushed herself off. "I've been with Yasutora since the day he was born so technically I may be a part of his powers though I am not quite sure" Diablo explained. "Does that mean that you can take control of his body at will" Angel asked. "Only when he needs me meaning if he's knocked out I can step in an take over for him just as how Demon can step in for you like she had done this morning" He explained. "Though I didn't need her to step in while I was sleeping" Angel said. "Well you couldn't tell how far away Ulquiorra was so I had to Princess" Demon Said. "Why do you guys ALWAYS call me Princess I'm not one of them snooty ass princesses that has to balance books on her head and to always extend her pinky whenever she drinks tea or something like that" Angel said. Both Diablo and Chad laughed. "I think it's time we told you who you really are" Diablo said as he calmed down. "Y'see The head Angel is your Great grandmother right...Well she was also the Supreme Ruler of all Millennia...She knew that our world and this world were connected that's why she built this hideout underground so that no one would dare try to find it...but the Supreme Ruler was also the Queen of both Soul Societies in this world and in ours...Normally Angels aren't suposed to have Zanpakutos but you, Keisha, and Rosa do...have you ever asked yourselves why you three have zanpakutos and not Maria or Alejandra" Demon explained. "I've never thought of that...It never not once crossed my mind" Angel said. "That is because the Head Captian of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads...is your Great Grandfather or 'Papa' as you called him in your dreams" Diablo said. Chad and Angel's eyes widened. "I...I always wondered why I always called the old man 'Papa' in my dreams about the Soul Society" Angel said. "But if the Head Captian is her great grandfather then how could the Supreme Ruler be her great grandmother" Chad asked. "That is because the Supreme Ruler and the Head Captian gave birth to a daughter which would be Angel's grandmother...The law did say that Angel's could marry soul reapers and other angels right...Well the head captian IS a soul reaper y'know" Diablo said. "Does the Head Captian er I mean 'Papa' know about the three of us being his great grandaughters" Angel asked. "He does know he just hasn't had the time to meet all of you in person yet" Demon said. "But since Keisha's in the Soul Society now then hasn't he met her already" Chad asked. "That we aren't sure of but my guess is that he probably has but he doesn't know much about Keisha being one of his great grandaughers" Diablo said. "So if my great grandmother was a queen then does that make my grandmother a princess" Angel asked. "Well...how should I put this...Your grandmother became queen after your great grandmother and your mother became queen after your grandmother so that means that once when you marry you will become the next queen THAT'S why we call you princess" Demon said. "But then Would that make The Head Captian King" She asked. "He is still king untill you marry then your husband will become the new king" Diablo said. "But I'm not gonna marry a prince" She said. "Uhh...welllll" Demon said. "Yasutora have you ever noticed what your tattoo means" Diablo asked. "And Princess have you ever wondered why my tattoo is almost the same as Yasutora's" Demon asked. They both shook their heads no. "Well...There were four royal clans in millennia just as how there are four noble familes in the soul society The clans were identified by their animal symbol The animal symbols were of a Dragon, a Tiger, a Wolf, and a Snake...normally only the Tiger clan was only allowed to marry people from their own clan or from the dragon clan while the Snake clan was only allowed to marry from their own clan or from the wolf clan but were never to marry from other clans" Diablo explained. "So which means that the Snake clan can't marry from the dragon clan or from the tiger clan" Angel asked. "Exactly and Vice versa but now that there aren't many people from their clans left that law was abolished when you were born princess" Demon said. "Why when I was born" She asked. "It's because you, Rosa, and Keisha are from the Tiger clan" Diablo said. "Hold on Just how do you know about all this Diablo" Chad asked. "Because there was something that the princess's Biological parents neglected to tell you but I promised Sensei that I wouldn't tell you till the time is right and right now isn't the right time" Diablo said. "Anyway Maria and her family have always been your family's loyal right hand woman I should say but others called them their servents Which means that when Alejadnra is old enaugh she will serve your children" Demon said. "Are their any family members still alive from the other clans" Chad asked. "Misaki and his family are from the wolf family as far as I know there's one one person who's still alive from the dragon family...a small boy who's about Alejandra's age" Demon said. "What about from the snake clan" Angel asked. "Only one from that clan is still alive" Diablo said. "But this doesn't tell us about our tattoos" Chad said. "The snake I have on my tattoo though it may travel it's not really a snake but a Tiger in disquized that represents that the princess, my sister, and I are from the Tiger clan" Demon said. "But then what does it have to do with my own Tattoo" He asked. "That I'll have to tell you later when we're not around the girls" Diablo said. "And why can't you tell it when we're around" Angel said as she looked at him angerly. "You wouldn't understand if I explained it" He said. "Try us" She snarled. "Angel calm down" Chad said as he wrapped his arm around her trying to hold her back. "You wouldn't like what I would say Princess it would be a too big of a shock for you to handle maybe even a too big of a shock for him" Diablo said. "As for right now we've told you all we know" Demon said.

That night everyone was back in their own homes. Rosa and Misaki gave Angel and Chad a pair of walkie talkies. But they weren't just any ordinary walkie talkies but Rosa and Misaki wouldn't tell them why they were so special. Then everyone went to bed. Everyone but Chad was able to sleep. He wondered about what Diablo and Demon had said erlier about how The Head Captian was Angel's great grandfather and about his and Demon's tattoo. "What's so special about my tattoo becides it being connected to Angel's necklace" He thought. He looked over and smiled as Angel slept calmly on the floor next to his bed her head laying on a pillow with a blanket over her. He stroked her head. "What was it that Diablo didn't want to tell with the girls around" He thought again. "Demon already knows but I didn't want to say it with the princess around cause what I'm about to say will be a too big of a shock to both of you so it's best if you and Demon keep this a secret from her for a little while" He heard Diablo's voice inside his mind. "What was it that you wanted to say" He thought. "Well...The tattoo you have represents that you...are a Royal Millennian from the Snake clan" Diablo said as he appeared sitting on the side of his bed. Chad's eyes widened. He sat up and looked at him "But how can that be" Chad said quietly but surprisingly. "The tattoo...The heart represents that you are millennian, the wings represent that you're royalty and the snake obviously means that you're from the Snake clan" Diablo said sadly. "Plus...Only chosen people from the four clans have people like me and Demon inside them which technically means that Demon isn't a part of the curse at all she is with the princess to help her with her sister who is the curse" "But...how can I be a prince" Chad asked. "You've always been a prince it's just that you haven't realized it" Diablo said. He looked down at Angel as she slept. "So I am a prince" He said quietly to himself. "Not only that but Angel is a princess from the Tiger clan But I think you already know that from erlier" Diablo said. "There's more than one clan right...becides the four you mentioned erlier Are there any more clans" He asked. "As far as I know there used to be many animal named Clans though all but the four clans we know of now have all been wiped out though within those clans only these four are royalty the rest are pesants and people like that" Diablo said. "So there were more clans in the past" He said. "They used to live all over the world but somehow they've all just suddenly vanished as if out of thin air" He said. "Out of thin air but that's immpossible...hmmm" Chad said. "You should get some sleep it's late at night and I know you're gonna be tired in the morning" Diablo said. "Now that I know that I'm a prince how can I...There's still so many things that I don't know about who and what I really am" He said. "Demon and I will explain everything all in due time now get some rest" Diablo said as he disappeared. He looked up at the cealing with his hands behind his head as he laid back down on his bed. Just then he heard Angel sit up. He looked over and noticed that she was moving her ears in different angles. He looked and seen that her eyes were brown instead of Red and blue which ment that Angel was in control of her own body instead of Demon. "Angel...What's wrong...A-Angel wait" He asked just before she ran out of the room. "Stay here with the kids I'll be back" Was all she said before she disappeared into the night. "What's up with her" He thought worriedly. Angel jumped from roof to roof. "I know I heard something out here but what could it be" She thought to herself. "You heard it too huh I guess you're hearing has improoved quite a bit" Demon said. "No time for Jokes Demon We've gotta find out where that sound's coming from and what it is" Angel said as her jewels glew. "It sounds like it's coming from the River" Demon said. "That's where I think too" She said. When they got to the river they saw a woman playing a flue like instrament though music could not be heard by the human ears. "It looks like a flue but it isn't" Demon said. "What is it then" Angel asked. "It's a Millennian instrament that can only be played at night to call the cursed one...As for why I do not know" Demon explained. "Why only at night" She asked. "Because when this instrament is played the Cursed one Which is yourself will be in an animal form and no one must see you on the night you alone hear it's music" Demon said. "Ohh I see...W-What the hell...demon...Check out who's playing it" Angel said as her eyes widened. "That can't be can it" Demon said surprisingly. "There's no doubt about it It's my sister Maria...but how...What's she planning" She said quietly to herself. "She probibly has a message for you or something" Demon said. "A message...from who" She asked. "Normally from one of the captains but sometimes it would be one of their leuteniants" She said. "But if it were a message from them then couldn't they have just send the White hell butterflies or something" She asked. "You ask too many questions Let's go ask her for ourselves what's going on" Demon said.

They slowly walked towards Maria staying in the shadows. When Maria heard them she turned around and seen Angel in her adult tiger form. She smiled. "My dear little sister I see you have completed at least three lessons out of the four for your Tiger training" She said. Angel walked into the light. "I have to admit I didn't want you to see me in this form but you shouldn't be back for a few more days...Why did you call me here" She asked. "I have come to give you a Message from the Head Captain himself...Your great Grandfather" She said. "I already know that the head captain is my great grandfather...Demon and Diablo told us" She said. "Diablo...Oh that's right one of Chad's other three spirits" She said. "Other three what do you mean" Angel asked. "Chad has four spirits all together counting his own Diablo, His brother, and another little soul that is the brother to the young soul residing in your necklace...You too have four souls counting your own" Maria explained. "I only sence three which is my own, Demon, and her sister's I don't sence the fourth" She said. "That is because the young souls are still sleeping...but I must warn you they are as old as Alejandra and they cannot control their own powers unless they are sleeping but they are good kids and will not harm you or your friends" She said. Angel looked at her. "Enaugh with the souls What's this message that the head captain wanted me to hear What's so urgent that he coudln't send a White hell butterfly" She asked. "All white hell butterflies have gone missing so they cannot send them for messages but he has given me a message to warn you about the beast lingering inside Chad...he is not like Demons's sister He is more violent and will kill anyone in it's path even you and your friends" She explained. "How would The head captain know about something like this" She asked. "He has sent someone to observe him ever since Rukia's Execution" She said. "He's been watching him since way back then...Why" She said. "Because he knew that if you knew at a wrong time you would've gotten very mad at him but Chad himself doesn't know about Diablo's brother but he is aware of the young soul sleeping within his Amulet" Maria explained. "The necklace his abuelo gave him" Angel said "That's right...Demon and Diablo may not've told you this but...Chad is a Prince...not too long ago Diablo has explained that much to him...Eversince he found out that you were a princess he thought that you didn't deserve him since he thought he was just a pesent...Though now that he knows that he's a prince he knows that he may have a chance with you eventhough royals from both the tiger clan and the snake clan cannot marry but since there aren't any royals from the other tribes that we know of that are your age you guys have been granted permission to marry" She explained. "I hope it won't be one of those Arranged marrages I hate those" Angel said. "Do not worry your great grandmother abolished that law when she married the head captain long ago" Maria said as she smiled. "So you and Chad are together now aren't you...For how long" She said. "Ever since I had to live with someone of my choosing...and I chose to live with him like you said...there was an Arrancar attack that day And I got hurt pretty badly so he took me to his place to put medicine on it and bandage it" She said. "That long huh at this rate you may as well start thinking on how many kids you want and when you're gonna get married" Maria teased. "Oh Come on Maria ease up on that will ya It's bad enaugh hearing our friends saying 'Don't do anything naughty' Sheesh now I have to hear it from you too man" She said. "Well it's ture you two will be married I know because I can see the promise ring he gave you" Maria said. "The promise ring doesn't form with me when I transform into my animal forms...Becides it's only to promise each other that we'll be together forever no matter what happens between us" She said. "Oh really then what's that on your middle finger on your right paw" She said. She looks down on her right paw and sees her promise ring on her middle finger. She covered it up with her left paw. "Nothiing" She sang. Demon laughed within her mind. "Busted now girl" She said as she laughed. "Shut up demon" She thought to her. "So now that you know that Chad is a prince just as you are a princess are you mad at him" Maria asked. "Not at him in fact I'm very happy that he is a prince I always wondered how he was able to know so much of what I didn't becides my father going into his dreams like the language..but I AM Mad at Diablo and Demon for not telling us when we were in the hideout" She said. "The hideout...What do you mean" Maria asked. "I cannot say where it is there may be people listening in from far away that I cannot hear or sence but there is a hideout that the first head angel and her husband built themselves when they were Rosa and Misaki's age Or so that's what Demon told Tora" She said. "Hmm interesting...You must go before Chad starts to worry for you" Maria said. "Alright See you in...Five days right" Angel asked. Her sister noded her head yes. "Wait there's something I forgot to tell you" Maria said. "What's that Maria" Angel asked. Maria looked at her and smiled then put her left hand on her stumich. "I'm pregnant...four months in" She said. "Congrats sister I kinda wondered why would stumich looked a little bigger than usual" Angel said as she smiled. "If it's a boy we're gonna name it Alejandro and if it's a girl we're gonna name it Sairi" She said. "Why name the child Alejandro if it's a boy I mean you already have Alejandra I mean Alejandra and Alejadnro sound more like names you would give to a pair of twins" She said. "I know but Jesus wanted to have the name Alejandro if we ever have a son" Maria said. "Oh...OH hey Maria...is it alright if My sister Rosa comes to live with us cause Kuiske said that she and Misaki aren't safe with him, Yoruichi, and the others anymore" She asked. "I'll have to discuss it with Jesus but You have my consent" Maria said. "Now I just need Jesus's and Alejandra's" She said. "You must go before Chad gets worried" Maria said. "Alright alright I'm goin See you later sis" She said before she ran off back to the appartment. When she got back to the appartment Chad was sitting up in his bed looking at her worriedly. "Where did you go" He asked. She walked over to him and sat down next to his bed. "Maria was playing an instrament that only I was able to hear with my enhanced hearing She gave me a message that we need to watch out for Diablo's brother and that Papa has been sending someone since Rukia's excecution to observe you because of his brother" She explained. "Right now both of them are sleeping so right now he isn't causing trouble but I know what she means by to 'watch out' for him" He said. "She also told me that We have young souls resting inside our necklaces as well and that you are already aware of yours" She said. "Right and yours is the sister to mine but they are as young as Alejandra" He explained. "...I know...I know that you're a prince" She said as she looked deep into his eyes. He looked into hers then looked down in sadness. "So that means that you heard Diablo erlier didn't you" He asked sadly. "Yes I did and also Maria told me...I'm not mad Tora...I'm actually very happy for you Tora That means that we truely can be together forever" She said as she smiled at him then licks his cheeck then cuddles her face in his neck making him fall backwards as she purred. His eyes widened then he smiled and gently wrapped his arms around her neck and hugs her. "I love you...my beautiful Tiger princess" He said sweetly. "I love you too My handsome Snake Prince" She replied as she continued to purr. "OH hey guess what" She said as she looked at him. "What is it" He said as he gently stroked her head. "Maria's four months pregnant with another baby" She said happily but quietly trying not to wake up Misaki and Rosa. "I'm happy for her" He said as he smiled. "She said that if it's a boy their gonna name it Alejandro cause Jesus always wanted a son named that but if it's a girl then they're gonna name is Sairi" She said. "That's great You're gonna be an Aunt All over again" He said. "We should get back to sleep The sun's gonna rise in a few hours and I have to be in tip top shape for my last Tiger lesson and I wanna get this one done as soon as possible and pass it so that I can turn back into a human" She said. "Right" He said as they released each other. He crawled under his covers then looks at her as she stretched out then began to lay down in the guest futon becide him. He gently laid the blanket over her. "Good night my tigeress" He said sweetly as he started petting her head. "Good night my tiger" She replied sleepily.

The next day While Chad was at school and Rosa and Misaki were at the appartment with Angel both kids were playing a video game as Angel was training on her last lesson for her tiger training. If she passes this one she'll turn back into a human and will remain Human for five days and four nights but once when Maira moves into the appartment She will only remain human during the day after those five days and four nights are over. Ichigo, Chad, Rukia, and Orihime were on their way home from school. Uryu had to stay behind for something. "So Chad has angel turned back into her human form yet" Ichigo asked. "Not yet but her form gets bigger after she passes each lesson that Demon is teaching her" Chad said. "Isn't her last lesson today" Orihime asked. "Yeah Hopefully she'll pass this one" He said. "Betchya you can't wait for her to turn back to her human form so that you can kiss her all night long" Ichigo teased as he laughs. Chad blushed madly. "...True I can't wait for her to turn back to human and I do want to kiss her again but not in the way you're thinking Ichigo" He said. "But someday after we're married we might kiss in the way you're thinking" He thought to himself. "So if they're four lessons per each form and if this one's the last one for her Tiger form then wouldn't that make her an Adult Tiger now but will turn back to human if she passes today's test" Rukia asked. "Yeah" Chad said. "Let's hope she does pass this test" Orihime said. "She will She doesn't give up on these tests so easily as you might think" He said as he smiled without anyone noticing. Just then Rukia's Soul Pager went off ditecting a hollow nearby. "Oh great another hollow" Ichigo said as he closed his eyes and sighed. Orihime looked at the Soul Pager as Rukia flipped it up as it showed a red arrow blinking in the middle of the screen. "I wonder why Uryu had to stay at school today" She thought to herself. "I wonder if Angel's finished with her final tiger test yet...Guess I'll have to find out when I get home" Chad thought to himself. When he finally got to his appartment he unlocked the door and walked in. He saw the kids playing a video game but he didn't see Angel anywhere. "I'm back guys" He said. "Welcome home Chad" the kids said at the same time whithout looking at him. Just then he heard the shower running. "She must've passed the last tiger test" He thought to himself as he smiled. He walked into the bedroom to change out of his Uniform. When he walked into his room he noticed Angel's Ribbon on her bed. The colors were reversed. the ribbon was red and the Bell was blue but the jems were the same. "So I take it that Angel passed her last tiger test" He said as he walked out minutes later warring his blue sleeveless shirt with a white stripe running down the right side and Black Pants. "Yeah she's human again" Miaski said. "Well Mostly She has a White wolf tail and White wolf ears but Demon told her that they'll go away by tonight and won't come back till the day she has to turn into a wolf pup that night" Rosa said. "That's good" He said. "You'd better treat my sister right when you're married or else Papa and I will have a serious talk with you" Rosa said as she glared at him meanly. "Don't worry I would never want to hurt her in any way possible...I love her far too much for something like that to happen to her" Chad said. "So what's gonna happen to us since Angel's moving back with her foster sister" Misaki asked. "Rosa's gonna live with them while you are going to live with me It was Angel's Idea sicne you guys can't live at Kuiske's anymore" He said. "Nowhere is safe for us anymore" Rosa said. "Don't worry We'll all protect you no matter what happens Rosa" Chad said as he gave them each noogies. "I promise you nothing's gonna come take you guys away not if me, Ichigo, and the others have anything to say about it" He said. "So what are you guys playing anyway" "It's called 'Kingdom Hearts 2' It's one of Angel's games" Rosa said. "I think I've heard of that before isn't it a series of games" He asked. "Yeah right now Angel has at least three of them and they're all for the 'PS2' Misaki has one for the 'PSP' and I have two for the 'DS' and one for the 'GBA' So as far as I know at least seven of them are out" She said. "Wow that many huh" He said. "Don't you remember Ichigo played it once and was having trouble defeating the dude that has my element that uses the sitar but always kept on getting defeated by him cause of his water people" He heard Angel said as she came out of the bathroom waring a blue and white skirt with a sleeveless matching blue top. Her hair was still wet but was combed out but her wolf tail was still wet but wasn't dripping water. Her wolf ears were perked up and slightly twitched. "Welcome home babe" She said as she walked over to him. As soon as she was a half a foot away from him he pulled her to him and kissed her lips passionately. "About time you turned back into human my princess" He thought to her. "I know I've been waiting to turn back into my human form to kiss you again...That and to take a shower because knowing how many days I've been a tigress I knew I really needed one" She thought. They broke the kiss as he chuckled. "I love you Angel" He said before he gave her a peck on her lips. "AW MAN I Died AGAIN" Rosa said as she pouted. "Who are you fighting aguinced. "That one dude that uses the water people like you do" She said as she looked at her. "What keyblade are you using" She asked. "That one that you get on Mulan's world" She said. "There's your problem right there you're not using the right kind of keyblade" Angel said as she giggled. "That's what Renji told me to use" She said. "Renji don't know squat about games plus the Keyblade you get off of mulans world boosts up fire magic and right now you're goin up aguinced Demyx who uses the water abilities...Okay Say that me and papa were in a practice battle He's using Ryujin Jakka and I'm using Nikaku Who would win" She asked. "Lesse papa uses fire and you use water...You would right" Rosa asked. "That's right so who would win if Demyx uses his water and you use the keyblade that boosts up fire magic" She asked. "Demyx" She said. "Right so you're using the wrong kind of Keyblade trust me Ichigo did the same mistake as you are now so I had to tell him to use a different Keyblade" She said. "So then what kind of keyblade should I use" Rosa asked. "Well do you have the keyblade that you get in the Pride lands" Angel asked. "I'm not sure" She said. "Lemme see the controler" She asked. Rosa handed to controler to Angel and she looked on the screen to see What level her character was and if she had the right wepon to use. "Whaaaat You don't have 'The Circle of Life' okay before you can continue to fight Demyx FIRST you need to go to the pride lands and beat the giant heartless that's there...after you beat the scar spirit" She said. "Ohhhh okaay" Rosa said as Angel handed the controler back to her. "you sure know this game pretty well don't you baby" Chad said. He had never let her out of his arms since she came out of the shower. "Of corse it is my game afterall and I've already beaten it plenty of times Don't you remember you've watched me play it before right" She said. "Yeah I remember" He Said. "She's a 'Kingdom Hearts' know it all FREAK when it comes to her three games" Rosa said. "I know I am...just like you are when it comes to your three games...though one of mine is a remake of your 'Chain of Memories' game" She said. "Yeah guess your right...but isn't Demyx suposed to be a Weakling and how was I able to defeat him before when he was in The Underworld" Rosa said. "Yeah and the reason why you were able to beat him back then was because he was holding back" She said. "Darn I hate it when people hold back their powers" Rosa said "Isn't holding back the same thing as going easy on someone in a fight" Misaki asked. Chad and Angel both noded their heads yes. "Well I should start making dinner" Angel said as Chad gently let her out of his arms. She walked into the kitchen and searched till she found something good that she could make. Chad helped her around in the kitchen as the kids continued to play the game. After dinner the kids took turns taking showers. Chad took his that morning before school. While one kid was in the shower the other was continuing the game then they would swap when the other was out of the shower. "I sware I feel like a mother to those two eventhough Rosa's my twin sister" Angel thought to him as she finished cleaning the dishes. "Probibly because you're ordering them around like Maria and your mother did to you when you were little" He thought back to her. "Yeah maybe" She thought. She felt him wrap his arms around her weist from behind and hugged her tightly. "I'm gonna miss you being here with me Angel" He wispered quietly in her wolf ear. "I know I'm gonna miss being here with you too but you know what Captain Hitsugaia said becides Demon is right you know I can't truely live with you until we get married and that won't be for another few years" She wispered back as she kissed his lips. "But don't worry We can still see each other every night before we go to bed remember" "Yeah I remember but it just won't be the same like how it used to be" He wispered to her sadly. "But don't worry I'm gonna mix it up a little but I can't tell ya cause it's a secret You'll find out the night I move with her" She said as she smiled. "Lemme guess you're gonna jump from window to window every night right" He said as he perked an eye brow. "Damn I must've told you somehow" She said as she pouted cutely. He chuckled then hugged her a little tighter. "I love you" He said. That night the kids were fast asleep in Angel's bed as her and Chad cuddled together in his. Now normally it would take him at least thirty minutes to get to sleep but now that Angel will be in his arms again for the next few days they both fell asleep within five ta ten minutes. She laid close to his chest as he had his arms protectivly around her. Her wolf ears and tail were gone but would soon return within four days. But that night Rosa woke up from a terrible dream about Maria She looked over at her and Chad as they were fast asleep then looked out the window. "Should I tell Angel...or not...And the baby...how will it turn out" She thought to herself sadly as she starred out of the window. She then laid back down and tried to fall back asleep. 


	22. Meet the Xcution

A week later Angel had completed her enhanced senses training in her wolf and white dove forms and was now a pro at using her senses much like Demon. Angel and Chad talked to eachother every night since Angel had moved back into her old appartment with her foster sister's family and now her little twin sister Rosa. She has been turning into her animal forms for training every night just after the sun had set but would always turn back to human when the sun would always rise each morning. Misaki is currently living with Chad just as how Rosa is living with Angel and her foster sister's family and Chad had grown attatched to Misaki that now he cares for him as if he's his baby brother. Chad has been teaching Misaki how to play the guitar just as how he was teaching Angel. Ichigo's Soul Reaper powers have now diminished completely and can no longer see souls or soul reapers. He missed Rukia terribly since she had to go back to the Soul Society to check in with her Captain. Ever since Ichigo had lost his Soul reaper powers and Rukia and Renji went back to the Soul Society Chad, Uryu, Orihime, and Angel have been fighting hollows in his place. They were all a week away from their first day of Senior year of high school. Angel and Chad have been keeping the fact that him and her were royalty from Ichigo and the others saying that they will tell them when they feel like they were ready to handle it. For the past few days Angel has been working on a Luluby to play for the baby once it was born on her keybored. Every once in a while She would ask Chad for help and would gladly agree to help with the song in any way he could. During the times Chad would help her with the song Maria would stand by the door without them noticing and listened to the song as they wrote it eventhough Angel Spesifically told her that it was gonna be a surprise and would take a while to work on. Rosa noticed that Maria was standing and listening to them play. But she also noticed that she had a sad face. She walked over to her and asked her to come out into the hall. "What is it Rosa" She asked quietly. "I can tell by the look in your eyes that you know something Angel does not" Rosa said. Maria looked at her sadly then noded her head "And I can tell that you haven't been acting yourself lately" She said. "Ever since that dream I had last week about you a few days before we came here has been bothering me quite a lot lately...And I have a feeling that you have had that same dream only from your point of view" She said. Maria noded her head yes. "I have but we aren't sure if it's going to happen or not Let's just hope it doesn't" Maria said. "But what if it does then who's gonna look after Alejandra and The new baby" Rosa asked. "Who else but you and Angel" She said as she smiled. "I know how well you are with Alejandra when you play with her and When Alejandra was first born I was still living here so Angel helped me take care of her until Jesus and I moved out when we found an appartment in the city" Maria said. "We'll just have to see where the next four in a half months lead us right" Rosa asked. "That's right" Maria said. "And Jesus...In my dream I saw that he had passed away...lives aren't meant to be short" she said as she looked down in sadness. "Sweetie...sometimes people don't have long to live but no one knows when they'll die or when new life will be born...Ever since a few months after Alejadra was born Jesus and I found out that he has Lung Cancer and sometimes people do die from that...We may not want to but sometimes our bodies can't handle those kinds of illnesses for very long" She explained. "Is that why Jesus wares that thing in his nose all the time" She asked. Maria noded her head yes once again. "Angel already knows that he has cancer but I don't think Chad does and I've already told Angel not to tell him so you must promise me not to tell him as well got it" Maria said. "But shouldn't he also know about his cancer too" Rosa asked. "Jesus and Chad don't really get along very well...Jesus was never very fond of him ever since they first met when Chad moved to Karakura Town and Angel knows this" She said. "How come they don't get along" Rosa asked. "I'm not too sure exactly but I think it has to deal with Jesus's anger issues" she said. "He has anger issues" She asked. "Yes...he didn't have a very good Childhood until he met me...whenever he gets angry he tries to hurt something or someone luckally I don't get him angry and therefore he doesn't harm me but if he ever does then I have the reflexes to block him and I know ways to calm him down but Angel doesn't know those ways because she has never had to deal with his anger issues because she does not know about his anger issues" She said. "So what will happen if she gets hurt by him and if Chad or you aren't around since she doesn't know about them" She asked. "I dunno Rosa...You ask too many questions just like Alejandra" She said. "Well I'm just curious like her" Rosa said as she pouted. She giggled. "Come on let's go see what we can find to fix for dinner" She said as she held out her hand for hers. She looked at her happily and noded her head yes as she grabbed it. A Couple days before school started Chad had recieved a letter from someone. In the letter it said that he mustn't tell Angel or anyone else about what contained in the letter. The sender of the letter somehow knew that Ichigo had lost his Soul reaper powers and had known that Chad wanted to find a way to get his powers back. Inside the letter was a strip of paper with a Phone number on it and in the letter is said to call the sender as soon as possible. So he had called him one evening after school started. He hadn't once been to school and Angel was getting worried. Chad was also worried that Diablo's brother was soon awakening. But soon after school had started Angel then got the same letter but was told not to tell Chad or anyone else about it and so called the sender one day on a weekend about two hours before nightfall. Somehow the sender knew that she wasn't telling Chad about someting she recently found out about her curse. She was able to turn into her previous animal forms at will day or night. She had completed all of her animal trainings and could transform into them at will whatever age they would be. She too wanted to find a way to get Ichigo's powers back. In her letter it said to bring her ribbon but without the bell and hand it to the person who the sender of the letter sends for her when the time comes to meet the sender of the letter in person. Later after that Ichigo meets a man named 'Kugo Ginjou'. "As Much as I hate keeping secrets from her/him I think it's best if I don't tell Angel/Tora about wanting to find a way to get Ichigo's powers back" They both thought to themselves at the same time. One day Ichigo couldn't sence a hollow that was coming after his sisters so Kugo had came in and saved his and his sister's lives. Kugo then gives him a Black and White card. Kugo knew about Ichigo's lost powers and gave him the card and told him to call the number on the card if he wanted his powers back. So he did after a couple of days and Kugo answered it. He told him to meet with him at the address on the card and he would explain everything. So he did. When he got to the place spesified he saw A Tall man perferably a bartender waring an eyepatch on his right eye and a dark woman with black hair sitting in one of the bar stools. Then in front of him was Kugo sitting in a lether chair. "Welcome to our headquarters Ichigo Kurosaki please come sit we have much to talk about" He asked. Kugo introduced the woman and the bartender to Ichigo then began talking. Then about twenty minutes after they were talking the door opened again and a boy with blond hair and wore a black trench coat playing on a Playstation Portable then behind him came a green eyed Tigress. She looked at Ichigo eyes widened then growled meanly. "Yukio will you please settle your pet down I'll bet she's had a long day so allow her to rest for a while" Kugo asked as he looked at the blond headed boy. "That kid has a tiger for a PET Un believable" Ichigo said surprisingly as he looked at the tigeress. "That is Yukio he's one of us" Kugo said. The tigeress walked over to the darkest corner of the room and laid down as Yukio fallowed. "That was good acting Angel very good Just as I had told you to do...I bet you're wondering why Ichigo's here well all will be explained in due time" He wispered quietly as he took out a pair of green contacts from the tigress's eyes. She glared at him. "I have a bad feeling about these guys Angel...Do you want me to take over" Demon said within her mind. "We'll see where this goes then if I need some time in my mind then you may" Angel thought to her. Yukio walked over to Kugo and slipped Angel's ribbon in his hands and wispered into his ear. "It appears that while I was bringing the tigress here her neice was fallowing her" Yukio said as he saw Alejandra's eyes peek into the door but then quickly disappeared. She ran to the nearest tree and hid behind it. Back inside the headquarters Angel's eyes remained closed but listened to Kugo's and Ichigo's conversation. She was glad that Ichigo doesn't know that it was her or else things would get a little messy.

An hour after Angel had came the door opened yet again and a girl with a white eared bunny hat came into the room. "Okay Kugo what's your sward doing out again you know your going to ruin this place with that thing and come on we need some more light in here" She complained. "I like places that are dark maybe you should take off your contacts and put on your glasses Riruka" Kugo said. "I hate those damn things they never fit me right why do you think I never ware them...HEY GET IN HERE ALREADY" She said then she turned and yelled at the door. A Tall man walked into the door. But holding the tall man's hand...Was Alejandra. "It seems you were right Yukio" Kugo said. "AH HA Found a Flashlight" Riruka said as she turned it on. She heard Angel growl as she stared at Alejandra and fashed it at her but once she did she imediately closed her eyes and stopped growling as she turned her head away. Then flashed the light at the tall man's face. The tall man Was Chad. Then she shined the light on Alejandra then Kugo and lastly Ichigo. Ichigo and Chad both looked at eachother in surprisement. "Ichigo" He said surprisingly. "Chad...What're you doing here" "I don't get it why did Yukio's Pet tiger suddenly started growling at me and You guys know eachother" She said as she looked at Kugo. "I already explained it to everyone before I left to get her but I guess you didn't listen" Yukio said. "I don't understand why is Chad here and how did you get a Tiger to fallow you here and why is Alejandra here" Ichigo asked as he looked at Kugo Demanding Answers. "Come now do you honestly think tigers could be this obediant to complete strangers She is not a true tiger she's just using her Fullbringer ability and you must know already that there are no tigers in Karakura Town or in this city" Kugo said. "What's Chad doing here" Demon said in Angel's mind. "I dunno I'll have to ask him when we leave here" She thought. "Kugo the preporations for the tiger's new communication device is ready" The bartender said. Chad's eyes widened as he heard what was being said. He looked over at Angel. "...Angel...Is that really you over there" He thought to her. "Yes it's me why do you think Alejandra's here as well She fallowed me here without my knowing somehow" She thought to him. "Chad why don't you put the device on her surely you must've figured out who she really is" The bartender said as he gave him a red and blue collar with the same black and white jems that were on her ribbon. "What happened to her ribbon" He asked. "It needed to be upgraded so Kugo asked me to get it from her without the bell of corse and hand it to him to upgrade it Come on surely you should've expected she would be here you knew she was a fullbringer because of her father was a fullbringer as well just like you" Yukio said not looking up from his game consol. "Chad...Don't tell me that's...But when I saw her come in she had green eyes not brown or blue or red" Ichigo said. "Yes it's Angel though even I didn't know she was gonna be here as well" He said as he walked over to her with Alejandra close behind him and put the collor on her. "Those Green eyes you saw before were just contacts she had to use that way you wouldn't expect that it was her" Yukio said. "Uncle Chad I'm scared Who are these guys" Alejandra said as she hid behind his leg. "It's alright Alejandra They won't hurt you they're friends" He said as he picked her up and both he and Angel walked over to Kugo and Ichigo. Chad sat down on the chair opposite to Kugo with Alejandra on his lap as Angel sat down next to him on the floor. "Alejandra you should try and go back to sleep the adults need to talk" Angel said. "You're Aunt is right young one I can see that you are about to fall asleep any second" The dark woman said. "AwWWWWW SHE'S SOO CUUUUTE" Riruka said. "You look...Familier to me...somehow" Alejandra said tiredly before she fell asleep in Chad's arms. He looked down at her and smiled then ajusted her in his arms so that she would be more comfortable. Riruka giggled softly. "But how would I look familier to her" She thought to herself. When all the explaining was said and done they all went home. Angel had to turn back into her human form before leaving the Xcution's headquarters. Chad was carrying Alejandra as she slept soundlessly in his arms with her head on his shoulder. "So what were you doing there...Why didn't you tell me anything" They both asked at the same time. They looked at each other then looked away. "I needed to find a way to get Ichigo's powers back" Chad said. "That's what I was there for...They must've known that we wanted to find a way to bring his powers back That's why they sent me that letter" She said. "They sent you a letter as well" Chad said as he looked at her in surprisement. "It told me to not tell you that I was gonna be there" She said. "That's what mine said" He said. "But why send us seprate letters and not to tell each other about it if they knew that we were both gonna be there" She asked as she looked at him. "I'm not sure" He said. "but why didn't you tell me that your fullbringer ability was your Animal Shapeshifting curse" He asked. "Okay now THAT I just recently found out...But why didn't you tell me when Diablo's brother was beginning to awaken I could help you control him like Demon's helping me do with her sister" She said. "I don't want you getting hurt by him if he somehow manages to take control of me" He said as he looked at her worriedly. "I can take care of myself Tora I'll be fine" She said as she smiled. "I don't want to risk it baby he's more ruthless then Demon is and will stop at nothing to get what he wants" He said. "I've delt with enemies like that before plus I'm pretty sure that he's just like Demon's sister Pribibly getting weaker everytime Diablo gains trust and new friends" She looked at him. "Right" "I'm afraid it's much more complicated than that Diablo's brother wants more power than he already has but Diablo is stronger than him since he's my offencive power" He explained. "I can see why he's called Diablo So if Diablo is the power to Del Diablo than wouldn't his brother be the power to Guigante" She asked. "Yeah" He simply said. "But then why would he be ruthless and more evil than Diablo is" She asked. "I think he's just misunderstood Y'see He wants to protect the things and ones he loves like I do but because of his appearance makes others like his brother think he's evil" He explains. "So when you said that he wants more power what you meant was he just wants more power to protect eventhough it's already in it's final stage right" She asked. "Exactly" He said. "Not as complicated as we though huh" She teased. He smirks. "not really" He said.

"Okay now that THAT conversation's out of the way for a while Why don't you tell me a little about Millennia" She said. "Well...You sure you wanna know" He asked. "I wanna know everything Tora from beginning to end" She said. "It'll take a while" He said. "Come on Tora I'm DYING to know" She said. "Alright alright...First off it's a long ways away from Earth but it is or...was just like Earth but much bigger than that more like as big as the Earth's Sun" He started explaining. Once when he had gotten finished explaining to her about the planet they had reached their appartments. "I guess it's time for both of us to get some rest...you should come to school everyone's wondering where you're at...Why haven't you come to school" She said. "I can't say why not even to you no matter how much I want to but I can't" he said as he carefully handed Alejandra to her. "Well you'd Better come to school or else you won't graduate like the rest of us you haven't been to school since Senior year started...and I'm getting worried...is it cause of your part-time job or something" She explained. "Don't worry babe I'll come to school as soon as I can" He said as he kissed her lips passionately. "And it's not because of my part-time job that is for sure But what about you How's your part-time job as a cashier at our favorite music store goin for you" He said when they broke the kiss. "Boring but I love it and I don't JUST do cashier I also clean the instraments and stock the shelves you know most people around town isn't really interested in applying for a job at a small music store And it's the only one in town no less" She looked at him and smiled. "We should get inside it's getting kinda Chilly out at this time of night and I can feel that Alejandra is starting to Shiver" She said as she turned to face her appartment door. "Goodnight my princess" He said. "Goodnight my prince...Hey Tora" She asked. "What is it" He asked as he looked at her. "Do you ever get the feeling that something's wrong" She asks. "Yeah why" He asked as he started to look at her worriedly. "Well I get the feeling that something's gonna happen...I don't know what or don't know when but I get this strong feeling that something bad is gonna happen someday" She said. "Like what" He asked. "As I said I'm not sure what" She said. "Hmmmm...We'll have to figure out what it is and when it'll happen we have to try and prevent it from happening" He said. "Right...Well...Goodnight" She said. She turned to him and smiled then kissed his lips passionately one last time then they both headed inside their own appartments. "Angel" He said. "What" She asked as she looksed deep into his brown eyes. "Don't worry about it alright" He said sweetly then kissed her head. "We'll do everything we can to prevent it even if we don't know what it is yet" He said. She looked at him and smiled. "Alright" She said. A few months later Chad had finally gone to school with Angel but only because they needed to check something out. "Do you think Tsukishima got to them already" She asked just before they entered the school grounds. "I'm not sure That's what we're here to find out" He said. "You should come to school more often Tora if you don't then you won't be able to Graduate with us" She said. "Don't worry I will" He said as he looked at her and smiled. "Come on we'd better get to our classes before we're late" She said as she ran into the bulding. "Wait for me babe" He said as he ran after her. After school was over for the day they were beginning to walk towards the Xcution Headquarters. Just then Angel Remembered something. "OH Shoot I forgot I have to get something for Maria and Jesus is sick so I have to go be the one to go get it for her" She said. "What is it" He asked. "I have to get some kind of special Baby Moniter for her You know that the baby's gonna be due in a couple of months" She said. "Does she need a Baby Moniter now" He asked. "Well it's a limited edition or something or other and she was only able to get it this month It was something that she wanted I guess I'll be there as soon as I can alright" She said. "Alright becides they want me to get some groceries for them on the way there" He said. "Alright See ya" She said as she gave him a kiss on his lips and he kissed her back. "Remember what Kugo said about Alejandra" He said. "I know I know I have to make sure she isn't fallowing me and she already promised both of us that she wouldn't tell anyone about what we're doing" She said. "Right" He said. She ran off towards the Baby store as he walked towards the grocery store. That night Angel was looking down in sadness in her bedroom. "What's wrong Baby...You okay" He asked as he looked at her through their windows. "I just found out as soon as I got home from the Xcution's Head Quarters that Jesus died from cancer today" She said as she glanced at him then hid her eyes behind her bangs as she began to cry. "Cancer...I never knew he had cancer...I'm sorry Angel" He said. "He had lung cancer I think" She said. "Hmm...I'm so sorry Angel" He said. "Maria told me that you and Jesus never really got along for some odd reason...Something about his Anger issues or protecting something or whatnot" She said. "...Every now and then we would get along like if we both agreed on something but most of the time we would just argue...It was both actually...You may not've seen it but I saw it very clearly...I'm just glad that Maria was always there when he was around you or else there would've been a problem...I could just see it in his eyes Angel...If Maria or Alejandra wasn't around he could've seriously hurt you" He said. "I knew that he never really liked me much...I mean he liked me but he just wasn't fond of me.Y'know...Like as in Liking me like a little sister or something...in his eyes He probibly saw me as an accuaintance or something But why say that he could've hurt me if they weren't around And what did you guys used to argue about" She said. "He always used to make fun of you behind your back but into my face and I would always get pissed off and defend you but he just kept right on saying bad things about as soon as your Sister would come in we would automatically stop fighting" He said. "Hmm...W-We should get some sleep I'll ask you what he called me infront of you tomarrow night" She said. "Alright Goodnight babe" He said. She blew a kiss at him and he smiled and they both went to sleep. A couple more month's later. Just a few days before the baby was born Chad had just finished his luluby that he had made for the new baby and was playing it for Angel for a practice run. "What do you think" He asked as he had played the last note then looked at her. "I think it's perfect now als it needs are the words but leave that to me" She said as she smiled at him cutely. "I just hope Maria likes it" He said. "Don't worry I do" Maria said as she walked into Angel's room. "It's purfect for the baby" "But will she like it" Angel asked. "I'm pretty sure she does She's kicking for joy I guess that means that she likes it" She said as she put her hand over her stumich where the baby had just kicked. "I can't WAIT till the stork brings her" Alejadndra said as she ran into the room and Pounced on Angel which made Maria and Chad laugh. "That's right she's still just a child She doesn't know where babies come from yet which it's a good thing" Chad thought as he calmed down to a chuckle. Just then he heard her fall to the ground. "What's wrong" He asked as he looked at Maria worriedly. "Alejandra Go get Rosa" She said as she sent her out of the room. "What's wrong" Angel asked as She left the room. "my water just broke...The baby's coming" She said as she held her stumich. "But why now it's not supposed to be due for at least another few days or so" She said. "Sometimes the babies come out early...They come when they want to come" She said. Alejandra came back in with Rosa fallowing Close behind. "What's wrong Maria" Rosa asked. "The baby...She's coming...Alejandra I need you to stay with Rosa...Chad Would it be alright if you can watch Rosa and Alejandra a few days while Angel and I are at the hospital" She said as she turned to Alejandra and Rosa then turn to Chad. "Of corse" He said. "I'll call you as soon as the baby's born" Angel said as she turned to him. He noded his head yes.

That night Alejandra, Rosa, and Misaki were fast asleep on the couch. They had fallen asleep while playing a Video game. Angel had not called yet. "I heard from Kugo that Angel's Sister's baby was due today" He heard Riruka's voice from behind him. "Riruka...Yeah...But so far I haven't heard from them and it's been a few hours now...I'm getting worried" He said. "Don't worry Chad I'm sure everything's gonna be fine It takes a while for a baby to be born You'll understand that once when you become a father" She said. "Who knows if I'll ever be one" He said. "Nonesence you're gonna be the father of Angel's kids someday aren't you I mean you guys ARE Destened for each other right" She asked. "True we are destined to marry but I'm not sure if she even wants kids of her own" He said as he looked at his cell phone with worry. "...I'm pretty sure she does want kids of her own someday" She looks at him and smiles then Wispers in his ear. "She wants to have your kids but you didn't hear it from me" Riruka said. He looked at her with surprisement then looked down at his phone once again. "So why are you here" He asked. "Kugo told me to tell you that Ichigo's Almost unlocked his fullbringer ability" She said. "I see" he simply said. Just then his cellphone rang and he quickly answered it. "She's finally here The baby has been born" Angel said excitedly but quietly on the other line. "That's great" He said as he smiled and sighed with releaf. "And there wasn't any complications during the birth so that's a plus right now Maria's sleeping and the baby's in the hospital crib becide her also fast asleep" She said. "Has she decided a name for her yet" He asked. "Her name is Sairi" She said. "Sairi" He repeated. After they had talked for a while they started to say their goodnights. "We won't be home for a couple of days so is it alright if Rosa and Alejandra stay with you till we return" She asked. "Sure it's no big deal right now all three of them are fast asleep" He said. "Figures they would be...hey Tora...keep an eye on Rosa I get the feeling that she's starting to get nightmares like I used to Not sure why though" She said. "Alright" He said. "So She's finally born huh" Riruka said. "W-Wait was that Riruka" Angel said. "Yeah somehow Kugo found out about the baby and told Riruka about it" He said. "How did Kugo find out" She asked. "I'm not sure that's what I wanna know" He said. "We'll have to figure it out next time we go to headquarters...Gotta go my battery's running on empty Love you forever" She said. "Alright Love you too babe Come home soon" He said. "Don't worry we will" She said "Goodnight" He said. "Nighty night don't let the bedbugs bite" She said just before they hung up. He smirked. "Bedbugs" He thought to himself. "And Just what are you smirking about" Riruka asked. "It's nothing just something that She said" He said. "You turely love her that much huh...Can't blame you You two are perfect for one another...What's it like...To be truely in love with someone...that you became friends with them when you were little then started to fall in love with them...and now that you're together you love them so much that you want to spend the rest of your life with them" She said. He looked at her then looked out his window and wrapped his arms around his legs then laid his head on his kneez. "It's the most wonderful thing that can ever happen to you" He said as he smiled. "It makes you do things that you normally don't do or things that you aren't used to doing around others" He said. "Like smiling and talking a lot for you right" She said. "Exactly" He said. "Hmm...I should get back to Headquarters Say congrats to Angel for me about her new neice I'd love to meet her one day if I ask Kugo maybe she can bring her by one night" She said just before he left. "Alright I will" He said. Two days later Chad had found a letter on his nightstand when he had woken up from a strange dream. Voices calling to him. He looked at his clock as it read Eight-o-clock AM. He looked closely at the letter but there was no sender address written on the letter. "Could this be another one of Kugo's letters" he thought to himself then looked around as Misaki, Rosa, and Alejandra were beginning to wake up. He opened the letter but he noticed that it was from Jesus. "Jesus...But how" He said quietly to himself. He began to read the letter silently to himself. The letter said that Jesus was sorry for all the arguments he had caused and all the names he had called Angel in the past in front of him and the reasons why he said all those things to him. The letter also said that something was gonna happen to Maria but didn't know when but that She would join him soon. His eyes widened as he read the letter to himself. There was one section in the letter where the next paper that was behind it was Maria's and Irene's will and that Jesus had read it a couple of nights before he had passed and had instructed him to read the will for it had something to do with the kids, him as well as Angel. He put the letter behind the will and began to read it. "What's that Chad" Misaki asked. "It's a letter from Jesus and Irene's and Maria's Will in one but I'm not sure how it got here" "I remember someone came into the room in the Middle of the night when I needed to go to the bathroom and set it there though I'm not sure who it was Als I knew is that it was a Soul Reaper" Rosa said. "Rosa...What did the Soul Reaper look like" Chad said. "Umm I dunno it was too dark for me to see but I think it was a guy judging by the shape of the person Als I saw was that he had Spikey hair put up into some sort of Ponytail thing" She said. "Spikey hair...put up into a Ponytail...Sounds like Renji" He said. "So what does the will say" Misaki asked. "I'm not sure I haven't read far enaugh yet...Als I know is that it's from Jesus" He said. "but isn't Jesus Dead" Misaki asked. "Yeah...Maybe he wrote the letter in the Soul Society and asked Renji to give it to me as well as the will...He said that I had to read the will cause it has something to deal with me" He said. "Hmm...What does it say We wanna hear it" Rosa said. "Yeah I wanna hear what Mommy and Grandma wrote" Alejandra said as she yoaned.

Chad began to read the will. Just after he had finished it mere minutes later his cell phone rang and he answered it. Angel was on the other line but was crying. "Angel...Baby what's wrong" He asked worriedly. "It's Maria...When I woke up this morning her heart moniter was slow and the doctors came in and tried to get it back to normal but it just kept slowing down untill it stopped and she just stopped bleathing a little while ago right now there doing all they can to try to bring her back She can't die She just can't She's the only family I have left" Angel cried on the other line. "Alright babe try to calm down I'm on my way" He said calmly. The both hung up their phones then he flipped his back up and started calling a different Number. The phone rang and rang and Someone picked up. It was Ichigo. Chad explained to him what was goin on and asked if He could watch Rosa and Misaki for a while and Ichigo accepted. He took Alejandra with him to the hospital with the Letter and the will in his back pocket. "Uncle Chad why are you bringing those" She asked. "Angel needs to read these" He said. He rushed inside the hospital room Angel and Maria were staying in. When he opened the door Angel quickly ran into his arms and cried in his chest. He wrapped his free arm around her "She's gone" She wispered quietly in his chest. "Mommy...Mommy What's wrong" Alejandra said as she treid to walk further into the room but was stopped by Chad's hand who gripped hers tighly gently pulling her to him. He looked down at her and nodded his head no. "I'm sorry Alejandra" He said. Tears began to welled up in her eyes then cried in his pant leg. "What'll we do without mommy Who's gonna take care of us now" Alejandra cried. "Remember what it said Alejandra" He asked as he looked down at her. He bint down and gently picked her up and hugged both girls tightly. "You mean Mommy's and Grandma's Will that the Red Spikey headed guy gave you last night" She asked. "Exactly" He said as he braught out the will and the letter from his back pocket and gave it to Angel. "Read those It explains that if something were to happen to Maria and Jesus then we are the only ones left to raise Alejandra and the new baby...And raise them as our own" He said. He looked over and read through all of both the letter and the will. "It also explains that We can all live together...Just like a real family" Angel said as she dried her left eye of her falling tears. "So does that mean that we can stay with Uncle Chad" Alejandra asked. "Or if he wants to...He and Misaki...Can come and live with us" She said as she looked at him. He looked at her watery brown eyes then huggs them both tightly. Just then they heard the baby begin to cry. "Sounds like Sairi wants her breakfast" Angel said as she gently got out of Chad's arm and walked over to the hospital crib. She gently picked her up then picked up a bottle with warm formula in it. She looked at the baby then at Chad and Alejandra. "Come meet your baby sister Aleajdnra" She said as she smiled sadly. Chad walked over to Angel and they both looked down at the baby in her arms as she fed her. "This is Sairi" She said. "Hi Sairi" Aleajandra said. "She's beautiful Angel" Chad said. "We were suppsed to head home with her today but...Well Y'know" She said as she gently sat down in the rocking chair and slowly started rocking in it as she held and fed Sairi. "So we're all alone now...Right Aunt Angel" Alejandra asked. "Ye-" "No...You're not alone and you'll never be alone...You have us...me, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Uryu...Everyone...We're all with you in your time of need Angel" Chad said. She looked at him and smiled. "Thanks Tora" She said. A week later Chad had decided that it would be safer for he and Misaki to move in with the girls plus the girls' appartment was bigger than his and would not be able to have room for all of them at his appartment. They had Maria's funeral on a cloudy Saturday afternoon. Everyone was around Angel giving her their Condolgents and conforting her and Alejandra in their time of need. Chad was with Angel, Alejandra, and Sairi during the whole service. Surprisingly Sairi was asleep during the whole service. Kugo, Riruka, and all the other Xcution members were also at the service but were at a place away from the others so that none of them would be able to see them. Maria was later then burried between Irene and Jesus and everyone went back to their homes. Everyone but Ichigo and the others. "We're sorry for your loss Angel" Rukia said. "Thanks Rukia It means a lot to me" She said. "If you need anything at all we're all here for you" Orihime said. "But I'm pretty sure that Chad already has that covered" Ichigo said. "Yeah he'll take care of the girls" Uryu said. "But still if you need anything at all PLEASE let us know We don't want you to strain yourself I mean taking care of a kid is a big responsability let alone four kids at once I mean what are you gonna do about school Angel" Ichigo said. "Well the Principle has always allowed me and Tora to pick up and bring Alejandra to school since she had Morning pre school and now has morning Kindergarten and she doesn't bother the class at all unless if she needs to ask either me or the sensei something about her homework but I'm not sure about Sairi" Angel said. "Maybe we would have to take turns staying home to watch the baby" Chad said. "Either that or just ask our principle if Sairi can be with you guys all day I'm sure he wouldn't mind since he does love kids I mean how do you think he allowed Alejandra to be at the school in the afternoons everyday" Miss Ochi's voice was heard behind them. "Miss Ochi what are you doing here" Angel asked. "Can't an old friend say her goodbyes too" She said. "You were friends with my sister" Angel asked. "Of corse I was She and I were best friends since we were in Preschool together" She said. "She never told me anything about this" Angel said. "She never really talked much about her past anyways I wouldn't be surprised...Oh well Anyways you should ask the Principle about Sairi I'm sure he won't mind Sorry for your loss Angel but I gotta head home I have dinner in the oven" She said just before she left.

After when Ichigo and the others headed home Chad and Angel were walking home. Angel was holding Sairi while Chad was holding a sleeping Alejandra in his arms. "Hey Shapeshifter" They heard Riruka's voice from behind them. They turned their heads and saw her leaning aguinced a tree. "Kugo sent me to find you guys I'm sorry about your sister and we all feel for you really we do We were there for you You may not've seen us but we were there" Riruka said. "Thanks Riruka" Angel said as she smiled sadly. "Kugo sent me to tell you guys that from now on You are allowed to bring your neices to headquarters so long as they don't cause Trouble...he says that a Family should stay together as a family and not to be seporated...Plus since those Stupid Espadas we heard about are after Alejandra it's best if she stays with you two" She said. "Alright Thanks for letting us know Riruka" Chad said. Just as they were starting to walk home again Riruka stoped Chad and Wispered in his ear. "Kugo senses that you are not all Fullbringer but also Part something else though we do not know what it is yet but he thinks that Diablo might have something to say about it" He looked at her and noded his head yes. "I'll talk to him" He said. "As soon as you find out report to headquarters imediately" She said. He noded his head in agreement then started walking home again just a few feet behind Angel. "Tora What's keeping you" She asked as she turned to him. "It's nothing babe Riruka just wanted to tell me something" He said. "Oh...Okay" She said as she turned back around. He looked at her and smiled then looked at Alejandra as she shifted in her sleep. "Daddy...Mommy...Don't...go...Don't...Leave us...alone" She moaned as tears formed in her eyes. He looked at her sadly then hugged her tightly. "It's alright Alejandra...You're not alone...And you'll never be alone...none of you will be alone...not while I'm around" He wispered as he tried to calm her down. "I may not be your father Alejandra but I promise you and Sairi that I will love the two of you just as much as your father did" He thought to himself. Once when they were at Angel's appartment He set Alejandra in her bed as Angel put Sairi into her crib. Rosa was fast asleep in the bed Alejandra was sleeping in as Misaki was in the room accross from Alejandra and Rosa also fast asleep. "It was nice of the Head captian to but up the barrier around the appartment last week so that Rosa and Misaki can be safe while we're gone and everything" Angel said quietly as they sat down on the couch and held each other close. "It's not just our appartment but also their Elementary school that has a barrier for them to be safe while they're at school" Chad said. "Yeah and how they only Diactivate when all of us are out of the house or when they're not at the school" Angel said. "Exactly" He said as he smirked. She looked into his eyes and they kissed each other's lips passionately. "It's gonna take a while to get used to having so many people in one appartment but I'm sure we'll get used to it...We'll be almost like a real family" She said when she broke the kiss. "For as long as Misaki's been living with me I've always thought of him as my little brother That now I've pretty much already adoppted him as my little brother" Chad said as he held her tightly in his arms. "And ever since I started babysitting Alejandra when she was a baby I grew to care for her as a baby sister...but now those feelings for her has grown to an extent that now I love her and Sairi as if they were my own daughters" "I have been seeing that in you recently You do act like a Father around Alejandra but I've been seeing you act like a father towards her even before Jesus died...Looks like your starting to get your Faternal Instincs early" Angel said before she giggled quietly and cutely. "Oh and What about you I've seen you act like a mother towards Alejandra since even she was a baby" He teased as he tickled her sides. "That's only cause I was good at taking care of her" She said as she giggled. When she calmed down She laid her head on his Chest as he laid down on the couch. "I'm sure you'll be a wonderful mother to your own kids someday" He said sweetly. "My kids...Sweety...Don't you mean our kids...If I were to become a mother to someone's kids...I want the father of those kids to be you...plus you know we're gonna get married sometime after high school" She said. He looked at her with a Surprised look. Riruka was right about her wanting to have his kids. He smiled Sweetly then kissed her lips passionately once more. "I love you so much babe I dunno what I'd do without you" He wispered as he broke the kiss. "I love you too honey" She said as she smiled. Just then they heard a hollow's cry from afar. "A hollow" They both said as they looked at eachother. He sat up. "You should stay with the kids I'll deal with the Hollow" He said. "Alright come home soon" She said. "Don't worry I will" he said just before he shut the door behind him and left. He looked to where the hollow's cry was heard and saw a Menos. "A Menos" He said. "Master you've delt with a Privaron Espada before right So a Menos Grande should be EASY to beat for you" Diablo's voice was heard in his mind. "Yeah" He said as his El Directo formed around his right arm then attacked the Menos. But the attack had no effect. "Okay maybe defeating a Menos can be a little harder than I thought" Diablo said. Chad fired another attack but it still didn't have any effect. "Damn Why can't my El Derecto work on it" Chad Thought to himself. "Master...Remember that Dream that you had the day Maria died" Diablo asked. "Yeah I've been having it since then Voices calling out to me A boy's and a girl's voice though I have this strange feeling that it isn't the young souls inside me and Angel" He said. Just then a red and black sward formed in his hand. He looked down at it then his eyes widened in surprisement. "Could this be..." He began to say. "...A Zanpakuto" He thought to himself in surprisement. 


	23. The Truth of Yasutora's Family

"Could this be..." He began to say. "...A Zanpakuto" He thought to himself in surprisement. "I have heard much about you from my sister Yasutora Sado" An adult male's voice was heard inside his head. It wasn't Diablo or his brother. If it wasn't either of them then who could it be? "Who are you" Chad asked within his own mind. "Come now Yasutora you should know my name My sister and I have been with you your whole life Remember it's - We must defete this Hollow As you can see your spirit energy attacks won't work on this Menos for it is different than that of a normal one you are used to seeing" the man said. "What do I have to do" He asked. "Allow me to obsorb your spirit energy from your Guigante then throw me towards the Menos then I shall do the rest" the man explained. "How can I trust you" Chad asked. "I am one of four Zanpakuto spirit siblings You already know my sister You know 'The Guardian of the White Waters' or as she's originally called by her own master 'Nikaku Karona' I am her older brother" The man said. Chad's eyes widened. "Hurry you must thow me towards the Menos" The Man said again. Chad noded his head and thrusted the Zanpakuto to the Menos. A red flame appeared all around the zanpakuto and thrusted itself into the menos's body as red flames scorched the Menos from head to toe then it began disinagrating as the zanpakuto started cleansing it. Once when the Menos was defeted the zanpakuto's flame disappeared and thrusted itself back to Chad as if it was a boomerang. Chad caught the Zanpakuto but as quickly as it came it quically disappeared once he caught it. "That was so weird...Who do you think that was Diablo" Chad asked within his mind. "I'm not sure master but he said that he was Nikaku's older brother...do you think we should talk to Angel about this" He said. "If she's still up we will but if she isn't than we will tomarrow" Chad said as he started walking back to the appartment. Once when he had entered the appartment Angel was sitting on the rocking chair feeding Sairi a bottle. She looked at him and smiled sweetly. "Welcome home Tora" She said quietly. "Did Sairi wake up again" He asked. "Yeah but it's alright she just had a night fright and she was hungry" She said. He gave her a kiss on the cheek then kissed Sairi's forehead. As he started to pass them Angel's smile quickly turned into a sad frown. "I felt a strange, different power coming from your spiritual pressure erlier...Did something happen when you were out fighting" She asked Sadly. He looked at her then Sighed. "I can't keep anything from you can I" He said as he smiled sadly and he sat down on the couch. "The power that I sensed was similar to Nikaku's I've never sensed something similar to her before" She said. "A Zanpakuto Formed into my right hand somehow...He told me that he was Nikaku's older brother also one of four siblings but he didn't tell me his name...he's able to weild fire but of a different color" He explained. "What color was the flame" She asked. "Red" He simply said. "A Red Flame huh...Than he must have the Ability to weild fire just like how Nikaku and Kaniku can weild Water...but if he's a sibling to Nikaku and Demon says that Kaniku is also Nikaku's brother than...Who's the last Sister and who weilds her" She explained. "Who knows" Chad said. "The thing I wanna know is how is he able to weild a zanpakuto if he ain't even a Soul Reaper" Demon said as she appeared becide Angel standing next to the chair. "I'm part Soul reaper because of Papa and so are you Demon We just don't show that we are" Angel said. "Yes but he doesn't have Soul Reaper in him at all" Demon said. "Hmm that does have me curious" She said. Just then a white hell butterly came into the appartment through the window in front of the kitchen sink and landed itself onto Angel's finger. After a while it flew away and she looked at him. "It was a message from someone in Squad One he called himself a Leuteniant and he says for you, me, Rosa, and Misaki to meet him and some other Soul Reapers in the Squad One barracks within four hours...He says that it's immportant and that they found some information that was lost about twenty-two years ago about something" She said. "Hmm...Do you think we should go Angel" He asked. "We have to Tora problem is what are we supposed to do with the kids" She asked. "I'm not sure We may have no choice but to bring all of them with us" He said. "Hmm..." Angel hummed. "Are Ichigo and Rukia still awake maybe they can watch Alejandra and Sairi for us" I'll give them a call now" Chad said as he picked his cell phone up and dialed Ichigo's number. After a while of talking to him he hung up and put his phone in his pocket. "He said that he'll watch the kids for us till we return We just have to let him know when we come back which probibly won't be till tomarrow since it's already seven at night" He said as he looked at her. "Alright I'll get Sairi's things they'll need for her" She said as she walked out of the room and into the kitchen. During that hour they gathered the kids' things and dropped them off at the Kurosaki Clinic. Then Angel opened up a Senkaimon with her Zanpakuto and four white hell butterflies came out and floated becide Angel, Rosa, Misaki, and Chad.

"Let's go" She said. "Yeah" He replied as they both walked into the Senkaimon. When they came out of the gate on the other side Head Captain Yamamoto, His leuteniant, Captains Hitsugaya, Komamura, Kuchiki, and Kyoraku, and Their Leuteniants Rangiku, Tetsuzaimon, Renji, and Nanao were all standing, waiting for their arrival. "Y-you wanted to see us Head Captain" Angel asked Shyly. the head Captain walked toward Angel and Rosa and walked around them, examining them. "Umm...not to seem rude but...What are you doing Head Captain" Rosa asked. "Impossible these cannot be my great granddaughters...And yet they are" He mumbled to himself. "Come with us there is much we must speak about Fallow us" he said as he walked away. They all fallowed them into the Head captain's office. Once when everyone was inside the two guards shut the doors behind them. The head captain walked over to his desk and grabbed a book from it then handed it to Angel. She opened the book and started looking at the pages as the Head Captain spoke. "Twenty-two years ago I had my third seat go to the world of the living to do some research on some traiders from the angels home planet that somehow managed to come here. I told her to give me reports on them each month for the whole two years She was there. But she disappeared after her two years of being in the world of the living were over and had to come back. We didn't find out until about eighteen years ago that she had passed away from loss of blood while fighting a hollow. She defeted the hollow but suffered major damage from it." He explained. "So this book is about the reports she had sent you about the traiders" Angel asked. "Yes but also...about something else...You'll notice that she had broken the Soul reapers' law" He said. "She married a human" Angel said. "Presicely" The Head Captain said. "But that law is dead now" Angel said. "Now it is but back then it was not" He said. "Hmm...This woman looks...vegly familier" Chad thaught as he looked at the pictures in the book. "Hmm...It says here that they had a son not long before her and her husband died" Angel said. "That is true but for quite some time we haven't figured out who he was and who he has become now...And it wasn't until just this past week...that we finally figured out who my third seat's son is" The head captain said as he looked at Chad. "Tora...Your third seat's son That's immposible if he was her son then how can he be a Fullbringer" Angel asked. "She must've been attacked by a hollow when I was still inside her" Chad said. "Soo if Chad really IS your third seat's son then that means that he's-" Rosa began. "Part Soul Reaper" Misaki finished. "Exactly" the head captain said. "That explains the Zanpakuto from erlier" Chad said. Everyone starred at him. "How did you come accross a Zanpakuto" Captain Hitsugaya asked. "I was fighting a Hollow that I wasn't able to defete with my Spirit Energy" He began. When he had finished his story minutes later everyone but Angel starred at him wide eyed. "And yet it's not just me that has a Zanpakuto there's someone else out there that has the last Zanpakuto related to my own, Angel's and Demon's Zanpakutos" Chad said. "You mean there are more out there" The Head Captain asked. "Yes but only one There are four all together that are related to one another Like brothers and sisters" He said. "Nikaku and Kokaku are brother and sister but they also have another brother and sister and Tora has that brother" Angel said. "Do you know his name yet" Captain Komamura asked. "Not yet but I will in time" Chad said. "What's the Zanpakuto's special ability" Captain Hitsugaya asked. "To absorb spirit energy and release it as red fire" Chad exclaimed.

"So it's element is fire while Demon's and Angel's Zanpakuto elements are black and white water which means that the last sister will also have the ability of fire as well" Captain Kyoraku said. "So if his Zanpakuto is red fire then wouldn't the sister's element have a different color of fire" Rosa asked. "Possibly but we'll know when the time comes" The Head Captain said. "Head Captain it's getting late We should head back to the Soul Society to get ready for your Captain's meeting tomarrow" The leuteniant said. "Alright...Angeleena it is required that you have to be at this Captain's meeting tomarrow for this meeting is to decide if wether or not you should stay in the world of the living for training or if you should come to the Soul Society to train" The head captain said as he turned to face Angel. "Train for what Papa" She asked. "Train to improove on your sward fighing skills and on your angel powers The equipment you used here did not help you at all as you were growing up" He said. "But then what about Tora and the kids I mean what if a hollow shows up close by the appartment Then Tora won't be able to go out to fight it cause then that would mean leaving the kids alone for a while and I DON'T want anything to happen to these kids" She asked. "everything'll be alright Angel don't worry about a thing you just do what the head captain says I'm sure it'll be fine I'll take care of the kids while you're gone" Chad said. "Tora...Are you sure" She asked. "I'm sure Don't worry just do what he says and go to the Soul Society for the Captain's meeting" He said. "You are to report to the soul society at nine sharp no erlier no later understand" The head captain ordered. "I understand Papa" She said as the leuteniant opened a senkaimon and all the captains and leuteniants walked through it with Hell butterflies becide them all. When the Senkaimon closed Angel turned to face Chad. "We should get home too Tora It's well past Rosa and Misaki's bed time We should also go back to Ichigo's and pick up Alejandra and Sairi" She said. "I'll go pick up Alejandra and Sairi you take Misaki and Rosa back home and get them ready for bed alright" He said. She did what she was told and took Rosa and Misaki back to their own appartment and put them to bed. An hour later Chad came home with both Alejandra and Sairi in his arms. He then put them to bed. By this time Chad and Angel slept in one room, Alejandra and Sairi slept in another, and Rosa and Misaki slept in the third and last room. The Appartment was a three bedroom two bathroom. The two boys used one bathroom while the girls used the other.

The next day Angel went to the Captain's meeting as she was supposed to while Chad got everyone up early so that all the kids could take turns showering and got ready for school. Angel made them all breakfast before she left. Rosa and Misaki went to Karakura Middle School while Alejandra went to the Elementart school. Luckally Chad's school had the whole morning off because they were painting the interier and exterier of the school and didn't need to go to school till the afternoon. Angel came home from the Captain's meeting at eleven. When she came into the door she saw Chad sitting on the rocking chair (or Recliner whatever we call it now a days) with Sairi in his arms feeding her a bottle and gently rocking her back and forth. "I'm home Tora" She said quietly. "Welcome home babe" he replid also quietly. "What did the captains agree on" He said. "After school is over for the summer and both of us are out of school All of us have to report to the Soul Society after a couple of days school gets out and when I mean all of us I mean not just me but the whole family which also includes you, Rosa, Misaki, Alejandra, Some kid named Ryu who's about Alejadnra's age, and Sairi" She said. "But why all of us" He asked. "Well you and I need to train on our sward fighting skills and Rosa, Misaki, and I have to train on our angel abilities as for Alejandra and Sairi Captin Ukitake said that He and Unohana would be glad to watch over them while we train Ukitake will watch Alejandra one day and Sairi another day and so both of them will Alternate between which child they'll babysit that day I just hope they won't be too big of a burden for them Which I don't think they will but if they are Captain Zaraki would keep an eye on them and let Leuteniant Yachiru play with Alejandra" She explained. "I wouldn't trust Captain Zaraki with a baby like Sairi She's too fragile and he might hurt her and Alejandra" Chad said. "Don't worry it won't nesisarally be Captain Zaraki that'll babysit her but Ikkaku and Yumichika that will" Angel reassured him. "Sad thing is though...in order for you to control the fire that your Zanpakuto has...You'll have to train with Papa since he's the only Soul Reaper we know of that has a Zanpakuto that weilds fire like you" "Hmm...That's gonna be tough" He said. "Don't worry he'll go easy on you I know it" She said as she smiled. "Come on let's get ready to go to school" "Alright but We'll have to pick up Alejandra first" He said as he smiled back at her and got up. He gently put the sleeping Sairi in her playpin and walked over to Angel wrapping his arms around her weist hugging her tightly. "So who's going to be training you" He asked. "Sometimes Captain Hitsugaya and sometimes Rukia Depending on who doesn't have much to do" She said as she leaned her head on his sholder.

A couple hours later they were in their classes Alejandra was in Chad's Weights class working on her homework in the corner of the room away from the equipment. She was in a corner where Chad was able to keep an eye on her. When she got done with her own homework or at least got done with the ones she was able to do on her own she would often either lift one pounders and be just like Chad or playing a video game. Today she had reading homework and math. If she couldn't figure out how to solve a math problem or didn't know what a word was or meant she would ask either Chad or his teacher if he wasn't busy. When she would be with Angel in her Chior Class She would often sing along to whatever it was that the class was singing while she did her homework. Though lately she's been spending more time in Chad's class than Angel's. I guess you could call her an 'Uncle's Little Girl' if you will. Always doing most everything he does. All the other men in the class adore her when she would mimic Chad as he lift weights. When he would look down at her she would stop mimicing him, look up at him, smile, and wave. But he knew she was doing something and every now and then he would catch her in the act. As punishment he would give her noogies. The next week it was a Wednesday Alejadnra was fine that morning and had a very good day at the elementary school. But when Chad went to pick her up he noticed something was wrong. It was close to winter time and everyone started wearing their coats over their uniforms. Alejandra came out of the school with a pink slip in her hand. It was from the nurse. She had caught a virus from someone in her class that morning. He bint down and checked her Tempature on her forehead. She felt really hot but she told him that she felt ice cold. Her skin was ghost pale and her eyes were sunken in. The pink slip said that she had puked twice in the nurce's office. "I feel fine Uncle Chad honest" She said weakly. "You don't look fine...Come on You'll have to stay at the nurse's office at the high school until school's out Since I don't have time to take you home and Neither Angel or I can call in sick at this hour" He said as he grabbed her hand. "But I wanna stay with you Uncle Chad" She wined. "Not this time sweetie I'm afraid you may get the others sick" He said. "I'll stay in the corner honest becides I have a lot of homework to do anyways and I don't want to ask anyone else for help except for you or Aunt Angel" She said. "Well...I'll have to ask the teacher...but why don't you want to ask anyone else for help" He asked. "...I'm afriad...I don't like being in that school unless if I'm in the same room as you or Aunt Angel" She said. "What about Ichigo, Uryu, Orihime, or the others" He asked. "I only wanna be around you or Aunt Angel" She said. "Alright I'll ask but if you need any help on your homework just ask me alright" He said with concern in his voice. "Alright" She replied weakly. When they got to Chad's weights class he asked the teachter and he said it was alright for her to stay in the room with them as long as she stayed in the corner. "But Just this once Mr. Sado I don't want any of you boys getting sick The next time this happens I'll tell the principle that you would have to skip the rest of the day I'll also explain this to Mrs. Harmony for Miss. Shirorufu as well in case she is with her" Said the Teacher. "Thank you sir" He said. He walked over to her and took off his coat and wrapped it around her. He used her coat as a pillow. The teacher set a trash can becide her just in case she needed it. Chad's classmates felt sorry for her. "Just lay down here and do your homework alright if you need help just ask me or Mr. Strongwell but don't you be getting up from that spot alright" He said. "Alright" She said. After a while. An hour into the class. Alejandra finished one of her math homework and was now on her second one. She came accross a word problem that she didn't understand.

"'Daddy' I need help" She called weakly. Chad's eyes widened when she called him daddy. His classmates Awed. "Shut up guys she just misses her father" He said as he set his barbells down and walked over to her. "Unless if she thinks your her father now" Said one man. "You did technically adopted her Chad" Said another. "It was her mother's order to take them in as your own right" said a third man. Chad ignored them as he sat down next to her and looked over her paper while checking her fever. "She burning up like fire" he thought to himself worriedly. He began to read the word problem out loud but kept his voice low. He began to write the problem out like a normal problem. "So if Andre has ten baby carrets in his lunch box and his twin sister Ashley only has six then how many baby carrets does Andre need to give his sister to make it even So the problem would be ten minus six" He explained as he wrote the math problem down. "Please don't talk about food daddy" She said sickly. "Sorry sweetie" he said worriedly with concern in his hidden brown eyes. "I didn't know you were so good with kids Chad" The first man said. "I guess your girlfriend taught you well" The second one said. "Alright men that's enaugh Let Mr. Sado do his thing now the rest of you back to lifting" Mr. Strongwell said. "Sir yes Sir" Said the rest of the men. He looks down at her as she tries to figure out the probilem. He smiles. "Wanna know a trick" He asked. "What is it daddy" She asked. "What I do is add up all of them together then if it's an even number I devide them up between the two kids So all together Andre and Ashley have sixteen of them and sixteen is an even number so we devide sixteen carrets between the twins so we start out by giving one to Andre and one to Ashley then we keep giving them one each till there's no more to give away Then we count up how many they have each" He explained as he showed her on a blank peice of paper. "So if Andre had ten and Ashley had six how many did Andre need to give" "TWO" She said happily. "That's right good job Andra you're getting better" He said with a tiny bit of excitement in his voice. "But then what about for this one will that trick also work for this one" She asked. "It will but not until you're in a higher grade level...I gotta get back to lifting weights Just skip the problems you don't know and I'll help you when we get home alright" He said. "Oh alright" She said as she yoaned. "Right now rest a while" He said as he got up and walked back to his spot. She looked at him as he walked back and smiled at him. She snuggled into his coat to try to get warm as she tucked her face in the collor of the coat. "I love you daddy" She said under the coat making it sound muffled. His eyes widened then looked over his sholder at her as he saw that she was already fast asleep. He smiled sadly with worry in his eyes. "I love you too...My Little Girl" He thought to himself. 


	24. A Daddy's Love For His Adopted Kin

When Alejandra woke up she was being carried by Chad. They were on their way home from school. "Hmm I wonder why she would call you 'Daddy' Plus I wonder where she got sick from" She heard Angel said. "I'm not sure but I'm getting really worried about her She's been like this since she was in school and she's already been sick recently" Chad said. "Hey how you feelin honey" Angel said as she looked at her. "Not well" She said. "Don't worry We'll give you some medicine pretty soon We're almost home" Chad said. Just then about little over half way home they saw a little boy surounded by other boys around his age. "Why do you try so hard to protect her Ryu She's just a bitch's bitch and her father was a wicked man that loved nothing more than himself She's a nobody" Said one of the kids. "What's going on" Angel asked herself. "That's Ryu He's in my class in kindergarten same with all them other boys" Alejandra said. "If these are the boys that hurt you during recess then-" Angel began. "Then this Ryu kid is the one that defends you" Chad said. He looked down at her. "Right" He asked. She looked up at him and noded her head yes. "Right daddy Ryu always gets into battles like this but he always somehow wins them" She said. "Are you sure Andra" Chad asked. She nods her heads yes again. "Don't interfear with his battle He'll beat them Just watch" She said. After a while the boy called Ryu defeated all of the boys that were surounding him. But not wihtout sustaining some damage. "RYU" Alejandra called out to him as she struggled to get out of Chad's arms. He gently set her down and she ran to him. "A-Alejandra What are you doing here" The boy asked. "My family and I were on our way home from school when we saw you surounded by the boys in our class...Did you cause another fight again" she asked before she caughed in her arm. "No...They gained up on me" He said. "Do your parents know you're still out here" Angel asked. "...I...Don't have any" He said sadly. "What about a Legal guardian" Chad asked. "No" Ryu said. "But then how do you get to school" Angel asked. "I'm not sure exactly one minute I wasn't goin to school the next thing I know I am" Ryu asked. "And you don't have a home I know that for sure" Alejandra said. "You should come back with us and we can clean your wounds" Chad said. "You can trust my Aunt Angel and daddy they're really good people and can protect us" She said as she looked at him and smiled. He looked at her then looked at Angel and Chad. "Come on Let's fix ya up Whaddya say" Angel said as she reached her hand out to him and smiled sweetly. He looked at her then at Chad then smiled and grabbed Angel's hand. "Come with us so we can fix you up plus you get to meet my baby sister personally" Alejandra said happily. "Don't get too happy sweetie I don't want you throwing up again like in weights class erlier" Chad said. "Alright daddy" She said. So they all headed to the appartment. Angel cleaned and dressed Ryu's wounds as Chad looked for something he could wear so Angel could wash his clothes to get the blood out. Alejandra took a nice warm bath and got ready for bed. Rosa was doing homework in her room. And Sairi was fast asleep in her crib. "I can't believe that some of these parents are teaching these kids to fight" Chad thought as he looked at Ryu's wounds. "Like fathers like sons I guess" Angel thought to him. "They're sick in the minds I think" He thought as he looked off to the side then braught out one of his undershirts. "He can wear this while his clothes are being washed Wish I had something smaller though" He said as he handed the undershirt to Angel. "Thanks hun" She said as she gently grabbed it from him. Once when She finished Bandaging up Ryu she heard Alejandra cry within the bathroom. She quickly ran into the bathroom to see what was wrong. When she headed in there was steam everywhere. She saw her sitting on the floor crying. "The water got too hot again and I threw up" She said. "Alright" She said as she stuck her hand in the boiling hot water and swirled it around as her hand glew a bluish color and the steam disappeared. "I think you're getting your sub element honey" She said. "What's that" Alejandra asked. "Well...It's an element that's similar to your mothers...Y'see she had fire for her element just like I have water...Well since you are her daughter you get a sub element because you're half Angel Which means your element will be similar to Fire which would be heat...Though how you're able to get it this early in your life I'm not sure" She exclaimed. "Though I can tell you how you can control it while your in water and that's when you have to calm down and think of something happy this is how we keep our elemental powers from going out of control like yours just did" She looked at her and smiled. "Alright I'll think about you and Daddy" She said happily as she got back into the bath tub. "Can you wash my hair again pleeeeeeeeeeease" She looked at Angel with the puppy dog eyes. "Oh alright but after I wash it you must be out of this tub and in your bed within an hour got it" She said. "GOT IT" She replied.

"Why do you call Uncle Chad Daddy now" She asked. "Because he's way better of a daddy than my real daddy was so I want HIM to be my daddy now just like I want you to be my new mommy" She said. She looked at her with wide eyes. She sighed as she smiled. "Well we did basically adopted you and Sairi so I guess that would make us your parents now" She said. "YUP but I'll ALWAYS love my real mommy but my real daddy NO WAY He was way too mean to you and me So he isn't my daddy anymore" She said. "he's still your father wether you want him to be or not because he is your biological father" She said. "What does Biological mean" She asked. "Biological means that He asked the stork to bring you and Sairi into this world because he wanted you in this world as his daughters" She said. "Soooo...When you and Daddy marry he'll ask the stork to bring you and him a kid as well" She asked. "Someday yes" She said. "YEAY Someday I'm gonna have another brother or sister" She said. "Neice or Nefew to you" Angel said as she stood up. "Wash your body then I want you OUT of that tub once your done Got it missy and daddy will halp you with the rest of your homework when you get out alright" She said before she walked out of the room. "ALRIGHT" She yelled back to make sure that Angel heared her. "What was that all about Miss Shirorufu" Ryu asked. "it's nothing Ryu" She said. "Is it her sub element" Chad asked. "Yeah I'm not sure why but she has it now but it's way too soon for her" She said. "Bath water go too hot again right" He asked. "Yeah...And I know why she calls you daddy now" She said. "I don't mind it actually...We did adopt them afterall so that does make us her foster parents" He said. "That's the reason why she calls you daddy and she wants to call me mommy now instead of Aunt Angel" She said. "Let her call us what she wants It'll be alright" He said. After a while Alejandra came out of the bathroom in her PJs and was all ready to finish homework with Chad to help her. She ran into the kitchen and pounced on him as he had just finished his own homework. "DADDYYYYY...Can you help me finish my homework now pleeeeeeease" She said. "Alright alright bring me your paper and your counting friends in case we need them" He said. "YEAY" She said as she hopped off of him and ran to her room then came back with her paper and book in hand. "I wanna do today's math homework and tomarrow's reading homewrok" She said. "What are you supposed to read for tomarrow's homework" He asked. She held up the book to him. "This one It's an assignment that Mrs. Linda gave us She told us that we have to read all the books within the series every night when we have reading homework" She said just before she caughed. "First lets take your tempature If your sick tomarrow then I'll stay home and take care of you" he said as he got up and opened the cabnet where the thermometer was. He took it out and turned it on then stuck it under the right side of her tounge. After a little while the thermometer beeped and he took it out and looked at it. "103.8 You're definately sick You're staying home tomarrow cause this high of a tempature won't go away after just twenty-fourt hours" He said as he looked at it. "But what is it that I have daddy" She asked. "I'm not sure we'll have to figure that out later When I take you to the doctor" He said. "I don't wanna go to the doctor" She said. "You have to sweetie if you want to get better" He said as he picked her up and held her like a small child. "I no wanna go daddy cause you don't have enagh money for that" She said. "Don't worry about it Alejandra I'll deal with it" She heard Angel's voice from behind them. "Right now all we have to worry about is healing you from whatever virus you got from the kids and I'll get your homework from Mrs. Linda tomarrow" Ryu said. Alejandra looked at him and smiled. "But hey don't you have your own homework to do Ryu" She asked. "I'm already done with most of it" He said. "What all do you have left to do" Angel asked as he looked at him. "The reading homework" He said. "Do you have to read the same book that Alejandra's reading" Chad asked. "Yeah We're in the same class" He said. "HEY then we all can work on the reading homework together" Alejandra said. "That's a good Idea Andra" Chad said.

That night everyone was fast asleep except for Chad, Angel, and Alejandra. Alejandra and Angel were in the bathroom as Alejandra was puking in the toilet and Angel was holding her hair back and Chad was finding some medicine for her in the medicine cabnet. He had tooken her tempature again and it went up to 104.4 which got Chad and Angel worried for her. "I don't understand what's goin on She just got over the flu not that long ago how could get sick again in such a short time" Chad thought to Angel. "I'm not sure Do you think we should take her to Ichigo's Clinic" Angel thought. "Yeah I'll take her tomarrow" He thought. "Alright I'll let Ichigo know he should still be awake right" She thought. "I think so" He thought. "I'll give him a call once when Alejandra is finished in here" She thought to him. "I hope she'll be alright I can hear her crying all the way from in the kitchen" He thought. "I think she's finished for now" She said as he heard the bathroom door open. She took out her cellphone and started calling Ichigo's own cell. Alejandra dizzaly walked towards Chad but couldn't keep her balance and fell. Luckally Chad was there to catch her fall. "You should try and get some sleep Andra you're way too sick to even walk" He said worriedly as he picked her up and holding her tightly in his arms. "Yo Ichigo it's me Sorry to call so late but Tora's gonna bring Alejandra over to the clinic tomarrow Her tempature went up from 103 to 104 within two hours and I have a very bad feeling that it's gonna raise even higher than that by tomarrow" He heard Angel talking to Ichigo. "Do you have any Idea on what's wrong with her" Ichigo asked on the other end. "No I don't sorry Als I know is that she has the regular symptoms of the flu but she already had the flu not too long ago" Angel said. After a While of talking to Ichigo she hung up her cellphone. "I told him that you'll be there around noonish that's the only opening his father has till two tomarrow" She said. "Alright that'll be fine" He said as he looked down at the sleeping Alejandra in his arms in worry. "I just hope his father would be able to find out what's wrong with her" "I hope so too" She said. She looked at him and smiled to herself when she sees the way he looks at Alejandra with such worry and compassion. "You may not recagnize it but you're a great father figure to Alejandra and Sairi...And I'm proud of you Tora" She said. "And you are a great mother to them as well Angel...I love these girls as if they're my own and since we adopted them then that technically makes me their new father...I wanna do everything I can to make these girls' lives happy and less violent no matter what" He explained. "And we can make that happen Tora and technically we already are" She said. "What I mean is I want to raise them like a normal family would without all these hollow attacks and everything...But I know that that will never happen because we aren't some normal family" He said. "Oh then what kind of family are we then" She asked as she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "We're abnormal" He said. "the girls are Abnormal as well as you and me I mean Alejandra is getting her Sub-element and Sairi knowing when she gets to be around Alejandra's age or older she'll get her sub-element as well and our kids will be like both of us...though hopefully I don't get attacked by a hollow while I'm pregnant because since we're fullbringers we shouldn't have our kids be fullbringers" She explained. "I will never let a hollow hurt you during those times" He said as he looked at her. He looked down at Alejandra as he heard her caugh. he put his hand on her forehead. "She's getting worse by the hour babe I'm not sure what we should do" He said. "For now let's put her into bed and keep a wet washcloth on her that should help bring her fever down at least a little but knowing her she'll be strong and keep it stabelized until you take her to Ichigo's place tomarrow" She said. "Right" He said.

the next day Chad took Alejandra to the Kurosaki Clinic and Ishhin took a look at her. After a while of examining her he looked at chad with a long sad face. "I'm afraid she wasn't completely cured of her flu and it has now grown into nuemonia how long as she been like this" He explained then asked as he looked at Chad. "Since Yesterday afternoon when we picked her up from school" He said. "It would be best if she didn't go to school for the next couple of weeks it'll take a while for the nuemonia to leave her system it won't take two weeks for it to leave but just to make sure it's completely gone you should keep her home for the next two weeks just to make sure" He suggested. Chad Noded his head in agreement. "Daddy you can't take a whole two weeks off of school and neither can mommy" Alejandra said as she looked up at him. "We'll take turns staying home to take care of you and leaving you home alone is definately out of the question" He said. "But daddy if you don't go to school at the same time mommy does then you won't be able to graduate with her and the others" She said. "Not if I don't do my homework I won't" He said. "How will you get your homework From Mommy" She asked. "That's right" He said. "But What about your Weights class" she asked. "I don't get much homework from that particular class" He said. "Ohhh" She said. Two hours later they were home. Chad was making something to eat for Alejandra hoping that she would hold it down while she was laying down on the couch gently petting her kitten (That she had gotten from Angel and Chad for her birthday whom she named Yukihime) while trying to get a little bit of sleep. The puppy was sleeping on her doggie bed nearby. Alejandra named her Okamihime. Chad walked in with a tray in his hands. On the tray was a bowl of chicken noodle soup, a small glass of Sprite, and a small measuring cup with purple liquid in it up to a point. The purple liquid was over the counter medicine that Ichigo's father suggested would be best for her. "Andra I've made you some soup in case you were hungry" He said as he set the tray on the table accross from the couch. "I'm starving but whatever I eat I just puke it back up" She said sadly. "I know sweetie I wish there was more that I can do for you" He said. Just then he heard the door open and Ryu walked in. "How is she Mr. Sado" He asked. "Not good I'm afraid she wasn't completely cured of her flu and now it's become nuemonia apparently it's pretty bad it'll take her a couple of weeks to get better so she may not be able to go to school for a while" He said. "Oh...Well I braught her homework it looks to be more math homework I'll just set it on the kitchen table for her" Ryu said as he set Alejandra's homework on the table then started to walk out of the door. "Where are you going Ryu" Alejandra asked. "I'm not really too sure I guess I go wherever my body takes me" He said. "did you fight the boys again" Chad asked. "N-no why" He lied. "Cause I can see new wounds forming on you" He said. "they're minor unlike Yesterdays. "You're staying with us until we can figure something out so for right now why don't you stay here" He said. "A-alright...When will Miss Shirorufu come home" Ryu said. "not for a little while why" He said. "Just wondering cause I saw this huge monster with a hole in its chest and I saw Miss Shirorufu fighting it along with a couple of Soul Reapers" He said. "Must've been a hollow attack erlier Ichigo, Rukia, and Angel can handle it" He said. "Daddy Erlier when you were looking out the window...you said it was nothing but you were sensing that hollow right" Alejandra asked. "That's right" He said. just then Ajelandra quickly stood up and rushed into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Chad looked at her worriedly then started to hear her cry. "I wish I could take away her sickness and bring it upon myself" Ryu said worriedly. "As do I" Chad said. An hour later Alejandra woke up in Chad's arms wrapped in her favorite blanket. He was sitting on the couch helping Ryu with some of his homework. She looked around then looked at Chad as he looked down at her worriedly then he hugged her tightly but not too tight and kissed the top of her head. "I was worried when I didn't hear you so I walked in and you were passed out on the floor" He said. "Am I getting better daddy" She asked. He looked at her then nodded his head no. "I'm afraid you're getting worse sweetie it's gonna take a while for your body to get better" He said. "my body hurts and my stumich hurts daddy" She said as she leaned on his chest. "I know sweetie I'll get you some medicine it's been almost six hours since you took it last" He said. "What happened to the medicine that you gave me with the soup" She asked. "You didn't take it and you couldn't keep the soup down" He said. "Daddy I wanna be better again" She said as she burried her face in his chest making her voice muffled. "I know sweetie we all want you better again" He said as he held her close to him. "Tora Alejandra Ryu I'm home" they heard Angel walking in the door. "Mommy you better not've gotten hurt during that hollow attack again" Alejandra said. "How did you guys know" She asked. "Ryu saw you with Ichigo and Rukia fighting" Alejandra said. "So I've seen Where's he at now" She asked. "He's here with us I'm helping him with homework" Chad said. "Good That's how it should be" She thought to herself.

A little while later Misaki and Rosa came home from school as Angel was fixing dinner. "mmmm what smells good Angel" She asked. "I'm making my secret recipie and I'm not telling you what it is you'll just have to find out for yourself" She said. "Alright alright I get it" Rosa said as she looked on the couch to see Alejandra snuggled in Chad's arms as he worked on his homework Angel braught home with her. "She sure is becoming a daddy's girl isn't she" She said. "She sure is but Tora doesn't mind at all you know how he loves her, you, and Sairi We're all one big family now" Angel said. "So how is she Chad" Rosa asked. "not so good She has Nuemonia and she's getting worse Right now she's asleep I gave her some medicine and for now she seems to be holding it down" Chad explained. "I wish there was something we can do for her" Rosa said worriedly. That night Rosa, Misaki, Ryu, and Alejandra were sound asleep. Angel was gently rocking Sairi back and forth in the rocking chair while Chad was finishing up his homework but keeping his ears open in case Alejandra wakes up. "Since you stayed home with her today I'll stay home with her tomarrow" Angel said. "I know...but you know tomarrow we have to go to the meeting at headquarters tomarrow also" Chad said. "I know and we all have to be there but we could ask Uryu and Orihime to watch Alejandra while we're gone...problem is what would we say to them" She said. "We'll have to think of something" He said. "The other thing is about Ryu What should we do with him I mean he has no home or no family though somehow he's going to school if he's going to school then who's paying for it" She said as she looked at him. "We'll have to find out" He said. "hey Tora...Do you think this Ryu kid is the Ryu that Papa mentioned the other day" She said. "What do you mean" He asked. "After high school is over for us You, me, Rosa, Misaki, Alejandra, and Sairi are suposed to head to the Soul Society for training but he also mention that this person named Ryu is joining us for training" She explained. "Maybe We may have to ask the Head Captain" He said. "Yeah I'll go into the Soul Society after you come home You don't mind watching the kids till I get back right" She asked. "No not at all I'll help them with homework" He said. "Alright then I'll make dinner just before you come home you'll have to finish fixing it though" She said. "I will don't worry about a thing Angel everything'll be alright Trust me" He said as he looked at her and smiled. She looked back at him and smiled back. Just then Alejandra rushed out of the bedroom and ran into the bathroom. Chad looked over then stood up and walked towards the opened bathroom door as he saw her puking into the toilet. He knelt down and pulled her hair back to keep it from getting throw up on it. "Maybe we should have her sleep with us until the two weeks is over I don't want Rosa, or the boys to get sick" Angel said. "We should but we can't have Sairi near her or she'll get sick as well" Chad said. "Your right...She'll have to sleep on one side of us and Sairi will have to sleep between us...But then we would risk getting sick" Angel said. "It's better us getting sick than Sairi or the others becides we've had the flu before so we shouldn't be able to get it again for a while" He said. "I hope you're right Tora" she said. "That won't be good daddy I'll just sleep on the couch in the livingroom" Alejandra said as she laid her head on Chad's stumich. "not an option young lady You're gonna sleep with us till you get better" Chad said as he wrapped his arms around her gently setting her on his lap. "But daddy I don't want you guys getting sick" She said as she looked at him. "Don't worry about it Andra Come on let's get you some more medicine and get you back to bed" He said as he picked her up flushing the toilet as he got up. He gave her some medicine and took her to bed. "It's time for bed now Andra" Angel said as she saw Alejandra beginning to fall asleep on Chad's sholder. "We should get some sleep too Tora I have to watch the kids tomarrow and you have school to go to" She said. "We will I'll have Andra sleep with me and you can have Sairi sleep by you That way Sairi won't be near her when she sleeps" He said. "Good Idea Tora" She said. They set Sairi and Alejandra in their beds and laid down next to them. Sairi slept with Angel and Alejandra slept with Chad. In the middle of the night Chad woke up to Alejandra tossing and turning in her sleep and sweating. He gently shook her. "Andra...Andra wake up" He wisperd. She quickly sat up panting and silently crying. "What's wrong sweetie" He said as he sat up and held her close. "I-it's nothing I just had a bad dream that's all" She said. "Wanna talk to me about it" He asked. "...Mommy was somewhere outside...it was dark so i'm not sure where she was but...She had her back to me...She was looking out in sadness for some reason...She looked like she had a rope aroud her neck or something it was too dark to see what it was...She leaned forward as if she was falling but you quickly ran up behind her and grabbed her before something happened to her...but then you slapped her as if you were mad at her or something...And yet you were also crying as you spoke to her...Daddy Do you ever hurt mommy the way you did in my dream" She asked as she looked at him. He looked at her with wide eyes. His eyes soften then laid her back down wrapping his arms around her tightly. "No sweetie I've never hurt her and I would never EVER hurt her physically, mentally, or emotionally I love her with everything I have and I'll always love her as well as you, Sairi, Rosa, and Misaki" He said. "Even Ryu" She asked. "Well we'll see about Ryu it depends on what we find out about him" He said. "Are you going to marry mommy someday" She asked. "Someday yes" He said. She looked at him and smiled widely. He smiled back then covered them both back up with the blanket. "Go back to sleep" He said as he hugged her tightly. She smiled then cuddled into his chest. "I love you daddy" She said. He looked down at her and smiled then closed his eyes. "I love you too...My little Andra" He wispered. 


End file.
